Gambarimasu! Pokemon School!
by FazzEagle
Summary: What happens if you put Pokemon Trainers as students and Gym Leaders as teachers? Funfilled adventures, that's what! An original story with a wild and unique set of characters! Follow Dash, Rika and friends in their adventures of comedy and romance!
1. Chapter 1 The Newcomer

Pokemon School Chapter 1 - The Newcomer

In the past, every children in the world could receive their first Pokemon as soon as they turn ten in order to go for a Pokemon Trainer's Journey to challenge the gym leaders. But now a new rule was set up. Due to the concern of the children's parents of their kids going around to collect badges with no parental guidance, the Pokemon Association declared that every kid who wishes to become a Pokemon Trainer must enrol in a Pokemon School, where they will learn all they need to know about the unique creatures. Unlike in the past, Gym Battles are now treated as exams - the passing students will obtain badges from the assigned gym leader. The schools are divided into three sections - the primary level, the secondary level and the elite level.

A student must win all six badges from the first two levels to be able to challenge in the elite level, where the elite four awaits their challenges. If one did not win all badges in a level, he or she must repeat that level until he or she does. Each student will be given a Pokemon in the first year of the first level. The Pokemon chosen depends on the student's status and ability. 'Capturing Classes' will allow the students to catch Pokemon in the wild, which comes twice in a term for every level. Also, the school's activities are decided by M.O.P, which stands for Ministry of Pokemon. Also, unlike before, a trainer must only use one Pokemon to do battle. In the exams, the students are only allowed to bring one Pokemon with them while the rest shall be stored inside the PC.

And so, our story begins...

------

"Dash!" his mother, Mrs. Aileron, called from downstairs, "You're going to be late if you don't wake up!"

"Just let me sleep for a few more minutes..." Dash answered, hoping that his mother could hear him, "Its only... EIGHT O'CLOCK? I AM GONNA BE LATE!"

Dash was a boy of fourteen years of age. He has wild and messy chestnut hair and blue eyes. He probably got his good looks from his father and his clear blue eyes from his mother. Dash jolted out from his bed and quickly went inside his bathroom to shower up. As soon as went out, he quickly grabbed his underwear and his school uniform. He was still putting on his shirt when he walked downstairs. After checking his unifrom, he quickly grabbed the toast on the kitchen table and said 'goodbye' to his mother and father. He grabbed his school bag and went straight out of the front door.

But before he could pass through the gate, Dash had his eyes locked into a small house on a tree branch. The house was made to look like a dog's house. "Pip!" Dash called, "We have to go to school!" Dash watched as his Pokemon jumped out from the small house's door. It was a Sentret given to him when he started off Pokemon School.

"Sentret!" the little Pokemon cried happily, happy to see his master, "Sentret! Sent!"

Pip landed on Dash's head and Dash ran pass the gate. However, by the time he and Pip reached school, the school's bell had just rung. For Dash, it was like a signal for his execution. He tiptoed across the hallway, heading for his classroom. Dash then felt a tap on his shoulder, which he first thought was Pip. But as he got more taps on his shoulders, Dash turned around to scold his Pokemon. But instead, he was met with angry eyes.

"Dash Aileron!" the angry eyes shouted angrily, "You're late again!"

It was his P.E. teacher, Mr. Brawly. Mr. Brawly had unusual spiky hair, big muscles and a big body. One look of him makes others think that he was once a wrestler or something. However, Mr. Brawly was not once a wrestler but a gym leader. Mr. Brawly used to train in a gym of Fighting Pokemon but he resigned to become a teacher. The reason - nobody knows.

"This is the fifteenth time you're late this month!" Mr. Brawly exclaimed, "You told me that today you'll reach school on time! And you once said that the week before! And the week before that week!"

"Sentret..." Pip shuttered, his body trembling in fear.

"Is there something wrong?" another voice, stepping in, asked, "Aren't you Dash Aileron?"

"Teacher Marco!" Dash said.

Teacher Marco was Dash's class teacher. He's known for his gentle personality and his long black hair, especially to the girls. He's in charge of teaching the students about Pokemon Biology. "Did Dash do something wrong again, Mr. Brawly?" he asked.

"He's late... again!" Brawly explained, "You heard him say that he was going to make it to school today, right?"

"I believe I did," Teacher Marco recalled, "Let's just pretend this never happened, okay? I'm about to announce something to him and his fellow students."

"Well..." Mr. Brawly muttered, scratching his head, "I guess... But he better not be late again!" And with that, Mr. Brawly left. "I'm keeping an eye on you, Dash Aileron!"

"Sentret?" Pip squeeked, finally realizing that Mr. Brawly had left, "Sentret..."

"Well, Dash Aileron?" Teacher Marco asked, "Won't you come into the class? You don't want Mr. Brawly to come back for you, right? Like I said, I'm about to announce something."

"Sure." Dash replied, going into his class, 'I wodner what kind of announcement he's talking about? Looks like I'll find out...'

Teacher Marco came into the classroom as soon as Dash took his seat. As the students greeted his arrival, Dash could hear that the girls' greetings were louder than the boys.

"I have an announcement to make," Teacher Marco said, "We'll be having a new student from today onwards! Won't you come in?" Teacher Marco was talking to someone outside the room.

Dash and Pip were sure that there was no one else out there just now but then they thought that maybe the newcomer was hiding behind Teacher Marco or probably Dash couldn't see'em because he was too afraid of Mr. Brawly earlier. All the students watched the door, getting ready to welcome their new classmate.

A young girl with long purple hair came walking pass the door. She had green eyes and a real cute face. But from just the glance of her, Dash could tell that she was the shy type. "G-Good morning everyone..." she greeted, her face flushing from the sight of all those students looking at her, "M-My name is... Rika Maple. N-Nice to meet you..."

"So cute..." the boy in front of Dash muttered to himself, drooling.

Dash then noticed that the other boys were mostly doing the same, and some of their Pokemon were doing so too! Dash and Pip began to wonder if that was the one that made Rika so nervous.

"Where would you like to seat, Rika?" Teacher Marco asked politely.

"She can sit next to me," Dash answered for her, knowing that Rika was too shy to answer.

"Huh?" Rika muttered, flushing as a cute boy just offered her an empty seat, "Okay..."

As she walked towards Dash. A tiny fluffy Pokemon popped out from her bag. It was an Eevee and it appeared to be a Pokemon she got when she started schooling. The Eevee landed on the table next to Dash as Rika sat on her chair. She did not a single word to either Dash or the person next to her.

"So your Pokemon's an Eevee, huh?" Dash said, trying to lightened the silence between them, "I heard that its one rare Pokemon and you have to have a high status to get one. You must be real something, huh?"

"It's nothing really..." Rika replied, her face getting redder and redder, "I see that you have a Sentret... Did the school give you that? Its so cute..."

"Sentret!" Pip cried joyfully.

"Yeah..." Dash replied, "But I only have him though... I'm not really good in catching Pokemon... By the way, his name is Pip and my name's Dash!"

"My Eevee's name is Eve," Rika replied, patting her Pokmeon on the head, "My parents say that we're just as close as sisters. Weird, huh?"

"Nah," Dash said, folding his arms, "That means you two are real close. That's good."

"Dash," Teacher Marco called out, "Please pay attention to what I'm explaining here."

"S-Sorry!" Dash shuttered, "How about you and I talk more in recess? I can introduce you to some of my friends. Well, if that's okay with you..."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Rika said, "Okay then, recess it is."

---

Dash and Rika were walking together with their Pokemon on their shoudlers. Suddenly, a baseball came flying towards Rika. Dash caught it a nick of time. The two watched as a boy with a baseball cap came running towards them with a Vigoroth runing next to him. The boy had red hair and fiery red eyes. "Dash!" the boy cried, "Glad that you caught it!"

"Careful where you're throwing that!" Dash said, throwing the ball back to the boy, "Geez Jason, you could've hurt Rika with that ball if I didn't caught it."

"Oops!" Jason said, "Man, I'm sorry. I guess Vigoroth kinda threw it too far, huh? Wait a minute, Rika is that girl that just moved into your class, right?"

"H-How did you know?" Rika asked.

"Vigo! Vigoroth! Roth! Vig!" Jason's Vigoroth said, trying to explain to Rika and not realizing that she can't understand Pokemon language.

"What an embarassing Vigoroth you are..." Jason said, slapping himself in the face.

"Information spreads fast in this school," Dash explained, "Rika, this is Jason. He's a friend of mine from another class. As you can see, his hobby is baseball."

"Nice to meet ya!" Jason said, "Sorry but I better get back to the game. The seniors will kill me if I'm late! See ya!" And with that, he headed towards the baseball field.

Just then, a tennis ball came flying towards Rika and again, Dash caught it before it could do any harm to either her or her Eevee. A girl with short black hair came running towards them. An Aipom was standing on her shoulder. "Dash!" the girl cried out, "Ya caught it!" This girl had a weird ascent.

"Yeah, again..." Dash said, starting to get irritated, "How in the world did your tennis ball came flying here? The tennis court is far away from here!"

The girl just shrugged. "Anyway, who's this girl here?" she asked, "Is she your girl or something?"

"W-What?" Rika squeeled.

"Of course not!" Dash said, slightly flushing, "I'm just giving her a tour around the school! She's new here, you know! Rika, this girl here is Aisha."

"Nice to meet you!" Aisha said, shaking Rika's hand, "So yer Rika, huh? I just love that Eevee on your shoulder! How much are you selling fer that?"

"I'm not selling Eve to anyone!" Rika exclaimed, "She's my friend!"

"What shame!" Aisha said, "Oh well! I better go back to ma game now! Ta ta!" And with that, Aisha took back the tennis ball and left, her Aipom catching up to her.

Dash, Rika, Pip and Eve just stayed silent.

---

The school bell had rung, signalling the end of school time. Dash and Rika called their Pokemon back into their Pokeballs to let them rest. As Dash and Rika walked pass the front school gate, Rika began a conversation between them.

"Thanks for showing me around the school, Dash," Rika said gratefully, "I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Dash replied, "Its my nature to help someone in need. So I'll be seeing you next week, huh? Better have fun tomorrow Sunday before the Monday! Well. see ya!" Dash was about to head home when Rika grabbed him by the hand. "Hm? Did you forget something?"

"Um... I'm kinda new to this town too," Rika explained, "The only thing I know about this town is that its called Pallet Town... Could you uh... show me around tomorrow? Its okay if you don't want to..."

"I'll be glad to!" Dash replied, smiling, "I was looking forward on going somewhere tomorrow anyway!"

"Where should I meet you then?"

"Right here in front of the school gate!" Dash said, "How about nine o'clock in the morning?"

"That sounds great..." Rika replied, "So goodbye then." And with that, Rika left.

'Oh boy...' Dash thought, scratching his head in confusion, 'She made it sound like as if we were going on a date or something... Oh well! Man, I can't wait to go home and eat! I'm starving!' 


	2. Chapter 2 Realization

Pokemon School Chapter 2 - Realization

It was 8 o'clock at night and Dash was eating dinner with his parents in the kitchen. Pip had already fallen asleep in his little house outside Dash's house. Dash was telling his parents about Rika and about him showing her around town. Dash then noticed the surprised look on his parents' faces. "What?" Dash asked, "Was it something I said?"

"Could you describe this 'Rika' to us one more time?" Mrs. Aileron asked.

"Okay..." Dash replied, "She's the same age as me and she's a bit shorter than I am. She has long purple hair and green eyes. Her body figure ain't so bad too!"

'Body figure...' his father, Mr. Aileron, thought, sweat-dropping, 'What kind of child have we been raising all this time...?'

"She sure sounds real cute, huh Dash?" Dash's mother asked, a smile plastered on her face, "Can you believe this, honey? Our son's going on his first date tomorrow!"

Dash spitted out the lemonade he was drinking. "W-What?" Dash exclaimed, his face turning red, "First of all, I am not gong on a date tomorrow with her! Second, I'm just showing her around town because she's new here! Third, I want you to pass me that ketchup."

His parents sweat-dropped seeing their son's sudden change of attitude. Just when Dash's mother was about to pass the ketchup to her son, they heard knocks from their front door so his father went to check who it was. 'Who could be coming here at this time of night?' Dash thought, 'Probably another Pokeball father ordered...'

"Dash!" Dash's father called, "Its Fazz! He wants to talk to you!"

'Fazz?' Dash thought before replying, "Be right there!"

Dash left the kitchen and headed towards the front door. There he saw Fazz, their next door neighbour's son, standing. Fazz had spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a purple shirt with long sleeves and black pants. His feet was covered by tow pair of black leather shoes. "Yo!" Fazz greeted, "I'm here to get back my game. You still have it, right?"

"I almost forgot!" Dash said, scratching his head, "I'll go and get it right away!" But before Dash could run to his room upstairs, he heard another voice calling out to him.

"Hi..." a girl, who was a year younger than Fazz, greeted, "We're sorry to disturb you..."

Dash turned back and saw Rena, Fazz's younger sister. Rena had brown hair like her brother except it wasn't spiky but long like silk. She was wearing a green top and a red miniskirt. She was also wearing a pair of white shoes. "Hey, Rena!" Dash greeted back, "Sorry that I didn't get to play with you today... I was kinda busy..."

"T-That's okay..." Rena said, flushing, "You can always come tomorrow..."

"Ahem!" Fazz said, getting both his sister and Dash's attention, "My game?"

"Oh yeah!" Dash said, "I'll go and get it!" And with that, Dash ran upstairs to his room.

"Why don't you sit in the living room while waiting for Dash to come back down?" Mr. Aileron suggested, "Make yourselves at home!"

"Thanks," Fazz and Rena said in unison.

They both went into the living room where they sat on the couch, facing the T.V. After a few minutes, Dash came into the room with Fazz's game in his hands. "What took you so long?" Fazz asked, "Anyway, wanna go to the Battle Park ( A stadium for free Pokemon Battles) tommorow?"

"Tomorrow?" Dash said, rasing one eyebrow, "I would if I could, but I already have plans tomorrow..."

"Dash is going on his first date tommorow!" Mrs. Aileron, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, exclaimed, "Pokemon training can wait. Isn't that right, Dash?" A smirk was formed on Mrs. Aileron's face.

"Mom!" Dash shouted angrily, "I already told you that its not a date!"

"A d-date?" Rena squeeled, "Dash is going out with a girl?"

"Well... its true that I am going with a girl..." Dash admitted, flushing a little, "But I'm only showing her around town because she's new here! It is not a date!"

"Could this 'girl' be Rika?" Fazz asked.

"Yeah it is." Dash replied.

"I thought so... She just moved in your class, right? I kept seeing you with her in school many times today... Some of friends have said that you two looked exactly like a couple."

"W-Whose side are you on anyway?" Dash shouted angrily, "I told you that she's not... Huh?"

Dash's attention turned to the televison, which was turned on by his father. It was the news and it was currently showing an interview of Professor Oak, the Pokemon professor. However, that wasn't what really took Dash's attention. The one that really took his attention was who was next to the Pokemon professor. "R-Rika?" Dash shouted, suprised, "Why is she in the news? And she's standing right next to Professor Oak!"

"You mean she's the Rika you were talking about?" Dash's father asked, "I knew her name was rather familiar... Didn't you know? She's Professor Oak's grandaughter."

"WHAT?"

"Man you're stupid," Fazz said, "You're probably the only one who doesn't know that. My class knew about that the first time we set our eyes at her. You should probably read the newspaper more..."

"Can you believe this, honey?" Mrs. Aileron exclaimed, "Our Dash is going out with the famous grandaughter of Professor Oak! Times like this makes me proud to be a mother!"

"IT IS NOT A DATE!"

---

Rika was laying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She felt something hopping to her bed and sat up to see what it was. "Eevee!" the little Pokemon cried happily. Rika smiled as the Eevee jumped back down on the floor and started to chase its own tail. Rika stared at her room, which was mostly filled with dolls.

'I wonder what Dash is doing right now...' she thought. She sighed. 'I wonder where he's going to take me tomorrow?' Rika wanted to pull the quilt over her head when she heard knocks from her door. "Come in."

An old man with short grey hair and thick black eyebrows came walking in her room. He wore a white lab coat with a red collared shirt underneath it. Also, he wore brown pants. "You're not asleep yet?" the old man asked, sitting beside to her, "What's bothering you?"

"Grandpa..." Rika muttered, "You should know that I just moved into the school here. I made a friend there. He had a Sentret with him and they're pretty close."

"'He'?" Professor Oak mused, "Could you describe him for me? At least tell me his name."

"His name is Dash Aileron," Rika replied, "He has brown hair and uh... blue eyes... His a bit taller than me like any other boys, but he's kinder and much more gentle than the boys I used to know in my old school..."

"So he's rather good-looking eh?"

"W-What?" Rika shuttered, her face turning red, "I-I'm just saying that he's a good friend, that's all!"

"So what about him?" Professor Oak asked.

"He's taking me around Pallet Town tomorrow," Rika replied, "He's gonna show me around." Rika then noticed the grin made by her grandfather, "W-What?"

"Looks like the flower of love has just bloomed for you," Professor Oak exclaimed teasingly, "So he's gonna take you out on a date? Did your parents approve of this?"

"It is not a date!" Rika protested, her face still red, "Besides, if my father and mother were to know this they might send a bodyguard for me or something! I just wanna go somewhere outside by myself for once..."

"I know its hard for you," Professor Oak said, placing his hand on Rika's purple hair, "But they're just doing this to protect you. You're their only daughter and they love you very much. Why do you think they made you move to another school?"

"It was only because a kid threw an eraser at me!" Rika replied angrily, "They didn't have to go so far that they had to move me to another school!"

Professor Oak sweat-dropped. 'Now I'm beginning to feel that I'm wrong here...' "Wait a minute!" Profesor Oak exclaimed, "Did you just say 'Aileron'?"

"Yeah..." Rika said, "That's his last name..."

"'Aileron'..." her grandpa muttered, "Nah... Couldn't be..." And without saying another word to his grandaughter, he left the room with a face as if tomorrow was the end of the world. 

'What's his problem?' Rika thought before finally going into a peaceful slumber.

---

The next day Dash quickly ran out of his house. He wore his white hat, which he usually wears when he's not in school. He was also wearing a white jacket with a black t-shirt underneath. He wore a pair of blue jeans and nike shoes. His hands were covered by black gloves. He was still suprised of hearing that Rika was the grandaughter of the famous Professor Oak. He saw the school gate, where they promised to meet, but did not see Rika. He stopped to catch his breath. "Where is she?" he asked himself, "Pip, you don't think that she's not coming, are you?"

"Sentret..." the Sentret mused from its Pokeball.

"Dash!" Rika's voice called out, "Sorry I'm late!"

Dash watched as Rika ran towards him. She wore a purple jacket with a red shirt underneath it. She also had on a purple miniskirt and a pair of purple shoes. It wasn't hard for Dash to figure out what her favourite colour was. Her long purple hair had curls that fell on her sholders. She had a Pokeball on her waist, which should contain her Eevee.

"Rika!" Dash exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me that you were the grandaughter of Professor Oak?"

"Huh?" Rika said, "I thought you already knew that..."

"I can't believe it..." Dash muttered to himself, "I should read the newspaper more..."

"So are you still going to show me around the town?" Rika asked, a concerned look on her face, "I can go back home if you don't feel like to..."

"Are you kidding?" Dash asked, excited, "Just because you're the grandaughter of Professor Oak? I made a promise and I intend to keep it! I'll still take you around town!"

'He IS different from the other boys I knew...' Rika thought, as a tear ran down her cheek, 'Finally... a person who treats me like a normal person... I'm so glad...'

"Rika?" Dash called, "Are you crying? D-Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry! I didn't do it on purpose!"

"No..." Rika replied, wiping the tears off her face, "I'm just glad that I finally got a real friend... The kids from my other school avoided me because I was the grandaughter of the Pokemon Professor... I was..."

"They should learn to not just judge a person like that," Dash said, wiping a tear from her face, "You're a great girl and they shouldn't avoid you because of a stupid reason like that."

"Your friends seemed nervous around me yesterday..." Rika muttered, "They all made excuses to avoid me, but you stayed... I'm just so glad that you didn't leave me..."

Dash flushed as Rika smiled at him. Even he had to admit that she was kind of cute. "L-Let's just get going shall we?" Dash suggested hesitantly, "Come on! Let's go!"

"Thank you, Dash..." Rika said, flushing a little, "So where are you taking me?" 


	3. Chapter 3 Pouring Rain

Pokemon School Chapter 3 - Pouring Rain

Dash was still showing Rika around when something caught her attention. She pointed towards a gropu of people gathering in the park and asked Dash if they could check it out. Dash agreed and they both walked towards the crowd. "What's going on?" Dash asked a man, who was also part of the crowd, "What are you all looking at?"

"Its the two time reigning Pokemon League champion Nash!" the man replied, "He's going up against a kid from the Elite level. Nash's Tyranitar against the kid's Alakazam!"

"Two time reigning champion?" Rika asked Dash, "Who's that?"

"His name is Nash Triumph," Dash replied, trying to find an empty spot in the crowd, "He won the Pokemon League twice and he's considered one of the best trainers around! He's also referred to as 'Invincible Nash' because hardly any Pokemon could even scratch his Tyranitar."

They both made their way into the crowd where they could see the Pokemon battle. Rika looked at the young man who's controlling the Tyranitar. He had long platinum hair and purple eyes. He wore a black shirt and a pair of navy blue jeans. He was wearing black shoes and black gloves. "Avatar!" the young man called Nash called out, "Use Flamethrower!"

The Tyranitar breathed fire through his mouth, scorching its opponent in the process. Nash again called his Pokemon and the Tyranitar jumped towards the almost fainting Alakazam. "Psychic, Esperion!" the boy ordered his Alakazam. Even with such powerful psychic attack, it had absolutely no effect on the giant Pokemon.

"Let's finish it," Nash muttered to himself, "Avatar! Finish it with Crunch attack."

The Tyaranitar opened its big mouth, revealing its sharp and terrifying jaws. The Tyranitar began biting the Alakazam , which made Rika felt ratehr uneasy. As the Tyranitar released the Psychic Pokemon, it roared as it was victorious over its opponent. "Return, Avatar." And with that, the giant Pokemon was again sealed into its Pokeball.

"So awesome..." Dash muttered to himself.

"No wonder he's a two time reigning champion..." Rika added, "His Tyranitar IS powerful..."

Just when Nash was about to leave, a tall and musular man called him out. The man had spiky hair and mean looking eyes. He had no shirt on and he had his black pants on. He wore black shoes. "Not so fast, Nash!" the man shouted, "I'm your opponent now!"

"What?" a woman next to Dash exclaimed, "But he already fought five battles!"

'What?' Dash thought, 'Five battles!? His Tyranitar must reallly be tired now!'

"I cannot fight you today," Nash answered, "Maybe some other time..."

Suddenly a Machamp landed in front of Nash, preventing him to leave. "Aren't you persistent..." Nash muttered, "I already told you that I will not battle you."

"Shut up!" the man exclaimed, "What? Don't tell me that you're too afraid to battle now!"

"Stop it!" Rika cried out, jumping in between them and facing the man, "He already fought five battles! His Tyranitar might get too exhausted if you fight him now!"

"Get out my way, little girl!" the man said angrily, "If you don't, my Machamp there will make you!"

"I'll be the one to accept your challenge!" Dash exclaimed, "You think you're so tough just because you have a Machamp? Pokemon are more than just strength!"

"You asked for it, kid!" the man shouted, blowing his last temper, "Machamp, crush this little wimp!"

Dash pushed Rika away and quickly jumped aside to avoid the Machamp's attack. Upon avoidng the attack, Dash also called out Pip. The tiny Pokemon quickly went into a fighting pose.  
"You're gonna battle me with that puny thing!?" the man laughed, "You've gotta be kidding me! Okay then, Machamp! Use Karate Chop!"

"Pip!" Dash cried out, "Dodge it by using agility!"

Dash's Sentret used its amazing boost of speed to dash away from the Machamp's attack. It jumped above the Fighting Pokemon and was hovering in the air. "Pip!" Dash again called out, "Use Aerial Ace!" The Sentret dived towards the Machamp below and thrusted its claws onto the Machamp's head.

'Impressive...' Nash thought, rubbing his chin.

"How'd you like that!?" Dash cried, "A Flying Attack from a furry animal!"

'Aerial Ace, huh?' Nash thought, 'A fast and swift attack that can be learned by Pokemon other than a Flying type and still considered a Flying attack... He knows his opponents weak spots very well...'

"Machamp!" the man cried out, "Use Vital Throw!"

The Machamp grabbed the little Pokemon and threw it up in the air. "Vital Throw!" Rika exclaimed, "Its an attack that can only be done once the Pokemon is attack! Its a Fighting move being used on a Normal type Pokemon! Be careful, Dash!"

"Not feeling so confident now, huh little boy!?" the man laughed, "Time to... Hm?" The man began to notice the smirk formed on Dash's face. "Why the hell are you--- What the!?"

Everyone watched as Dash's Sentret came falling down like a torpedo. "Pip, use Double-edge!" Dash commanded. The tiny Pokemon came crashing down on the Machamp, causing the four-armed Pokemon to collapsed onto the ground. "Yes!"

"Sentret..." Pip muttered, feeling dizzy after being thrown by the Machamp.

'Very impressive...' Nash thought, 'He used his opponent's attack to his advantage... He might have a future ahead of him.'

"That was so cool, Dash!" Rika exclaimed happily, "I didn't you were so good in Pokemon battles!"

"It was nothing!" Dash said, feeling a little blush from all the praises, "I was just lucky, that's all! If the Machamp used Seismic Toss instead of Vital Throw, we would've been done for!"

"Sentret!" Pip cried happily.

"You there!" Nash called out, "What is your name, boy?"

"Me?" Dash asked, "My name's Dash Aileron."

"Are you by any chance from the Elite level?" Nash asked.

"Elite level?" Dash asked, a weird look on his face, "I'm not even in the secondary level yet! I'm just in the primary level!"

"Your skills are rather impressive for a trainer who's only in the primary level..." Nash complimented, "How about a battle? I'm itching for challenging battles."

"But your Tyranitar..."

"I don't mean today. Maybe tomorrow or a certain day. Just for training."

"Great! Why not tomorrow? Three o'clock in the afternoon?"

"Fine with me. I'll see you then." And with that, Nash left the two of them as the people around them did so too.

"This is so great!" Dash grinned, grabbing Rika's hands,"I'm finally able to batle Nash in a Pokemon battle! You must be my lucky charm, Rika! C'mon, tell me where you want to go and I'll take you there! Its the least I can do!"

"W-What??" Rika shuttered, flushing as the brown-haired trainer held her hands, "Well... I am a little hungry right now..."

"Great!" Dash exclaimed, "I know a great restaurant nearby! Let's go there then! My treat!" And without saying another word, Dash dragged Rika away from the park.

---

It was almost sunset and Dash and Rika had just walked out of the restaurant. Pip and Eve were on their heads. "I told you the food here was delicious!" Dash said, "I can't believe you never tried a hamburger before!"

"My parents never allowed me to eat fast food," Rika explained, "They say that its bad for me, but I don't see any harm in them. Maybe we should go back home now... Huh?"

Dash and Rika saw a man and a woman stood a few inches away from them. The man had short black hair and a black moustache. He wore a business suit and from the looks of it, he was an owner of a big company. The woman had long purple hair and was glaring at both Dash and Rika. She wore a red dress made from expensive materials. "So this is where you were!" the purple-haired woman said, "Who told you could leave home like that!?"

"Who are these people?" Dash asked, "They seemed to know you..."

"M-Mother... Father..." Rika shuttered, "I can explain... I just wanted this boy to show me around town and..."

"Nonsense!" her father shouted angrily, "If he were only to show you around town, why in the world did he spend most of his time in a restaurant with you!?"

'These are Rika's parents!?' Dash thought, 'Am I missing something here?'

"You will return home right this instant!" her mother ordered, grabbing Rika by the arm, "Looks like we'll have to move you to another school! Let's go, dear!"

"D-Dash!" Rika shuttered, reaching for his hand.

"Don't you worry anymore, Rika!" her father assured, "We'll make sure you'll never see that boy again! Boy, forget everything about Rika from now on! You won't be seeing her in school tomorrow or the days after that!"

They dragged Rika into a white limo and locked the doors. Dash watched as Rika shouting his name from inside the car with tears flowing down her eyes. Dash could do nothing but watch as the white limo drove away. "Rika!" Dash cried out, not knowing if she could hear him or not.

"Sentret..." Pip muttered sadly, pulling Dash's shirt as rain started falling down.

'Damn!' Dash cursed himself, 'Why!? Everytime when I'm about to make a real friend, things like this happen! Why... Am I forbidden to have real friends?'

Suddenly a voice called out, "Dash? Is that you?"

"Fazz..." Dash muttered, "Maybe I should've went to the Battle Park with you..."

"What are you talking about?" the spiky, brown-haired trainer asked, "What happened to Rika?"

Dash had no say that time. He stayed silent until he said, "She was taken away..."

"What?" Fazz shuttered, "By who?"

"Her parents..." Dash replied as he slowly stood up, "She's gone... just like the other kids I almost befriended with..."

"I see..." Fazz muttered, "I may not be your best friend... but I'm still considered your friend, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard this a lot from you... You kept saying that your friends disappeared whenever you were about to get closer to them... That's not really true, is it? I'm here, aren't I?"

"Are you saying that Rika will not leave me?"

"Heck no! It was pure coincidence that your old friends moved away from Pallet Town! Are you just gonna let her parents get in your way in your friendship with Rika?"

"You're not making much sense to me, Fazz..." Dash muttered, "But I know you're telling me not to give up on her, right? Thanks..." Dash slapped his own face and smiled as the rain stopped, "I'll go talk to her parents and see if they could cancel her transfer! Thanks a lot, bro!" And with that, Dash ran to where the white limo headed and leaving a suprised Fazz behind.

'He still considers me his 'brother', huh?' Fazz thought, 'Some things never change... Maybe I should tell his parents that he'll be coming home late tonight...' And with that, Fazz took out his cellphone. "Hello? This is Fazz..." 


	4. Chapter 4 Coming Back For You

Pokemon School Chapter 4 - Coming Back For You

It was nigtime and Rika was crying on her pillow on her bed, still sad about her parents' decision. Her Eevee was also sad when it heard that it would part from Pip. "Why must they treat me like this, Eve?" Rika muttered, hiccuping in between her cries, "All I want is a real human friend! Is that too much... to ask..." More tears flowed down her eyes as she saw the picture she took with Dash earlier. "This is us... We were having fun in the museum... We saw a lot of... ancient Pokemon artifacts... At least I was happy for once..."

"Eevee..." Eve cried sadly.

Just then, she heard a knock from her door. Her grandfather, Professor Oak, walked in. "I heard what happened from your parents..." he said, "You must feel rather sad about this..."

"That's because..." Rika muttered, hiccuping again, "I'll never able to see him again... He was the only person who treats me like a normal person... Could you leave me alone for a moment...? I need some time alone..."

"Okay..." Professor Oak replied, "However, if the boy really does care for you, he'll come back. I know he will..." Professor Oak then closed the door behind him.

'He'll come back?' Rika thought, 'Dash will come back?' She looked out her window and saw someone running towards her house. It was a brown-haired kid with a Sentret on his shoulder. "Dash!" she cried happily as tears began to flow down her cheeks, "He did come back! Look, Eve! Grandpa was right! He did come back!"

Professor Oak smiled as he heard his grandaughter happy from inside her room. 'It really does help giving the address to that kid...' he thought, 'The rest is now up to Rika and that boy...' And with that, Professor Oak left.

Rika pushed open her window and shouted, "Dash! You came back!"

"Of course I did!" Dash cried out, "I still didn't show you around the town completely yet!"

'Oh Dash...' Rika thought, feeling her blood rushing to her head, 'Thank you...'

Dash began knocking on the front door. "Hey!" Dash shouted, "Let me in! I need to talk to Rika!"

---

Rika's parents were sitting in the living room when they heard Dash's voice calling out Rika's name. "What was that, dear?" Rika's mother asked her husband, "Don't tell me that boy's coming back for Rika?"

"This is rather new..." Rika's father muttered, "Looks like we need to teach him a lesson about going against the Maple family! Bring out the Houndours!"

---

Dash stopped knocking as he and Pip heard barks coming from behind them. Four Houndours came dashing towards them with bad intentions. Dash knew that they won't leave without a fight so he called his Sentret into battle. "Pip!" Dash called out, "Let's deal with these guys first!"

"Sentret!" Pip cried, as it ran towards the four Houndours.

"Quick Attack!" Dash commanded.

The small Pokemon used its amazing speed and began attacking the Houndours. Unfortunately for Dash, this only made the Houndours angrier. "Houndour!" the Houndours growled in unison. The dog Pokemon started spitting fireballs at Pip, who barely avoided them. One of the Hondours tackled Pip to the ground, followed by the other three.

"Pip!" Dash cried out, "Hang in there!" Dash watched as his Sentret was scratched and clawed by the angry Hondours. Not wanting to let this assault continue, Dash jumped in and kicked the Hondours away.

The Hondours jumped towards Sentret again, trying to jaw its flesh off. However, Dash threw himself at the Hondours and using his own body as a shield for Pip. "Dash!" Rika cried out, "Stop it! Just leave! I don't want to see you suffer like this!"

"This is nothing..." Dash said, as the Hondours' teeth went deeper into his skin, "I should at least say 'goodbye' to you if you're gonna leave! I'm not leaving until I do!"

'Dash...' Rika thought, 'All these years I've been hiding inside my room and seeing my friends being chased away by my father's Hondours... But I don't want to anymore! I'm coming, Dash!'

Rika grabbed her quilt and tied one end at around her bed. She held the other end as she grabbed Eve and placed her on her shoulders. "We're jumping down, Eve!" Rika exclaimed, "Here we go!" Rika jumped out the window with a frightened Eve on her shoulders. Dash watched the purple-haired girl above him. "Are you crazy?" Dash shouted, "You'll get killed!"

---

"Sir!" a guard called, "It seems that your daughter, Rika, has joined in the battle with that boy!"

"What?" Rika's father shuttered, "Impossible! I locked her door earlier! How did she---" He then saw his father, Professor Oak, behind him. "Father... Did you..."

"Nope," Professor Oak replied, "She jumped out of her window to help that boy called 'Dash'. Love can make you do crazy things sometimes... Looks like your Hondours have to take care of her as well..."

"N-No!" Rika's mother shuttered, "Dear! Call your Hondours away!"

"I can't..." Rika's father muttered, "Those Hondours won't stop until they get their preys out of the house or until they made sure that their preys are dead..."

"No..."

"Don't worry," Professor Oak assured, "That boy would do anything to make sure no harm comes to his love ones. Just sit back and wait for a suprise..."

---

"Rika!" Dash cried, "What are you doing here? Get away from here!"

"No!" Rika protested, "I can't stay and see my friends suffer just because of me! Not anymore! I may not know much about battling but... Eve! Use Quick Attack!"

"Eevee!" Eve cried out, dashing towards the Hondours.

However, before Eve could even touch one of the Hondours, it was tackled down by one of the Fire Pokemon which was hiding in the bushes. "Eve!" Rika shuttered, "No!"

Dash and Pip watched as the little Eevee was bullied by the bigger Hondours. "That does it..." Dash muttered to himself, standing up again, "I had enough of you Hondours..." The Hondours moved away from Eve as Dash glared daggers at them, a frightened look on their faces. "Pip... Let's finish this! We still have the battle with Nash tomorrow!"

"Sentret!" Pip cried out, its body glowng in white light, "Sentret!" As the light faded, Dash watched as his Sentret finally evolving into a Furret. "Furret!"

"Pip!" Dash cried out happily, "You've finally evolved into a Furret! That is so great!" Dash knew that he should celebrate later as he had those Hondours to deal with first. "Pip! Use Fury Swipes!"

"Furret!" the Furret cried as it dashed towards one of the Hondours before continuously scratching it on its face.

One of the other three Hondours tried to tackle Pip down again, but Pip wasn't that stupid to fall for the same trick. Pip jumped away in a nick of time and the Hondour accidentally attacked its comrade who was attacked by Pip. Pip landed a few inches away from the Hondour, still feeling the effects of the attack from the dog Pokemon before its evolution. "This is not good..." Dash muttered, "Pip's too tired to go on..."

"Furrets can do Thunderpunch, right?" Rika asked.

"Huh?" Dash mused, "Yeah, they can. Why?"

"Tell Pip to place its paws on the ground! I have an idea!" Without saying another word, Rika walked over to a water hose and turned it on. "Now!"

"Pip!" Dash called out, "Use Thunderpunch on the ground!"

Rika used the water hose to spray water infront of the Hondours, causing the Pokemon to get wet feet. Dash and Pip knew what Rika had planned and Pip jumped towards the Hondours. At first the Hondours thought that Pip's Thunderpunch had missed, but they soon learned that Pip wasn't really aiming at them - it was the water beneath them. With one touch of elctricity, the Hondours were electrocuted from the electric shock from the puddle beneath them. After a few shocks and sparks, the Hondours fainted due to exhaustion.

"We did it!" Dash said triumphantly.

"We actually did!" Rika added, a smile plastered on her face, "Pip, you were great!"

"Eevee!" Eve cried happily.

Suddenly, Pip began wobbling and soon it collapsed onto the ground. Dash slowly walked up to it and carried him like a mother carrying her baby. "You did great, Pip..." Dash whispered to his Pokemon, "You deserve a rest."

---

Rika's parents were relieved that no harm came to their daughter. "What'd I tell ya?" Professor Oak asked, smirking, "I told you that boy won't let any harm come to your daughter."

"I'm just glad that she's safe..." Rika's father muttered, "Now we just have to thank the boy and send him off..." Rika's father watched as his father glared at him. "What?"

"Is that all you're going to give him?" Professor Oak asked, "He battled four Hondours just to protect your only daughter and that's all you're going to give him? He won't accept money as his reward, you know."

"So what do you think we should do?" Rika's mother asked, "If he doesn't money, what does he want?"

"For you to not transfer Rika to another school," a voice replied.

Rika's parents turned around and saw a boy with spiky brown hair, a boy with red hair and a girl with short black hair. "When we heard that Rika's gonna move away just because we were avoiding her," the boy with red hair said, "we felt bad and decided that we would treat her like how we treat our other friends."

"All we're askin is that you people to cancel that transfer and let her stay here!" the girl comtinued, "Ah can tell that she'll feel real sad if she moves away! She and Dash are quite close friends!"

"Dash also had the same experience more than once," the brown-haired boy explained, "He knows how Rika feels about leaving her friends behind so he couldn't just sit back and watch her leave. Just let her stay here, we beg of you."

Rika's parents watched as the three children bowed, asking for them to cancel Rika's school transfer. "Please, daddy..." Rika, who just walked into the room with Dash, "I do want to stay..."

"What do you say, Rika's dad?" Dash asked, "Be a good sport and let her stay!"

"Furret!" Pip said, climbing up Dash's head.

"Eevee!" Eve cried, also climbing up Rika's head.

"Fine," Rika's mother replied, "If Rika says she wants to stay, she will stay. Isn't that right, dear?"

"I guess its okay..." Rika's father replied, "This boy did protect her and all... Wait a minute... How'd you three get into the house anyway? We didn't see you coming into the front door..."

"We secretly came in from the backdoor!" Aisha explained, "You know... You really need to tighten the security on that place!"

Rika's father sweat-dropped. "Now back to the subject... Rika, we will permit you to continue studying in the school here. Your mother and I will be moving to Hoenn for a while so if you have any questions, ask your grandfather."

"Thank you, daddy! Mommy!" Rika cried, hugging both her parents, "From today onwards, I'll try my best to protect myself! That way, you don't have to worry!"

--- (The Next Day) ---

"Dash!" Rika called out, "Wait for me!"

Dash watched as a much more active Rika running towards him. "Rika!" Dash cried, "What took you so long? We're gonna be late for school, you know!"

"I was just saying 'goodbye' to my parents!" Rika explained, "They told me to thank you!"

"It was nothing!"

"I need to thank you too, Dash... Thank you! From me and Eve!"

"Eevee!" Eve cried joyfully, popping out from Rika's school bag.

"Furret!" Pip cried back from its Pokeball.

"We better hurry to school if we don't wanna see Mr. Brawly!" Dash suggested, "Let's go! I can't wait to battle Nash this afternoon! I need all the energy to prepare for that match!"

"Yes! Let's go!" And with that, Dash and Rika ran towards the direction of their school.

'Thank you, Dash...' 


	5. Chapter 5 Crazy Samurai Girl

Pokemon School Chapter 5 - Crazy Samurai Girl

It was Pokemon History class and the teacher, Mrs. Roxanne, was explaining the history of Pokemon battles. Like Mr. Brawly, she was also once a gym leader in the Johto region. She had long black hair and blue eyes. Her Nosepass was sleeping on her desk. "So is there any question, class?" she asked, as she stopped explaining. "What's the matter, Mr. Aileron?" Mrs. Roxanne asked, "You look like death had just chose you as his next victim."

"Nothing..." Dash replied.

Rika secretly stole a look at him as he was scolded by the teacher. She knew that Dash was still feeling a bit of pain since the attack from her father's Hondours. 'Dash...' Rika thought, 'I'm sorry that you had to experience all that... You still have have the battle with Nash today... Will you be okay?'

After a few more minutes of brief Pokemon History, the school bell rang - telling the whole classes that it was now recess. Dash was still sitting on his chair while his other friends were leaving the room, except for Rika though. "Are you okay, Dash?" Rika asked, "Are you still hurt from yesterday?"

"I'm okay..." Dash replied, his voice sounded like the dead, "You and Eve go ahead and enjoy recess... I'll stay here with Pip and enjoy the wonders that is a classroom..." Dash's head fell onto the table as he gave a displeasing groan.

"Furret..." Pip muttered, doing the exact same thing its trainer did.

Rika and Eve sweat-dropped. 'I wonder if the Hodours also screwed out his brain...' Rika thought, 'But still... it was my fault that he was attacked on the first place... I should do something for him!'

"My! My!" a familiar voice said, followed by a chuckle, "Enjoying time alone with each other, aren't we?" Rika and Eve turned and saw Aisha, with her Aipom on her right shoulder, standing by the front door while Dash and Pip were too weak to even move a muscle. "I thought you'd be happy that Rika was given permission to stay in this school! But you look as down as a horse without hay!"

"Why hello there, Aisha!" Rika greeted, "Why did you come back to class? Aren't you going out for recess?"

"Nope!" Aisha exclaimed, "Actually, I knew Dash would be here and he's the reason I came back!" Aisha then noticed the concerned look on Rika's face. "I don't mean it that way! But someone else does! There's someone who wants to meet you for a very long time now, Dashie-poo!"

"Don't call me that..." Dash muttered, "Who is it?"

"You can come out now, Rena!" Aisha shouted, "C'mon! Don't be shy!"

A girl with long silver hair came walking in the room, looking nervous. She had ruby-red eyes and she was a lot shorter than Rika and Aisha. She slowly walked up to the brown-haired boy. "H-Hello..." she greeted, "I've always seen you around the school and I've always wanted to meet you... M-My name's Rena Kyotsuke!" She then took out a bento box and placed it on Dash's table, "This is for you... I made it myself..."

'She must be japanese...' Rika thought, 'But why would she come here just to meet Dash and giving him a bento? Wait a minute... don't tell me...'

"Thanks!" Dash exclaimed, taking the bento, "I'm not that hungry right now so I'll eat it later..." Again, Dash's head fell onto his table.

"That's that then!" Aisha said, "Now let's go out and enjoy recess, shall we?" Aisha grabbed Rena by the hand and left the room, leaving a worried Rika and a dead-looking Dash.

'Don't tell me that...' Rika thought, a sweat falling down her head, 'Rena likes Dash?' She then saw a piece of paper sticking out from the bento and secretly took it. 'This must be a letter to confess her love to him... I'll just take a peek... Huh?' She then felt strange about what was actually written on that paper.

"Listen up Dash Aileron!

I, Rena Kyotsuke, challenge you to a Pokemon Battle! I've seen you fight and I've seen your skills! Now I want to see if you're really a great trainer or not! Meet me at the school's gym after school and be sure to prepare for a battle of your life!

From, Rena Kyotsuke "

'What is this?" Rena thought, 'This isn't a love letter! This is a challenge letter! But could a girl like her write something like this?'

"So she's challenging me to a Pokemon battle, huh?" Dash asked, suprising Rika and Eve, "I never thought that she would actually come all the way here just to challenge me..."

"When did you get back all your energy?" Rika shuttered, "Don't appear behind me like that!"

"Sorry! Anyway, looks like I'll be going to the school's gym after school. What do you sya, Pip? Feeling an inch for a battle?" He watched as his Pokemon nodded, "Okay then! After this battle, it'll be Nash next! Man this is so great!"

Rika and Eve sweat-dropped.

---

The school bell rang for the last time for the day as the children were now finally dismissed. As what the letter Rena wrote, Dash and Pip made their way towards the school's gym. Rika and Eve followed them secretly from behind. 'There's something fishy going on aroud here...' Rika thought, 'When I had asked Aisha, she told me that Rena does like Dash since she just moved into the school! But why would she call Dash to a Pokemon battle?'

"Looks like this is it, Pip," Dash said to his Pokemon, "Rena must be waiting inside. She didn't have to be shy to challenge me to a Pokemon battle... All right! Let's go!"

As Dash pushed the door opened and walked in, Rika and Eve quickly ran in without being heard or seen by the brown-haired boy. Rika quickly hid herself behind a box and continues to watch Dash from afar. However, neither Dash nor Rika saw Rena anywhere in the gym. "Rena!" Dash called out, "Where are you?"

"I'm over here..."

Dash saw Rena walking towards him and greeted her. "So you're challenging me to a Pokemon battle?" Dash asked, "You should've told me earlier!"

"I thought you would feel strange about me calling you out for a challenge..." Rena explained, flushing a bit, "Well now that we're here, how about we start now?"

"Fine with me!" Dash said, "Go, Pip!"

His Furret jumped and landed in front of its trainer and quickly went into battle stance. "Now's my turn..." Rena muttered as she took out a Pokeball. Dash then watched as Rena's head tilted downwards.

"You okay?" Dash asked, "Why are you looking down for?"

"Hm, hm, hm" Rena chuckled, a smirk on her face, "Finally! You and I, one-on-one!"

Dash's eyes widened in suprise as Rena's personality took a quick change. "What the?" Dash exclaimed, "What's wrong with you? Why do you sound like that all of a sudden?"

"My personality changes when I'm battling Pokemon!" Rena explained, followed by her laughter, "Let's make a deal then! If you win, I'll give you a great gift! But... if I win, you'll have to be my boyfriend whether you like it or not!"

"W-What?" Dash shuttered, "You want me to be your boyfriend if I lose? What kind of deal is that? And you're telling me you have an alter ego?"

'Her what?' Rika thought nervously, 'If Dash loses, then...'

"All right!" Dash shouted, "I'll go on with the deal! Let's start then!"

"I agree!" Rena cried out, throwing her Pokeball into the air, "I choose you, Blade!" As the Pokeball opened, a Scyther appeared in front of Pip, towering over the rat Pokemon. "Blade! Use Fury Cutter!" The bug Pokemon plunged towards Pip with amazing speed and its razors ready to cut Pip down to size.

"Agility!" Dash commanded, "Then use Fury Swipes!"

Pip avoided the Scyther's attack and began clawing the ninja-like Pokemon as Pip jumped back towards it. The Scyther, however, did not even get a scratch from Pip's attack and grabbed Pip by the tail before throwing it up in the air. "Fury Cutter!" Rena commanded. Her Pokemon leaped towards the rat Pokemon as it fell onto the ground and this time, its attack made contact - scaring the rat Pokemon on its back.

"Pip!" Dash cried, "Be careful! 'Fury Cutter' is an attack that keeps getting stronger everytime it makes contact!" Dash couldn't tell if Pip heard him or not but one thing's for sure, Pip was badly hurt.

"You even know a lot of Pokemon!" Rena chuckled, "Now I really want to win and make you my boyfriend! Blade, use Leer!" Her Scyther shot a yellow beam from its eyes towards Pip, making the rat Pokemon's defence lower. "Yay! Yay! Now, Blade! Finish it off with Cut-- Huh?"

Rena watched as Pip slowly stood up with the blood from the scar on his back dripping onto the floor. It was glaring at both her and her Scyther and didn't seem like it was hurt at all. "W-What's going on here?" Rena squeeled, "How come its still able to stand up? Blade had... Eeek!" Rena's eyes widened in shock as Pip began fading like leaves.

"Looks like you fell for it," Dash said, a smirk formed on his face, "Pip! Use Firepunch!" Rena watched in fear as Pip appeared from above and knocking the Sycther into the ground, ablazed. "No bug, not even Scyther, can withstand fire!" And with those words, Blade collapsed onto the floor with swirls in its eyes.

"No..." Rena muttered, her legs not supporting her weight, "I can't believe it... I lost...?" Her angry expression slowly turned back into her usual 'sad' look as she walked up to her fallen Pokemon, "I'm sorry, Blade... I'm really sorry..." A tear ran down her cheeks as she returned the bug Pokemon back into its Pokeball. "I admit defeat, Dash... I knew from the first that I wasn't the right one for you..."

"You're pathetic," Dash muttered as he walked up to the silver-haired girl and patted her on the head, "You're so young and yet you still think of this kind of things... I may not be the right one for you but I know that someday... you'll find your 'guy'!" Dash then put on a smile while Rena flushed at the sight of it.

"T-Thank you..." Rena muttered, trying not to show her red face by looking down, "You're a great guy, Dash Aileron..."

"Now all I need is to go the park and battle Nash!" Dash exclaimed, grabbing Pip and placing him on his head, "Nothing can stop my momentum now!"

"Nash?" Rena mused, "Oh yeah! I met him on my way to school and he told me to give you this." Rena took out a piece of paper and handed it to Dash.

"Let's see..." Dash muttered as he began reading what was written on the paper, "WHAT? HE'S CANCELLING THE BATTLE BECAUSE HE HAS A STOMACHACHE?" Pip fell off Dash's head as Dash began cursing his crappy luck.

"What?" Rika squeeled, popping out from her hiding place, "Nash cancelled the bat--- EH?" Rika then just remembered that she was spying on Dash and Rena. A sweat dropped down her head. "Heh heh... Good afternoon, Dash and Rena! Nice seeing you two here! I was just walking by and I heard someone in here so..."

"You were spying on Dash, weren't you?" Rena asked, quickly changing to her 'other' self, "I see now... you stalker. Following Dash here because you were worried about me and him... That's so childish of you!"

"I-I wasn't stalking!" Rena protested, her face flushing, "Who was the one who said that Dash would become her boyfriend if he loses in the Pokemon battle?"

"So you WERE spying on us..." Dash said, sweat-dropping, "I didn't know you had that kind of hobby..."

"I-Its not a hobby!"

A smile was plastered on Rena's face as she watched the brown-haired boy and the purple-haired girl quarreling over some small things. 'He was disappointed when Nash cancelled the battle and yet...' Rena thought, 'But I'm not giving up on him that easily! Just you wait, Rika Maple... Dash will soon be mine!' 


	6. Chapter 6 Tomo and Jason Together?

Pokemon School Chapter 6 - Tomo and Jason... Together? (Part 1)

It was recess and all the students were outside. Rika was just walking along the school's corridor looking for Dash and Pip when Aisha came running and shouting, "Rika! Rika! You wouldn't believe what I'm about to tell you!" She panted as she stopped infront of the purple-haired girl.

"What is it, Aisha?" Rika asked, watching as Aisha caught her breath back, "I'm looking for Dash... He was gonna borrow me something... Have you seen him?"

"Not after Nash cancelled their battle..." Aisha replied, "But who cares about that guy? Listen to this... You do know who Jason is, right? He's Dash's friend, the one with the Vigoroth. It appears that Jason has a secret admirer!"

"An admirer?" Rika asked, "Who?"

"It was suppose to be a secret but I'll tell you anyway, girlfriend!" Aisha took a deep breath before saying, "Its Tomo Kyle! The girl from class Red!"

"Who?"

"Oh yeah," Aisha sweat-dropped, scratching her head, "You don't know a lot of people here yet because you've just moved in... I can take you to her but... I don't think you'll like her very much..."

"Nonsense," Rika giggled, "C'mon! Show me."

"Okay..." Aisha said, rolling her eyes, "You wanted it..."

---

Rika and Aisha had just reached the door of class Red. Aisha slowly pushed the door open and revealed a dark room. No wonder because the lights in the room were all turned off. Just when Rika was about to turn on the lights, a female voice muttered from behind her. "What are you doing here and what do you want?" the female voice asked, scaring the living daylights out of both Rika and Aisha, "If you have no business here then leave."

Nevertheless, Rika turned on the lights and saw a girl with reddish brown hair. She had red eyes, kind of like Rena Kyotsuke's, and an emotionless expression. She was about the same size as Aisha. A Spearow was clinging on her right shoulder. "M-Might you be Tomo?" Rika asked, "Its a p-pleasure to meet you... M-My name's R-Rika..."

"Ah, the new girl who just moved into the school. " Tomo said, walking into her classroom, "What do you want, newcomer? If you're here to see my bird feather collection, come back after school."

"We're not here to see feathers!" Aisha exclaimed, "We're here because we know that you have a crush on Jason! This 'newcomer' here wants to help you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tomo said as she sat down on a chair, "I don't need those useless things you call 'love'. All I need is Claw, my Spearow, and nothing more."

"Did you hear wrong, Aisha?" Rika asked the black-haired girl, "You must've made a mistake..."

"Ah know that the information I got was correct!" Aisha exclaimed, "Maybe she's not admitting it!"

"Yo!" a boy's voice greeted from behind them, "What are you girls doing here?" The three girls turned around to see the red-haired boy, Jason. He wasn't wearing his baseball outfit like always and he was wearing the school uniform. Rika noticed the gaze look on Tomo's eyes when she looked at the boy. "Thought a friend of mine was here so I came here! Looks like he's not around... Okay then, see ya!"

"W-Wait!" Tomo cried out, "I um... I..."

"Whatever it is tell me later, okay?" Jason said, "I need to go back to the baseball field for another game! See ya around, Tomo!" And with that, Jason left.

'He said my name...' Tomo thought, 'He actually said my name?' Tomo then noticed the two girls eyeing her. "W-What? I thought I told you two to leave!"

"Ho ho ho!" Aisha laughed wickedly, "So its true that you have a crush on Jason! Admit it! The way you looked at him just now proves all of it!"

"I..." Tomo's face began turning red, realizing that her secret was out, "Okay... I admit it... I DO like him..."

"Why don't you go and tell him?" Rika asked, "He needs to know how you feel about him..."

"Are you crazy?" Tomo scolded, leaving her seat as she walked towards the window. She saw Jason playing baseball from there. "I've always admired his high spirit... He's active and athletic... Not like me... I bet he'd prefer someone whose a lot more active and lively. All I ever do is stay in class and read Pokemon articles..."

'Its the same about how I feel about Dash...' Rika thought, 'Except for the 'staying in class' thing...' "I bet he'll like you back, Tomo!" Rika suddenly said, "I mean... You ARE beautiful, right?"

"I can't make him like me just because of my looks..." Tomo muttered, feeding a cracker to her Spearow, "I'm not planning to tell him how I feel about him just yet... All I want is... for him and me... to be... f-f-frien..."

"Friends?" Aisha asked, "I bet you don't have a lot of them, huh? You can't even say it right!" Aisha the noticed the angry look on Rika's eyes. "Oops... Sorry."

"Forget about it," Tomo said, "Just forget the whole thing and mind your own business next time! Don't you ever tell anyone else about this or I'll be sure to make your life a living nightmare..."

"R-Right..." Rika and Aisha said in unison, "We'll be leaving now!"

Aisha quickly closed the door behind them as they walked out from the room. "She's more like a ghost than a beauty..." Aisha said, "Oh well! Me and my Pom Pom( Her Aipom) need to go back to class now! Ta-ta!" And with that, Aisha ran for her life.

Rika was quiet until a familiar voice called out to her. "Rika!" Dash called out, "I've been looking all over for you! Here's the movie 'My Love For You' you asked!" Dash was about to hand it over to her when he noticed the worried look on her face. "Anything wrong? I did bring the correct CD, right?"

"Dash..." Rika muttered, "If a girl was to confess her love to you... Let's say that she never talked to you but have always watched you from afar... Would you accept it even if you don't know her that well? Even if you and her don't share the same interest?"

"W-What?" Dash asked, feeling strange that Rika having a question like that, "Well... I'd give her a chance to get to know her better and see if she really suits me... I don't care about what she likes because... that's what she likes and I am in no rights to change it... Was that the answer you were looking for?"

"I guess..." Rika muttered, "Let's go back to class, okay?"

"Okay... Let's--"

"Dash!" Rika cried all of a sudden, "I need to tell you something! Its about Jason..."

"Jason?"

(While walking back to class)

"She has a crush on Jason?" Dash asked, "So what's the problem?"

"She doesn't have the courage to even talk to him..." Rika replied, "I think she's afraid that Jason won't like her..."

"That's ridiculous!" Dash protested, "Jason's not the type of guy to turn down a girl just because he doesn't know her a lot! Well... he doesn't really have that much interest in girls anyway..."

"Ehh?" Rika squeeled, "Really?"

"Yup," Dash replied, "He's been avoiding girls since he was six... Me and him were friends for a long time, you know. Everytime he's about three inches from a girl, he'd try to run away by making excuses or something..."

"Furret!" Pip cried.

"Hm?" Dash asked, "What is it, Pip?" Pip was pointing at someone who was standing beside their class' door. "Isn't that Tomo over there?"

"Yeah..." Rika muttered, not knowing how or why, "Maybe she's angry at me or some--" Rika was startled as Tomo ran towards her and grabbing her right hand. "W-What?"

"Hello!" Tomo greeted happily, "I'm sorry about how I acted earlier and I'm here to apologize! I'm sorry!" Tomo noticed the strange look Dash and Rika were giving her. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Rika asked, "Did something good happen to you?"

"No, silly!" Tomo exclaimed, "I'm just happy because I'm happy!"

"Ah yes..." a voice said, "Tomo's sudden change of attitude."

"A-Aisha?" Dash and Rika shouted in unison, "How did you suddenly appear like that! What do you mean by 'Tomo's sudden change of attitude'?"

"Its like Rena except she changes into a whole different person," Aisha explained, "Unlike Rena, Tomo's memmories and her 'other' happy self are different. So you can say its like she completely turns into another person..."

"How'd you keep getting this stuff?" Dash muttered, sweat-dropping.

"So its possible that she doesn't like Jason at all?" Rika asked.

"Actually..." Aisha sweat-dropped, "She won't like any boys as this side of her's hates boys... Kinda funny if you think about it... She changes when she gets nervous or something and changes back the same way... I think..."

"So she'll hate Jason if she's in this form?" Rika squeeled, "This doesn't look good..."

"What are you people talking about, huh?" Tomo groaned, "C'mon! Let's go have fun outside! Recess' not over yet, you know! You, boy, get out of the way!" And with that, she pushed Dash aside and took both Rika and Aisha with her.

'I'm starting to feel that most of the students in this school are weirdos...' Dash thought.

"Furret..." Pip said in sympathy.

----

Rika and Aisha were sitting together on a wooden bench while Tomo was playing by the swing. Rika still couldn't believe of Tomo's sudden change of ego. "Don't worry, Rika!" Aisha assured, "Just becasue she hates boys doesn't mean she loves girls! You still have a chance with Dash!"

"W-What are you talking about!" Rika shuttered, flushing a bit, "Don't say things like that all of a sudden! I'm just worried of Tomo and Jason..."

"Why?"

"You see... Tomo likes Jason but Jason hates girls. If Jason did like Tomo, her 'other' self hates him! Don't you think that its a bit complicated? Their relationship won't go well..."

"You're always worried about so many things, you know that?" Aisha moaned, "If only you could be as carefree as me..."

"Hey!" Rika exclaimed, "How about we teach both Jason and the 'other' Tomo that the opposite genders are not that bad? That would be a great solution to the problem!"

"I guess it could work that way..." Aisha said, "But those two are really stubborn, you know..."

"Then we need some help from the others!" Rika explained, "With more help, its possible! What do you say, Aisha?"

"You are so cute!" Aisha squeeled, snuggling Rika like a teddy bear, "Count me in!"

"Let go of me first!" 


	7. Chapter 7 Tomo and Jason Together 2?

Pokemon School Chapter 6 - Tomo and Jason... Together? (Part 2)

"So why did you bring me here for?" asked a confused Tomo, who had recently returned to her normal self, "I was going to train Claw in the Battle Park... This better be important." Tomo's Spearow was soaring above her as Tomo and Aisha walked into the town park, a smile was plastered on Aisha's face.

"You'll see!" Aisha said teasingly, "In the meantime, why not go play with your Spearow for a little while? It could sure needs an exercise! I'll be uh... in the lady's room for a moment, okay?" After making sure that Tomo wasn't looking, Aisha quickly hid herself inside a pile of bushes.

"Is it all set?" Rika, who was hiding inside the bushes, asked, "Dash and Jason will be coming here any moment now... So what's the plan? You didn't get to tell me back in school..."

"Its simple!" Aisha said as she began to explain, "I call it 'Operation Jason Tomo'! I told Tomo to play with her Spearow and I told Dash to tell Jason to do the exact same thing! Look, there they are now!"

"You'll find out soon enough!" Dash said, a smirk on his face, "In the meantime, why not go play with your Vigoroth for a little while? It could sure need the exercise for your next Pokemon Baseball game! I'll be uh... in the lady's room for a moment, okay?" A weird look from both Jason and his Vigoroth was given to the brown-haired trainer, who appeared to have no clue of what he had just said.

"Okay..." Jason said, slightly twitching, "I'll go play with Vigoroth then... Enjoy your time in the... lady's room." And with that, Jason left Dash to begin playing with his Pokemon.

"Did I say something wrong, Pip?" Dash asked his Pokemon, "Aisha did tell me to say what she'll say to Tomo to Jason... But I feel sort of weird for some reason..."

"That idiot!" Aisha exclaimed, slapping herself on the face, "He looks good on the outside but I'm pretty sure that his brain ain't lookin as good as his looks! Anyway, let's go back to the plan..."

"Tell me," Rika pleaded, "I want to know too."

"Okay listen," Aisha whispered, "I told Dash to say this when Tomo and Jason are near to eachother, 'You two look like a great couple! Why not go have a cup of tea?' And to be sure that he doesn't forget what he's suppose to say, I gave that brown-haired nitwit the script on a piece of paper!"

Rika and Aisha watched as Jason and Tomo spotted eachother with their Pokemon. "J-Jason?" Tomo shuttered, "W-What are you doing here?"

"T-Tomo!" Jason shuttered the same time as Tomo did, "W-What are you doing here?" 'Great,' Jason thought, 'Here I am talking with one of the popular girls in class Red and I'm trembling to my legs! I gotta get outta here...'

"Hey!" Dash cried out, "Imagine seeing you two here, Tomo and Jason!"

"You brought me here..." Jason grunted.

"Oh yeah..." Dash sweat-dropped, 'Well.. What am I suppose to say now? Yes! Aisha gave me that paper so I can remember what to say! She wrote it there! Let's see...' Dash pocketed out a piece of paper and began scanning through it, 'This is kinda weird... but if Aisha says to say it, I guess I have no other choice but to say it...' Dash took a deep breath as he read through the paper before saying, "Buy Takizawa's octopus balls for only two dollars each! You won't regret it! Call us with this num---"

An irritated Aisha came popping out from the bushes and quickly knocking the living daylights out of the brown-haired boy. "Ha ha!" Aisha laughed as she dragged an unconscious Dash by his shirt collar, "Don't mind us! Just keep playing with your darling Pokemon! Get to know eachother! Me and Dash need a LITTLE TALK!" And with that, Aisha began dragging Dash away from the red-haired boy and the reddish brown-haired girl.

Tomo, Claw, Jason and Vigo (his Vigoroth) just sweat-dropped.

"What in Rayquaze do you think you were doing back there?" Aisha exclaimed, choking Dash with her bare hands, "Ah told ya not ta mess this up, but you were doing so from the very beginning! Why did I even ask for your help?"

"I took the wrong paper, that's all..." Dash muttered, hardly breathing.

"I'm not only talking about that paper!" Aisha said angrily, tightening her grip on Dash's neck, "For all I know, you must've told him that you and him were going to buy some new bras and panties just like I had told Tomo!"

"How'd you know?"

"YOU IDIOT!" Aisha delivered a straight right jab on Dash's jaw, causing him to tumble over onto the grass with swirls in his eyes. "Now then, let's proceed with Plan B!" A smile was plastered on Aisha's face.

"Y-Yeah..." Rika sweat-dropped, "Let's..."

Jason and Tomo were brought into a crowd where they were watching an Eevee, which was Rika's Eve, dancing around like a ballerina. Aisha's next plan was to make Jason and Tomo stand closely to eachother in the crowd and Dash and Aisha were to be the 'crowd'. "Ready?" Dash asked, "Go!"

Dash pushed Jason aside and Aisha did the same for Tomo, causing the two to bump into eachother. "You again?" Jason shuttered, 'What is with my luck today?' Jason tried to move away but the crowd was preventing him to do so.

"I-I'm sorry, Jason!" Tomo exclaimed, "I can't seem to move in this crowd..."

'They're doing it!' Rika thought, as she continued instructing dance moves to Eve with her hands, 'Dash and Aisha are doing... WHAT?" Rika saw a girl bumping into Dash in the crowd and couldn't move away, that position made it look like as if they were hugging eachother. 'No! Dash, you idiot!'

Suddenly, Eve's move became faster and faster and soon it was spinning around like a tornado! The people who were watching ran and screamed as the little Eevee began losing control of itself. "Eevee..." Eve muttered, as it stopped spinning, "Eee... vee...!" Eve then thwirled another round before it collapsed onto the floor.

"No!" Rika squeeled, "Eve!"

'Another plan ruined...' Aisha thought, getting irritated again, 'Why must I bring these two for this? Why?'

Dash was laying unconscious on the grass, with footprints all over his body. Pip just began poking him on the cheeks to see if its owner was still alive. "Furret..." Pip sweat-dropped.

"Onwards to Plan C! And this time, I'm doing it alone!"

"Ehh?" Dash and Rika squeeled in unison, "At least tell us the plan!"

"Okay! Okay!" Aisha shuttered, "Listen up! I'm going to send both of them to a restaurant nearby! I've booked a table for those two, and they won't have single clue why! You two can just stay here and do whatever you want because ah don't care! I'm free of both of you! All I need is Pom Pom! Ta-ta!"

Dash and Rika sweat-dropped as Aisha left them.

Jason and Tomo were sitting together in the 'Cupid's Restaurant', which was located not far from the park. They were both dragged in by Aisha and was forced to sit together. 'What is happening to me today?' Jason thought, 'Everywhere I go, I meet up with Tomo! Oh Latios what should I do? She's sitting right i front of me for Rayquaza's sake!'

'I told Aisha not get involved in this!' Tomo thought, trying to look away from Jason, 'I'll deal with her later... But first, what should I say to Jason? This is like a date!'

"So uh..." Jason muttered, trembling at the sight of the girl sitting in front of him, "Looks like you were also brought here by Aisha, huh? I wonder where she went...? Yup... I wonder... Where could she be?"

Aisha was hiding under a table with her Aipom next to her. "Here's the plan, Pom Pom!" Aisha whispered, 'I gave Jason a handkerchief and its up to you to make it look like he spilled juice on Tomo's clothes! Jason will hand her the handkerchief and the rest is up to the cupid of love!'

"Aipom..." Pom Pom mused as it tiptoed towards Jason, "Aipom!" Pom Pom pushed Jason forward, causing him to spill the juice onto Tomo's dress. "Aipom!"

"M-My skirt!" Tomo squeeled.

"I-I'm sorry about that!" Jason shuttered, "Something just pushed me from behind! Here! Take this handkerchief..."

"You think I'm just gonna let you off that easily...?" Tomo muttered in a murderous voice, "You're gonna pay for that, you male!" Tomo suddenly changed into her boy-hating side and was glaring daggers at Jason. This caught a lot of the people's attention.

"W-What's with you?" Jason shouted angrily, "I already I was sorry!"

'Ooops...' Aisha thought, 'I never thought of anything in case Tomo changes! Looks like I'm the dummy now...'

"Prepare for pain, boy!" Tomo exclaimed as her Spearow went into battle stance, "Call out your Pokemon and we'll settle this in a Pokemon battle!"

"That's it!" Jason exclaimed angrily, "I never battled a girl before but you asked for it! Vigo, I choose you!" A Pokeball was thrown up in the air and a Vigoroth appeared as the ball split open.

"Vigo!" Vigo cried, going into a battle stance.

Dash and Rika were walking towards the restaurant to check if Aisha were doing okay with the two to-be couples. Suddenly, the window glass shattered and out came flying Jason's Vigoroth. "V-Vigo?" Dash exclaimed, "What's going on here? This is a date?"

"What a weird date for Aisha to set up..." Rika added.

"This wasn't part of my plan, you nitwits!" an angry Aisha shouted, "Tomo just turned into her other self and now she's battling Jason for spilling juice on her!"

"Didn't you think of a plan in case this would happen?" Rika squeeled, "I thought I told you to think of a plan to get both Tomo and the other Tomo to get along with Jason!"

"I just got side-trackted, okay?" Aisha ducked as an angry Spearow flew over her with lightning fast speed.

"Vigoroth," Jason called out, "Now! Use Focus Punch!"

Vigoroth quickly got back on his feet and delivered a straight right hand on the charging Spearow, sending it flying against a pole. Tomo ran out of the restaurant, followed by Jason after. "Claw!" Tomo cried out, "Use Drill Peck!" Claw got back into the air and started spinning like a drill towards the sloth Pokemon.

Just then, a truck on the road came driving towards the bird Pokemon. Claw saw this but was too scared to move away. "Claw!" Tomo cried out, "Watch out!" Tomo came running for her Pokemon and grabbed it by the leg, but the truck was far too close to avoid. "No!"

"Watch out!" Jason cried out, pushing both Tomo and Claw away.

Tomo, Claw and Vogo watched as what it seemed that Jason was ran over by the vehicle. "Jason?" Tomo cried out, "What have I done...? He saved me but he... Huh?"

Tomo watched as something... or someone, getting back on its feet. She wiped the tears from her eyes and saw what looked like fire and smile. "Thought I was a goner, huh?" Jason asked, "I'm not that stupid to let myself get run over by a truck!"

"Idiot..." Tomo muttered, "YOU IDIOT!" Tomo slapped Jason across the face as tears were flowing down her cheeks. "Don't scare me like that! I hate boys but I don't wanna... see them die in front of me because of me! You idiot..."

"Sorry about that..." Jason muttered, flushing a little, "Maybe we should go back now... Nothing much to do here anyway..." But before he could leave, he noticed the cut on Tomo's right leg. "Whoa! You're bleeding! Must be when I pushed you..."

"Mind your own business!" Tomo grunted, "I can take care of myself!" She fell on her bottom as she slipped due to the pain on her leg, "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"You see?" Jason exclaimed, "You can't even stand up right! Here, let me carry you." Jason swept Tomo off her feet and carried her, his left arm on her back and his right arm under her legs. Jason flushed a bit as he did this. "Tell me where your house is and I'll get you there. Don't get any wrong ideas!"

"I'm not!" Tomo protested, flushing furiously, "Why are you just standing here for? Get going already! I'll tell you the direction to my house while you're doing so! Get going!"

"R-Right!" And with that, Jason and Tomo, along with their Pokemon, left the area.

"Looks like the other Tomo had realized that not all boys are bad," Rika said, smiling at Dash, "Don't you just love a happy ending? Now we can be sure that Tomo and Jason would get along pretty well."

"I guess so!" Dash said, smiling back, "Now let's make a run for it!" Dash grabbed Rika by the arm and started running away for their lives, leaving Aisha alone with her Aipom.

"Hey!" Aisha cried out, "Where do you think you guys are leaving without me? Wait up!" But before she could chase after them, someone grabbed her by the shoulders. "Oh no..."

"Aren't you the girl that who brought those two kids here?" the owner of the restaurant asked, his eyes glaring at her, "Then you must hold responsibility of the destruction of my restaurant!"

"Whaaat?" Aisha screamed, "Dash Aileron! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" 


	8. Chapter 8 Voodo Like You Do

Pokemon School Chapter 8 - Voodo Like You Do

Somewhere in the Pallet Pokemon School in a dark room, a boy with shaggy black hair and green eyes was reading an old book that seemed to have been published way back in the middle ages. He wore a black cloak and a black hood which covered most of his face, only showing his nose and mouth as he was muttering something that sounded like a magic spell. A Shuppet was flaoting around him. "So this how you do it, huh?" the boy muttered to himself, "Its pretty complicated... for normal people that is. For me, this is nothing but child's play!"

"Zayl..." the Shuppet muttered, which the boy strangely understood, "Don't you think that its a bit too late for school? Your mother will be furious if you don't come back home for dinner..."

"Be quiet, Voodo." Zayl said, "I'm about to get my most precious puppet and it all depends on this one spell..." Zayl turned his eyes towards a picture of Rika sitting near the football field. "Ah Rika... You're exactly the type of girl I want. Beautiful and innocent-hearted, you're nothing like the other girls!"

"Ah... Zayl has a crush on the newcomer!" Voodo giggled, "I didn't know you even have 'love'..."

"I wouldn't use 'love' as the word... I'd prefer... 'desire'. She has a nice face and a nice personality, which most boys would go crazy over... But then..." Zayl turned his eyes towards a picture of Dash playing basketball. "There's a person who might get in my way... A certain boy with brown hair who goes by the name of 'Dash'... In order to get Rika... Dash must be removed from the picture!" Dash's picture slowly burned into ashes as Zayl laughed evilly.

"This is going to be fun!" Voodo exclaimed.

The next day in school, Rika was in the library reading a book titled 'Voodo Magic'. A friend recommended her to read it. She flipped the pages slowly as she read through the book, eyes darting left to right. 'This IS interesting!' Rika thought, smiling, 'There's so many things a person can do with these kind of magic... Hm...' Rika began to imagine Dash being under the control of voodo magic. Dash was kneeling before her as he placed a ring on her finger and proposing marriage to her at the same time. "KYAA!" Rika squeeled happily, taking the attention of almost everyone in the library, 'Of course, it can't really happen... I love magic but not black magic...'

"Hey!" a voice greeted, "There you are, Rika!"

Rika turned around and saw Zayl standing behind her, his Shuppet on his right shoulder. "Zayl?" Rika muttered, "Can I help you? I never saw you outside of class before in recess..."

'Rika's actually talking to me...' Zayl thought, blushing a bit, "I'm glad you know my name. I was looking for you, you know... Hm? Oh, so you like voodo magic too?"

"Oh, this?" Rika asked, taking the book, "A friend of mine told me to read this. Its quite interesting really! Do you enjoy magic too, Zayl? You do suit to look like a wizard..."

"Really?" Zayl asked, smiling, "Actually I find voodo magic VERY interesting... The caster can command his victim to obey every of his command without questions... Its really great."

"R-Really?" Rika muttered, feeling a shiver down her spine, "So why were you looking for me? I didn't borrow anything from you... I think I didn't..."

"No, no. Actually, there's something I want to give you... Its---"

"Hey, Rika!" Dash, who just walked into the library, greeted, "You said you wanted to see my basketball game today! C'mon, its going to start! Oh hey, Zayl."

"Greetings, Dash..." Zayl muttered in a faint voice.

"Wait," Rika said, "Zayl was going to give me something... What is it?"

"Never mind..." And with that, Zayl and Voodo walked out of the library, 'Looks like I have to deal with him first...'

"I wonder what he was going to give me?" Rika muttered to herself, "I'll ask him again later. Okay, Dash! Let's get going because your game's about to start!"

"Furret!" Pip cried joyfully from its Pokeball as both Rika and Dash walked out of the library.

Zayl and his Shuppet were hiding in a pile of nearby bushes as they watched Dash and Rika walking together out of the library. "Curse you, Dash Aileron!" Zayl hissed, "You always come between me and my Rika! Looks like I need to teach you a little lesson... Voodo! Let's go to the gym to... watch the greatest basketball game and ever..."

"Yes, sir!" his Shuppet replied happily.

It was the second half of the basketball game and Dash managed to score a three point before the time ran out, signalling a moment break before the final round. All the girls, even some from the other school that Dash's team was challenging, burst into applause and screams. "You're so cool, Dash Aileron!" the girls screamed in delight, making Rika feeling a bit jealous.

"Getting a wee bit jealous, aren't we?" Aisha whispered teasingly, "Don't worry, he doesn't really care about those girls! All they do is scream and Dash doesn't really enjoy loud noises."

"Aisha!" scolded Rika, flushing, "It is not like that! I told yu not to say things like that!" Rika sighed as she saw Dash talking with his teammates. "Hey, Aisha."

"Hm?"

"Whatever happen to Jason and Tomo anyway? I don't hear a lot from them very much since two days ago..."

"Curious too, aren't we?" Aisha asked jokingly, "They're doing fine! It turns out that Jason also has a thing for bird feathers and Tomo's learning to play baseball like him. You may not see them much, but they were walking together yesterday in school and even the mall! Its really cute that they hardly had anything to say to eachother! Well... except for Tomo's 'other self'... She was scolding Jason for a lot of small things, but at least she was with a boy for more than thirty minutes for once! Usually she'd beat them up the moment she lays eyes on them!" Aisha noticed the weird look on Rika's face.

"That's great to hear. Looks she's beginning to like boys too..."

"How about you, Rika? How's your relationship with Mr. Dash Aileron? Did you tell him how much you like him?"

"W-What are you talking about? I just like him as a friend!" Rika's cheeks flushed as she said this, "Even if I do like him, I don't think he feels the same way about me..."

"Eevee..." Eve muttered from inside its Pokeball.

"You are so right, Rika Maple," a voice said, "You deserve someone more than that ungrateful kid."

Rika and Aisha turned around and saw Zayl standing behind them. This reminded Rika how they met earlier in the library. "Zayl?" Rika asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to see the basketball game," Zayl replied, "Nothing much. I'm going to have a talk with Dash. See ya!" And with that, Zayl made his way towards Dash and his teammates.

"Zayl!" Dash cried, "Never thought I'll be seeing you here too!"

"Greetings," Zayl greeted, "Oh look." Zayl pointed at a strain of brown hair on Dash's collar. "Don't worry. I'll get that for you. There!" And with that, Zayl ran out of the gym as fast as he could.

"What?" Dash asked himself, "What is with that kid?"

"I got it! I got it!" Zayl exclaimed happily to himself, "I got Dash's hair!" He pocketed out a small doll that was made to look like Dash. "Now I'll finally be able to rid of that brown-haired bufoon!"

Voodo, his Shuppet, popped out from its Pokeball. "Congratulations, Master Zayl!" Voodo exclaimed, "This way, we can control all of Dash's movements!"

"I just have to insert his hair into this doll here..." Zayl planted the hair into the doll and he began to whisper a magic spell to it. "That should do it... Now to test it."

Zayl went back into the gym where Dash was doing his warm-ups before the final round of his game. He took out the doll and dropped it down onto the floor. Zayl watched in exitement as Dash too had fallen down the same way as the doll did. 'It worked! It worked!' Zayl thought, 'Now I'll be able to get Rika without him interfering!'

"What's wrong, Dash?" a friend of Dash asked, helping the brown-haired boy to get back on his feet, "How'd you fell down like that?"

"Looks like I forgot to tie my shoelace..." Dash muttered, looking at his right shoe which was untied, "It always happens... Don't worry about it..."

The referee blew the whistle, signalling that the final round was about to begin. Dash and his teammates, along with the otehr school's team, made their way back into the court. Zayl had a smirk on his face as he watched Dash going into his position. "Now let's try again, shall we?" Zayl said to himself.

As the game proceeded, one of Dash's teammate was passing the ball to him. Zayl dropped the doll down lke before, hoping that Dash would too. However, Dash was able to receive the pass and scored two points for his team. "What's wrong, Pip?" Rika asked, looking at Dash's Furret laying on the floor, "That's the second time you fell today..."

"Furret?" Pip shrugged.

'Why didn't it work?' Zayl thought angrily, 'Let's try it again!' He picked up the doll as Pip stood back up. 'There!' Zayl dropped the doll again, and Pip fell down again. 'Its still not doing anything to him? What's wrong with this thing?'

Voodo watched from inside his Pokeball as Pip kept falling down on its face everytime Zayl dropped the doll onto the floor. "Zayl..." Voodo whispered from its Pokeball, "I don't think that's Dash's hair you got there..."

"What are you talking about?" Zayl asked.

"Try swinging that doll."

Zayl still didn't undrstand but he did as he was told. Nothing happened to Dash, but Zayl began to notice Dash's Furret spinning around like crazy. "P-Pip?" Rika shuttered, "What's wrong with you?"

"Furret!" Pip cried out as it began to feel dizzy from its spinning.

'No way!' Zayl thought, his eyes widened in shock, 'This is not Dash's brown hair! This is his Furret's brown hair! Of all the dumb luck! I don't need that rat Pokemon's hair!' Zayl plucked out Pip's strain of hair from the doll and threw it away.

Zayl watched in disgust as Dash scored another three point, earning his team the victory. Zayl walked out of the gym as Rika and Aisha celebrated his and his team's victory over the other school team. Dash sweat-dropped, seeing his Furret walking uncoordinatedly with swirls in its eyes. "Pip? What happened to you"  
"Furret..." Pip mumbled before falling down, again.

'Eh?' Rika thought, looking around her, 'I wonder where Zayl disappeared to?'

"CURSE YOU, DASH AILERON!" Zayl screamed, punching a concrete wall with his fist, "Getting praises from the girls and Rika... I curse you to hell!" Zayl began stomping on the doll angrily and madly.

"Master!" his Shuppet called out, "Maybe we're thinking in a different angle..."

"What do you mean?"

"You want Rika, right? So why waste your time with that Dash Aileron guy? What I'm trying to say is... Why not use that 'magic' on Rika and then teach Dash a lesson?"

"That 'magic'...? I see... That's brilliant! I like how your mind works, Voodo! Watch out, Dash Aileron... From today onwards, Rika will belong to no one but me! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" 


	9. Chapter 9 Hypnotism For The Sake of Love

Pokemon School Chapter 9 - Hypnotism For The Sake of Love

The school bell rung, telling the whole student body that they were now dismissed from school. Rika was waiting for Dash in front of the school gate with her Eevee on her head. She heard someone calling out to her so she looked around to see who it was. A little girl with silver hair came running to her with a Scyther following behind. "Rena!" Rika exclaimed, waving at her, "Have you seen Dash around?"

"Huh?" Rena asked, "No... I haven't..."

"Where could he be?" Rika asked, putting one finger on her lower lip, "Maybe he's still celebrating with his friends... I should go look for him... Wanna come, Rena?"

"O-Okay!" Rena flushed a little as she grabbed Rika's hand. Rika then dragged the little girl back into the school as Eve and Blade returned into their Pokeballs.

Little did they knew, someone was watching them from afar - a certain person with shaggy black hair and green eyes.

Rika and Rena began calling out Dash's name as they walked through out the school corridors, but no answer came. "This is harder than I thought..." Rika groaned, "Maybe we should split up?"

"B-But I'm afraid being alone..." Rena shuttered, "I know Blade's with me... but I prefer someone 'human'..."

"Then I'll go with ya!" Aisha volunteered, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"A-Aisha?" Rika shuttered, "W-What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

"I followed you two from behind, duh!" Aisha replied, "I saw you two coming in here so I decided to come along! I bet you two are looking for Dash, am I right?" Aisha chuckled as she watched Rena and Rika flushing at the same time. "I knew it! You two naughty little girls... Chasing Dash at the same time... THAT IS SO CUTE!" Aisha suddenly threw herself at the two girls, hugging them both into submissions.

"L-Let us go this instant!" Rika cried, irritated.

"I can't... breathe..." Rena muttered, finally convincing Aisha to loosen her grip, "Thank you.. FOR ALMOST KILLING ME!" Rena suddenly transformed into her wild alter ego, much to Rika's and Aisha's suprise. "Listen up, you two sissies! I'm not letting you interfere with Dash and me again! Just because he didn't like me before doesn't mean that he can't like me now! Dash, I'm coming for you!" And with that, Rena left teh two girls to search for her beloved brown-haired trainer.

"I better go with her just in case," Aisha suggested, as she chased after Rena, "You go and keep looking for Dash, y'hear?" And with that, Aisha left the scene.

'Great...' Rika thought, 'Looks like Rena still likes Dash... Wait a minute... Why does Aisha always appear when Dash is around or somewhere nearby? Don't tell me that she... N-No way! She couldn't...'

"Hello, Rika..." a voice muttered from behind her, "Nice seeing you here..."

"Eeek!" Rika squeeled, feeling scared until she realized who it really was, "Z-Zayl? What are you doing here? I thought I saw you went out of the front gate... Are you here to--" Zayl quickly pocketed out a weird-looking grape and threw it into Rika's mouth. "W-What did you just... do..." As Rika swallowed the bean, her mind began to spin and her sight was a bit blurry.

"That is called the 'Hypnotism Grape'," Zayl explained as Rika fell on her knees, "Whoever eats it will fall under the command of the first peron to talk to him or her. Now, Rika... You will forget all about Dash from today onwards... Understand?"

"W-What... are... you..." Rika's eyes finally zoned out into a trance. She stood up and said, "Zayl? What are you doing here? What am I doing here?"

"Tell me," Zayl said, "Do you know anyone by the name of 'Dash Aileron'? He's a brown-haired kid with a Furret."

"'Dash Aileron'?" Rika asked, "Who in the world is that?"

"It worked, Master Zayl!" Zayl's Shuppet cried out from its Pokeball, "She completely forgot about that kid!"

"Excellent..." Zayl muttered, "Now Rika, you better hurry back home. You're going to be late for dinner."

"Y-You're right!" she squeeled, "See ya, Zayl! I'll see you tomorrow!" And with that, Rika made her way downstairs and through the front gate and waving at Zayl for the last time.

Zayl smirked when Aisha and Rena came back along with Dash. "Rika!" Aisha called out, "Look who we found! Its Dash!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Dash said, "I didn't mean to... Huh? Rika's not here at all... Hey, Zayl! Have you seen her anywhere?" Zayl did not answer and slowly made his way down the stairs. "What is with that kid?"

"She probably went back home!" Rena exclaimed, "Now we'll have all the time to be together! Right, Dash?" Rena then noticed the concerned look on Dash's face and grumbled. "Why don't you go back to her house? She'd probably be there already the time you get there... Just go."

"Great idea!" Dash said, "I'll see you two later, okay! Why don't we meet at the park later?" And with that, Dash made his way down the stairs, leaving both Aisha and Rena alone.

"Its not like Rika to leave without saying goodbye to Dash..." Rena mused, "Something's fishy going on here... My instinct tells me so... I just felt an unusual aura earlier..."

"Its probably just your imagination!" Aisha said, patting Rena on the head, "But still... That IS not like Rika to just leave like that..."

Dash had just reached Rika's house and was now ringing the door bell, panting at the same time. Rika's grandfather, Professor Oak, answered the door. "Why! Good afternoon, Dash!" he greeted, "What brings you here?"

"Is Rika here?" Dash asked, "I need to apologize to her for making her wait just now..."

"I see..." Professor Oak said, "Let me get her then." And with that, Professor Oak climbed up the stairs and called out Rika from her room. "Rika! Get down here! Someone's hear to see you!"

"Coming!" Rika replied, Dash relieved that Rika was really there. Rika walked down the stairs and went towards the door, facing the brown-haired boy. "Can I help you?"

"Rika..." Dash muttered, "I'm sorry that I was late just now! I understand if you're angry at me, but--" Dash looked up and noticed the confused look on Rika's face. "Rika?"

"I'm sorry," Rika said, "But... who are you? How do you know my name?"

"What are you talking about?" Dash asked, "Its me! Dash!"

"I don't think I know anyone by that name..." Rika replied, "Sorry... You must have the wrong house." And with that, Rika closed the door and was completely oblivious to Dash calling out to her.

'How come she couldn't remember who I am?' Dash thought, 'Did I make her THAT mad?'

Rika was leaning against the door as Dash left. She placed her hand on her chest and had a sad look on her face. 'What's wrong with me?' she thought, 'Why do I feel so sad when I sent that boy away? I don't even know him...'

Dash gloomed as he remembered what Rika had said to him. Don't know him? She practically always goes to school with him! All this ran through his mind. He then saw Aisha and Rena running over to him. "Hey, Dash!" Aisha called out to him, "We were just heading towards the park like you told us to! Where're you going? That's not the way to the park!"

"Dash?" Rena, who had just gone back to her normal quiet self, called, "Is something wrong?" Rena and Aisha began to notice the gazed look on Dash's face. "What's wrong? Where's Rika?"

"She..." Dash muttered, "... deosn't remember me."

"Huh?"

Dash, Rena and Aisha were sitting together on a bench in the park. Rena sat in the middle while the other two sat on the sides. Dash was looking down on the floor, his depressed look still there. "You mean she didn't know who you were?" Rena asked, "Maybe she's just in a bad mood..."

"That's the weird thing..." Dash said, "She didn't seem mad nor did she seemed like she was lying about it... It was as if she actually forgot everything about me..."

"Furret..." Pip muttered, climbing up onto Dash's lap.

"Maybe it has something to do with that Zayl..." Aisha mused, "That guy loves anything that has something to do with spirits or black magic... He's my classmate so I should know this. He's very knowledgable when it comes to Dark-Type Pokemon... I wonder if that's the reason the school gave him a Shuppet as his starting Pokemon..."

"Zayl did that?" Dash asked, "How?"

"I don't know!" Aisha shrugged, "He must've cast a spell on her or something..."

"Maybe I know how he did it," Rena suddenly spoke up, "When I turned into my 'other self', I saw Zayl putting something into Rika's mouth... I can't tell what it actually was, but it really looked more like a grape to me..."

"A grape?" Aisha asked, "I got it! He used a 'Hypnotism Grape' on her! That must be it!"

"A what?" Dash asked, raising one of his eyebrows, "What in Latios is that?"

"Its a weird fruit that can only be grown by black magic... Whoever eats it will fall under the command of the first person they talk to... Rika must be in Zayl's spell now..."

"How do you know this kind of stuff?" Rena asked with curiousity.

"That good-for-nothing kid..." Dash muttered to himself, clutching his fists together, "Why would he want to do that to someone like Rika? What's his intention of doing so?"

"Probably has something to do with his crush on her?"

"Huh?"

"Zayl has a crush on Rika. I ever looked through one of his books and I saw a lot of pictures of Rika..."

"This is ridiculous!" Dash exclaimed, "He shouldn't have gone this far just because he likes her! And why in the world did he make her forget about me? I saw him going to the school's gym earlier! I'm heading there to have a word with him!" And with that, Dash and Pip ran out of the park as they headed towards the school.

Rena and Aisha just looked at eachother with concerned looks.

"Zayl!" Dash shouted, sliding the gym door open, "Where are you? I need to talk to you! I know what you did to Rika! You made her eat that 'grape thing' and made her forget about me!"

"Truly you are an amazing boy..." a voice said from withing the darkness of the gym, "I congratulate you of finding out that it was me, but I must inform you that I have no cure for her."

Zayl appeared in front of Dash with his Shuppet, Voodo, on his head. "What do you mean...?" Dash asked, "Are you saying that she'll never remember me?"

"That's about it."

"You creep!" Dash exclaimed angrily, glaring at the boy in front of him, "I'm gonna teach you a lesson right here, right now! You and I, Pokemon battle! Your Shuppet against my Furret!"

"I see," Zayl said calmly, "Then go forth, my Voodo!" The Shuppet flew towards Pip as it went into battle stance.

"ATTACK!" Dash and Zayl shouted in unison, commanding both of their Pokemon.

Meanwhile, Rika was walking towards the school with her Eevee walking beside her. She did not know why she came there but she had a feeling that someone was calling her name somewhere in the school. "What am I doing here?" Rika asked, "Why do I feel an urge to return here? Its like... I'm being pulled by a magnetic force..." Rika walked pass through the school gate with her Eevee behind her.

She heard something coming from inside the school gym so she decided to check it out. She took a peek through a gap on the entrance and saw two Pokemon battling eachother. It was Zayl's Shuppet against a strangely familiar Furret. She spotted the Furret's trainer, a boy with brown hair. Before the brown-haired boy could command his Pokemon, Rika walked in automatically and caught his attention. "Rika..." Dash muttered.

"You..." Rika muttered, moving closer to the brown-haired boy, "Who are you and yet, somehow I have feeling I knew you... for a very long time..."

"What?" Zayl shuttered, "She's beginning to remember him? That's impossible!"

"Rika!" Dash called out, grabbing her by the shoulders, "Its me! Dash! Can you remember anything about me?"

"D-Dash...?" Rika muttered, "Why... My head... It hurts..."

"I order you to stop thinking about him right this instant!" Zayl shouted angrily, "Are you listening to me?"

"Rika..." Dash muttered, looking eye to eye with Rika, "Its me, remember?"

"AH!" Rika squeeled, falling down to her knees. Dash's hands were still placed on her shoulders as she looked up to see him. "Huh? Dash?" Rika muttered, still feeling a bit woozy, "What am I doing here? I remembered looking for you after school and then--" Rika's eyes widened in suprise as Dash gave her a big hug, her face flushed furiously. "D-Dash! What do you think you're doing?"

"You're back to normal!" Dash exclaimed happily, tightening his grip, "You remembered about me!"

"W-What are you talking about?" Rika shuttered, trying to move away from Dash, "Stop hugging me lke this! What if someone sees you?" Rika then heard a laughter coming from behind her.

"So this is what you two were doing!" Aisha said teasingly, "You two naughty lovebirds you!"

"A-Aisha!" Rika and Dash flustered, Dash finally letting go of Rika, "This is not what you think! Eh?" They then realized that Zayl was no longer around the gym. He vanished into thin air.

"I wonder where Zayl went off to?" Rika asked, "What exactly happened to me anyway?"

"Nothing..." Dash replied, "Nothing happened to you."

"Huh? I don't get it..." Rika put on a confused look on her face as Dash walked out of the gym with Aisha behind him. "Hey! Wait up! Don't leave me here alone!"

Zayl and Voodo watched Dash, Rika and Aisha walking out of the gym and meeting Rena Kyotsuke at the gate. Zayl and his Pokemon were hiding above a tree. "Is it really okay for you to let her go like that?" Voodo asked, "Aren't you disappointed?"

"I am," Zayl replied, "But she made her choice... She prefers Dash than me... I think its best for me to just leave them alone... Let's go back home, Voodo."

"Yes, master..." And with that, Zayl and his Voodo teleported away. 


	10. Chapter 10 Here Comes Maya!

Pokemon School Chapter 10 - Here comes Maya

It was Sunday morning and the mailman had just left the Aileron's house. Mrs. Aileron went to the mailbox to check on the mail and had found a letter that had put a smile on her face. "Dash!" Mrs. Aileron called out as she entered her house, "Guess who's coming to stay this week! Come down here!"

"Alright, mom!" Dash shouted back, "I'll be right down!" Dash made his way out of his room and down the stairs with Pip clinging onto his brown hair. "Who is it, mom?" Dash asked with curiousity, "Who's coming to stay?" He took the letter from his mother and began reading through it. Suddenly, Dash's face turned from happy to pale. "It can't be... Not 'her'... Anyone but 'her'!" And without saying another word, Dash ran back upstairs.

'What's wrong with him?' Mrs. Aileron thought, 'She's just staying here for a week...'

Dash locked his door and leaned against the wall, his terrified look not leaving his face for a second. Just then someone rang the door bell, causing Dash to jolt up before falling down on his face. "Dash!" his mother called out, "Would you mind answering that? I'm a little busy!"

Dash unlocked his door and approached the door downstairs. His hand was trembling as he reached for the doorknob. He slowly turned the knob and slowly opened the door. 'Please let it not be 'her'...' Dash thought, 'It can't be...'

"Good morning, Dash!" a familiar voice greeted, "Sorry for dropping by this early in the morning..." Dash slowly raised his head up, only to see Rika standing infront of him. She was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and a white miniskirt, along with a pair of white shoes. This made Dash rather suprised as he hardly saw her wearing this type of clothing. "I came to return your maths exercise book, which I had borrowed from you two days ago."

'Its not 'her'...' Dash sighed, relieved, "Sorry for making you wait... I thought you were someone else. Someone evil and devil-like, that is... Why don't you---" Before Dash could finish a red bag came flying towards him, knocking him down in the process.

"Dash!" Rika cried, lifting Dash's head with her right hand, "Are you okay?" Suddenly Rika was overshadowed by something, or rather someone, behind her. Rika slowly turned her head around and saw a girl standing behind her with glaring eyes. The girl had pink hair, with some green dye on the sides, and ruby red eyes. She wore a sleeveless black shirt and a pair of baggy black pants. "W-Who... are you?"

"I'm suppose to be asking you that!" the girl shouted angrily, "Who the hell are you?"

"M-My name's Rika Maple..." Rika replied nervously as the pink-haired girl went closer to her, "I'm... a friend of Dash... Do you know eachother? Are you his cousin?"

"I never remembered of giving you permission to ask me questions!" the girl pointed out angrily, "What are ya? Dash's girlfriend or something? Thought he didn't have any interest in girls..."

"W-What are you talking about?" Rika squeeled, accidentally dropping Dash's head back onto the ground, "I'm just here to return a book I borrowed from him!" She was thankful that Dash was too unconscious to listen to their conversation. "I'm not... his..." Rika's face suddenly turned red.

"Of course you're not!" the girl said, whacking Rika on the back, "No girl wants an idiot like him! He's too soft to be refereed as a boy! He won't even fight back a little kid!"

'Who is this girl?' Rika thought.

"Maya?" Mrs. Aileron called, "Is that you?"

"Mrs. Aileron!" the girl cried happily, "Long time no see!" The girl, whose name was Maya, walked over to Dash's mother and shook her hand. "My parents are going overseas so they told me to come and stay here for the week! Is it okay?"

"Of course it is!" Mrs. Aileron replied happily, "Hm?" She then spotted Dash laying down on the ground behind Maya. "What's Dash doing sleeping out here?"

"He just tripped!" Maya pointed out, "Let's go back inside and have some tea for a while, okay?" And with that, Maya and Dash's mother went inside the house.

'What was that all about?' Rika sweat-dropped. Suddenly, a huge wind came and made Rika drop Dash's book. She kneeled down to get it. She then saw something shining nearby and crawled towards it. 'What's that?'

As Dash opened his eyes, he found himself still laying on the ground. He sat up and turned his eyes on something moving infront of him, only to see Rika's undergarment. Rika turned around and saw Dash staring at her behind and soon both their faces had turned furiously red. "Eeek!" Rika squeeled, quickly standing up, "What are you doing, Dash!"

"It was accident!" Dash said, "I didn't mean to!"

"You didn't do it on purpose then?" Rika scowled.

"Of course not!"

"Fine," Rika muttered, her face still quite red, "Can I ask you a question then?" Dash nodded. "That girl 'Maya'... Who is she? Is she a relative of yours? She seems kind of mean..."

"'Kind of'?" Dash said, twitching, "She's not my relative. She's not related to us in any way..." Dash stood up and leaned against a tree. He sighed before continuing, "I met her two year ago... before I started school and got Pip. She wasn't always like this, you know... She used to cry a lot."

"Kind of hard to believe," Rika said, tilting her head, "What do you mean you 'met' her? Did you happen to meet her somewhere?"

"Its not your usual 'somewhere', that's for sure... I met her... in an alley." Rika was shocked to hear this, "I was taking a stroll around town until I heard something coming from the alley not far from where I was standing... I went to check it out and saw two men ganging up on a little girl. That girl was Maya and she was crying as the two men walked closer to her. So I did what I thought was right and got the attentions of the two men. I challenged them to a fight, but in the end... I was the one getting beaten up."

"Oh my..." Rika muttered.

"We were lucky that a police was patrolling that area that time. Though Maya was saved from the two men, she never stopped crying - even until her parents came over to pick her up. I told her that she should be strong in order to protect herself and that kind of made her stop crying. Day by day, she became more active... and well, violent." Dash and Rika sweat-dropped. "Before she moved out from this town to Vermillion, I gave her something to remember me by. But I don't even remember what it was... I wonder if she still even has it?"

"That was a nice thing you did, Dash." Rika said as she stood up, "Who knows what could've happened if you hadn't come to her rescue..." Before Rika could say another word, Maya came running out of the house before kneeling down in search of something, "Maya? What are you looking for?"

"None of your business!" Maya grumbled, "What did you come here for, girl? If you're done, go home already! And Dash, you should be buying some orange juice for me! Go to the store quick!"

"O-Okay!" Dash said, "I'll be going then!" And with that, Dash left for the store nearby.

Rika, however, was still standing at the same spot and was eyeing the pink-haired girl crawling back and forth. "Excuse me..." Rika muttered, "What exactly are you looking for?"

"I said it ain't yer business!" Maya shouted angrily, "Leave me alone, will ya!" Maya then continued her search.

"Are you by any chance looking for this?" Rika then showed Maya a silver locket shaped like a heart. "I found this on the ground just now... Is it yours?"

"That's it!" Maya cried joyfully, "That's what I've been looking for!" Maya then watched as Rika opened the locket. "W-Wait! Don't you dare---"

'What?' Rika thought, a suprised look on her face, 'This is...' To her shock, the locket contained a tiny picture of Dash when he was younger. "You... Why do you have Dash's picture?"

"Give me that!" Maya flushed, snatching her locket back, "Don't just go and see other people's private pocessions without their permission! Forget about what you saw!"

"But you had Dash's picture!" Rika pointed out, "Why...?"

"I like him, okay!" Maya admitted, her face turning redder by the second, "I've always liked him since he saved me that time! I never once forgot about him!" Maya then put the locket back into her pocket. "Don't you go and tell Dash about that!"

'Maya... likes Dash too?' Rika thought.

"Got your orange juice," Dash, who appeared suddenly behind Maya, said, "Hm? Rika? You're still here? How about going in for awhile? You and Maya could learn to know about eachother..."

"I'm sorry..." Rika said, "I... I have to go now!" And with that, Rika took off and left the scene.

"What's with her?" Dash asked himself, before turning his eyes towards Maya, "You didn't say anything to upset her, did you?"

"O-Of course not!" Maya protested, her face flushing, "Get back into the house and pour me some of that orange juice! I don't have all day, you know!"

Rika was sitting in her room with her Eve sleeping on her lap. Her eyes had a gazed look. 'Maya likes Dash too?' Rika thought, 'Rena Kyotsuke already likes him and so has some of the girls in the school... Now another person likes him... Does Dash like them too? How about me? Does he... like me?'

"I see you're having love troubles with that boy!" a voice said, entering her room.

"Grandpa?" Rika asked, "What do you mean I have 'love troubles'? Can you read minds or something? And what's that weird machine on your head?"

"To be exact, YES!" Professor Oak said, "I CAN read minds! And its all thanks to this machine I created! By using powers from an Alakazam, I was able to temporarily use psychic powers to read minds! I listened to every word you thought!"

"Grandpa!" Rika scolded, "I thought you promised not to use any of your weird machines on me!"

"I couldn't help it..." Professor Oak chuckled, "Besides, I'm the one using it. So... What's wrong between you and Dash? Who is this 'Maya' person? Is she another rival?"

"Nothing's wrong between me and Dash..." Rika said, "Right, Eve-- Huh?" Rika then just realized that her Eevee was also wearing the exact weird machine like her grandpa's on its head, except smaller.

"Eve..." Eve protested, disagreeing with its trainer.

"Grandpa!" Rika cried, irritated, "You gave one to Eve too!" But before Rika could complain any further, an idea struck in her head. "That gives me an idea! Grandpa, may I borrow your mind-reading machine for tomorrow?"

"So you want to find out if Dash really likes Maya, huh?" Professor Oak said, again reading her mind, "Sure, you can borrow it. This is a good chance to test it out. Just make sure it comes back in one piece."

"I will, grandpa!" Rika replied happily, hugging her grandpa, "Thank you!" 


	11. Chapter 11 A Game of Mind Reading

Pokemon School Chapter 11 - A Game of Mind Reading

'Okay... All set!' Rika had just put the mind-reading machine, created by her grandfather, on her head. She then checked her reflection on her mirror. She had already put on her school uniform and was about to make a little addition. 'There!' Rika put on a white hat to hide the machine on her head. She picked up her Eve, which was in its Pokeball, and walked out of her house after waving goodbye to her grandfather. Along the way to school, she spotted Dash walking out of his house.

"Good morning, Dash!" Rika greeted with a smile, "Where's Maya?"

"She doesn't really go to schools..." Dash explained, "She never wanted to go school eventhough her parents recommended her to do so. I think she wants to be like the trainers in the past... They didn't have to go to school to get a Pokemon. There are a lot of people who feels the exact same way... Guess they couldn't let go of the past."

"I see..." Rika muttered, 'Now let's see if the machine works...' She secretly inserted her hand into her white hat and turned the dial on the mind-reading machine. She then began hearing Dash's thoughts.

'Why's Rika wearing that hat for?' Dash's thought, 'She looks weird. I wonder what I should eat for lunch later?'

'So those are Dash's thoughts...' Rika sweat-dropped, "I don't think the hat's weird."

"Huh?" Dash asked, "What did you say?"

"N-Nothing!" Rika answered nervously, "Let's go to school!" 'That was close...' Rika thought, 'Looks like I won't be able to use the machine on Maya... But I can't go back to return this to grandpa now... I'll just take it off and hide it inside my bag!' But as she tried to pull out the machine from her head, it got stuck. 'What? No! I can't take it off!' She then tried to turn the machine off but the dial was also stuck. 'This is not good...'

Dash eyed Rika weirdly as he watched her as what it seemed like her hands were stuck under her hat. "What are you doing?" Dash asked, still eyeing her weirdly, "Are you trying to pull out your hair?"

"I-I'm not doing anything!" Rika squeeled, "I'm just... adjusting my hat!"

"Whatever..." Dash said, rolling his eyes, "Let's just go to school!" And with that, Dash went ahead.

'Really not good...'

It was Geography class and Dash and Rika were sitting on their respective seats. Rika told the teacher that she had skin problems and that was why she wearing a hat. Everything could have gone well, except for the fact that Rika had a hard time listening to the teacher as she was busy listening to other people's thoughts. 'I bet Rika would look good in a uniform,' Dash thought, much to Rika's suprise.

"Dash..." Rika muttered, flushing a bit, "Thanks."

"What?" Dash asked, "What are you talking about? Why'd you thank me for?"

"Nothing!" Rika squeeled nervously, "I was just..."

'Man...' another boy's thought said, 'Rika Maple would be cute in a bikini...'

"What did you say!" Rika cried out as she stood up, flushing again.

"Rika?" Teacher Marco, who was the teacher for the class, "Is something wrong? Did I say something wrong about the Johto Region?" Teacher Marco, along with the other kids in the room, were all staring at her weirdly.

"N-Nothing..." Rika said, sitting down again, "I'm sorry..." 'Oh boy...' Rika thought, 'This 'mind-reading thing' is harder than I thought it would be... And it sounded hard to begin with...'

(After a few minutes)

"Class dismiss," Teacher Marco announced, "You may all go for your break now!"

The whole class ran out happily from the room as they headed towards the cafeteria. Dash and Rika had just got their food and was sitting down, facing the baseball field. Pip and Eve were playing somewhere else. "Yo!" a voice greeted them, "Mind if I seat with ya?" Aisha walked towards them and sat right next to Rika. "So Rika, why are you wearing a hat for?"

"I uh... have temporary skin problems!" Rika said, "Its no big deal! I'll be fine tomorrow!"

'That hat must be very expensive if Rika bought it...' Aisha thought, which Rika heard, 'I wonder if I could sell that hat? I might be able to sell it for fifty bucks... or more!'

Rika sweat-dropped.

"You..." a familiar female voice muttered from behind them, "I sense a weird signal coming from you..." The three turned around and saw Tomo staring at Rika with a zoned-out look. "I sense something from within you..."

"W-Whatever do you mean?" Rika asked, nervously, "I don't know what you're talking about..." Rika was not only nervous about what Tomo was saying, but also the fact that she couldn't read Tomo's mind!

"Hey, Tomo!" Jason greeted, "You doing your 'psychic thing' again?"

"Oh, Jason..." Tomo muttered, noticing the red-haired boy, "Did you bring the book you said you wre going to borrow me?"

"Sure!" Jason grinned, "Here you go!" Jason took out a small book titled 'Spiritual Sightings'.

Dash, Rika and Aisha were shocked. 'What kind of book is that?' they all thought, afraid, 'Could it be... Black Magic?'

"May I ask what book is that about?" Rika asked nervously, "Is it about ghost sightings or something?"

"Its a love story..." Tomo answered, much to Dash, Rika and Aisha's surprise, "Its about this girl who fell in love with a boy... She was about to tell the boy how she felt about him... But then, tragedy occured." Dash, Rika and Aisha felt shivers down their spines as Tomo mentioned 'tragedy'. "A car ran over the girl when she chased after the boy, who was on the other side of the street... Even after her death, she still follows him from behind... And then..." Jason suddenly closed Tomo's mouth with his hand.

"I think they heard enough..." Jason said, "Look at them." Tomo saw Dash, Rika and Aisha hiding and cowaring behind the bushes, "I think they'll die from fear at this rate."

"Are you sure you don't want me to continue?" Tomo asked, her eyes glaring and what it seemed to them as glowing, "The story will get more romantic... and tragedic."

"No!" Aisha declined, "We're fine! We'll buy the book when we see it! So go and spend time with Jason or play with your Pokemon! Recess ain't that long, y'know!"

"Fine," Tomo said, flushing a little, "Let us go then, Jason." And with that, Jason and Tomo left.

"Those two are weird couples..." Aisha muttered, still feeling shivers down her spine, "I understand why Tomo would want to read something like that... But Jason? I don't even want to know why he had that book with him..."

"That was creepy..." Dash muttered, sighing, 'But for some reason, it was kind of touching...'

Rika sweat-dropped.

(When school ended)

"Man, I'm tired!" Dash exclaimed, "I can't wait to go home and eat some homemade burgers!" Rika then heard Dash's thoughts again. 'I bet Maya had already eaten all of the burgers... She always takes my food...'

"Why?" Rika asked, "I'm sure Maya would leave some for you."

"Huh?" Dash asked, "What?"

"Nothing!" Rika squeeled, "I was just uh... speaking french to myself!"

"... Okay..."

When they reached Dash's house, Maya was standing infront of the gate. "Maya?" Rika asked, "What is she doing standing there?" 'No way!' Rika thought, 'Was she waiting for Dash?'

"Hey..." Maya greeted, flushing, which Dash was completely oblivious to, "Your mom cooked some burgers for me just now... I know you're hungry from school so... I saved some for you."

"Thanks," Dash said, smiling, "That was really nice of you." Rika again heard Dash's thoughts. 'Great... I bet she put some kind of poison in it or something... She can't be this nice all of a sudden!'

Rika sweat-dropped.

"I was just full, that's all!" Maya exclaimed, flushing furiously, "If you don't want it, I'll just give it all to Pip! Wait... Pip doesn't like meat... It loves fruits..."

"Don't worry," Dash assured, "I'll be sure to eat it. You didn't put anything weird in it, did you?"

"Of course not!" Maya scowled.

"Okay then," Dash said before turning his eyes towards Rika, "See you tomorrow, Rika!" And with that, Dash went into his house while Maya was still standing outside.

Maya then turned her eyes towards Rika. "You didn't tell him, did you?" Maya asked, glaring daggers at the purple-haired girl, "I'll kill you if you did."

"Of course not!" Rika protested.

"And why are you wearing a hat for?" Maya asked, raising one eyebrow, "Its not that hot! Whatever!" And with that, Maya slammed the door behind her as she went back inside the house.

"What's her problem?" Rika groaned, "I know how to keep a secret... A secret must be kept... secret..." Rika then felt guilty over her actions. Isn't reading other people's minds the same thing with trying to find out the people's secrets are? 'I never thought it was actually the same thing... I shouldn't have been busy with other people's minds... When I do that, its me not respecting other people's privacy... No...'

"Rika?" Dash asked, looking at her from his window, "You're still here? What's up?"

"I..." Just then, Rika heard Dash's thoughts again.

'I wonder why mom asked me who I like?' Dash thought, 'Maya was pretty curious too... Glad I didn't answer them 'cause... the one I like is...'

"No!" Rika cried out, 'I don't want to know! Its Dash's secret! I shouldn't know about it without his permission!' Suddenly the machine made a weird fuzzing sound. After a few seconds, the machine fell off her head along with her hat. 'Huh? The machine... Its not stuck anymore!' "Yay!" Rika exclaimed happily, much to Dash's suprise, "Its gone! Its gone! I can't read minds anymore!"

"Uh..." Dash muttered, eyeing the purple-haired girl weirdly, "Rika? Are you okay?"

"Thank you, Dash!" Rika shouted suddenly, "I'll see you in school tomorrow then! Bye!" And with that, Rika skipped happily away as she headed home.

"What... was all that about?"

Rika had just reached her house and was about to grab the doorknob when... 'Wait a minute...' Rika thought, 'Dash has someone he likes? I wonder who could it... Oh no... Grandpa's machine! I think I broke it!'

"Oh hello, Rika!" Professor Oak greeted as he opened the door for Rika, "How's my... Huh?" His eyes widened as his mind-reading machine suddenly exploded in Rika's hands. "M-My invention! Its gone!" 


	12. Chapter 12 Dash and Rika's First Date

Pokemon School Chapter 12 - Dash and Rika's First Date?

It was recess and Dash, with Jason, was sitting near a tree. Rika was busy decorating the school play area for an upcoming play while Aisha... she made the many people, who were helping to decorate the stage as well, as her advantage for selling some refreshments. Tomo was in kitchen duty and Pip wasn't in school due to a sudden stomachache. "Guess what?" Jason suddenly asked, "Remember that contest I told you that I participated in before?"

"Hm?" Dash asked, "Yeah... Why?"

"I won!" Jason exclaimed happily, "Well... One of the winners actually... Anyway, I won two tickets to the new amusement park in Pewter City! I was planning to go with Tomo but I promised her that I'd take her to the museum... Besides, I don't think she's the type that likes amusement parks very much."

"And?"

"You sure are dense, aren't you? Listen carefully, I have two, TWO tickets to the amusement park and I'm giving both of them to you! Understand yet?"

"Why two? I only need one."

"You have no idea what I'm talking about here, huh?" Jason slapped himself in the face, "Listen up! I'm going to give you TWO tickets, which means you get to take someone else along with you! So why not give the EXTRA ticket to SOMEONE you know? You two could go together and have a fun time with eachother! Do you know what I'm saying now?"

"I guess so," Dash replied, taking the tickets from Jason's hand, "I guess I'll take... Fazz along with me! Though I don't think he likes amusement parks very much..."

"Take Rika to the amusement park, you idiot!" Jason shouted angrily, "Don't go ask a boy to an amusement park, you sicko! Take a girl with you! Like Rika for example!"

"Why?" Dash asked, "Why should I ask a girl like Rika to the amusement park?"

"Its a date, you maronic bovine!" Jason explained angrily, "You can ask Rika to a date and go to the amusement park! Its that simple!"

"A d-date?" Dash asked, flushing a bit, "Me and Rika? A date?"

"I see you're beginning to understand now," Jason sighed, "Take her there tomorrow Sunday! Good luck then!" And with that, Jason left the scene to go and help Tomo with her kitchen duty.

'Me and Rika?' Dash thought, feeling his blood rushing to his face, 'A date?'

Rika had just finished decorating the curtains with flowers when she spotted Dash walking up to the stage. "Dash!" she exclaimed happily, "Are you here to help?"

"Not really..." Dash replied, scratching his right cheek with a finger, "Actually..." Dash then showed her the two tickets that Jason gave him. "I have two tickets to the new amusement park in Pewter City and I was hoping that... you would... well... come along? You don't have to if you don't want to!"

"Y-You're asking me... to go to the amusement park with you?" Rika asked nerously, flushing, "I... Of course I'll go with you..." She then took the extra ticket from Dash. "When... are you taking me then?"

"Sunday," Dash replied, again flushing, "I'll pick you up... at your house, okay?" And with that, Dash hesitantly ran out of the school play area. 'Whew! I did it...'

'Dash...' Rika thought, blushing as she held the ticket close to her chest, 'He asked me... to a date? Is this a... dream? I can't believe it... Me and Dash will be dating?'

"Hm? What 'cha got there?" Aisha suddenly appeared from behind Rika, causing Rika to jump in suprise, "Ho ho! Looks like Dash just asked you to a date, huh? The amusement park in Pewter City? Not a bad choice."

"T-This is none of your business!" Rika said, flushing furiously, "Dash just... had no one else to go with."

Aisha decided to stop asking for the meantime and continued selling refreshments to the other kids who were helping. Rika smiled as she held the ticket close to her chest once again.

(Rika's House)

'I wonder what I should wear for tomorrow?' Rika thought as she looked through her clothes, 'I have to look good for Dash tomorrow... Maybe we'll share a cotton candy and then go to the fountain of love... And then... Kyaa! I can't wait!'

"Ri--" Professor Oak was about to call his grandaughter until he saw her smiling and giggling by herself in her room. He smiled before slowly closing the door. 'Its so nice to see Rika smile... Unlike before...' And with that, Professor Oak left.

"Eve?" Eevee muttered, eyeing its trainer. By just looking at its eyes, Rika could tell that her Eevee was asking, "What are you doing?" Eve then climbed onto her lap.

"You want to come along?" Rika asked, chuckling, "Sure, why not. Dash wouldn't mind..." Just then, Rika recalled something. 'Wait a minute...' she thought, 'Why would Dash ask me to go with him anyway? He could've asked Jason or his other friends... When I still had grandpa's mind-reading machine, Dash was saying something about someone he likes... Could it be...' Rika blushed as she stared blankly into space.

(Dash's House)

"Furret..." Pip muttered, curling up on Dash's pillow, "Furret..."

"Your stomach's still hurts?"Dash asked, raising an eyebrow, "I told you shouldn't have eaten all those apples and oranges at the same time..." Dash then picked up his Pokemon and placed it on his head. "I know how to make you feel better!" he said, "A day in an amusement park! Pokemons are free to go in and out of the amusement park!"

"What amusement park?" Maya asked, who was reading one of Dash's comic books in his room.

"The new amusement park in Pewter City," Dash replied, "I'm taking Rika along. Jason wanted to go with someone at first but he couldn't so he gave me two tickets to go there."

"What?" Maya shrieked, "Why didn't you take me?" She flushed as Dash eyed her weirdly. "I mean... Why didn't you give me the tickets? At least I won't put it to waste!"

"You might destroy the whole enthusiasm," Dash said, only to get hit on the head by Maya, "I was joking!"

"Looks like Dash is going on his second date with Rika this time!" Dash's mother teased, "Make sure you take pictures for me!"

"Mom!"

(The Next Day)

"Ting-Tong!"

Dash had just rand Rika's house bell and was currently waiting for Rika to come down. He was wearing a red jacket with a black t-shirt underneath. He wore a pair of navy blue jeans and a pair of black shoes with red linings. His hands were covered by black gloves. His head was partially covered by a red and black coloured hat. Pip was clinging on his shoulder.

'Where is she?' Dash thought, 'This is really like those dates I've seen on television... A guy would wait for his girlfriend and would be suprised when she comes down looking beautiful and all...'

Just then, the door opened. "Sorry to make you wait!" Rika exclaimed, walking out from her house through the door, "I was busy combing Eve's hair..."

'Wow...' Dash thought as he scanned through Rika's outfit.

She wore a blue long-sleeved shirt with a red minskirt, which she tucked her shirt in. She wore a blue choker around her neck. Her purple hair was tied into a ponytail. A yellow bag pack was strapped on her back. Eve was on her head. Rika was also dazzled by how good Dash was looking that time. "So... are you ready to go?" Dash asked, "We need to get to a railway train if we want go to Pewter City."

"R-Right!" Rika said as she returned to reality, "Let's go!"

They took the railway station in Viridian City and arrived in Pewter City after a few minutes. As the got out of the station, they spotted the amusement park. The front gate was shaped like a Pikachu's head. They then proceeded to the front gate where a young man was checking everyone's tickets. Dash and Rika flashed their tickets and was allowed into the amusement park. "We're in!" Rika shouted joyfully, "Wow... This is my first time in an amusement park!"

"Really?" Dash asked, "Then today's your lucky day!"

"Welcome!" a young man with messy brown hair greeted them, "I am your tour guide for this amusement park and you can just call me Fazzeagle! That's just a nickname by the way... Due to ceratin reasons, I can't tell you my real name..."

"Right..." Dash said, sweat-dropping, "Don't worry about us! We're fine!"

"How about your girlfriend back there?" Fazzeagle asked, "Is there any question you want to ask me? The games? The restaurants? My number? Anything!"

"W-What?" Rika squeeled, flushing, "What are you talking about?"

"There you are, Fazzeagle!" a man with a thick brown moustache shouted, "What are you doing here when you're suppose to start writing your stories! Get back to work!"

"Gotto go!" Fazzeagle said, as he ran away for his life, "I CAN'T WRITE ANYMORE! I'M IN A WRITER'S BLOCK!"

"Come back here, you lazy author!" And with that, the young man and the other man disappeared into the crowd.

"What... was that all about?" Rika sweat-dropped, "That Fazzeagle... His name sounds rather familiar... Oh well... Let's go walk around for a while, okay?"

"Right..." Dash replied, "But first..." Dash then returned Pip into its Pokeball. "Just to make that it doesn't run off anywhere... This is a pretty crowded place..."

"I agree," Rika said, as she too had returned her Eve into its Pokeball, "Then let's go! I want to go on a lot different rides!" This made Dash think that Rika was just a five year old girl in a candy store. Dash chuckled. "Come on, Dash!" Rika grabbed Dash by the arm and dragged him away.

After a few strolls around the park, Rika pointed at one of the rides. "Let's go on that one!" Rika said, "I want to go on that one! It looks fun! Can we? Can we?"

"Sure..." Dash then looked at where Rika was pointing at. At first he thought she wanted to go on boat rides or something, but to Dash's shock, she wanted to go on the roller-coaster! "You... want to go on that thing? Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Of course!" Rika said, "Listen to everyone having fun there!"

But instead of laughters of joy, Dash heard nothing but screams of fear. Dash sweat-dropped. 'Having fun, huh?' Dash thought, 'That's what she calls 'fun'?'

"Let's go!" Rika whined.

"Okay," Dash chuckled.

They made their way to the roller-coaster and waited in line for their turn. After a few minutes, it was finally their turn. "Yay!" Rika cried joyfully, "Let's go, Dash!" Rika quickly got herself seated in the roller-coaster.

"Coming!" Dash said, as he sat next to Rika.

"Ready?" a familiar looking young man asked loudly, "Get set..."

"Wait a minute..." Dash said, "Aren't you that Fazzeag--"

"GO!" The roller-coaster, with amazing speed, climbed onto the uper rail.

"Kyaa!" Rika screamed as the coaster went down with great speed. Without notice, she hugged Dash tightly. "Its so fast!" The coaster then went up on another rail and again went down the rail. Rika tighten her grip on Dash.

"R-Rika..." Dash muttered, blushing as Rika was still hugging him.

Soon, the ride was over and the roller-coaster stopped at its starting point. Rika had her eyes closed and was still hugging Dash. "Is it... over?" Rika asked nevously, "Can I open my--- Huh?" She then just realized that she was hugging Dash, and people were watching! Her face turned furiously red. "I... I... I didn't know, Dash! I thought I was holding onto the chair or something!"

"Never mind..." Dash said, also flushing furiously, "Let's just grab something to eat..."

Dash and Rika were sitting together. None of them said a word yet to the other after that... 'incident' back in the roller-coaster. "You two over there!" a voice called out, "Why look so gloom?" A woman with long brown hair with a camera came walking towards them with a smile. The woman wore a brown t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Her feet were covered by white shoes. "A couple shouldn't be shy towards eachother! Here!" She then pushed Rika closer to Dash, making Rika's face a few inches away from Dash's..

"..." Rika blushed as she stared at Dash. Dash did the same as his eyes were fixed on green eyes.

"Smile!" the woman said, as she flashed the camera at them, "Wow! Would you look at that!" She took two pictures out of her camera and showed it to them. It showed Rika and Dash looking at eachother like those lovers they had seen on movies. "That is such a cute picture! Here, you can have the other one!"

"What was that?" Dash asked, irritated, "Why'd you suddenly took a picture of us!"

"Oh yeah," the woman said, "I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Maisha Woodsten! I'm a photographer for the Trainer Teen Magazine! Looks like I got a picture for the centrefold!"

"You're going to put that picture in the magazine?" Rika shrieked, "Wait... Did you just say your last name was... Woodsten? As like Aisha Woodsten?"

"You two know my sister?" Maisha asked, "Its a small world after all! I was about to charge you twenty bucks for that picture but I'll give that to you for free this time!"

"You're no different from your sister, you know that?" Dash sweat-dropped.

It was evening and the amusement park was closing for the day. Maisha left earlier before Rika and Dash, who had just walked out from the amusement park through the front gate. "That sure was weird..." Dash sighed in discomfort, "First she took our picture, and then she began talking non-stop about her lifestyle..."

"But it was sure nice of her to treat us with some ice-cream," Rika pointed out, "Today was sure fun, wasn't it?" Rika then flashed the photo Maisha took of them. "Can I keep this picture? If you don't mind..."

"Fine..." Dash replied, flushing a little, "I... I don't mind."

Rika gigled as she put the picture inside her bag. "Our Pokemon also had a lot of fun, didn't they? They played themselves to sleep! I... too had a great time... Thanks, Dash, for bringing me here..."

"Sure, no problem!" Dash said, putting a smile, "I'll be sure to---"

"Dash!" a girl's voice called out, "Is that you?" Both Rika and Dash turned around and saw a girl about Rika's height with long blonde hair and purple eyes. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt and a blue skirt. She wore white slippers and she had a white wrist band on each wrist. "There you are!" The girl ran towards Dash and threw herself at him.

"W-What?" Rika squeeled, "What does this girl think she's doing!" 


	13. Chapter 13 Dash's Long Lost Lover?

Pokemon School Chapter 13 - Dash's Long Lost Lover?

Rika's eyes widened in suprise as the mysterious blonde girl was pinning Dash on the ground, snuggling him like a teddy bear. "I've been looking for you for a long time now!" the girl said, fixing her purple eyes on Dash's clear blue eyes, "Where have you been all this time? Did you forget about our promise?"

"Promise?" Rika asked, "What is she talking about, Dash?"

"I have no idea!" Dash cried, flushing at the state of him being pinned on the ground by a girl, "Just get her off of me!" Dash tried to push the girl away, but her arms were wrapped around him just a bit too tight.

"What do you mean that you don't know?" the girl asked, "Remember? You promised that you would be my protector!" Dash looked dumbfounded. "I have been looking all over for you! I went to Hoenn, Johto and even the Battle Frontier to look for you! I'm so happy that I have finally found you!"

"Stop hugging him like that!" Rika shouted angrily. Rika was getting a little jealous of the mystrious blonde. She was beautiful, and she was pinning Dash on the ground! "Who are you anyway? Are you from around here?"

"Of course I am!" the girl said, standing up and releasing her grip on Dash, "My name is Meia Stone, nice to meet you. I live in Pallet Town and I've been looking for Dash since he moved out..."

"'Moved out'?" Dash asked, "What are you talking about? I never moved out from Pallet Town!"

"Eh?" Meia said, "What do you mean?"

"I LIVE in Pallet Town!" Dash pointed out, "Since I was born!"

"You mean... that I've been..." The blonde-haired girl then collapsed, swirls in her eyes.

As she regained consciousness, Meia found herself laying down on a bench next to a fountain. As she sat up, she saw Dash and Rika standing in front of her. "I want to know one thing," Dash said suddenly, "You said you're name was Meia but I don't recall anyone by that name... You must have mistaken me for someone else..."

"Yes," Rika added, "Dash doesn't know you."

"Whaaaat?" Meia shrieked, "You don't remember me? I'm Meia! You know, we used to play with eachother when we were young... That is, until you moved out of Pallet Town..."

"I NEVER moved out," Dash pointed out, "Do you live far away in Pallet Town?"

"I'll show you where I live!" Meia exclaimed, "Follow me!" And with that, Meia ran walked away. Dash and Rika followed after.

The three walked around Pallet Town and somehow, the road Meia walked on seemed kind of familiar... "There!" Meia cried out, pointing at a house with a yellow roof, "That's my house over there! Remember now?"

"And that's MY house over there," Dash said, pointing at his house on the opposite side of Meia's house.

"Huh?" Rika asked, "Wait a minute... Meia! You live just in front of Dash's house!"

"That's weird..." Meia muttered, "I never saw Dash around here before... I know! You moved back, didn't you?"

"I NEVER MOVED OUT!" Dash exclaimed angrily.

"You mean you lived here and you never saw Dash?" Rika asked, "That's kind of weird..."

"You mean I've been going all around the world to look for him and he actually lives this close to me?" Meia squeeled, almost not believing it for herself, "That makes me so... angry! Oh well! Now about your promise, Dash..."

Dash and Rika anime fell. 'Just like that?'

"You said I was gonna be your protector or something..." Dash said, "I don't get it..."

"You also said that you were going to be my future husband!" Meia exclaimed happily, Rika's jaw dropped.

"Y-Your husband?" Rika shuttered, "W-What are you talking about? Dash, is this true?"

"I-I don't have a single clue!" Dash replied.

"Remember?" Meia asked, "We used to draw pictures together... Eat together... Watch cartoons with eachother... Take baths together ... and..." Meia stopped as Rika screamed in shock.

"You... used to take baths with her?" Rika squeeled, "Dash! Tell me this isn't true!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Dash cried out, irritated.

"Meia?" a voice muttered, "Is that you?" Dash's mother had just returned from the supermarket and spotted Meia. "I didn't know you were planning to come back today..."

"Mrs. Aileron!" Meia cried, running to hug Dash's mother, "I was looking all over for you when my mom and I went for a tour around the world! That was the real reason I left Pallet Town!"

"So was that it?" Mrs. Aileron asked, a smile plastered on her face, "You should've told your mother! Your mother was the one that kept sending pictures of her adventures. You should've just said that you wanted to visit us."

"Eeeeeehhhhh?" Meia shrieked, "W-Why didn't I think of that!"

Dash and Rika anime-fell.

"That's just like Meia," Mrs. Aileron chuckled, "Always not thinking straight. You haven't changed a bit! And my... You look so cute now! Much cuter than before!"

"Thank you!" Meia said in a childish accent, "Mother's still going around the world so I'm living alone! Meia is grown-up now!" She then suddenly hugged Dash again. "And now me and Dash can start a relationship!"

"Get off of me!" Dash shuttered, starting to feel that all this hugs were getting rather creepy.

"Eh?" Meia muttered, "I've been wondering... Who's that girl with purple hair? She's been following us from the start..." She pointed at Rika, who was again getting irritated with Meia hugging Dash all the time.

"Her?" Mrs. Aileron asked, pointing at Rika also, "She's Dash's girlfriend."

"Eeehh?" both Rika and Meia squeeled in unison.

"RIVAL!" Meia quickly exclaimed, glaring thunderbolts at Rika, "I have a rival!"

"Mom!" Dash cried out in embarassment, "Quit saying things like that!"

"What's with all the noise?" a voice asked, cutting into their conversation, "I'm trying to watch some T.V here!" Fazz walked out of his house and his eyes widened in suprise as he saw Meia standing beside Rika. "M-Meia? You're back..."

"Hi, Fazzie-poo!" Meia greeted, "Look! I finally found Dash! Isn't that great?"

"'Finally'?"

"Don't ask." Dash said.

"You should have told me that you were visiting..." Fazz said, flushing a little, "We... don't really get to see you much. So are you staying here in Pallet Town?"

"Yup!" Meia replied, making a cheerful smile, "I know I should have told you that I was coming... You are my friend and all..."

"Just a 'friend'?" Fazz asked without realizing.

"Huh?"

"N-Nothing..." Fazz muttered, "If you need me, I'll... be in my house, okay?" And with that, Fazz went back into his house, Meia's face not leaving his mind for a second.

"What's with him?" Dash asked.

Just then, someone else walked out of Fazz's house. "Oh! Good evening, Dash..." greeted Rena, "My mother told me to give you and your family these leftover cupcakes..." Rena handed the bowl of cupcakes to Dash.

'HM?' Meia thought, glaring at the young girl, "I see... ANOTHER RIVAL!"

'Huh?' Rika thought, looking at Rena, 'There's another girl who likes Dash? And she has the same name as Rena Kyotsuke... Thank goodness that she's not...'

"Oh, hello," Rena Kyotsuke's voice greeted Rika from behind, "Am I interupting something?"

"RIVAL!" Meia shouted again, glaring at Rena Kyotsuke, "ANOTHER RIVAL!"

"W-What?" Rena Kyotsuke shuttered, flushing, "W-Who is this?"

"Wow!" Dash's mother exclaimed, clapping both her hands, "Looks like all the 'Dash fans' are here!" This made all the girls, except Mrs. Aileron and Meia, blush. "Why not come inside and stay for dinner? Besides, we don't want these cupcakes to go to waste..."

"M-Mom?" Dash shuttered, "Do you know what the neighbours might think!"

"Rena's here," his mother said simply, "Now let's go inside, everyone!" Mrs. Aileron went ahead and went inside Dash's house.

"Coming!" Meia sang happily as she followed Mrs. Aileron in, "Let's go, Dash!"

"I'm sorry if this irritates you..." Rika muttered, flushing, "I could go home..."

"Me too!" Rena Kyotsuke exclaimed, flushing also, "Though I've never been in Dash's house before..."

"I can go back too..." Rena muttered, also flushing, "Besides, I only live next door..."

Dash was getting nervous with all the girls looking at him with 'puppy dog' eyes and knew that he had to give an answer immediately. "I-I don't mind..." Dash said, looking away from the girls, "Please, do... come in!"

The three girls had a smile plastered on each of their faces. "Thank you, Dash!" the three said in unison. And with that, all of them walked into his house.

'So this is Dash's house...' Rika and Rena Kyotsuke thought, 'Its lovely!'

"Care to join us for dinner?" Mrs. Aileron asked, smiling, "You don't mind, do you Dash?"

"Why are you asking me?" Dash scowled.

Rika, Rena Kyotsuke, Meia and Rena were eating together in the kitchen with Dash's parents while Dash was eating in the living room - he was just too shy to sit and eat with all those girls. "The food is yummy!" Meia exclaimed, "I want seconds!"

"You sure have a big appetite," Mrs. Aileron said, giggling, "Of course you can have seconds." Before she handed Meia's plate back to her, Mrs. Aileron suddenly asked, "So what made you come back here, Meia?"

"Right," Dash's father added, "I was very suprised that to see you here! Its been seven years since you left Pallet Town..."

"I came here to visit my future husband!" Meia replied, "Dash! Soon you'll all start calling me 'Mrs. Dash'!"

The three girls, Rika, Rena and Rena Kyotsuke, wanted to complain but it would be rude to do that in the middle of dinner so they just kept eating. "I see!" Mrs. Aileron laughed, "Rika... How was your date with Dash at the amusement park?"

Rika choked on her food when she heard those words coming from Dash's mother. "What do you mean a 'date'?" Rika cried, her face flushing, "We were just playing around there, that's all!"

"Now, now, no need to be shy!" Dash's father said, "He's not here, isn't he?"

"T-That's not the point!" Rika cried.

"Date?" Meia muttered, cutting into the conversation, "Dash... was going out on a date... with HER? And not ME?" Rika suddenly felt shivers down her spine as Meia stood up and glared daggers at her. "So it seems that you're my main rival..."

"I-I'm going to the living room..." Rika muttered nervously, "Thanks for the food!" Rika quickly walked out of the kitchen. She sighed as she closed the kitchen door behind her. She walked into the living room where Dash was supposed to be, but only Pip was there eating an apple. 'I wonder where Dash went?'

Rika heard something coming from the second floor so she decided to see if it was Dash. She climbed up the staircase and walked along the hallway. She spotted an open door where the sound was coming from. She peeked through the open door and saw Dash gazing at something. He appeared to be in his room."Dash?" Rika called out softly, "What are you doing here?"

"Rika?" Dash asked, noticing the purple-haired girl, "What are you doing up here?"

"I couldn't find you in the living room so I came up here to look for you..." Rika then realized that Dash was holding a photo in his hand, "Is that a photo? Can I take a look at it?" Dash nodded and handed the photo to Rika. Rika then scanned through the photo. It was a photo of Dash when he was five. "Who's this girl next to you?" Rika pointed at the girl wearing a white dress, who was standing next to Dash in the photo.

"That's the funny thing..." Dash said, "I don't know who she is..."

"I don't understand."

"You see... I met her when I was young, and not once I asked for her name! We played together for a few days until she had to move away... I never get to know her name... And I don't even remember how her face looks like! She was wearing a hat in the photo that shadowed her face and the colour of her hair..."

"That's so sad..."

"But we did promise eachother something... I just can't put my finger on it. I wonder what it was? I'm sure it was important..."

"I hope you remember, Dash..." Rika said as she handed the photo back to Dash, "I bet that girl still remembers you."

"I hope so too..." Dash said, as he held Rika's hand, "Thanks, Rika!"

"N-No problem," Rika said, blushing and smiling.

Everyone was leaving and Dash was outside to wave goodbye. "See you all tomorrow!" Dash shouted. And with that, all the girls except Rika left. Dash was about to go inside his house when he just realized that Rika was still standing in front of his house gate. "Rika? Aren't you leaving?"

"R-Right!" Rika said, "Bye!" And with that, Rika ran off as Dash closed the door behind him as he entered his house. Rika slowed down to look at Dash's room window. 'That little girl Dash was talking about...' Rika thought, 'She sounds kind of familiar...' 


	14. Chapter 14 Lost Memories

Pokemon School Chapter 14 - Lost Memories

Rika slowly opened her eyes and to her suprise, she found herself standing on a wooden brown bridge. She looked at the water beneath her and saw her reflection - her five-years old reflection. "What?" Rika shuttered, clapping her mouth in suprise, "How come... I look this?" Her reflection showed her wearing a hat that covered her purple hair. She was wearing a white dress and had no shoes on. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming from behind her. "Who's there?"

A young boy with familiar brown hair came walking up the bridge. He wore a yellow jacket and blue shorts. His feet were covered by black boots. "Hello," the young boy greeted, "Are you cold?"

"Huh?" Rika asked, "Who are you?"

"I knew it," the young boy said as he took off his jacket, showing that he wore a red t-shirt underneath, "Here. Use my jacket." Rika's body moved automatically and grabbed the jacket from the boy. She then put it on, eventhough she didn't want to. "My name? My name's Dash Aileron! You can just call me 'Dash'!"

"Huh?" Rika muttered, "Your Dash? Dash! What happened to us?"

"I like the snow too," the little Dash said, "Do you know what comes when the snow melts?"

'He's not listening?' Rika thought.

"Wrong answer!" the little Dash said, laughing, "Its 'Spring', silly! My mother told me that!"

'What's happening?' Rika thought, 'I don't understand this... Wait a minute!' She then recalled the photo Dash showed her back in his house. She remembered Dash wearing the exact same clothes like in the photo, and she was wearing the exact same clothes like the little girl who stood next to him!

"I better go home now," the little Dash said, "If we could, could we meet here again tomorrow?" Rika automatically nodded. "Okay then! See ya!" The little Dash vanished into thin air the very moment he turned around.

"Wait!" Rika cried, "Where am I? Am I the girl that Dash spoke of?"

"Rika..." a voice muttered.

"W-Who's there?"

"This is your lost memory..." the voice continued, "Lost... Lost in time... Forgotten... Do you remember anything?"

"No!" Rika cried out, "I don't! Who are you?"

"I shall put you to a test..." the voice said, "You shall be taken to an alternate world where your life is completely different from your reality... You must overcome the obstacles in order to return back to your world..."

"W-Wait! I---" Everything suddenly whited out and Rika couldn't tell whether she was still alive or dead. Just then, the background turned into her room and she was laying on her bed. 'Was it all a bad dream?' Rika thought as she sat up. She then heard knocks from her door. "Come in."

Her grandfather, Professor Oak, walked in. "You're awake!" her grandfather said, "Ready to go to the market? Its Sunday, you know. We always go to the market every Sunday."

"Sure, grandpa!" Rika replied, smiling, "I'll be down as soon as I get dressed up!" Her granfather nodded and walked back out of her room. 'Wait a minute... Today's Sunday?'

Rika and Professor Oak were in the market and were looking at some Magikarps for sale. Eve had to stay home. Just then, someone Rika really knows came walking pass her. "Dash!" Rika cried, "Its so nice to see you!"

Dash was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of baggy brown pants. His feet were covered by white shoes. Dash turned around and stared at Rika. "Who... are you?" Dash asked, much to Rika's suprise, "How did you know my name?" Pip was also staring at her. "You don't know her too, do you Pip?"

"Furret!" Pip cried.

"Its me!" Rika said, "Rika! What's the matter with you?" Just then, Jason came passing by. "Jason! Something's wrong with Dash! Come and look!"

"Who's Dash?" Jason asked, "And... who are you?"

"Not you too!" Rika shuttered, "What's going on here? Its me! Rika!"

"Rika?" Professor Oak called, "Is something wrong?"

"Wow!" Jason gasped, "Its Professor Oak! I'm your biggest fan!"

'What's going on here?' Rika thought, 'They sound like they have never met before!' Rika tried to run away until she accidentally bumped into someone. "S-Sorry! I... Huh?"

"Watch where you're going next time!" Aisha scolded, "What are ya, blind!"

"Aisha?"

"How'd you know my name? This is creepy... I'm getting out of here!" And with that, Aisha ran away.

Rika watched as Jason left after getting an autograph from Professor Oak. Jason did not say goodbye to either Dash or her. Dash was about to walk away but Rika quickly grabbed him by the arm. "Dash!" she cried, "Its me! Please! I don't want to play these kind of games anymore!"

"What are you talking about?" Dash asked, raising an eyebrow, "Why are you talking to me like you really know me?"

"Dash! Its me! Rika! What's wrong with you?" Tears were beginning to flow down her her cheeks as she refused to loosen her grip on Dash's arm. "Dash... Its... me... Rika. Don't you remember me?"

"What's wrong with you, Rika?" Professor Oak asked, "Maybe we should return home now..." Professor Oak then seperated Rika from Dash. "Sorry for troubling you, boy. My granddaughter might be sick..."

"Sure..." Dash muttered, "No problem..."

"DASH!" Rika cried out, "DASH! DASH!" Professor Oak then dragged Rika out of the market, leaving Dash standing there alone.

'Who... was that girl?' Dash thought, 'Was she crazy or something?'

(In the Real World)

"Rika!" a worried Dash cried as he ran into her room. Jason, Tomo, Rena, Fazz, Rena Kyotsuke and Aisha were all there to see Rika, who had not awaken for a whole day now. "Is she okay?"

"Her heart pulse is okay and she's breathing well," Professor Oak explained, "But for some reason, she's not waking up at all... I tried calling the doctors here but none of them had a cure for it."

"Any idea what might have caused this?" Jason asked.

"She was fine yesterday," Professor Oak replied.

"There's no sign of life threatening so she should be okay for now..." Fazz said, rubbing his chin, "But how could she suddenly fall ill like this? It doesn't make any sense..."

"I sense a different aura from her," Rena Kyotsuke said, shocking everyone in the room, "Her aura is stll there but there's another aura flowing through it..."

"I don't understand..." Rena muttered, "I just hope she'll be okay..."

"Could it be..." Professor Oak muttered, "No... It couldn't be..."

"What is it, Professor Oak?" Dash asked, "Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

"Listen up then..."

(In Alternate World)

Rika was sitting in her room grooming her Eevee; her eyes puffy from all that crying she did. 'That voice back then...' Rika thought, 'Is this what it meant by 'alternate world'? A world that I never existed in front of Dash and the others? I don't understand this... Why me? What does all this have anything to do with me?'

(Real World)

"Celibi?" Dash asked, "Isn't that a Pokemon in story books that could go through time?"

"It is no myth," Professor Oak pointed out, "Me and Rika saw it with our very own eyes..." Professor Oak stood up and walked towards the window. "It happened when she was five years old... She kept talking about a boy she keeps meeting at the old Memory Bridge, before it was demolished. That 'boy' was you, Dash..."

"Me?" Dash asked, "You mean... I met Rika a long time already?"

"Its understandable that you don't remember... You see, the legendary Pokemon Celibi used to live under the bridge... When the bridge was being demolished, you and Rika went there to meet as usual. I was there to check on Rika. But the time I got there, the Celibi vanished and Rika... lost part of her memory. Rika never remembered of the boy she keeps meeting and acted like nothing actually happened."

"What happened to her?" Dash asked, "How did she lose part of her memory?"

"I think its when the Celibi triggered its power," Professor Oak said, "It must have affected Rika in some way and maybe that's how she lost her memory... I told her parents of this. So you see why they were rather overprotective of her. You too were affected by the Celibi, am I right? You couldn't remember anything about your cousin, right? That 'Meia' girl..."

"You're right..." Dash said, "I had pictures with Meia when I was young but not once I remembered taking them..."

"I wonder what could have triggered both of your memories..."

"The picture!" Dash said as he pocketed out something from his pocket, "Could this be her when she was five?" Dash showed Rika's grandfather the photo.

"Why... This is her!" Professor Oak said, taking the photo, "This must have triggered both of your lost memories!"

"She forgot who I was... and I forgot how she looked like... When both of us saw the photo..."

"Its beginning to make Rika recall past events that she had forgotten! So maybe... if you both were to remember back something very important for you and Rika that could have reminded you two of the past then... There's hope that both of you will regain your lost memories!"

"A promise..." Dash muttered, "We made some kind of promise to eachtother... I had a feeling that our promise was something really important! That must be it!"

"Try and remember, Dash!" Jason said, "It may be the only way to save Rika!"

"I'll try..." Dash said. Dash went over to Rika and placed his hand on top of her's. 'Try to remember... What was that promise I made? What was it?'

(In Alternate World)

'Huh?' Rika thought as she felt a presence in her room, "Who's there?"

A shining bright green light appeared before her. It flashed again and revealed its true form - a Celibi. Rika then realized that everything except for her and Celibi stopped moving! "Rika..." the Celibi muttered, "This is the test I have been talking about... You must try and remember your lost memories..."

"My lost memories?" Rika asked, "Like what?"

"Go to the Memory Bridge to find out..." And with that, Celibi vanished into thin air and everything started moving again.

Without further thinking, Rika ran out of her room, leaving Eve alone. She ignored her grandfather's calls and continued running towards the bridge, which she remembered where it was before it was demolished. She saw the bridge, all nice and well. 'The bridge is back!' she thought happily, 'Is this where...'

She then saw someone walking on the bridge. "You again!" Dash cried, "What are you doing here? I told you that I don't know you!"

"Dash..." Rika muttered, 'Wait... This is where Dash said he made a promise with the girl... Am I suppose to do it here again? But what was the promise?'

(The Real World)

"I got!" Dash said, "I remembered what our promise was! We promised eachother..."

(Alternate World)

'I'm beginning to recall something...' Rika thought, as her head suddenlly begins to ache, 'The promise we made... Its all clear to me now... I remember!' "Dash!" Rika shouted, suprising the Dash in the Alternate World, "Could you promise something for me?"

"Huh?" Dash asked, "Why all of a sudden..."

"Promise me..." Rika said as she held Dash's hands.

(Real World and Alternate World)

"... that we'll always be friends no matter what." Dash and Rika said in unison.

Rika's body began to glow in a green light and so was Dash. Rika, in the Alternate World, began to disappear. "I promise..." the alternate Dash said, "We'll always be friends..."

(Real World)

Rika slowly opened her eyes as she regained consciousness. There she found herself laying on bed with her friends looking at her. "Everyone?" she asked, "What... happened?"

"Rika!" Dash cried out, "You're okay!" Dash then suddenly hugged Rika, causing Rika to flush furiously. "Man! I was worried that you would never wake up! You've been asleep for a day now!"

"R-Really?" Rika asked, still flushing, "I had the weirdest dream..."

"Its getting pretty hot in here, don't you think?" Rena Kyotsuke, turning into her alter ego, scowled, "Enjoying your hug with Dash?"

Rika quickly pushed Dash away in embarassment. "Welcome back, Rika..." Tomo said, "It seems like you got your memories back... That's great."

"Oh yeah..." Rika muttered, "Dash... Do YOU remember our promise?"

"I'm your friend, aren't I?" Dash said, "Of course I kept my promise!" Tears began to flow down Rika's eyes as she jumped onto Dash's arms. "What?"

"Thank you, Dash..."

"Get off of him!" Rena Kyotsuke cried, trying to seperate the two, "Right this instant!"

'Oh boy...' Dash thought, laughing, 'Am I going to be in trouble...' Rika laughed along with him before the others did the same. 'Thank you, Celibi...'

Everyone was leaving while Dash and Rika were still standing outside the house. Professor Oak went into the house as he said goodbye to Dash and Rika's other friends. Rika wanted to have a last conversation before Dash goes home. "Dash..." Rika muttered, "About that promise we made... Thank you for remembering. I wouldn't have woken up if you didn't remember it... Grandpa told me all about it..."

"No problem!" Dash said, "Its the least I could do after all the things you've done for me!"

Rika smiled and to Dash's suprise, Rika kissed him on the right cheek. "I-I'll see you tomorrow!" Rika said, blushing, "Goodbye!" And with that, Rika ran into her house and closed the door behind her.

'Wow...' Dash thought, flushing, 'That's the first time a girl kissed me... on the cheek though... Oh well! That must be how she shows how thankful she is! I better get home!' And with that, Dash took a last look of Rika's house and ran through the front gate. Pip jumped off the tree nearby and landed on his head. They then headed towards home to get a good sleep, and to prepare for another great day! 


	15. Chapter 15 Haunted House Frenzy

Pokemon School Chapter 15 - Hanuted House Frenzy

"A haunted horse?" Rika asked, tilting her head, "What's that? A ghost of a Rapidash?"

"Not 'Haunted Horse'!" Aisha spat, "'Haunted house'! Haven't you ever heard of one?" Aisha and Rika were sitting together in recess while Dash was playing basketball. Aisha had heard of a house that was rumored to be infested by evil spirits and told Rika about it - she was the only who was interested, though she does not have a single clue of what a haunted house is. "Ah can't believe it! You never heard of one or been to one?"

"Is it wrong?" Rika asked, as she brushed Eve's fur, "I don't usually go anywhere without Dash or grandpa..."

"Eevee..." Eve purred as Rika continued brushing its fur gently.

"I'll tell you what a haunted house is then!" Aisha said, smiling, "Its a---"

"... house filled with evil spirits and ghouls." Tomo, who mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, continued for Aisha, "Its a fun place... A fun place indeed."

"T-Tomo!" Aisha squeeled, jumping up, "Where did you come from? I didn't even sense you!"

"Do you really want to know..." Tomo muttered, her eyes seemed like glowing as usual, "The last person who wanted to know about it... You don't want to know what happened to him..."

'Demon girl...' Rika and Aisha thought, sweat-dropping, 'Hope that 'someone' stays safe and well...'

"Did you say 'evil spirits'?" Rika flustered, "You mean... ghosts, demons and those ghouls I kept seeing on late night movies? Is a place like that really exist?"

"You didn't even mention the half of it..." Tomo said, looking eye to eye with Rika, "It seems that Aisha knows of one... Why not go take a visit and see for yourself?"

"Somehow... I don't feel like going there anymore..." Aisha said, feeling the goosebumps, "Why don't we just go to a nice little park and walk around? Yes... Nothing beats the exitement of a walk!" Aisha then forced out a triumphant laughter out of herself.

"Nothing but the feeling of being stalked by an evil spirit..." Aisha muttered, glaring at Aisha, "I recommend it... You won't forget it that easily... Its really... fun..."

"No!" Aisha squeeled, "Ah don't wanna!" Aisha sounded more like a child not wanting to go to school. "You can't make me!"

Rika sweat-dropped.

"You're just scared," Tomo muttered behind her back, "You're afraid that the spirits might get you..."

"What!" Aisha shuttered, "Me? Scared? HAH! I laugh at the face of evil! I'm not scared! I'm not scared at all!" Rika sweat-dropped again as Aisha's legs were trembling when she said all those things.

"Let's make a bet then," Tomo said, "If you manage to stay in that haunted house you're talking about for three hours, then I'll admit that I'm wrong about you. But if you lose, you will have to dress up in a chicken suit while putting an underwear on your head and jump around the school area singing the national anthem. Got it?"

"Why am I put into such a risk!" Aisha cried, "How come you don't have to do any of those things if you lose! Well fine! I take that bet! Me and Rika will stay in the haunted house for three hours! No! Make that four hours!" Aisha then caught herself in a predicament. 'Rayquaza... What have I done?'

"Why am I in this?" Rika flustered, "I don't want to go to any haunted house!"

"Too late..." Tomo interupted, "Your fate has been decided by this stupid creature you call 'Aisha'..."

"Who're you calling 'stupid'!" Aisha squeeled.

Tomo smirked before she left the scene. Aisha couldn't believe what she got herself into, and Rika had no idea how she was included in it. All was but dumbfounded.

(Haunted House in Lavender Town)

Rika and Aisha had just arrived at the town of Lavender, known for its ghosts legends and stories. They got there by railway and Aisha just HAD to pick the wrong time to go there - eight o'clock night. "Why'd you drag me along?" Dash, who was asked to come by Rika and Aisha, "Thanks to you, I'll miss my favourite show... 'Ghost Sightings by James Richard'."

"Don't go bringing up subjects about ghosts!" Aisha exclaimed angrily, "I'm scared as it is!"

"Do we really have to do this?" Rika asked nervously, "I'm kind of scared..."

"Of course not!" Aisha spat, "I don't want to wear a chicken suit with an underwear on my head, or jump around the school area while singing the national anthem!"

"Huh?" Dash asked, sweat-dopping, 'Tomo made a bet like THAT? Kind of hard to imagine...'

"So where is this haunted house, Aisha?" Rika asked, trembling.

"That," Aisha replied, pointing to an old broken down house in the distance, "The people here said they kept hearing voices from there. I heard this from a friend of mine..."

"Let's just get this over with," Dash said as he began walking towards the direction of the house. Dash was was about take another step forward when he realized that both Aisha and Rika weren't moving at all from their spot. "Well? Are you two coming along or not?"

"Furret!" Pip, who was hiding out in Dash's bagpack, cried.

"W-We're coming!" Rika flustered as she chasing after Dash, who continued moving forward, "C'mon, Aisha!"

"Coming!" Aisha shuttered before running after the two trainers, 'I know I'm going to regret this... Note to self: Never make bets with a girl like Tomo!'

(Inside the Haunted House)

Dash and the two girls walked into the house, the front door creaked as Dash pushed it open, making Rika and Aisha feel uneasy. There were no other sounds except for their footsteps, voices and the howl of the wind outside. Rika and Aisha walked closely beside Dash while Pip was clinging onto his hair. "This isn't so bad!" Aisha said, "All we just have to do left is stay inside for a whole four hours! No prob--"

"BOO!" a voice exclaimed from behind Aisha.

Aisha screamed as she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing Rika to scream as well. However, when they turned around, they then realized whose voice that 'boo' belongs too. "Hi!" Meia greeted, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Meia!" Rika cried, "Its you! Its you?"

"What in Latios are you doing here, blondie!" Aisha shouted, "You almost scared the life out of me!"

"I'm here to have fun!" Meia replied, Dash and the otehrs sweat-dropped, "I was bored at home and I heard that this place was fun so I came here to explore it! I've been here for two days now!"

"Two... days?" Dash asked, twitching, 'Why am I not suprise?'

"Dash!" Meia sang, "Are you here because you were worried about me?" Meia ran over to Dash and gave him a big hug, much to Rika's disgust. "Don't worry! I'm here now!" Dash just kept quiet as he was already used to being hugged by her this past few days. "Now you can come with us and play together!"

"'Us'?" Aisha asked, "Don't you mean 'me'? You're the only one here."

"Nope!" Meia sang, "I'm not the only one here! You can come out now, Felcia!"

The door nearby opened but Dash and the others did not hear any footsteps walking out of it. A white figure came floating out of the room and stopped in front of them. "Ghost!" Rika and Aisha screamed, "Stay away from us!"

"That's so rude of you two!" the white figure scolded, "I came here with good intentions and you shout at me!" The figure then took the form of a girl with long white hair and purple eyes wearing a white dress. "There! Happy?"

"Meet Felcia!" Meia said, "She lives in this house! Felcia, meet Dash, Rika and Aisha! They're my friends from school!"

"This one's a real cutie!" Felcia said as she flew towards Dash, "So you must be this 'Dash' Meia's been telling me about! You're cuter than I thought you would be! You know... There's a knife in the kitchen. Why don't you kill yourself and be a ghost like me?"

Dash flustered.

"Get away from him!" Rika cried out of irritation, "You can't just ask him to die!"

"I was joking," Felcia pointed out before moving over to Rika, "And you must be Rika! Nice to meet you!"

"KYAAA!" Rika screamed, quickly hiding behind Dash.

Felcia sweat-dropped. Felcia then spotted the girl with short black hair cowaring behind a chair. "And you must be Aisha..." Felcia said, "Its a pleasure to meet you!"

"G-Get waway from me!" Aisha shuttered, also quickly hiding behind Dash, "Dash! Go and put that ghost to rest!"

"Why me?" Dash asked, irritated, "Its not like she's going to kill us or something!"

"Wow!" Felcia squeeled as she spotted Pip inside Dash's bagpack, "What a cute Furret you have there!" Felcia picked Pip out of Dash's bag and began snugling it like a teddy bear. "You are so cute!"

"Furret! Furret!" Pip cried out nervously, trying to release itself from Felcia's grip.

"Looks like Pip really likes you!" Dash said, smiling innocently.

"Furret!" Pip spat, annoyed by its trainer's stupidity.

Rika and Aisha sweat-dropped.

"So were you the one making all that noise that scared the people here?" Dash asked.

"Oh that?" Felcia asked, "I have a habit of talking loudly in my sleep!"

"I... see," Aisha muttered, twitching, "Looks like you're not as scary as I thought you'd be..."

"That's a relief," Rika sighed, "Now all we have to do is stay here for four hours!" Rika turned around, only to see a tall figure infront of her.

"KYAAA!" both Rika and Aisha screamed in unison before falling unconscious.

"Mr. Fuji!" Meia cried, "You're back!"

The figure then revealed its face. It was a bald old man who was rather tall for someone his age. He had a pointy white beard which matched his pointy moustache. He wore a green jacket and a pair of blue pants. "Howdy!" Mr. Fuji greeted, "I've brought you two some dinner! Hm? Who's this boy here?"

"Name's Dash Aileron, sir." Dash replied politely, "Its nice to meet you."

"Looks like your other two friends here are already asleep..." Mr. Fuji said as he eyed the two girls sprwaling on the floor, "They must be real sleepy to sleep in a place like this..."

Dash and Pip sweat-dropped.

(The Next Day in School)

"What do you mean you're not going to admit you're wrong!" Aisha shouted at Tomo, "I won the bet so you have to admit that you were wrong about me!"

"No, you didn't," Tomo pointed out, "I made a bet with you to stay in that house for four hours... You stayed there for five hours, so you didn't really win that bet nor did you lose."

"You're not making any sense!" Aisha cried out.

"Some things don't make sense..." Tomo muttered, "Goodbye." And with that, Tomo left Aisha standing alone outside the school.

Aisha fell to her knees. She then began beating the ground benath her. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Dash and Rika, who were eavesdropping, sweat-dropped. "Poor Aisha..." Rika thought. 


	16. Chapter 16 The Underwear Thief

Pokemon School Chapter 16 - The Underwear Thief

Dash was slouching in the classroom while Rika and the others were doing P.E outside. Dash couldn't go because he had to do a make-up test for his History class - he was the only one who failed that test. Dash had just passed his test paper to the teacher and decided to rest in the class as there was only a few minutes left before P.E was over. Pip was laying down lazily on Dash's table. "I was really looking forward on doing some exercise..." Dash muttered, "Oh well..."

After a few minutes, the students came back inside the classroom. But something was strange. The girls were all glaring at Dash, including Rika. Rika took her seat next to Dash, but didn't even bother to look at him. When Dash tried to talk to her, she just ignored him and looked away. 'What's with her?' Dash thought.

As the school bell rang, signalling the school time over, all the students made their way out of the school building. Rika had not said a single word to Dash since P.E class and Dash still had no idea why. Just then, Aisha went over to him with a micropone in her hand. "Dash!" Aisha cried, "How'd a guy like you turn into such a pervert? How do you feel when you stole the girls' panties from their lockers?" Aisha then shoved the microphone infront of Dash like she was doing an interview.

"Stole what?" Dash cried out, "I did no such thing! I was in my classroom the whole time! Is this the reason why Rika was mad at me! I wouldn't stoop that low and go around stealing underwears!"

"Huh?" Aisha asked, "But the girls from your class said you sneaked into the girls' locker room and stole their underwears right under their noses... They said they found a note there and it was signed by you."

"Even if I did steal their underwears," Dash said, "I wouldn't be that stupid and sign my own name on a piece of paper! That would blow my cover away! I could do better than that!"

"Oh!" Aisha said teasingly, "You can pull off a better underwear thievery? I bet Rika would be glad to hear that. Now go and steal more of her panties, tiger!"

"Mind your own business..." Dash said, flushing a little, "Bottom line is that I did not steal any underwears!"

"You didn't?" Rika, who was listening in, muttered, "You didn't steal them?"

"I won't resort to anything like that!" Dash said.

"That's a relief..." Rika sighed, "I knew there was something wrong... But who could have wanted with all those underwears? Aisha, do you have any ideas?"

"I don't," Aisha replied, "But I bet all this talk about girls' underwears is giving Dash a whole lot of ideas!"

"A-Aisha!" Dash flustered, flushing furiously.

"You're flushing!" Aisha teased, "Watch out, Rika! He might be imagining you in your panties!"

"Eeek!" Rika squeeled, "Dash, you pervert!"

"I AM NOT IMAGINING THOSE KIND OF DIRTY THINGS!" Dash shouted angrily, until he actually did as he looked down on Rika's body, 'Uh oh!'

"DASH!" Rika shrieked, slapping Dash across the face and sending him flying and crashing on a nearby tree, "YOU PERVERT!"

'What a cute couple!' Aisha thought, chuckling.

(At the Park)

"What are we doing here?" Dash asked, looking around, "I thought we were going to look for the real underwear thief!"

"Furret!" Pip cried out.

"Eevee!" Eve cried out after.

"We are!" Aisha exclaimed, "We're going to get information from... a reliable source! Now follow me!" Aisha made her way towards a nearby oak tree and Dash and Rika followed after. Aisha looked around to make sure no one else was around before she grabbed a branch and pulled it down like a lever. "Here we go!"

"W-What?" Rika shrieked as a hole appeared beneath them, "What is thiiiiiiisss!"

All three of them dropped down into the big hole. Dash and Rika landed on their backs while Aisha landed safely on her feet. As Dash and Rika opened their eyes, they found themselves in a dark hallway litted by torches. "What is this?" Dash asked, slightly twiching, "This looks like a dungeon..."

"Its so creepy..." Rika flustered, "Where are we, Aisha?"

"We're in my secret hideout!" Aisha explained, "This is where I keep getting information from! C'mon, I'll introduce you to the others! This way!" And with that, Aisha walked deeper into the hallway.

"'Others'?" Dash muttered, "What did she mean by 'others'?"

"Looks like we're about find out..." Rika said, "Let's go!" And with that, Rika and Dash chased after Aisha.

They came across a dark room at the end of the hallway. Aisha pushed a switch and the room was suddenly bright. To Dash and Rika's suprise, the room where they were now was a room filled with beautiful paintings and carpets. The walls were painted white and the floor was built with blue marble tiles. "What is this place?" Rika asked, "I never thought I'd see a beautiful place like this here..."

"Its more like a palace or something," Dash added, "How'd you get all this?"

"Its a S-E-C-R-E-T!" Aisha exclaimed, "Now lets meet the members, shall we?" With a single clap of Aisha's hands, the people hiding behind the pillars showed themselves. "Meet the members!"

Some of them were rather familiar faces to Dash and Rika. They were Zayl and Fazz. "Zayl? Fazz?" Dash shuttered, "What in Latios are you people doing here?"

"We're members, you simpleton!" Zayl spat, "Its nice to meet you again, Rika Maple!"

"H-Hi..." Rika greeted with a fake smile, feeling a shiver down her spine, "Its nice to meet you again too..."

"Hey," Fazz greeted.

"Okay, Zayl!" Aisha cried, "Tell us what you know about the underwear thief that's going around stealing girls' underwears?"

"Let's see then," Zayl said. His Shuppet appeared on his shoulder and whispered something into Zayl's ears before disappearing again. "I got it. The underwear thief.. is Dash Aileron."

"I WAS FRAMED!" Dash shouted, irritated, "I WAS IN MY CLASS THE WHOLE TIME!"

"Shuppet said that the thief had the exact brown hair like you do," Zayl explained, "The thief also had a Furret with him. The only one with brown hair and a Furret I could think of is you."

"Looks like you finally showed your true colours," Fazz said, shrugging, "I never knew you were into those kind of things..."

"I DO NOT!" Dash protested, "Fazz! Why are you always against me! You're suppose to be on my side!"

"The thief had brown hair and he has a Furret..." Aisha mused, "Dash couldn't have done it because he was in class the whole time... His teacher said so. Who could it be?" Just then, Aisha recalled something. "I bet I know who it was!" Aisha went over to a table and grabbed a piece of paper. "Here!" She handed Dash the paper, which showed a picture of someone that looked exactly like Dash except he had brown eyes instead of blue.

"Who is this?" Rika asked, "He looks a lot like Dash..."

"His name is Raid Hershel," Aisha explained, "He lives in Vermillion City and has recently moved here in Pallet Town to study in a private boarding school. He has a Furret just like Dash except his Furret's fur is darker brown. His parents are not known yet and he is the same age as Dash. He was even born at the same day. His hobby is basketball also and he has a stamp collection just like you do!"

"Do you keep information about all those things?" Dash said, eyeing Aisha weirdly, "You're scaring me... Wait a minute... How'd you know I have a stamp collection?"

"That's... not important," Aisha said, sweat-dropping, "It seems that he's using your name to do his own perverted plans and making you take the blame!"

"That's not good..." Rika shuttered, "Everyone might hate Dash eventhough he didn't really do it... We have to stop him!"

"Are you sure you want to?" Aisha asked teasingly, "You know... If Raid were to steal your underwear, it would look like as if it was Dash was the one who stole it. I know you really want him to... Especially if Dash WAS the one who stole it!"

"A-Aisha!" Dash and Rika flustered, flushing furiously.

"Just kidding!" Aisha pointed out, laughing, "You two look so cute when you blush!"

Dash and Rika looked at eachother before quickly looking away, their faces redder than a tomato. "So what you going to do, Dash?" Rika asked, still looking away from him and flushing, "You're not just going to let him get away with it..."

"Of course not..." Dash replied, also still looking away and flushing, "I'm going to find him and give him a piece of my mind! I don't want to be called a 'perverted underwear thief'..."

Both Dash and Rika then stayed silent while Aisha was secretly chuckling.

(Once outside Aisha's Secret Hideout)

Dash and Rika walked out of Aisha's secret hideout through a secret door hidden beneath the bushes. Pip and Eve followed after and then climbed onto their trainer's shoulder. "Let's see..." Dash said as he scanned through a piece of paper which was given to him by Aisha, "This is Raid's address... Maybe we should go and check it out."

"I agree," Rika replied, nodding, "We have to tell him that what he's doing is wrong!" And with that, they headed towards the direction of Raid's house.

They have finally reached the location of Raid's house and what a suprise they got when they saw his house - a mansion bigger than two of Rika's house. "So big..." Dash gasped, "He lives in a place like this?"

"He must be very rich..." Rika muttered, "Should we go and see if he's there?"

"Won't hurt to." Dash and Rika went over to the front door and rang the door bell. The door opened by itself and Dash, Rika and their Pokemon walked in. "Creepy..." Dash muttered, "Its like those mansions in a horror movie..."

The door suddenly slammed itself shut, locking itself in the process. "We're locked in!" Rika cried, "I'm scared already! I want to go back!" Eve patted her on the back.

"Looks like we can't go out until we find his 'Raid' guy..." Dash said, "Man... This place is huge... It would take forever to look for someone when you play hide-and-seek..."

"Visitors?" a voice muttered in a posh accent, "Who are you?" Dash and Rika looked up and saw a boy with brown hair - Raid, Dash's counterpart. He was wearing a brown jacket and a pair of blue jeans. "Aren't you that boy that looks like me?" Raid asked, "What in the world do you want from me?"

"Zip it!" Dash spat, "We know you were the one that kept stealing underwears from the girls' locker room! Admit it, you pervert!"

"Steal underwears?" Raid replied, raising an eyebrow, "Whatever do you mean?"

Just then, something white fell off from Raid's jacket. Dash quickly picked it up before Raid did. Dash flushed when he realized what it was. Rika saw what Dash was holding and screamed. "T-That's my underwear!" Rika shrieked as she quickly grabbed it from Dash's hands, "W-What's it doing here?"

"You good-for-nothing perverted bastard..." Dash snarled, "What in Latios were you doing with Rika's underwear!"

"Looks like my secret has been found out..." Raid smirked, "Okay then. I'll tell you. I'm not that popular with girls as you are, Dash Aileron... You and I have the same looks and yet, the girls intend to avoid me and they intend to be attracted to you!"

"Its that perverted mind of yours, you freak!" Dash shouted angrily, irritated, "Now go and tell everybody that you were the one who stole those underwears!"

"So I decided that I should ruin your life!" Raid continued, ignoring Dash's words, "Maybe if you were hated by the girls, then I get to move in and replace you! I have more money than you'll ever have!"

"He's scary..." Rika muttered, "Dash... I'm scared..."

"Pip!" Dash called out, "Let's go and teach this creep to keep his perverted mind to himself!"

"Furret!" Pip cried out in agreement, charging on Raid.

But before Pip could even touch Raid, another Furret jumped in and tackled Pip to the ground. Pip pushed it away and got back on its feet. It was Raid's Furret. It looks like any other Furrets except it has darker brown fur. "Meet Void," Raid said, "Its a Furret trained to be as vicious as a mad Houndoom. It will do anything I command it to do! Watch..." Raid raised his right arm and then shouted, "Void! Attack that Furret!"

"FURREEEET!" Void cried with dangerous fury as it jumped towards Pip.

Pip tried to block its attack but Void was so powerful that Pip was sent crashing on the nearby wall. Pip slowly got back on its feet but before Dash could command it to attack, Void appeared infront of Pip again and kicked it in the stomach before sending it flying again towards another wall.

"You're just wasting you're time, Dash Aileron..." Raid smirked, "Void can even beat up a Nidoking like a Caterpie. What chance does your Furret have?"

'Dash...' Rika thought, "Maybe you should call Pip back..."

"Lets make a bet," Raid interupted, "If you win, I'll return all the underwears I stole and tell them I did it. But if you lose... then YOU have to tell them that you did it and that girl over there will work here as my maid!" Raid then laughed maniacally.

"W-What!" Rika squeeled, "I don't want to be a maid! Especially not to you!"

"Are you going to chicken out, Dash?" Raid asked, that smirk not leaving his face for a even second, "If you do that, I win by default and Rika will be wearing my own-made maid uniform!"

"I am not chickening out!" Dash said, "I'll show you that it takes more than strength to win a Pokemon Battle!" Dash then turned his eyes towards Pip, who was being beaten up by Void. "Pip! Now!"

Void was suddenly struck by electricity as Pip touched it. Void couldn't make a single move - it was paralyzed. "Void!" Raid shouted, "What are you doing! Attack that Furret now!" 'How come Dash's Furret suddenly regained its health?' Raid thought, 'It should be too weak to even stand up!'

"What happened?" Rika asked, confused, "Was that Thunderpunch?"

"Yup," Dash smirked, "We could have attacked you anytime we wanted to! The one Void kept attacking just now was just a Substitute created by Pip earlier! You were actually attacking nothing from the very beginning!"

"Impossible!" Raid snarled, "I didn't hear you giving such a command!"

"I don't need to," Dash said, smiling, "Pip knows what I'm telling just by looking at my eyes! We're friends and we know eachother very well! Pip, finish it with Skull Bash!"

Pip charges on Void with amazing speed and power and tackled Void with its head, sending Void crashing to nearby tables. Void was about to stand back up again but it collapsed back from exhaustion - swirls in its eyes. Pip smiled and climbed on Dash's shoulder. "Furret!" Pip cried triumphantly.

"You have to keep your promise now, Raid!" Dash exclaimed, "You have to tell the girls in my school that you stole their underwears! Go and--" Dash stopped as Rika walked towards Raid, who had just fallen to his knees. "Rika?"

"You don't have to tell them if you don't want to," Rika said, kneeling down to look at him, "But under one condition..." She then picked up Void and handed it to Raid. "You have to take care of Void with love and care, okay?"

Raid couldn't find the words to say in return and just cried - tears flowing out from his eyes. "Thanks..." Raid said finally, "I will... I will take care of Void."

Rika smiled before goind back to Dash, who was completely dumbfounded. "Let's go back now, Dash..." Rika suggested, "We'll just tell the girls that it was someone from another school playing a trick on them."

"O...Okay..." Dash muttered. And with that, Dash and Rika walked out from the house as soon as their Pokemon got back into their Pokeballs.

(Outside Rika's House)

Rika was about to close the front door until Dash called her out again. "Yes?" Rika asked, "What is it?"

"I don't get it," Dash muttered, "That guy stole your underwear and now you're just going to let him go that easliy?"

"I think he learned his lesson," Rika replied, "He was just upset that you had more attention from the girls than he did. Don't you think we should just forgive him? He may be a good guy in the inside, you know..."

Dash sighed and then smiled. "I guess you're right," Dash said. He was about to walk pass the front gate but he then suddenly stopped halfway. "Rika," Dash called, his back facing Rika.

"Yes?"

"You're a great girl, you know that?" Dash said before completely walking pass the front gate of Rika's house.

Rika blushed and smiled. She then closed the door behind her as she went into her house. She leaned against the door and looked up at the ceiling. 'He called me 'great'... Dash, you were great too...'

(The Next Day in School)

"Did you hear the news here in school?" Aisha asked, "It seems that Raid just confessed that he was the one who stole the underwears! He even agreed to be punished! But the girls didn't want to do it because he looks like you!"

"Really?" Dash asked, sweat-dropping, "Its good that he told the truth..."

"Also, his Furret became rather sweet and cute now," Aisha continued, "I wonder what happened to him that suddenly changed him? I thought he was nothing more than just a pervert..."

"An angel," Dash muttered, smiling, "An angel gave him words of wisdom." Dash then spotted Rika and walked towards her. They then proceeded to their class as the school bell rang.

"An angel?" Aisha asked, tilting her head in confusion, "What's he talking about?" 


	17. Chapter 17 A Day at the Beach

Pokemon School Chapter 17 - A Day at the Beach

It was Sunday and both Dash and Rika had just received their first badge - the Beginner Level 1 badge. Aisha planned on going to the beach with both Jason and Tomo and had invited her friends Dash, Rika and her other close friends - yes, even Meia. Dash, Rika, Jason, Tomo, Aisha and Meia were now in the department store in Celadon City to buy the girls their swimsuits for the beach. Dash and Jason, however, had completely no idea how they were dragged into this.

"I can't believe we're here to help the girls buy swimsuits..." Dash groaned, "Aisha said it was an emergency so I came... Only to find out that she wanted me to come along with her and the other girls to buy swimsuits..."

"Same here," Jason said, sweat-dropping, "But I didn't know Tomo was into swimming..." Jason suddenly had some perverted fantasies of Tomo in a red bikini - Jason was drooling uncontrollably.

Dash sweat-dropped. 'Oh man...' Dash thought groaned, 'I can't believe I'm stuck going to help Aisha, Tomo, Meia and Rika to...' Then, just like Jason, Dash had imagined how cute Rika would look like in a swimsuit. "So that's how Rika would look like, huh?"

"What is it?" Rika asked, eyeing the brown-haired boy, "Why did you call my name?"

"N-Nothing!" Dash flustered, "I was just... speaking mexican! Rika...ramba! Yup, that's it!"

Rika sweat-dropped. "Sorry for misunderstanding then." Rika then continued looking through some of the swimsuits in display until it hit her... 'Wait a minute... I'm going to wear a swimsuit... and Dash will see me in it? I just remembered that I never wore a swimsuit anywhere other than in father's indoor swimming pool!' Rika suddenly found herself frozen. 'Can't even move...'

"Dash!" Meia cried joyfully, a swimsuit in hand, "Would you help me put my swimsuit on?"

Dash and the others were shocked to hear that, especially Rika and Dash himself. "What are you talking about!" Dash flustered, flushing, "I can't help you put you swimsuit on!"

"That's right!" Aisha said as she pushed Meia into a fitting room, "Just let me do it, okay? Dash has to help Rika put on HER swimsuit... Isn't that right, Rika?"

"Yes," Rika replied, "Dash has to--- AISHA!" Rika flushed furiously.

"Dash!" Meia scowled, "Don't you ever do those kind of things to any girl but me!"

People were beginning to whisper behind Dash's back, much to Dash's embarassment. "Just get in and try your swimsuit out!" Dash said, "Now!"

Aisha and Meia quickly sealed themselves inside the fitting room. Dash then turned his eyes towards Rika, who was talking to Tomo. "Hey, Rika..." Tomo muttered, "How about trying this on?" Tomo showed Rika a pink swimsuit which when worn, will show a whole lot of skin. "This would look cute on her... Don't you think so, Dash?"

Rika flustered.

"How should I know?" Dash muttered, flushing as he looked away.

"I don't want this," Rika said, "It... might attract the attention of other boys..."

"So Rika only wants Dash to give attention," Tomo muttered, "Don't worry... Anything YOU wear will get his attention."

"Tomo!" Dash cried, irritated, "Just go and pick a swimsuit already!"

(Vermillion City)

"Wow!" Rika gasped as she spotted the beach nearby, "Is that the beach?"

"Yep!" Jason replied, "Me, Dash and Fazz used to play around here a whole lot before! By the way, where is that spike-head anyway? He wasn't in the train just now..."

"He couldn't come," Aisha said, "He said something about taking his little sister to a movie or something... Oh well! Now that we're here, let's go and have some fun! Let's go and change, gals!" And with that, Rika and the other girls went into a nearby cottage where they could change into their swimsuits.

"Maybe we should call out our Pokemon?" Dash suggested, "I think they would want to play along."

"Good idea," Jason agreed as he reached into his bag to grab Vigo's Pokeball. Vigo, who had recently evolved into a Slaking, appeared out of the Pokeball. "Now, Vigo!" Jason shouted out, "Go and have some fun!"

However, instead of playing, Vigo gave a large yawn and layed down on the sand before going to sleep. Dash and Jason anime-fell. "Looks like Vigo only wants to rest now..." Dash muttered, "My turn! Pip, go and have some fun!"

"Furret!" Pip cried out as it jumped out from its Pokeball before it... took a nap on a tree branch.

Dash and Jason anime-fell again. "What's wrong with the Pokemon?" Jason muttered, "Seems like they only want to relax..."

Just then, Dash and Jason saw the girls walking out of the cottage. Rika was wearing a purple swimsuit with green linings and the word 'love' on the back. Tomo was wearing a red and black swimsuit, red on top and black on the bottom. Meia was wearing a yellow swimsuit and Aisha was wearing a brown swimsuit. Dash and Jason flushed as how good they all looked like in those get-ups.

"I don't know about this..." Rika muttered, still not used to wearing a swimsuit in public, "Those boys over there have been watching us since we walked out of the cottage..."

"Don't worry about it!" Aisha assured, "They just think that we all look real cute! I bet Dash and Jason were thinking about the same thing..."

Dash and Jason sweat-dropped.

"Why don't we go for a swim?" Meia suggested, smiling innocently, "The waves aren't strong and there's not a lot of people around! C'mon, everybody!" And with that, Meia jumped into the water. "Water's great!"

"Sure, why not!" Aisha said, as she headed towards the water too, "Yahoo!" She jumped into the water with a splash.

"I'll go first," Tomo said to Jason, "I hope that there's a Sharpedo coming to play..." Tomo then walked into the water, Dash, Rika and Jason sweat-dropped.

"I'll go in next then..." Jason muttered, 'Please let there not be any Sharpedos!' And with that, Jason hesitantly dived into the water, swallowing some salt water in the process.

"Aren't you going into the water too, Rika?" Dash asked, eyeing Rika who was standing beside him, "Its not everyday we all get to play at the beach."

"Can you keep a secret, Dash?" Rika asked, Dash nodded, "Actually... I can't swim..."

Dash's eyes widened as he heard those words coming from Rika's mouth. "I didn't know that," Dash said, "You don't have to swim... Just stay near the shore and you'll be fine!"

"That's not it," Rika said, "Its not that I don't want to learn to swim, its just that... I'm afraid of the sea now..."

"Huh?"

"I've always wanted to swim before... but since Aisha took me to the cinema to watch that 'Jaws' movie... I'm afraid of the sea now... That Sharpedo in the movie was really big and vicious..."

"Don't worry," Dash assured, "If any Sharpedo comes, I'll be there to save you! Jason and the others will also have your back! Okay?" Rika nodded, flushing. "Now for your first lesson in swimming: Get into the water!" Dash quickly grabbed Rika by the hand and dragged her into the water.

Rika wanted to run away, but seeing that Dash was holding her hand, she felt safe. Rika smiled as she got into the water, where Aisha splashed water all over her face. "Aisha!" Rika cried, laughing, "I'm going to get you for that!" Dash let go of Rika's hand as Rika went to splash water back at Aisha - a smile plastered on his face.

Just then, Dash saw something swimming towards them in the distance with great speed. He then saw a shark's fin rising from the water. 'No way...' Dash thought, gulping, 'It can't be real...' Dash then slowly walked to Aisha and whispered, "Is the Sharpedo from the movie 'Jaws' real?"

"Of course not!" Aisha said, laughing, "What makes you say that?"

"That," Dash said as he pointed at the shark fin that was swimming towards them, "Then it must be just of my own imagination... That's a relief..." Dash then layed down on the water and floated relaxingly.

"RUN, YOU IDIOT!" Aisha screamed, "THAT'S THE REAL THING!"

"What?" Rika asked, "What's real? Aisha, are you---" She then spotted the shark fin swimming towards her. "KYAAA! Its Jaws!" Rika quickly hid behind Dash. "Dash! Do something!"

"Alright then..." Dash gulped, "I'll--- Huh?" Dash looked around and realized that one of them wasn't seen in the water. Dash sighed and walked over to the shark fin, which suddenly stopped as Dash stood infront of it. "Got'cha... 'Jaws'." Dash pulled the fin up and revealed the person wearing it. "A.K.A... Meia."

"Hi!" she greeted innocently, "I bought this shark fin when we were in the department store and I thought it'd be great to use it here! How was I? Was I scary?" Dash then punched her softly on the forehead. "W-What was that for!"

"For being yourself," Dash replied, "Don't EVER do that again..." Dash then turned around. "Hey, Rika! Its just--- Eh?" Rika was not seen anywhere in the water. Instead, she was clinging on a tree bark where Pip and the other Pokemon slept. Dash sweat-dropped. 'Great... She's afraid of the sea again...'

'Scary...' Rika thought, trembling, 'I thought Dash was about to be eaten...' She sighed and suddenly lost her grip on the tree. She then fell on top of Jason's Slaking's large body and bounced off it before landing safely on her bottom. 'That was close...'

Dash, Aisha, Jason, Meia and Tomo sweat-dropped. 'What luck...'

Rika straightened herself up and was about to run towards Dash and the others when someone grabbed her by the arm from behind. It was a man with long grey hair wearing sunglasses. "You alone, chick?" the man asked, "Why don't you and I have a little chat?"

"Let go of me!" Rika cried, trying to escape from the man's grip.

The man was laughing as Rika struggled to escape and this made Dash rather angry. Dash quickly delivered a kick on the man's face, sending him stumbling down on his back. Rika quickly ran to Aisha. "Didn't you hear what she just said?" Dash said, glaring daggers at the man, "She said she didn't want to have a chat with you!"

"Why you little brat!" the man scowled, "Guys! Come over here and teach this kid a lesson!" A group of about eight men came walking towards them and Dash was worried if he could take them all on. "Now get that--" Suddenly, someone jumped in and knocked out two of the eight men, sending both crashing to a tree.

"Ganging up on a kid? That's so cowardly like!" That 'someone' revealed itself as Nash, the two-years running Pokemon League champion. "Hey, Dash. How have you--" Nash was about to wave at Dash, only to get punched in the stomach by the brown-haired trainer. "What... was that for?"

"I still didn't forget how you ran away from our match just because of a stomachache!" Dash pointed out, "What kind of champion are you!" The two then started arguing, ignoring the seven remaining bad men.

"Don't you go ignoring us like that!" one of them shouted angrily, "You think you can take on the---"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Both Dash and Nash shouted angrily in unison, "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT WE'RE TALKING!"

"Y-Yes, sirs!" the seven men cried, scared from seeing both Dash and Nash's glares, "We'll leave right away!" And with that, they carried their two fallen members and left.

Rika, Jason, Tomo, Aisha and Meia sweat-dropped.

"Okay then!" Dash cried, "How about we have a battle right here, RIGHT NOW!"

"I would if I could," Nash replied, "Or rather, if my Tyranitar could. Its taking a nap... over there." He pointed at his Tyranitar sleeping next to Jason's Slaking near the tree.

Dash anime-fell. "What is with all the Pokemon all of a sudden...?"

"Let them relax!" Aisha said, smiling, "Its a holiday so let them rest for a change!"

"Fine," Dash groaned before turning his eyes towards Nash, "One of these days we will battle! Just you wait!"

"I don't think its going to be soon though..." Nash said, scratching his head, "You see... I was called for a Johto and Kanto Meet Tournament in Johto... I won't be back for the next four months..."

"WHAT!" Dash cried, "Oh, c'mon!"

"Sorry!" Nash said, "Like what your friend said, its a holiday! I'm going to stay here for a while and enjoy it!" Nash then saw some cute girls passing by. "And here they are now!" Nash then went over to the girls and said, "Hey, you two alone?" Nash had completely forgotten about Dash.

Dash anime-fell again. 'What... kind of champion is he...?"

It was evening and the sun was about to set and Aisha invited Dash and the others to watch it together. Rika then noticed that Dash wasn't with them so she went to look for him. She saw him sitting climbing on some rocks facing the sea. "Dash!" Rika cried, a smile plastered on her face, "So this is where you were! Aren't you going to watch the sunset?"

"I am," Dash replied, "I'm just trying to get a better view. Only me and Fazz know about such a place..." Dash continued climbing the rocks when suddenly, he stopped. "Do you want to come along? You have to keep it a secret!" Rika nodded and Dash lended her a hand as she began climbing up the rocks too.

"So is this it?" Rika muttered, "Its beautiful..." Dash and Rika were now standing on top of the cliff shaped rocks where they could hardly be seen by the people from below. The height gave Rika a great view of the sea and the sun.

"Told ya," Dash grinned, "Let's go stand over there! That's where Fazz and I used to watch the sunset." They both made their way near the edge of the rocks as their hair gently swayed by the evening breeze. "Look."

Rika's eyes widened in astonishment as the sun seemed like it was falling into the sea. Her green eyes shined from the sun's rays and without noticing, her head fell against Dash's shoulder. Dash flushed for a moment as Rika held his hand. "The sunset..." Rika muttered, "Its so beautiful..."

"Yeah, you sure are..." Dash muttered without realizing.

"What?" Rika asked, eyeing Dash, "What did you say?"

"N-Nothing..." Dash flustered, "I was just talking to myself. You better run in case I become crazy!" Dash put on a silly grin on his face, causing Rika to laugh.

"Idiot," Rika chuckled, closing her eyes, "You can be so silly sometimes..."

Just then, a camera flash came from below them. Dash and Rika looked down and saw Aisha, Tomo, Jason and Meia clinging on the edge of the rocks with camera on Aisha's hands. "Busted," Aisha muttered, "Looks like we're found out..."

"A-Aisha!" Rika flustered, quickly moving away from Dash, "H-How long have you been there? Dash, I thought you said no one knew about this place!"

"I thought no one did!" Dash flustered.

"Fazz told us about this place," Jason said, "But look at the bright side! We got a nice picture of you and Rika!"

"Dash!" Meia cried, "How could you have another affair with another girl! You... TWO-TIMER!" Meia then pushed Dash away, causing him to fall into the water below. "That will teach you a lesson!"

"So this is what you two were doing..." Tomo muttered, eyeing Rika, "I can sense that you liked it..."

"N-No I wasn't!" Rika flustered, flushing furiously, "I.. I was just... I mean..."

Aisha and the others laughed seeing Rika nervous and blushing like that. Rika and Dash laughed along with them after a few moments and soon all of them were laughing happily.

As they walked towards the train station, Rika looked up into the night sky and saw a shooting star. She then made a wish. 'I wish that all of us shall stay friends no matter what.'

"Come on, Rika..." Dash said as he stopped to look at her, "We better get going. Everyone's waiting for us back home..."

Rika nodded with a smile on her face. 


	18. Chapter 18 The Ghost of Pokemon School

Pokemon School Chapter 18 - The Ghost of Pokemon Pallet School

"The girl climbed up the stairs... The stairs creaked as the she climbed it... Her candle blew out and there was no sign of wind... He quickly went into her classroom to get her books from her table, which she had forgotten to in school... The wind howled outside, causing the windows to open and close continuously... Suddenly, the wind stopped and she heard the sound of footsteps walking along the hallway. The footsteps grew louder and closer until it finally reached the front door... The door opened and... she saw it... a face of a woman with long black hair and a bloody eyes!"

"KYAAA!" Rika screamed, hugging Dash who was sitting beside her, "No more! No more!"

Aisha was in Dash and Rika's classroom during recess and Dash and Rika were with her. Their Pokemon were playing outside with Jason and Tomo.She was telling them about a ghost legend of their school. Aisha had turned off the lights, making Rika feel more uneasy. "Jeez!" Aisha muttered, "I'm suppose to scare you! You almost gave a heart attack!"

"But it was so scary..." Rika muttered before finally realizing that she was hugging Dash, "D-Dash! I'm sorry!"

"Its okay," Dash said, "But don't worry about the story! Its just a story anyway! Its not true."

"Besides," Aisha added, "If it were to be true, the ghost will only appear in school at night! Who would be stupid enough to come to school at night time?"

"I guess you're right..." Rika muttered, putting up a smile, "I feel better already..."

"What are you kids doing here?" a voice asked, "You should be outside during recess..." Dash, Aisha and Rika turned their eyes towards a tall black figure with big shining oval eyes standing near the door. The three screamed in fear at the sight of the monster. The lights was turned on and they saw Mr. Brawly standing infront of them wearing glasses. "Why'd you kids scream for?" Mr. Brawly said, trying to get his hearing back, "I couldn't find you outside so I came here... Teacher Marco told me to inform you and your class about something."

"What is it?" Rika asked.

"Night classes," Mr. Brawly said, "Every Thursday, which is today, you all will be having night classes to prepare you for your next exam. Tell the others in your class about this. That goes the same for you and your classmates, Aisha." And with that, Mr. Brawly walked out of the classroom.

"Did he... just say 'night classes'?" Rika asked nervously, "As in... coming to school at night?"

"Yeah..." Aisha replied, feeling a sweat dropping down her head, "The time when the ghost of Pokemon Pallet School appears... Of all times... Teacher Marco HAD to pick night time! They say the books are always scattered around after Thursday night..."

"I don't want to go!"

"This is going to be fun..." Dash sweat-dropped.

(Pokemon Pallet School - 6:30 night time)

Dash walked out from his house and saw Rika looking back and forth continuously on his doorstep. "Rika?" Dash called, "What are you doing?" Rika was startled by Dash's voice that she fell down on her bottom. "You okay? You look kinda jumpy..."

"I-I'm not jumpy!" Rika protested, flushing, "I just don't feel comfortable walking around outside at night..."

"Really?"

"No! I'm afraid, really afraid! I want to go home!" Rika sounded like a baby crying for her mother.

Dash sweat-dropped. "Don't worry," Dash assured, "There's no such thing as ghosts!"

"So what about Ghost Pokemon?" Rika asked, "Aren't they considered as ghosts?"

"Uh..." Dash muttered, not sure what to say, "Maybe? But that doesn't prove that ghosts are real!"

"How about Felcia?" Rika asked, "She's a ghost."

Dash found himself dumbfounded. He sweat-dropped.

"Then ghosts ARE real!" Rika cried, much to Dash's irritation, which was rare.

"We'll be fine!" Dash assured, kneeling down to lend Rika a hand, "Its just a stupid story made to scare people... Its not true... Its fictional, you know?" Rika was still trembling on her feet but Dash had an idea how to make her stop. "I know... You're too lazy to go to school actually, right?"

"What?" Rika flustered, "That's not true! I'm not lazy!"

"Using a ghost as an excuse to skip school..." Dash continued, "That's so childish of you!"

"I'll prove to you then!" Rika cried, flushing furiously, "I'll show you that I'm not lazy! Let us go then! I vow that I'll go to school at night no matter what the cost!" Rika then saw the smirk on Dash's face. "Dash! You tricked me!"

"Now you have to go to school no matter what," Dash said, smiling innocently, "You wouldn't want to break a vow, do you?"

"No..." Rika groaned, "Okay... I'll go. But promise me one thing..."

"What is it?"

"If a ghost does appear... you will protect me, right?"

Dash flushed for a few seconds before answering, "Of course I will. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Just 'friends'?" Rika asked, flushing.

"Huh?"

"N-Nothing... Let's just go to school already..." Rika then stood back up and went ahead. Dash followed after.

----

"Time to take a break, class!" Teacher Marco said to Dash and the other students, "Be back by 8:15!" And with that, all the students walked out of the classroom, including Rika.

Dash and Rika walked along the hallway as they spotted Aisha and Jason. Rika was hugging her Eevee real tight. "Hey!" Dash cried out, "Looks like you two came anyway!"

"Of course!" Aisha said, "I never get to be inside the school at night before!"

"Furret..." Pip, who had just been called out by Dash from its Pokeball, muttered.

"Aisha..." Rika muttered, "Aren't you afraid of the ghost?"

"Heck no!" Aisha exclaimed, "I totally forgot about that stupid ghost! I can't even remember how the story went!"

"I can't remember it right either..." Jason admitted, "I think it had something to do with..." Just then, they heard creaking sounds coming from the stairs. "That's it! The stairs made a creaking sound when the girl in the story climbed it!"

"So who made those creaking sounds?" Aisha said, turning to face the stairs next to them, "There's no one there..." Suddenly lights went out, causing Rika and Aisha to scream. "W-What's with the lights!"

"Maybe its just natural!" Dash said, "This school wasn't made to open until night time!"

Pip turned around and saw something moving towards them from behind. Pip turned pale white. "Pip?" Rika asked, "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a..." Rika then heard footsteps and saw something white floating towards them, "... GHOST!" Rika then ran off on her own, leaving Dash and the others.

"Rika!" Dash called out but to no avail, "Why'd she run away? Anything behind her just now?" He turned around to look for what might have scared her but he had found no one else but Aisha, Jason, Pip and himself. 'That's weird... But forget about that, where in Latios has Rika ran off to?"

---

Rika stopped to catch her breath. She looked behind her and found no one following her, which was both good and bad. "W-Where's Dash?" Rika asked her Eevee, "And where are we?"

"Eevee..." Eve muttered, shrugging.

"Is it possible that we can get lost in school at night?" Rika flustered, her legs trembling, "I shouldn't have run off like that without telling Dash... What should I do?" She then heard footsteps walking towards her again and heard a voice saying something. "W-Who's there?"

"Rika..." the voice said in scary tone, "Where are you...?"

"NO!" Rika squeeled, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" And with that, Rika and Eve ran away again.

"I knew I shouldn't have eaten all those chilli dogs..." Aisha muttered to herself, "I can't even talk right... I could've sworn I heard Rika's voice here..."

Rika was still running along the hallway with Eve on her head. She leaned against a wall as she stopped, panting heavily. "Thank goodness I lost it..." Rika said to herself, "Where's Dash anyway..." She opened the door nearby and to her suprise, a skeleton came falling down on the floor. "KYAAA! A HUMAN SKELETON!" Again, she picked up Eve and ran off. "Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!"

As Rika left, Mr. Brawly came walking out from the door. "Oh man... I knew I shouldn't have put this fake skeleton near the door... Thank goodness it didn't break... But I wonder who screamed just now?"

Rika continued running and this time, she didn't plan to stop. She then accidentally bumped into someone unfamiliar. "You okay?" he asked, lending her a hand, "I should've watch where I was going..." Rika looked up and saw a boy with jet-black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was taller than Rika and from the look of his uniform, he must be from the secondary level. "You're Rika, right?"

"Yes..." Rika replied, "Who are you?"

"Name's Roy Wulf," the boy replied, "I'm from Secondary Class Blue. What are you doing on this side of school? Isn't the primary level back there?"

"There was a ghost there!" Rika shuttered, "It was chasing after me..."

"Not that story again," Roy sighed, "Pyra, want to help her?"

"Torchic!" A Torchic popped out from behind Roy's right leg. "Tor! Torchic!"

"You're Pokemon's a Torchic!" Rika said, smiling as she picked up the tiny Fire Pokemon, "Its so cute!"

Pyra suddenly bit Rika's hand and jumped back onto Roy's shoulder. "Sorry about that," Roy apologized on his Torchic's behalf, "Its not really comfortable with strangers..."

"Its okay..." Rika muttered, putting up a smile, "So what are you doing here?"

"Just taking a stroll," Roy explained, "My teacher gave me a break from Pokemon Training lessons so I decided to walk around for a bit before going back. How about I take you back to your friends?"

"Great!" Rika cheered happily, "Be careful of the ghost though..."

"Don't worry," Roy assured, "I'll be sure to protect you when it comes..."

"You know, Mr. Roy..." Rika muttered, "At first, I thought you were scary and mean... But you're actually so nice!"

Roy's eyes widened in suprise as Rika said that to him. He then put up a warm smile. "Let's get going then," Roy said as he went ahead, "Your friends are probably worried about you..." Roy then offered Rika his hand.

Rika smiled and grabbed his hand. Eve climbed onto her shoulder as they headed back to where Dash and the others were. Pyra eyed its trainer, who was smiling. "Torchic?"

---

Dash and Pip were still looking for Rika, ignoring that their next class was about to start. 'Where did Rika ran off to?' Dash thought, worried, 'I thought I told her that there was no ghost here?' Just then, a pair of hands came out from the wall next to him and hugged him. "W-What? L-Let go of me!"

"Scared ya!" a familiar female voice said, laughing, "And you said you weren't afraid of ghosts!" Felcia came walking through the wall and greeted the brown-haired boy and his Furret, who were now on their bottoms. "What's wrong with you two?"

"Don't scare us like that!" Dash cried, irritated.

"Hi, Pip!" Felcia greeted, "I miss you so much because you never came to visit widdle ol' me!" Felcia then snuggled Pip like a plush toy, much to Pip's dislike. "You're still as soft as ever!"

"Furret!" Pip cried continuously, trying to escape like before but to no avail.

"So what are you doing here?" Dash asked, ignoring the fact that Pip was crying out for help.

"I always come here every Thursday night!" Felcia pointed out, "Eventhough I'm dead, I still love to learn a thing or two in school! I always read the text books left by the teachers and students! But I intend to forget to put them all back..."

"So you were the one that kept scattering the books around..." Dash said, slapping himself on the face, "By the way, did you see Rika anywhere? She ran off because she thought she saw a ghost... Was that you?"

"Nope and Yep!" Felcia replied, "I saw her and was about to say hello to her but she ran away... She's probably at the secondary level side of the school..."

"Thanks!" Dash said.

"Wait!" Felcia called back, "Is Aisha here?"

"Yeah..." Dash replied, "I think she went over there..."

"Thank you!" And with that, Felcia let go of Pip and flew away to find Aisha.

After a few seconds...

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Aisha screamed, "NOT YOU AGAIN! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Dash sweat-dropped. 'Felcia really likes playing with Aisha, doesn't she?' Dash sighed before running to the direction of the secondary level side of the school hoping to find Rika. Pip panted heavily before chasing after its trainer.

---

"So how come I never saw you in school at day?" Rika asked, "I don't always go to the secondary level side, but I've seen and met a lot of the students there already and I don't remember seeing you..."

"That's because I'm a ghost," Roy replied, eyeing Rika who was flustering, "Just kidding." Roy let out a little laughter before saying, "I'm always busy with a lot of things... I'm the captain of a basketball team, football team, hockey team, tennis team, badminton team, swimming team and..." Roy stopped as he saw Rika's eyes swirling.

"Wow..." Rika muttered, holding her head in a state of confusion, "You must be really talented to be a leader for all those teams! You said you were the captain of the basketball team... Could it be, by any chance, Dash's team?"

"You know him?" Roy asked as he picked up his Torchic, Rika nodded, "He's one of the best players of all the basketball teams in this school. I always count on him to score points for our team."

"That's good to hear," Rika said, smiling, "But you're still the best, right?"

"I'm not really sure..." Roy said, scratching his head, "I challenged him to a one-on-one match before, but he just declined it and said he would only challenge me when he's good enough... To me, he's already good. And sometimes he leaves early from practices to meet someone... His teammates said that he had been going on dates with a girl with purple hair..." Roy then scanned through Rika's appearance. "Wait... That was you, wasn't it? You're the one Dash has been dating all this time?"

"D-D-Date?" Rika flustered, flushing as she looked away, "I-I don't know what you're talking about! Me and Dash are just... friends!" Rika flushed more as Roy laughed a bit. "Mr. Roy! Stop teasing me!"

"Sorry," Roy chuckled, "You're just as cute as they say when you're acting like that."

Rika felt her blood rushing to her head like it was going to explode or something. Just then, she heard Dash's voice calling her name. "Dash?" Rika muttered, "Dash, I'm over here!"

Dash came running towards them as he saw Rika walking towards him. He stopped and took deep breaths. "Glad I found you!" Dash said, panting, "You shouldn't run off like---" Dash then spotted Roy behind the purple-haired girl with his Torchic on his shoulder. "Upperclassman Roy! Its nice to see you!"

"Hey, Dash," Roy greeted back, "I found her running around and wanted to take her back to your side of the school."

"Thank you, Mr. Roy!" Rika thanked, "I was having so much fun talking with you that I'm not afraid of the dark anymore! Thanks!" Rika then raised her right arm. "I'll always cheer for you and Dash!"

Dash and Roy just smiled. "Wait a minute..." Dash muttered, spotting something missing on Rika, "Where's Eve?"

"Eh?"

---

Eve was walking around looking for its trainer, not knowing that Felcia was following from behind. She came closer to the small Pokemon with her arms open wide...

"EEVEEEEE!"

End? 


	19. Chapter 19 He's My Big Brother!

Pokemon School Chapter 19 - He's My Big Brother!

Dash was running to school with Pip on his head and a toast in his mouth, which he barely had for breakfast. Rika had already left without him earlier - probably because Dash told her that he wanted to have another five minutes of sleep eventhough it was already late. "I should've listened to her and got ready for school just now!" Dash cried, "But I was dreaming of becoming the greatest Pokemon master and... Huh?"

Dash spotted a little girl cowaring between the cardboard boxes nearby. She was hiding from a wild Hondour which was coming closer and closer to her - growling at her. "Get away from me, you stupid dog!" the girl cried, "How was I suppose to know that that bone I threw into the river was yours!"

"Houndour!" the Hondour snarled, "Houn!" The Hondour charged on the girl with its mouth open wide amd ready to bite.

Just then, the girl saw a Furret tackling the Houndour away from her. 'Huh?' the girl thought, 'A Furret? Who?' She looked up and saw a boy with brown hair and clear blue eyes. She blushed as she noticed how good-looking the boy was. 'Wow...' The Furret tackled the Hondour again like its trainer commanded and it finally fleed from the scene.

"You okay?" Dash asked, "Don't worry, that Hondour's gone."

Dash scanned her appearance as the little girl stood up. She had blonde hair with black dyes on the tip of her hair and a pair of yellow eyes. She was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt which was big enough for her to make it look like it was a dress. "T-Thank you for saving me..." the little girl said to Dash, flushing a little, "Is there... any way I can thank you?"

"No need," Dash replied simply, "You were in trouble so its natural that I should help! Oh man! Now I'm really going to be late for school! Gotta go!"

"Wait!" the girl called back, "Can I have your name at least?"

"Its Dash!" Dash said, "See ya!" And with that, Dash and Pip ran off for school.

The girl just stood there with a smile on her blushing face. She then placed her hands on her chest. 'Dash, huh?' she thought, 'He's my knight in shining armour... So dreamy too...'

---

Dash was punished for being late by making him stand outside the class while carrying two buckets of water. Pip was also punished the same way, except Pip was made to carry two cups of water instead of buckets. "This is so unfair..." Dash muttered, eyeing his Pokemon who stood next to him, "How come you only get to carry the cups!"

"Furret." Pip shrugged, sighing.

Little did they knew, they were being watched from outside. It was the little girl Dash met earlier and she was secretly watching him from on top of a tree. 'There he is!' the little girl thought, 'My knight in shining armour! He looks good even from this far! Eh?' Just then, the branch she was sitting on snapped, leaving her clinging on another branch. "HELP!"

"Huh?" Dash muttered as he heard a voice screaming, "What was---" He then saw the girl clinging on a tree branch and was about to lose her grip. "What the! Its that girl again!" Dash dropped the buckets and jumped out of the window. He grabbed the little girl before she fell to her doom, only for him to fall down on his face himself. "Ouch..."

"A-Are you okay?" the little girl flustered, "T-That must have hurt!"

"Not really..." Dash said as he sat up, "I fell from much higher places before... What are you doing here anyway? You're not wearing any school uniform..."

"DASH AILERON!" a familiar voice shouted angrily at him, "I TOLD YOU TO STAND OUTSIDE AND YOU JUMPED OUT OF THE WINDOW! COME BACK UP HERE!" Dash looked up and saw an angry Mr. Brawly glaring at him from the window. Some of the students, including Rika, were also watching him. "NOW!"

"Are you okay, Dash?" Rika cried out, "Are you hurt?"

"Not until I get back up THERE to face Mr. Brawly..." Dash muttered.

"What was that?" Mr. Brawly scowled.

"N-Nothing!" And with that, Dash ran back into the school building to head upstairs.

'He saved me again...' the little girl thought, flushing, 'He more than my knight! He's my hero!'

---

It was recess and Dash was sprawling on the grass field facing the football field while Pip was sleeping next to him. "Dash!" Rika called out, "So this is where you were!" Rika came walking towards the brown-haired boy and sat next to him. "Looks like you're in detention for the next two weeks, huh?"

"You got that right..." Dash groaned, "I must be having a bad day..."

"Mr. Dash!" a voice called out, "I've been looking all over for you!" The girl who Dash had saved twice in a row came running towards him and Rika carrying a home-made 'bento'. "Here! This is to thank you for saving me just now! You must be really hungry!" She then placed the bento next to Dash.

"Thanks!" Dash exclaimed happily as he grabbed the bento, "I was getting a bit hungry!"

Seeing Dash enjoying her home-made bento, the little girl smiled while Rika was getting a little jealous. "Hey, Dash..." Rika muttered, "I saw this great place in Viridian City and I was thinking that..." Rika stopped as seeing Dash was more concentrating on his stomach than listening to her. Rika sucked in her cheeks. 'Idiot...'

"You said something?" Dash asked, finally finished eating, "Man, that was good!" Dash then turned his eyes towards the little girl with blonde hair. "Thanks! By the way, I never get to know your name..."

"M-My name?" the little girl flustered, flushing as Dash was looking at her, "My name's Mary..."

"Nice to meet you then, Mary!" Dash said, putting up a smile, "You know... You're not really allowed to just go into the school like that. You could get in trouble..."

"I'm sorry!" Mary flustered, "I-I'll leave right away!" Mary was about to run away until Dash called her back.

"Don't worry!" Dash assured as he placed his hand on Mary's blonde hair, "That doesn't happen here in THIS school. You'll be fine if you don't make trouble."

'He's like a brother I never had...' Mary thought, blushing, 'His hand feels so warm...'

Rika was getting more and more jealous of Dash being with Mary. She then recalled something. "Why don't we go meet Aisha and the others?" Rika asked, "Didn't Aisha said she wanted to tell us something?"

"Sure!" Dash agreed, getting back on his feet, "I just need to have a talk with a friend of mine so you go ahead first! See ya, Rika! See ya, Mary!" And with that, Dash left.

Rika was about to leave too when Mary suddenly tripped her with her foot, causing Rika to fall on her face. "What was that for?" Rika cried, "Why'd you suddenly trip me?"

"It was your fault for trying to steal MY hero!" Mary explained, "You better stay away from him if you know what's good for you! I can be pretty mean when I'm angry..." Mary then skipped happily away.

'Huh?' Rika thought, eyeing Mary, 'What's her problem?'

---

The school bell rang, which means school was over for the day. Pip had just returned into its Pokeball. Rika was then thinking of walking home together with Dash as usual until, that is, Mary came into the classroom and asked Dash to walk HER home. "Sorry, Rika..." Dash apologized, "Looks like you have to go home on your own for today... I can't just let Mary go home alone..."

"I... I understand..." Rika muttered, frowning, "Just be careful, okay?" And with that, Rika ran off without even saying goodbye to Dash or Mary.

"Rika?" Dash muttered, "She must be in a real hurry..." He then turned to face Mary, who was standing next to him, "Let's go then, shall we? Just tell me where your house is and I'll take you there." Mary nodded. "Okay then! Let's go!"

---

Dash was still looking for Mary's house in Pallet Town and was beginning to be worried about Rika. "Brother Dash..." Mary called, "Am I... troubling you in any way?"

"No!" Dash protested, "Its the least I could do after you gave me that home-made bento of yours! So what where you doing outside your house in the first place? Its not like a girl of your age to just walk outside alone..."

"I... ran away..." Mary muttered.

"Huh?" Dash muttered, raising an eyebrow, "So why are you going back? That's not what I call 'running away'..."

"My parents will be moving to Johto tomorrow..." Mary explained, "I ran away because I don't want to move away... But, they're still my parents and I love them... Its just..."

"So why don't you tell them that you don't want to move?"

"They don't care about what I think! They just want me to do everything they told me to do! Maybe its because... I was adopted by them. I don't know who my real parents were... They told me they died three years ago..." Mary then stopped and looked at a house with a green roof. "There... That's my house... I want to go in but... I bet papa and mama will get really mad at me..."

Just then, a beutiful woman with short blonde hair came running out of the house. She wore a white jacket and a white skirt, along with white shoes. "Mary?" the woman muttered, "Where were you!" The woman suddenly went and hug Mary. "We were about to call the police when we found out you were gone! Why do you always---"

"Shut up!" Mary cried out, pushing her mother away, "I ran away because I don't want to move away! Stay away from me! I don't like you anymore! You're not my real mother so why should you care so much about me right now! You don't care about me! You---" Dash suddenly slapped her on the face, tears flowing down her eyes. "Dash...?"

"You've gone too far, Mary..." Dash muttered, "Can't you see? This woman here really cares about you... She may not be your 'real' mother, but I can tell she's doing her best to be one... Those words you've said could hurt even your real mother."

"Mary..." Mary's mother muttered, "Let's go... together..."

Mary was about to move away from her but she couldn't even find the nerve to. "Mama..." Mary muttered, tears again flowing down her eyes, "Mama!" Mary jumped into her mother's arms and cried more. "I'm sorry, mama..."

"Its okay..." Mary's mother said, brushing Mary's hair, "Mama forgives you... Papa too..." And with that, Mary and her mother walked back into their house, leaving Dash standing alone.

'Glad that was taken care of...' Dash thought, sighing, 'I can tell from the very beginning that she loved her mother and father by just looking at her eyes... She said she hated them, but here eyes denied that fact... I guess... I could understand her very well. I too was adopted...'

"Dash?" a voice called out, "You did a right thing..." Dash turned around and saw Rika standing behind him. "I followed you two here and I saw everything... Why did you want to help her?" She flushed as she asked this.

Dash smiled. "Probably because I was also adopted by my 'parents'?" Dash replied, "I guess I knew how she felt when she realize that she wasn't with her real parents..."

"You were adopted?" Rika asked, "What happened to your real parents?"

"They died..." Dash said, "They both died in a car accident when I was five years old... My current parents were friends with them and they decided to take me in back then... I hated them the same way Mary hated her parents just now. But someone told me that I should love them as much as how I loved my real parents..."

"I'm sorry..." Rika muttered, "I thought you'd prefer Mary over me..."

"Huh?"

"N-Nothing!" Rika flustered, "I was just talking to myself! Let's go home then, shall we?" Rika then grasped Dash's hand as they walked away from the scene.

'Nine years ago...' Dash thought, 'You don't remember, do you?'

(Flashback)

"I don't like my parents!" a young Dash said, "I hate them! They're not my real parents!"

"But they're still your parents, right?" a young Rika said, tilting her head, "They took you in because they love you! You should love them as much as you loved your real parents!" The young Rika then put up a smile. "I bet they really love you!"

Dash was silent for a moment before smiling. "Thanks!" Dash said, "I better go and apologize to my parents now! See ya!" And with that, Dash left the younger Rika to meet his parents.

(Flashback Ends)

"Dash?" Rika called, "Are you okay?" Dash then just realized that Rika was calling out to him all this time. "Are you feeling okay? We better get back home before our parents start to worry!"

Dash returned her words with a smile on his face. "Sorry..." Dash said, "I was just thinking of something that happened a long time ago. So why don't we---"

"BIG BROTHER!" an excited Mary cried out as she hugged the brown-haired trainer from behind, "Mama and Papa said I could stay! They said I could stay with you!"

"W-What?" Rika flustered, "You're... going to be living with Dash?"

"Sure, why not?" Dash said, "I should ask my mother about it first..." Dash then patted Mary on the head. "Did you say goodbye to your parents already?"

"Yup!" Mary exclaimed, nodding, "I told them I didn't want to move away and they suggested that I should go and live with you!" Mary then tightened her grip around Dash. "I love you, big brother Dash!"

'EEEEEEEHHH?' Rika thought, shocked, 'Did she just say what I thought she just said!'

"What's wrong?" Mary asked, eyeing Rika, "Dash is going to be my big brother from today onwards so I should tell him how much I love him! Why? Are you jealous?"

Rika flushed furiously as Dash and Mary stared at her. "J-Jealous?" Rika flustered, "Who says I'm jealous! Go and live with him then! I don't really care!" And with that, Rika sucked in her cheeks.

"I'm going to sleep in your room from today onwards, big brother Dash!" Mary pointed out, "You'll be like a real brother to me! I hope you read me bedtime stories!"

"D-Dash's room?" Rika squeeled, flushing, "You can't sleep in his room!"

"What's wrong, Rika?"" Dash asked, "There's no place for her to sleep in my parents' room and I can't just let her sleep in the living room... or vice versa... So I think its a good idea that she should sleep in my room!"

Rika sucked in her cheeks more, flushing furiously. "Fine!" Rika said, "You can sleep in his room!"

"I don't need your permission!" Mary said, sticking her tongue out, "You're just jealous that I get to sleep with him and you don't! Give it up, sister Rika!"

"W-What!"

Dash sweat-dropped. 'Oh boy... This really must be my bad day...'

(The Next Day)

"Dash!" Rika called out as she pushed Dash's room door open, "You better wake up if you don't want to--" Rika then saw Mary sleeping on Dash's bed with Dash sleeping next to her - she had snuggled herself on him. "Dash!" Rika cried out, "Why are you still sleeping! Wake up!" Rika then pushed Dash off his own bed.

"What!" Dash cried out, "Why'd you suddenly push me!"

"Brother Dash?" Mary muttered as she slowly opened her eyes, "Thanks for reading me that bedtime story yesterday..." Mary gave a yawn before going back to sleep. "I love you, Dash..."

'She and her perverted dreams about Dash!' Rika thought, flushing furiously, 'How dare she sleeps with him and snuggling him like a teddy bear! Its outrageous!' "Dash!" Rika cried, "Go and get ready for school! I'll be leaving!" And with that, Rika walked out of his room and his house.

Dash sweat-dropped. 'Looks like today's going to be another 'fun' day...' 


	20. Chapter 20 Welcome Back, Rush

Pokemon School Chapter 20 - Welcome Back, Rush

Rika was walking along the street with Aisha after a day at the department store. Aisha waved goodbye to Rika as she ran across the first zebra-crossing. As Aisha disappeared into the crowd on the other side of the street, Rika then headed home. Eve popped out from her bag pack. "Had a nice sleep, Eve?" Rika asked as she eyed her Pokemon, smiling, "Looks like we bought all the things we need for now... Wanna head home?" Eve nodded. "Okay then. Grandpa's probably waiting for us."

Just then, a huge crowd blocked their way due to a half-price sell at the fish market. "Looks like we can't go through..." Rika groaned, "Looks like we have to take another way... We can't go to the road... Too many cars... Hm?" Rika then spotted an alley nearby. "Eve, look! Maybe we can use that alley as a shortcut!"

"Eevee..." Eve muttered, a worried look on its face, "Eevee! Eevee!"

"Don't worry!" Rika assured, "Nothing bad's going to happen to us! Besides, this is the only way to get through. Let's go!" Rika picked up her Eevee and walked into the alley. The alley was dark and may have been quiet - if it was not for the sounds created by the cars on the road. "See, Eve? Nothing's wrong here. Its just---"

"Look at what we got here, boys!" a voice said, laughing, "This one's a cutie!" Rika turned to her left and saw three men leaning against the wall - smirks on their faces. "Hey, little girl... Don't you know what happens when a girl like you goes into an alley like this all by yourself?"

"S-Sorry..." Rika muttered, "I... I'll leave right away!" One of the three men blocked her way while another blocked the other side. "W-What are you doing? I was just about to leave!"

"Looks like you'll just have to wait..." the other man said, smirking, "After we have some 'fun' with you!" The man then grabbed Rika by the hand - Rika struggling to escape. "No use screaming, little girl! Nobody's gonna hear ya!"

"Eevee!" Eve cried, leaping towards the man with its mouth wide open, "Eevee!" Eve then bit the man on the hand, causing him to let go of Rika. Eve was then sent flying towards the ground - hitting hard.

"Eve!" Rika cried.

"Why you little rodent!" the man said, taking out a knife, "Looks like I have to deal with you first!"

Rika screamed as the man aimed the knife's blade at a fallen Eve. However, when she opened her eyes, the knife that the man was holding was now on the ground infront of her. She looked up and saw the man being lifted up by a teenage boy by the collar. "Only cowards prey on the weak!" the boy pointed out, "You sicken me!" A strong uppercut was delivered to the man, sending him crashing towards a pile of wooden crates.

'Who...' Rika thought, '... is this?' She then scanned through her savior's appearance. He had messy brown hair with a small ponytail tied on the back. His eyes were familiarly blue. He wore a black jacket with a red t-shirt underneath. He had a pair of black pants on and black leather shoes. "You are..."

"Name's Rush," the boy said, "Move aside so I can teach these guys a lesson!" Rush then dashed towards the remaining two men and made quick works with them - so quick that the fight had already ended in two blinks of Rika's eyes. The men then fleed from the alley. "You okay?" Rush asked, looking at Rika, "You shouldn't have went inside here alone..."

"Sorry..." Rika apologized, "Anyway... Thanks for helping me..."

"Your name..." Rush suddenly said.

"Excuse me?" Rika asked, tilting her head, "What did you say?"

"Your name, girl," Rush replied, "Its rude to not introduce yourself to someone when that someone just introduced himself to you... I told you my name so its natural that you tell me your's. This is how friends and enemies meet most of the time. What are you waiting for...? Your name? Tell me your name."

Rika sweat-dropped. "M-My name's Rika Maple," Rika said, "This is my Pokemon, Eve!"

"Eve!" Eevee cried happily, "Eev---" Eve then stopped as Rush's face was a few inches away from its face. "Eve?"

"Brush..." Rush muttered.

"H-Huh?" Rika shuttered, "W-What did you say?"

"You always brush its fur everyday..." Rush pointed out, "On Monday, you brushed its fur at 4 o'clock... Tuesdays, you brushed it at 3 o'clock... Wednesdays and Thursdays, two o'clock and five o'clock respectively... Today, you brushed its fur two hours ago... Such nice fur... Real nice..."

Rika sweat-dropped again. "How did you know all that by just looking at Eve's fur...?" Rika wondered, "Well... I have to go now so... Goodbye! Maybe we'll see eachother some other day!"

"Ungrateful," Rush muttered, causing Rika to halt.

"What is it now?" Rika asked, eyeing Rush.

"I saved your life," Rush explained, "You should be giving me a reward or something... Like money, or simply just become by maid or my girlfriend... You are so ungrateful..."

Rika sweat-dropped yet again. "I can't be your maid or your girlfriend..." Rika said, taking out her wallet, "But I do have money... How much do you want? I'll give you as much as I---"

"I don't want your money," Rush said, "A savior does not need a reward... A person's safety is rewarding enough." Rush then moved closer to Rika, glaring daggers at her. "YOU shouldn't be so generous! If a stranger who saves you asks money from you, would you give it to him so easily? What if he asks you to hand over your eye or your arm? Would you generously cut them off and give it to them? Don't you have any dignity?"

Rika sweat-dropped... again. 'But you were the one that said I should give you a reward...' Rika though, twitching, "I'm kind of in a hurry now so I'll be going! See ya!" And to avoid Rush saying anything else, Rika and Eve ran out from the alley as fast as they could.

---

Rika and Eve were infront of a restaurant panting and breathing heavily from all that running. They then sat on a bench nearby as Rika grabbed a bread for both her and her Pokemon to eat. "Here you go!" Rika said as she split the bread into two and handing one half to Eve, "We should eat first. Don't you think?"

"Eating is recommended for growing children," a familiar voice said, "Sleeping is also recommended for young girls to keep their skin nice and smooth." Rika felt a shiver down her spine as she turned around. "I want two egg sandwiches and a cup of coffee..." Rush suddenly said, eyeing Rika, "I'll take it as my reward."

"R-Rush!" Rika flustered, "W-What are you doing here! Didn't you say you didn't want a reward?"

"Tsk! Tsk!" Rush said, waving his finger, "Do you not know that the male species have the habit of thinking twice? This is what the people call 'two-minded'... You won't get a boyfriend at this rate."

'I say you thought more than 'twice'...' Rika thought, sweat-dropping, "Okay, I'll get you your 'reward'..."

"Have you not listened to a word I've said before?" Rush asked, irritating Rika, "If a stranger asks you to purchase some refreshments, would you generously buy for him? Don't you have any dignity?"

"Stop doing that!" Rika cried, irritated, "Do you want a reward or--" She then spotted a familiar face walking nearby. "Dash!" Rika cried out, happy to see the brown-haired boy with his Furret, "I'm so glad that you came!"

"Rika?" Dash asked, eyeing his female friend, "What are you doing here? And why---" Dash spotted the boy standing behind her - his eyes widened in shock. "Rush... Is that... Is that you?"

"Eh?" Rika asked, "You two... know eachother?"

"Why hello there, Dash!" Rush greeted, "I returned from Hoenn to again visit my favourite little brother! How were you these days? Eaten well? Studied well?"

"EEEEEEEHHH?" Rika squeeled, "B-Brother?"

---

Rush was telling the two about his life back in Hoenn. Dash and Rika seemed... rather not interested. "Hey, Dash..." Rika whispered, "Didn't you say you were adopted? So is this your real brother or isn't he?"

"He is," Dash said disappointingly, "We were both taken in by our 'new' parents before... When he reached the age of sixteen, he moved to Hoenn to further his studies in..."

"In what?" Rika asked.

"... Pokemon Bilogical Research." Dash replied.

"Eh?" Rika asked, feeling a sweat dropped down her head, "This person here... actually enjoy those kind of 'things'? I don't want to be rude but... he certainly doesn't look like it..."

"For shame, Rika Maple!" Rush cried, pointing his finger at Rika, "You should know that you shouldn't judge a person by how they look! How would you know? My little brother might be kind in the outside, but maybe he's a tiger ready to jump on his prey at every given moment!"

"What in Latios are you talking about?" Dash asked, twitching, "Stop sprouting your nonsense already!"

"I heard you got a girlfriend already, Dash..." Rush muttered, "This girl with purple hair must be it! You two certainly make a cute couple together! I'm right, aren't I? I called mother and she said the exact same thing."

"W-What are you talking about!" Dash flustered, flushing furiously, "Go back to Hoenn, why don't ya! Man, I'm leaving!" And with that, Dash picked up Pip and stomped his way from the restaurant.

"Dash!" Rika cried, "Wait up!"

"He's still the same old Dash..." Rush muttered, Rika stopped, "I can tell that he's happier now... But why? Why does he avoid me? why does he avoid his own brother? I came here to find that reason... Maybe we're not as close as I thought... He didn't even want to listen to my story..."

"That's silly," Rika said.

"What?"

"You don't know, do you?" Rika asked, picking up her Eevee, "He may have said all those words to you... but I can tell by looking at his eyes that he was actually happy to see you! When you and him were talking, he pretended to be bored but he was really listening to every word you've said..." Rika then placed her right hand on her chest. "I can't tell if you and Dash are close or not... but I know he's glad that he still has his blood-line brother."

Rush was dumbfounded.

"Rush?" Rika called, "Rush, are you listening? Rush?"

Rush then snapped back into reality. "Sorry," Rush muttered, "I was... lost in thought... Oh well!" Rush straightened himself and turned around. "Looks like I'll be going back to Hoenn then! See ya!"

"EEEEH?" Rika squeeled, "That quick? Don't you want to meet your parents first? Or talk with Dash to know eachother a little more? You can't just leave without saying goodbye to them!"

"Just kidding!" Rush said, laughing, "Thanks to you, I now have the confidence to get along with that stupid brother of mine! My Nidoking's probably waiting at home right now! See ya!" And with that, Rush left the scene - a smile plastered on his face. 'Thank you, Rika Maple.'

Rika smiled as she hugged Eve.

---

"Furret..." Pip sweat-dropped.

A Nidoking was sleeping infront of Dash's house, preventing them to get to the front door. "That brother of mine..." Dash snarled, twitching, "He's going to pay for this..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

FazzEagle: Hey there, fellow readers! This is the first time I'm communicating with you all, ain't it? I was gonna do this earlier but I was too darn lazy to do so... Anyways, I will use this extra space here to explain some things that I couldn't fit into the story!

Question 1: What happened to Maya?

Maya: Me?

FazzEagle: Yes. YOU... Some readers e-mailed me and wondered why you never appear in the story anymore... My answer is this: Meia's back with her family in Fushia City living the good life. She's gonna appear in later chapters so wait for it.

Question 2: How come Tomo doesn't turn into her alter ego anymore?

Tomo: Why? Do you all like me better when I transform?

FazzEagle: My answer is... I forgot. When I was writing stories that involves Tomo, I find her quiet and spooky personality much more interesting than her alter ego's... Sorry about that...

Question 3: Why did you have to make Raid identical looking with Dash? I like Dash's personality and it feels weird when Raid does weird things... I was imagining that Dash was the one who did it...

FazzEagle: To be honest... I didn't want to put Raid into this fanfic... To be MORE honest, Raid was supposed to be the main character in this story! I played the Pokemon Fire Red game in my gameboy advance and my character's name was Raid - not Dash. I planned to use the name 'Raid' for the main character but I decided to use 'Dash' as the name.

Dash: Whoa... You mean I could have been Raid... That's just freaky!

Raid: HEY!

FazzEagle: I'll answer some more questions in my next fanfic! And don't forget, please R & R! Hope you enjoy my next story! 


	21. Chapter 21 Team Aqua and Team Magma?

Pokemon School Chapter 21 - Team Aqua and Team Magma?

"I choose you, Pip!" Dash cried out as he threw his Pokemon's Pokeball, "Go beat that Tyranitar!"

Dash was battling Nash, the two years running Pokemon League Champion. Pip stood with confidence infront of the towering Tyranitar, Avatar. Avatar started the match with a Hyper Beam, which Pip deflected with ease (?). Tyranitar grabbed Pip with large hands and began squeezing the life out of the little Pokemon. However, Pip's eyes glowed (?) and shot two beams of red towards Avatar, sending it stumbling onto the ground.

"Now, Pip!" Dash screamed.

Pip's body was engulfed in a blinding white light as wings started growing on its back (?). "FURREEEET!" Pip cried out as it charges on the giant Pokemon. The battle was about to be over until...

---

"Wake up, brother of mine!" Rush sang, patting Dash on the head, "It seems that you are the type of person who doesn't enjoy waking up in the early morning. You are a 'bed slugma'." Rush then turned his eyes towards Mary, who was still sleeping soundly beside Dash. "Looks like she really likes you."

Dash opened his eyes and had just realized that his battle with Nash was but a dream - which would've turned out great if Rush hadn't disturbed him. "What is it?" Dash groaned, "Its Sunday... Let me sleep for a little while..." Dash then hid his head under his pillow. "Make that... a few hours..."

"That won't do," Rush said in a serious tone, that is until... "I've decided to spend a quality time with you for today! We will go to shops and parks and get to know eachother better." Rush then pushed Dash off his bed, causing him to fall flat on the floor.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Dash shouted angrily, "I just want to sleep for a few more minutes!" Dash jumped back onto his bed and closed his eyes.

Rush sighed. He then had an idea. "Dash!" Rush cried out in a panic state, "Wake up! There's an earthquake!" No response from Dash. "Hm... Our house is burning down! Let's get out!" Again, no response. 'I got it!' Rush then walked towards the window and looked out. "Oh! What is this? Rika's walking and laughing with another boy!"

"Where!" Dash flustered, jolting out from his bed and running towards the window, "I don't see Rika anywhere..." Dash then noticed the grin on Rush's face. Dash flushed. "You... You tricked me!"

"You do have interest on that girl after all!" Rush chuckled, "Worried about losing her, aren't we?"

Dash couldn't find the words to throw back at his older brother. Instead, he stomped his way out from his room. Rush just smiled as he placed Dash's quilt onto Mary. He then looked out the window again and this time, Rika was really there! "Dash!" Rush called out, "Rika's coming to our house!"

"Nice try, Rush!" Dash shouted angrily as the doorbell was rung, "That's probably the mailman!" He then made his way towards the door and slowly opened it. "I wasn't born yesterday, you---" To his suprise, Rika was REALLY standing infront of him! And he was still wearing nothing but a white shirt and a pair of blue boxers! "R-Rika! W-What are you doing here!"

"I'm sorry!" Rika shuttered, covering her flushing face at the sight of Dash's current appearance, "I... I'll come back later!" And with that, Rika left.

Dash was left pale and dumfounded.

Rush then stood behind him. "So... you believe me now?" Rush grined, "Told ya she was coming... And she saw you in your boxers... Uh... you okay, bro?" Rush sweat-dropped as Dash's whole body turned pale white. "Guess not..."

---

Dash was lying on the couch in his living room while watching T.V. Pip was sitting on his chest while eating an apple. Just then, Rush entered the room. "What is it you want now?" Dash asked in a cold tone, "Mom and dad went to work... What else do you want?"

"I came here to ask if you want to go to somewhere today," Rush asked as he sat on the other couch beside Dash, "I see that you're finally used to living with 'them' eventhough you know they're not our real parents. You've grown a lot since I last saw you, Dash." Rush then looked up to the ceiling. "I heard you've made a lot of new friends lately."

"Yeah..." Dash replied, "I used to think I'll never make any other close friends other than Fazz or Maya... Where's Mary anyway?"

"She went to play with Rena and Meia nextdoor," Rush pointed out, "So... I can see that Rika was that girl you've kept telling me about when you were young. Still friends, huh?"

"Something like that..." Dash said, "I didn't recognize her at first due to... certain circumstances. So how was your life in Hoenn? Did you manage to sell more of your books?"

"Hm?" Rush asked, "Yeah, I did. Though most people find it hard to believe that I was a novel writer... So why don't we go somewhere for today? You can't just stay in the house all day. How about visiting Rika or you're other friends?"

"No reason to," Dash said, "I can't just go to their houses just like that!" Dash sighed. "Though I was wondering... What kind of story are you working on right now?"

"That's a secret. Only me and Nido should know about it."

"Whatever..."

Just then, the doorbell rang so Dash went towards the front door. "Yes?" Dash asked as he pushed the door open, "What do---"

To his suprise, a girl of about his brother's age was standing on his doorstep. She had long brown hair with two curls and a pair of beautiful blue eyes. She wore a green dress and she had on white gloves. She also had a pair of shiny white slippers on. Two bells were hanging on her right wrist. To Dash, she was very beutiful. "Excuse me..." the girl muttered, "Is... Rush in there? I heard that this is where he lives for the moment..."

"Uh... yeah..." Dash replied, gulping, "He's... in the living room. Please come in."

"Thank you," the girl said as she stepped into his house. She made her way to the living room and spotted Rush slouching on the couch. "Rush? Is that you?" Rush turned around and looked at her weirdly. "I knew I can find you here."

"Claire?" Rush asked before sighing, "Drop it already. You won't get to me even with that silly outfit of yours. I bet you fooled my brother but you can't fool me."

"Huh?" Dash asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"You're so cruel, Rush..." Claire muttered, clapping her mouth, "I came all the way here to see you... and you just shove me off just like that? That's... That's... UNFORGIVABLE!" Claire ripped her green dress with her hands and revealed her black sleeveless shirt and her black pants. She then put on her black gloves and replaced her slippers with black boots. "How dare you reject me just like that! That is unforgivable!"

Dash sweat-dropped. "What?"

"Here I thought you'd be nicer to me but you still reject my love for you!" Claire explained angrily, "But I will not give up until you agree to be my boyfriend!"

"Rush..." Dash whispered, "Who is this girl?"

"Her name's Claire," Rush explained, "She lives in Fotree City in Hoenn. She's kind of like my personal assistant that brings me my typewriter ink or some other things. She's also the leader of a gang called 'Team Aqua'."

"A gang?" Dash asked, twitching, "So there's more to her than her appearance. So I guess she likes you, huh?"

"But I don't like her," Rush said, "Ever since that 'incident' between me and her back in Hoenn, she's been stuck to me like glue... I tried to get rid of her by coming to Kanto, but I guess she still follows me..."

"What are you two whispering about?" Claire asked, "Rush, why don't you whisper some words into my ears too?"

"Forget it," Rush said as he stood up, "I'll be sleeping in your roon, Dash. See ya!" And with that, Rush went upstairs to Dash's room - leaving an angered Claire downstairs.

"Really!" Claire groaned, sucking in her cheeks. She then turned towards Dash. "So I take it that you're Rush's little brother? Rush told me all about you."

"He... did?" Dash asked.

Claire then sat on the couch next to Pip. "I know all about you and him being adopted and all," Claire pointed out, "You two are really good-looking, you know that? I bet a lot of girls chased you around."

"What are you talking about?" Dash sweat-dropped, "There're no girls chasing me around!"

"I see..." Claire muttered, "I thought a girl would be following you around most of the time... Like me, I follow Rush around 'cause I like him. Girls mostly follow you around a lot because they like you. Anyone you know?"

"No! There's n--" He then remembered about Rika. 'Wait... Rika's been following me around most of the time... Does that mean...' Dash flushed. "Nope! No one I know!" He then noticed the grin on Claire's face. "What?"

"Nothing," Claire smiled, "You just remind me a lot of Rush. That's all." Just then, Claire's eyes widened and she quickly stood up. "I can sense it... 'She's' here!"

"'She?'" Dash asked, "Who are you talking about?" Just then, someone rang the doorbell and Dash went over to see who it was. Dash pushed open the door and saw a girl of also about Rush's age. "Yes?"

The girl had long red hair and a pair of fiery-red eyes. She wore a long-sleeved red t-shirt with the word 'punk' printed on the front. She had a pair of dark blue jeans on. Her feet were covered by black shoes and her hands black gloves. Dash thought of her as 'spunky'. "Hey, you!" the girl exclaimed at Dash, "Is Rush in there?"

"Y-Yeah..." Dash replied, taking a step back, "Are you... also one of his friends?"

"Christine!" Claire shouted, stepping out of the living room, "Looks like you also followed me and Rush here, huh! Give it up 'cause Rush is my to-be-boyfriend!"

"What's all the noise down there?" Rush asked, walking down the stairs, "Can't a guy get some sleep?" He then spotted the girl with red hair. "Christine? What's with THAT silly get-up?"

Christine gulped and ran out of the house, shutting the door behind her. After a few seconds, she came in again but this time with a new set of clothes. She was wearing a blue dress this time with white slippers that covered her feet. She was now holding a parasol in her hands. "I'm sorry..." she said, "I thought you'd find me better that way..."

Dash sweat-dropped. 'Another one...'

"Forget it," Rush said, "Claire tried doing the same thing and it made no difference... " He then turned towards Dash. "That's Christine and she's also one of assistants. She runs group called Team Magma back in Hoenn." He then pointed towards Christine and Claire, who were glaring daggers at eachother. "To put it simple, they don't really get along with eachother..."

"How dare you interupt my time with my Rush!" Claire spat at Christine, "Can't you just stay in Hoenn and leave us alone! I've had enough of you!"

"The same words I could say about you," Christine talked back, "I see you won't back down without a fight... Its agreed then. A Pokemon Battle right here, right now." Christine quickly took out a Pokeball from inside her parasol. "I choose you, Archy!" An Arcanine popped out from her Pokeball. "Call you Pokemon out."

"I know!" Claire spat as she took out a Pokeball from her right pocket, "Go, Marshy!" A Marshtomp popped out from her Pokeball and stood infront of the Arcanine. "If its a fight you want, a fight you'll get!"

"Y-You can't have a Pokemon Battle in my house!" Dash flustered, "Call your Pokemon back!"

"Its no use," Rush pointed out, "When they're in this situation, no one can stop them... Except for one."

"There you two are!" a voice cried out from outside, "I've been looking all over for you two!" A man of about twenty one walked into Dash's house. He had short brown hair and a brown eyes. He was taller than Rush. He wore a red jacket and a pair of brown pants. "You disappeared the minute we stepped out of the S. S. Anne... What is wrong with you two?"

"That's Bill," Rush explained, "He's the inventor of the P.C. and the Pokemon Transport System. He's my boss back in Hoeen a.k.a Christine and Claire's older brother."

"Sorry for the trouble, Rush," Bill apologized as Claire and Christine called their Pokemon back into their Pokeball, "We were just here to visit an old friend of mine and my sisters wanted to come along... I've completely forgotten that you'll be living here for the moment... My bad."

"No worries," Rush said, scratching his head, "It was rather 'fun' I might say."

"Rush!" Claire and Christine cried in unison, "We'll wait for you back in Hoenn! Even if it takes forever!"

"GO HOME," Rush said. And with that, Rush went back upstairs.

Bill and his two sisters walked out of the house as they said their goodbyes to Dash. They then left the scene. Mary walked through the front gate after the three left. "I wonder who they were..." Mary muttered before spotting Dash standing on the doorstep, "Brother Dash! I'm back! So... did you get to know your brother better?"

"Oh yes..." Dash said, twitching, "I learned that my brother... isn't the only one that talks and acts weird. His FRIENDS are no different. I feel so tired by just looking and listening to them..."

Mary sweat-dropped. "Huh?"

----

FazzEagle: Hey, its me again! Sorry it took so long for this update... I was kind of caught up with a few of my new PS2 games. Anyway... I said I'll answer some more questions so here it is! To reader Dyeh: You were wondering if I was still looking for some characters the readers made to put in my story. Yes, I still am. In fact, why don't you send me one right away? Reader Starfazed, I'm flattered that you like the character Rika so much. I promise to make her more interesting in the upcoming chapters! And finally, to mario72486, in case you're wondering why I put your character later than expected was because I had to put in the stories I planned earlier. So now I'm beginning to put in the characters submitted to me before so look out for them! Wait for the next chapter! 


	22. Chapter 22 Love at First Sight

Pokemon School Chapter 21 - Love at First Sight

A girl was standing infront of the Pokemon Pallet School's front gate wearing the school uniform. She had red hair, which was tied in a simple ponytail, and ruby-red eyes. She had a Pokeball, containing a Ponyta, hanging on her waist. 'This is it...' she thought, placing her hands on her chest, 'My first day of school here in Pokemon Pallet School with my new Ponyta, Pony... I hope I don't mess up on my first day... W-What should I say? What should I do?'

Just then, she just realized that she just walked through the front gate. She saw a lot of kids outside - which was Dash's class, which was currently having their P.E. class. Suddenly, a baseball was flying towards her. As the ball came closer, she closed her eyes to get ready for pain, but felt absolutely nothing. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a boy with brown hair standing infront of her and shouting to his friend who threw the baseball. "You okay?" Dash asked, smiling, "Glad I made it in time... If not, you'd have a big bump on that head of yours."

Rika was playing volleyball with the other girls and saw Dash talking to a girl. 'Who's that Dash is talking to...' Rika thought, feeling suspicious, 'She's pretty though...'

"Watch out, Rika!" a friend of her's shouted.

The volleyball then bounced on Rika's head, causing her to fall down with swirls in her eyes.

"I better get back to my game then!" Dash said to the girl.

"Wait!" the girl called back, "Can... Can I have your name please?"

"Hm? Oh, my name's Dash Aileron! Feel free to just call me 'Dash'!"

"My name's Mai..." the girl said, gazing at him, "Th... Thank you for saving me!" Dash smiled and left for the baseball field. 'Dash Aileron... He's... so handsome... He seems kind too...' Mai then blushed as she secretly watched Dash on the baseball field. 'I wonder... Is this... love?'

---

A boy with black spiky hair was leaning against a tree facing the gym. The tree, which he was leaning on, was actually his Pokemon Iwa, a Sudowoodo. The boy's uniform, which was of the secondary level, was slightly messy than the other students. "Oh man..." the boy sighed, "Isn't there anything we can do in school? I'm getting bored... Any ideas, Iwa?"

"I know!" Iwa, talking in Pokemon language which the boy understood, said, "Let's stand and bathe under the sun to keep our body healthy and refreshed! All trees does that! C'mon, Sean! Do it with me!" And with that, the boy's Sudowoodo stood still.

Sean sweat-dropped. "Good idea... if you're a tree!" Sean then straightened himself as he gave a big yawn. "For the love of Latios... you're not actually a tree yourself, you know... You're a Rock Pokemon that mimics a Grass Pokemon! You can't photosynthesis!"

"Huh?" Iwa mused, "I'm not a tree? I'm a... rock? And why would I need a photo for?"

Sean slapped himself in the face. 'Why am I paired up with this Pokemon?' He then spotted something moving in the bushes so he went over to it to see what it was. To his suprise, it was an Eevee. "Hey, little fella!" Sean then picked the Eevee up. "What's wrong? You lost or something?"

"Huh?" Eve asked, staring at Sean, "Yes, I'm lost. I got seperated from my trainer... Not that telling you this will do me any help... You can't understand what I'm saying."

"Yes I could," Sean pointed out, "I understood every single word you've said."

"You... can understand me?" Eve then climbed onto his shoulder. "Great! My name's Eve! You are?"

"Sean Phoenix," he then pointed to his Sudowoodo behind him, "This is Iwa, my Pokemon. He's... kind of busy right now so why don't I help look for your trainer?"

"Great!" Eve exclaimed joyfully, "My trainer's probably looking for me at the primary level side..."

'Primary level side?' Sean thought, 'How'd this little one get here?'

---

Rika and Jason were crawling all over the grassy floor as they searched for soemthing... or someone. "I can't believe we lost Eve like that!" Rika said, "I wonder where the poor little thing went?"

"Sorry about that..." Jason muttered, "I guess Vigo threw her in the air a wee bit too strong..."

"Are you two... looking for this Eevee?" a voice inquired at them. They both looked up and saw Sean with Rika's Eevee on his head. "So which one of you is its trainer?"

"I-I am!" Rika said as she went over to the spiky-haired boy, "Thank you for finding her!" She then took Eve off his hands, not knowing that her hand touched his. "Thanks!"

Sean flushed as Rika smiled at him. "N-No problem..." Sean said, "M-My name's Sean."

"Rika," Rika said, "My name's Rika Maple! Nice to meet you! You must be from the secondary level, am I right?" Just then, the school bell rang. "Uh oh! Gotta go! Don't wanna be late for my next class!" And with that, Rika, Jason and their Pokemon left for their class, leaving a flushing Sean behind.

'Wow...' Sean thought, flushing, 'That Rika Maple... She's cute... This is the first time a girl smiled at me like that...'

---

School was over and everyone was packing their bags. Dash and Rika were packing their bags until Rika noticed something inside her bag. As Dash walked out from the room, she began reading it. "Dear Rika Maple," Rika muttered as he read the letter, "I have fallen in love with you at the first moment I saw you. Meet me behind the gym." Rika then blushed. 'A... love letter? For me? But from whom? Won't Dash...'

Dash was waiting for Rika to come out from the classroom when someone tapped his shoulder from behind. He turned around and saw Mai. "Mai?" Dash asked, "Why are you doing here?"

"I... was asked to bring this books to the teachers' office..." Mai replied, "But... I'm new here so I don't know where it is... I was wondering if... you could take me there?"

"Uh... sure," Dash said, 'I'm sure Rika wouldn't mind if I went ahead... I'll just meet her at the front gate.' Dash then peeked into the classroom and looked at Rika. "Hey, Rika! I'll go ahead first, okay?" And with that, Dash and Mai left for the office.

Rika then walked out of the classroom and looked around to see if Dash was around.'He's not here...' Rika thought, 'He must've already went ahead...' Rika sighed. 'I can't let him know that I got a love letter from someone... But... still...'

---

Rika headed behind the gym as she was told to do so in the letter. Eve was on her shoulder to look out for anybody, but it went to play with a wild Rattata without Rika's knowing. Rika was walking around behind the gym, hoping that this 'someone' would turn up. Just then, she heard footsteps from behind her. "Hello, Rika..." the voice, which was unfamiliar to Rika, greeted, "I see you got my letter..."

Knowing that it was a boy's voice, Rika turned nervous. "Y-Yes..." Rika said, not bothering to look back to see who the boy was, "About that..."

"I... I REALLY like you," the boy continued, "So I was hoping... that you could... be my... girlfriend? What do you say?"

Rika's heart was pumping mad as the boy said that. "I... I'm Sorry!" The boy was startled. "I... I already have my heart set on someone else! I... I'm flattered about your feelings towards me but... I can't be your girlfriend. I'm so---"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The boy then ran away before Rika could see who it was, "I GOT REJECTED!"

Rika sweat-dropped. 'Who... was that?'

---

Mai and Dash had just walked out of the teacher's office. Pip was sleeping in its Pokeball and Mai's Ponyta did the exact same thing. "Thanks for helping me out today..." Mai muttered to Dash, blushing, "I really appreciate it..." She then stopped walking. "I just moved here into this school... I thought I'd never make any friends."

"That's real funny," Dash chuckled, "You sound a lot like a friend of mine who used to think the same way! Don't worry about it! I'll be your friend here and I'll introduce you to some of my other friends! This school has a bunch of people who'd want to be friends with someone as cute as you!"

Mai's eyes widened in suprise. 'Did... he... say I'm... cute?' Mai thought, flushing furiously and not knowing that Dash had no idea at all what he had just said, 'He said I'm cute! Oh my... my hearts beating so fast that... I feel like blowing up! Or at least looking for a hole to hide in!'

"Mai?" Dash called, "You okay? You're face is all red."

"I-I'm fine!" Mai flustered, looking the other way to hide her flushing face, "Dash..." She then turned to face the brown-haired boy. "Actually... I... I like you!" Her face turned more red as Dash eyed her weirdly. "I... I..."

Dash smiled. "I like you too," Dash said, much to Mai's suprise, "I also like my friends Fazz, Rika, Aisha, Jason, Tomo, Zayl - though he is kind of like a weirdo... and Pip, my Pokemon, and a bunch of other Pokemon - except Grimers and Muks, they kind of smell... and also Roy from basketball, Tad and Chad from the Pokemon Research Team and..." Mai anime-fell. Dash then noticed the weird look on Mai's face. "Did I say too much?"

Mai sweat-dropped. "I... I see..." she muttered, twitching, "THAT sort of 'like'..." She then turned to face him again. "Can I... ask you one question?" Dash nodded. "Do you... have someone you REALLY like?"

"Hm..." Dash mused, "Yup! Mary, a little girl that calls me 'big brother' that lives in my house for the moment! She's really cute when she does that. It makes me feel like I have a younger sister!"

Mai anime-fell again, but this time, harder. She then quickly straightened herself. "I see..." Mai muttered, "I... I think I should be going now... Goodbye, Dash. I'll see you again tomorrow!" She then left as she waved goodbye to Dash. 'It seems that he still doesn't have a girlfriend... I might still have a chance...'

---

Sean was staggering towards the front gate with his Sudowoodo finally back in his Pokeball. Tears of disappoinment was flowing down his eyes. 'I can't believe I got turned down...' Sean thought, sighing, 'I finally found the girl of my dreams... and I got rejected by her! That's it! From now on, I will never love another girl!'

"Excuse me," Mai, who was walking behind him, called, "Do you know where the Railway Station from here is?"

Sean flushed at the sight of the beautiful red-headed girl standing behind him. "T-That way..." Sean said, pointing at the direction of the Railway Station, "Just turn... left on the first corner..."

"Thank you," Mai said, smiling, "Goodbye!" And with that, Mai left.

'So... So cute!' Sean thought, 'It looks like... I've again found the girl of my dreams! Its so good to be alive!' Sean then ran through the front gate, followed by his happy laughter. "So good to be alive!"

Iwa sweat-dropped from inside its Pokeball. 'At the rate you're going, you'll only bringing yourself to your OWN death...' 


	23. Chapter 23 Valentine's Day

Pokemon School Chapter 23 - Valentine's Day

Rika was just waking up from bed as the sun poured over her shiny purple hair. At the same time, Mary, who was sleeping on Dash's bed, also had waken up from her sleep. The blonde-haired Meia had also awaken from her beauty sleep - though her reaction to waking up was far different that the other two. As Meia woke up, she straightly did some sit-ups and then some stretches, and she didn't even care why she did so. Rika wiped the sleep off her eyes and Mary did the same as she got off her bed when realizing Dash had already woken up. The three girls then each walked towards their calendar.

'Hm?' Rika thought, 'I don't believe it...'

'Its finally here!' Meia thought.

'This is the day I've been waiting for!' Mary thought.

'VALENTINE'S DAY!' the three girls thought in unison - not that they know about it.

---

Mary ran downstairs to the kitchen and saw Dash, who was already in his school uniform, having breakfast. The brown-haired boy greeted Mary as she sat next to him. 'This is my chance to show how much I like brother Dash!' Mary thought, flushing a little, 'No one's going to stand in my way of love! No one!'

---

Rika was putting on her school uniform as she watched herself in the mirror. She then tied two simple ponytails on each side of her purple hair. She then looked back and forth to make sure no one was around as she took out a tiny box from under her bed. She then took out a golden key and unlocked it. There, she picked up a picture she took of Dash playing basketball. 'I've never given any boy a Valentine gift before...' she thought, 'I hope Dash knows how I feel after this...'

"Eve?" Eve asked, tilting its head as it watched its trainer looking happier than usual, "Eevee?"

---

Meia, however, was running around her house while cheering the name 'Valentine'. She then put on her school uniform (For all of you are wondering, Meia does not go to the same school as Dash and Rika. By the way, her Pokemon is a Chansey named Blossom) before running back upstairs to her room. She then took out a photo album, which was filled purposely with Dash's pictures - some were taken from his photo album. "Dash!" she cried, "I'm finally going to show you how much I love you eventhough I've said so infront of many people these past few months! Ooops! Time to go to school!"

---

Dash was walking towards school without Rika for the day, Pip was in its Pokeball around Dash's waist. Rika's grandfather, Professor Oak, was sending her to school that day so he had to walk to school himself - not that he minds. He then yawned as he reached the school's front gate. 'Man...' he thought, 'I didn't manage to sleep well with my brother constantly yapping about his new novel...' Dash sighed as he walked through the front gate. "Hm? What is this?"

He then watched as girls and boys were laughing and looking more happy than the usual days. Usually they would just talk to eachother and then go into the school building. He then saw someone running towards him. "Hey, Dash!" Jason greeted, "You lucky dog! Your favourite day is here once again!"

"Huh?" Dash mused, looking clueless, "My favourite day? Is it my birthday already?"

"Dash, you joker!" Jason slapped him on the back. "Don't you ever look at your calendar?"

"Unfortunately, no... The only calendar in my room is Mary's and I hardly look at it... Wait... Latios! Is it christmas!" Jason then punched him on the head. "Easter, maybe? New Year?"

"Your cluelessness is unbelievable..." Jason sweat-dropped. "Its Valentine's Day!"

"Oh... So?"

"What do you mean 'so'! Its Valentine's Day! Its the day when the male and female species show their affections by giving them chocolate and flowers! Aren't you going to give anything for your sweetheart?"

"My 'sweetheart'?" Dash asked, again looking clueless, "Who's that?"

'Oh boy...' Jason sweat-dropped. "Don't play dumb with me! You know who I'm talking about! Its---"

"Good morning, Dash!" Rika, who had just arrived to school, greeted, "Sorry I'm a little late!" She then stood infront of Dash, hiding something behind her. "Um... Do you know what day it is today?"

"Valentine's Day?" Dash replied, "Jason reminded me. Huh?" He then realized that Jason had already left. "I wonder where he ran off to? He was here a second ago... So what about today?"

"Its... Um... I mean... There's this thing about Valentine's Day that... giving chocolates... and... you... I..."

"HUH?" Dash mused, raising one eybrow, "What in Latios are you talking about?"

"Dash, I---!"

"Good morning, Dash!" a familiar female voice greeted him from behind. Dash turned around and saw Mai standing behind him. He then greeted her back. She then glared daggers at Rika. 'RIVAL!'

'What is wrong with these two today?' Dash thought, sweat-dropping, 'Oh well!' "I'll go ahead to class first, okay!" And with that, Dash ran into the school building.

"Dash!" Rika cried out, "Wait up!"

---

Dash had just walked into his classroom and was shocked to find so many heart-shaped presents on his table. It was as if he was a guest of honor or something. "WHAT IS THIS?" Dash asked, overwhelmed by the many gifts, "What are all these?"

"They're gifts!" a male classmate of Dash said, "Some of the presents here were sent by some of the girls in our class while most came girls from other classes... and even from other schools! Even I think it was too much!"

Rika walked into the class and was shocked beyond words when she saw the many valentine gifts Dash got. 'No...' Rika thought, 'This valentine thing is harder than I thought!'

"STEP RIGHT UP!" Aisha's voice cried from the intercom, "I have gifts, flowers, chocolates and many more for those who wish to send them to the ones they love! Only five bucks each! Step right up! Step right up! Buy it from my class in room--"

"Aisha!" a teacher's voice called from the intercom, "What are you doing! You can't use the intercom without permission!"

"Get back!" Aisha exclaimed, "The people have the right to listen to this! You promised that you and all the teachers will support Valentine's Day! I have love for money so its still 'love' in a way! I will not be silenced! I--- BEEP!" And with that, Aisha's voice was gone.

Dash and the others sweat-dropped. 'What in Latios...?'

"Dash!" Rika called, taking the boy's attention, "I---!" She then couldn't find the courage to say anything. 'Wait... These gifts he got must be far better than mine! What if he doesn't like it!' "N-Nothing... Just forget it..."

---

Rika was standing under a tree looking at the gift she bought him - a heart shaped chocolate. She wanted to try and cook it but she had no time to so she bought it from a store on her way to school. She then took a peek at Dash, who was playing baseball and ignoring the girls cheering for him.

"Eve..." Eve muttered from inside its Pokeball.

"Hey!" a voice startled Rika, "What'cha doin?" Rika turned around and saw Aisha, who had been hiding behind the tree all along. "You didn't even notice I've been behind you all along! Something is wrong, isn't it?" She then spotted Dash on the baseball field. "Ho, ho... I see... Preparing for an ambush for our brown-haired boy so you could give him your valentine gift?"

"N-No! Its nothing like that!" She was then silent for a moment. "Aisha... Have you given anyone any valentine gifts, yet?" She then noticed the teasing look on Aisha's face. "I'm just curious!"

"Nope. Besides, the person I'd want to be my valentine is studying in another country..."

"Who?"

"Secret. But in the meantime... I'M GOING TO MAKE LOTSA MONEY!" And with that, Aisha walked away.

Rika just eyed Aisha as she left. 'Aisha...' Rika thought, 'She seems... sad somehow...'

---

Mary was in the kitchen, of course in Dash's house, cooking up something. The ingredients she used were mostly scattered on the floor while some were on the kitchen table. An odd stench woke Rush, who had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. He made his way to the kitchen and saw Mary. "Mary?" he asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm making chocolate for brother Dash!" Mary said happily, "If you want, you can have a taste!"

Rush then took a look at Mary's cooking pot. There he saw a brown liquid that had bubbles popping on the surface. "Maybe I'll let Dash have the first taste..." Rush said, "You are making it for him!" He then saw a black smoke coming out from the pot. "Mary... YOu may want to look at your chocolate..."

"Eh?" The chocolate then exploded in the kitchen, creating a huge mess. "Guess I turned the heater a little too high..."

Rush sweat-dropped. "On second thought... Why don't you and I go to a store and BUY a chocolate for Dash? I have to pick something up at the store anyway!" Mary happily agreed. 'About this mess... Guess I'll have to clean it up later... Oh boy...'

---

Meia was sitting in her classroom, which was in an all girls school located in Vermillion City, writing something on a piece of paper. "Okay..." she muttered to herself, "Dash will come home and I'll suprise him by coming out from the front door! Then I'll give him the chocolate I made him and... NO! This will not do! This plan will not work!"

Maruko, Meia's best friend, walked over to her. She had short blue hair and purple eyes. "Meia!" Maruko shouted, "Don't give up! I will always support you from behind! C'mon, Meia! Think of a plan to get this 'Dash' to know how you feel! But please nothing that will embarrass yourself..."

"Maruko!" Meia exclaimed, grasping Maruko's hands.

"Meia!" Maruko exclaimed back, "We're best friends, aren't we? Best friends should help eachother!"

"Maruko!" Meia cried out, hugging the blue-haired girl, "Thank you! I'm so lucky to have a friend like you!"

The other girls just looked at them and sweat-dropped. 'What the... Those two are at it again...'

---

Dash was walking out from the school building as the school bell rang. Rika followed him from behind. Dash then felt a shiver down his spine. 'I don't know why...' Dash thought, '... but I have a feeling that something's going to happen when I go back home...' He then turned towards Rika. "Is something wrong, Rika? You look upset..."

"Furret..." Pip, who was on Dash's shoulder, muttered.

"Its nothing..." Rika muttered, flushing.

"Don't you play with me, girl!" Aisha, who appeared out of nowhere, cried, "C'mon! Show him what you got for him!"

"A-Aisha!" Rika flustered.

"Ah-ha!" Aisha exclaimed as she grabbed the heart-shaped chocolate from Rika, "Here it is!"

"A chocolate?" Dash asked, "Rika got me a chocolate?" Rika then felt her blood boiling inside her as her face began steaming up. "Why didn't you just tell me so?"

"I..." Rika flustered, "I was... you... today... chocolate... um... Aisha... the others..."

Dash sweat-dropped. "There you go not making any sense again..." Dash then took the chocolate from Aisha. "Hm? This chocolate... Its shape..."

"Ah!" Rika flustered, "That's---"

"The shape of a pear?"

"Eh?" Both Rika and Aisha mused, 'A pear?'

"So..." Aisha said, "Is that chocolate the best present you got today, Mr. Popular?"

"Yup!" Dash said, much to Rika' suprise. He then took a bite on the chocolate. "It might be small... but its sweet! Besides, the gifts I got were too big for me to carry anyway..."

"Really?" Rika asked, flushing a little, "Is it really that good?"

"Yeah..." Dash said, feeling weird why Rika made such a fuss about it, "Its great! But why'd you give me a chocolate for?"

"Its Valentine's Day, you dope!" Aisha pointed out, "Giving chocolates is tradisional!"

"Really? Then... Thanks, Rika!" Dash then took out something from his bag. "Me and my brother went shopping yesterday and because Valentine's Day is about giving gifts... I got you this." He took out a soft and fluffy purple teddy bear, still in mint condition, and handed it to Rika. "It was the only purple teddy bear I could find. It reminded me a lot like you so I thought you might like it."

"Its so cute!" Rika said happily, "Its soft too!"

"Eve!" Eve cried happily from its Pokeball, "Eve! Eve!"

"Cute as you."

"Huh?"

"N-Nothing!" Dash flustered, "How about I carry your bag for you while you carry the teddy bear?"

"Oh no," Rika said, "I can't possibly let you... not after you bought me this teddy bear!"

"No problem," Dash said, grabbing Rika's bag, "I'll be more than happy to bring your bag, Princess Rika!"

Rika blushed for a moment until she realized that Dash was playing around. "Okay then, Sir Dash!" Rika said, smiling, "Do carry my bag for me! That is an order!"

"Yes, your higness!" Dash said, saluting. And with that, the two walked through the school's gate as the two laughed at eachother's sudden childish behaviour.

Aisha smiled before walking through the gate.

---

Dash dropped his bag as he went into his kitchen, only to find a huge mess of chocolate on the walls and floors. Pip was also shocked to find the kitched looking so dirty. And to add to that, most of its favourite food were gone! Dash slightly twitched. "What... in the world... happened here?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FazzEagle: Whew! Took me long enough to update this new chapter! Sorry about that 'cause I was too busy with other things! And just to let you know, I am still accepting character submissions from all of you readers out there! I am running out of characters so please send me some ideas... This are what you all should include in your characters:

- His/Her name - His/ Her appearance (Fill me with some details if you please)  
- His/ Her starting Pokemon - Who likes him/her or who he/she likes. (Just tell me the person's name and and gender and I'll try to fill in his background. If you want, send me a description of the person to suit your liking. For the person that your character likes, at least make it someone other than Dash. Give the poor guy a break)  
- His/Her hobby - Most importantly, his/her personality (This will effect your character's role in the story). 


	24. Chapter 24 Lilith, The Lovesick Writer

Pokemon School Chapter 24 - Lilith, the Lovesick Writer

"It was a dark and cloudy night..." a girl's voice muttered as the pictures of a dark street came in place, "A girl shadowed by the trees came walking down the street with her Umbreon. The wind was blowing against them as silence grew stronger and stronger and became quite frightening. The girl was about to lose hope if she were able to find her mother, who had vanished two years ago... Just then, a light appeared on the horizon. The girl looked up and saw a handsome boy standing infront of her... The girl reached out to him as the boy gave her a hand. That boy's name was..."

"Lilith!" a woman's voice called out, "Would you please come down and have your dinner already? Its getting cold!"

Lilith, the girl who was writing the story, has blonde hair with several brown streaks in it, which was kept in shoulder's length and was tied in wavy ponytails. She has deep gray eyes and a tan complexion. She was a bit taller than girls her age. Her Umbreon, Shadowgate, was resting on her laps. "Coming!" Lilith said as she got off her seat to head downstairs, "C'mon, Shadowgate!" And with that, Lilith and her Umbreon left the room, leaving her written story on the desk.

On that paper, showed where she left off. "That boy's name was... Roy."

---

Dash and Rika were walking towards school when suddenly, Aisha came running pass them with her Aipom running after. Aisha then ran backwards like her rewind button was clicked and stopped to tell Dash and Rika great news. "Great news?" Dash asked, "What great news? You leaving school?"

Bonk!

"What was that for?" Dash asked, a big lump pn his head.

"Didn't you hear?" Aisha asked, "Lilith is coming back to school today! You remember her, right? The girl from the secondary level that stopped school 'cause she was called to Hoenn?"

"'That' Lilith?" Dash asked, suprised, "I've never heard anything about her since she left!" Dash then noticed the confused look on Rika's face. "Oh, sorry! Lilith's an old friend of ours! She's in the secondary level. You love books, right Rika?"

"Uh-huh," Rika nodded.

"So have you heard of the famous young poetry book writer Lilith Thayer?"

"You mean this Lilith you two are talking about is Lilith Thayer?" Rika squeeled, "She's my favourite author! Grandpa always buys me the books she wrote! I especially like her 'Love Poetries'!" She then noticed the weird look on Dash and Aisha's face. "I mean...! I love the way she writes! Her poetries are great!"

"Whatever!" Aisha said, "Dash, maybe your brother would like to meet her? He is a writer and all!"

"Nah..." Dash said, "He's probably just laying on bed watching some---" All of a sudden, Rush came dashing pass them in a speed of lightning - almost too fast for the eye to see. "What the? How did he?" He then ran after his brother, followed by Rika and Aisha.

---

Dash, Rika and Aisha had just arrived at school when all of a sudden a group of students and teachers came running through the front gate and were heading towards the school building. Dash then spotted Lilith in the middle of a crowd signing autographs. Rika and Aisha also managed to see her. 'Wow...' Rika thought, 'She's beautiful... I can't believe that she's also a writer!'

"That's all I could sign today," Lilith said, "Please let me go to my class." The crowd then gave a path for her to walk through. And with a smile, she went into the school building.

"Lilith sure is popular..." Dash said, scratching his head, "I wonder why she still wants to go to a school like this? She could have went to another school in Hoenn..."

"Don't you know?" Aisha asked, blinking twice, "The guy she has her heart set on is studying here!"

"Eh?" Rika and Dash asked in unison, "Who?"

"Its your basketball captain, Dash!" Aisha pointed out, "Roy Wulf!"

"Whaaat?"

---

It was recess and Lilith was sitting alone on the bench facing the gym, where Roy was practicing basketball with some of his friends. She sighed as Roy managed to score a two-point. "Umbreon..." Shadowgate muttered, climbing onto her lap. It then collapsed happily onto its owner's lap.

'Roy...' Lilith thought, 'Why don't you ever notice how I feel about you?'

"Hey, Lilith!" Dash greeted as he and Rika walked over to her, "Its been a long time since we've seen eachother! This is my new friend, Rika! She just moved here a few months ago."

"H-Hello..." Rika greeted nervously, "Nice to meet you..."

"Hello there," Lilith greeted back, "I guess you know who I am. What do you want?"

"I... I... I WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" She then took a piece of paper and a sharp pencil. "Please sign an autograph! I'm a big fan of your books! I--- Eh?" She then realized that the point of her pencil was only a few inches from ruining Lilith's face. "Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Its okay..." Lilith sweat-dropped, 'This girl is a bit too nervous from my view...'

(After a few seconds...)

"There!" Lilith said as she finished signing Rika an autograph, "To my dearest fan and friend, Rika!"

"Thank you!" Rika squeeled as she took the autograph, "This is my 26th celebrity autograph! I'm so happy..."

Dash and Lilith sweat-dropped. '26th...?'

Just then, Roy walked out from the gym and saw Dash, Rika and Lilith. "Hey!" Roy greeted, "Dash! What are you doing there? You were suppose to be practicing baskteball."

"Upperclassman Roy!" Dash gasped, "Sorry, but I was held up in class just now..." He then remembered what Aisha told him about Lilith liking Roy. "Upperclassman, you remember Lilith? She just came back to study in this school today!"

"Hm?" Roy asked, looking at Lilith and causing her to blush, "Oh, Lilith. Hello. I heard from a friend that a girl returned to their class in the secondary level. That must be you, huh?"

"Well... Yeah..." Lilith replied, flushing, "I uh... um... came back... Its been so long... since I've seen this place! Its been so long since I've last saw you too, R-Roy... W-Well! Gotta go! Shadowgate needs its exercise! Bye!" And with that, Lilith left the scene.

"Huh?" Roy mused, "What was that all about?"

---

Lilith was sitting in the library while writing something on a piece of paper. Shadowgate was sleepin on another chair next to her. Just then, someone took a seat infront of her - Rush. "Hello there!" Rush greeted, "Seems like there are two famous writers in this library now!" Rush then noticed the startled look on her face. "Don't worry! I'm Dash's older brother, Rush! You do know Dash, right?"

"Y-Yes..." Lilith replied, still suprised at the good-looking young man sitting infront of her, 'This guy is Dash's older brother... He did say he had an older brother but he hardly said anything about him... Wait... Did he say his name is... Rush?' "Excuse me!" Lilith exclaimed, "Do you happen to be the same Rush that wrote one of Hoenn's current best selling book 'One Mile Is Worth A Thousand'!"

"The one and only," Rush said, "And you must be Lilith Thayer, right? I heard a lot from you."

"Its such an honor to be able to meet you, Mr. Rush! I really admire the way you write your books! It was really interesting! But my real favourite is your book called 'My Brother'. It was really well written."

"Thank you! I also have to say that I admire the poetry books you wrote. By the way, don't call me 'Mr. Rush'. It makes me feel so old... Just call me 'Rush'." He then looked at the paper Lilith was writing on. "May I ask what you are writing?"

"Oh! I'm currently trying something new. Instead of poetries, I've decided to give a try on writing my own stories! Its about-- Eh?" She then just realized that Rush had already took her paper. "W-Wait! Its not finish!"

"Hm... Nice! However..." He then handed the paper back to her. "For some reason, you did not write it with all your heart. It seems that you wrote it with sadness. Writers like me can tell that by the way you write it."

"I..." She then felt like she couldn't lie to another writer. "Actually, I've fallen in love with someone... That someone hardly notices me. He saved me from an accident once and he had helped me again when I almost gave up writing poetries... I know this is too awkward for me but... I just can't get him out of my mind."

"Roy?"

"H-How did you know!"

"I guessed. You wrote his name in your story and there happens to be someone with the same name here in this school. Its Roy, my younger brother's captain of the Baskteball Team, right? Besides, you wrote his name fifty times on the story."

"Y-Yes... Wait... I wrote his name in my story? Fifty times?" She then took another look at her paper and had just realized that she had written Roy's name several times already. "W-What! I didn't even realize!"

---

Rika was making her way to the library with Eve to borrow a book when she saw Rush walking out of the library. He did not see her and left. 'Rush is here?' Rika thought, 'I wonder why? Hm?' She then saw Lilith inside the library. 'Lilith? She's in the library too? Isn't she suppose to be in her class or something?' She made her way to the library and called out to Lilith. "Ms. Lilith!"

"Rika?" Lilith asked, "What... What are you doing here?"

"I came here to borrow a book for our Maths teacher..." Rika explained, "What are you doing here?"

"Just writing a story..." Lilith replied, sighing, "Its about--- Eh?" She then realized that Rika, like Rush, had already taken the paper from her. 'Man... I really need to sharpen my senses...'

"Um... Can I ask you one thing?" Rika asked, "Why did you write the name 'Roy' several times? You even replaced some grammar words with that name..." Lilith sweat-dropped. "You like Mr. Roy, don't you? My friend Aisha told me about it. Is it true? Though from reading your story, I guess it is."

"So you know it too, huh?"

"Not only me... Dash knows about it too!" She then suddenly took out a piece of paper out of nowhere. "Also Jason, Rena, Tomo, Mai, Sean, Zayl, Robert, Chad, Johnson, Billy and..."

"H-How many people has she told!" Lilith asked, "Oh man... And here I thought it was my secret alone... Does... Roy know?"

"Nope," Rika said, "When Dash asked him about you, all he said was that you were a good friend."

"A 'good friend', huh?" Lilith muttered, "Rika, you seem to be a real nice person. Dash is also a nice guy. You know, you two would make quite the couple."

"W-What?" Rika flustered, "N-No way! I..."

"Don't worry. I can keep a secret... I think." Rika sweat-dropped. "Anyway, would you like to hear my story? If its good, I'll try publishing it. Don't hesitate to make any comments, okay?" She then began reading through her paper. "Let's see... It was a dark and cloudy night... A girl shadowed by the trees came walking down the street with her Umbreon. The wind was blowing against them as silence grew stronger and stronger and became quite frightening. The girl was about to lose hope if she were able to find her mother, who had vanished two years ago... Just then, a light appeared on the horizon. The girl looked up and saw a handsome boy standing infront of her... The girl reached out to him as the boy gave her a hand. That boy's name was... was..."

"Roy?"

Lilith smiled and nodded. "That boy's name was Roy. He was a kind and gentle young man with a cute little Torchic on his shoulder. He took the girl's hand and pulled her back to her feet. 'Don't give up,' the man called Roy said, 'Don't give up 'cause you failed once. Learn from your mistakes and do better.' And with that, the handsome young man with jet-black hair left as rain started pouring from the night sky. Then... then..." Tears then started dripping out of her eyes. Lilith noticed this and rubbed them off with her sleeves. "Sorry... but that's all I wrote for now... Was it good? Please don't--- Huh?"

"It was so sad..." Rika said, tears flowing out of her twinkling eyes.

Lilith sweat-dropped. Lilith then couldn't help but laugh. "You look so cute! Dash is going to have a hard time keeping up with you! He better be gentle!"

"W-What?" Rika flustered, flushing furiously, "I-Its nothing like that! Stop teasing me!"

"Anyway... I'll just have to cross out Roy's name and replace it with someone else. I don't want anyone else to find out about my secret. Thanks for listening, Rika! But... weren't you suppose to borrow a book and return to class?"

"Eeeeh? I-I forgot all about it! I have to hurry!" She quickly took a book and ran out of the library. "I'm late! Noo! I hope the teacher won't scold me!" And with that, Rika left the scene.

Lilith smiled. Lilith was packing her things when suddenly, someone else stepped into the library. "Lilith?" Roy asked, "What are you doing here?"

"R-Roy!" Lilith flustered, "I... I was just writing something, that's all! W-What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in class?"

"I came here to return this novel I borrowed from the library..." He then showed her the book, which was titled 'Seven Voyages' to Lilith. "Unfortunately... I couldn't fully understand what the story was about... I'm not really good in understanding books without pictures..."

"'Seven Voyages'? Isn't that the story about a young boy that travelled to seven different islands in search of his mother's lost pendant? That's a real nice story, you know."

"A boy and a what? I thought the story was about a boy wishing to conquer the whole world..."

"O-Of course not. You see... He found a map drawn by his late mother that showed seven differnt islands, which were locations of where she could have buried her treasured pendant. And then---"

(After a few minutes)

"... so that's basically what happened," Lilith said as she finished explaining, "He couldn't find the pendant because his mother had already thrown it into the sea. In the map, she referred the pendant as 'her treasure'. But she threw it into the sea because she new her real treasure was her son."

"I see..." Roy, who was sitting infront of her, said, "So his journey was fruitless?"

"Not really," Lilith said, "Along the way, he met some nice townspeople who he befriended and he met a nice young girl that he soon learned to love. He also realized that having a treasure means nothing if you're not happy. Ah! I-I'm sorry! I took most of your time! I was too caught up with explaining that I had forgot about the time!"

"No problem," Roy said, "I enjoyed it." Lilith felt a huge blush coming on. "Thanks for telling the story to me." He was then about to leave the library until he stopped. "Lilith... If you want, maybe we could grab a bite to eat somewhere when we're not in school? You can tell me about your books. I'm really interested in them and I can fully understand them when you read it. How about it?"

"I... I... I'd love to!" And with that, Roy walked out from the library. Lilith just smiled.

(A few days later)

Dash was walking along the street with Pip when he saw a book being newly placed on the shelf of a book store. He took a closer look at the author's name. 'Lilith Thayer...' Dash thought as he read through the book. He then flipped open the book and began reading it in his mind. 'The girl was about to lose hope if she were able to find her mother, who had vanished two years ago... Just then, a light appeared on the horizon. The girl looked up and saw a handsome boy standing infront of her... The girl reached out to him as the boy gave her a hand. That boy's name was Roy...' Dash closed the book with a smile plastered on his face. He then brought the book to the shop clerk and asked, "How much is this book?" 


	25. Chapter 25 Scott and Al's Visit

Pokemon School Chapter 25 - Scott and Al's Visit

Aisha was just waking up from her sleep. She rubbed the sleep off her eyes and went downstairs to get some breakfast. It was Sunday, meaning no school. She took a peek outside the window and saw soem letters in her mailbox outside. She walked out and grabbed the letters. The letters were mostly for her parents except for one, which was addressed to her. 'Who could have sent me a letter?' Aisha thought, 'Could it be one of the members of my club?' She looked at the name of the sender and her eyes suddenly wide open in suprise. "Oh no! He's back!"

Jason happened to be jogging that morining and heard Aisha's scream. He was nearby so he decided to stop by her house to see what was going on. As he spotted Aisha, he called out, "Aisha! Hey! What's up!"

"He's back..." Aisha muttered in a voice that frightened Jason, "I mean... They're back!" Aisha then started choking Jason. "What am I going to do? What am I going to do?"

"Aisha..." Jason muttered, almost losing his breath, "Let me... go..."

At the same time, Dash happened to be jogging by. He then saw soemthing he wouldn't expect to see early in the morning - Aisha choking a half-dead Jason. Dash sweat-dropped. 'What the?'

---

"Sorry about choking you like that..." Aisha said, scratching her head, "And I'm real sorry that you had to see that, Dash." They were now sitting inside Aisha's living room. "I'm real sorry..."

"You should've thought of that when you started choking me without a reason!" Jason spat, "I was worried about you... and you choke me. What a nice friend you are, Aisha!"

"I said I was sorry!" Aisha said, catching up to Jason's sarcasm, "I was just panicking!"

"Panic?" Dash asked, "What do you mean? What can possibly make YOU panic?" Aisha then handed the letter she got to Dash and Jason. "A letter? Let's see... Its from some guy name 'Scott'... THIS is what made you panic?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Aisha said, "That 'Scott' happens to be my boyfriend!"

"You're... what?" Jason asked, "BWA HA HA HA! YOU? HAVE A BOYFRIEND? C'MON, YOU'RE PULLING MY LEG! HA HA HA HA---!" Aisha then delivered a jaw crushing uppercut to Jason, sending him stumbling off the couch. "I guess... you are serious..."

"You never told us that you had a boyfriend..." Dash said, "Well, any girl could keep a secret about a relationship... Its just so strange that its you..." Aisha then delivered a second uppercut to Dash. "What!"

"As I was saying..." Aisha said, "This 'Scott' happens to be my boyfriend and he's coming here to Kanto for a few days starting today! The problem is... I don't know what to say or do!"

"I say you should just act normal and be yourself..." Tomo, who had appeared suddenly out of nowhere and without a sound, said, "That's how I act when I'm with Jason."

"T-Tomo!" Aisha cried, "H-How did you get here without me noticing! I'm suppose to be the one that always appear out of nowhere! How did you get in here anyway!"

"The front door was open so I came in." Tomo simply replied.

"You can't just barge into someone's house like that!" Aisha spat.

"Is that... a challenge?" Tomo asked, sending bad vibes to Aisha, "I happen to like... challenges..."

"N-Nevermind..." Aisha said, sweat-dropping, "Anyway, you said to just act myself and be normal? That might be crazy enough to work! That would help me save a lot of money!"

"What in Latios have you been doing when he come visiting all this time?" Dash sweat-dropped. "Why in the world you need money for? You don't have to answer that... I don't want to know."

---

It was afternoon and Dash, Rika and Jason had just arrived at the airport where Aisha's 'boyfriend' would be coming. Pip, Eve and Vigo were happily playing together nerby. The three trainers were currently waiting for Aisha. "So Aisha said her boyfriend is coming today?" Rika asked Dash, "I've never seen Aisha's boyfriend before... She did say the one she likes was somewhere overseas..." She then heard Aisha's voice calling out to her. "Aisha? Is that-- Huh? Aisha?"

To everyone's suprise, Aisha didn't quite look like the Aisha they used to see in school. Her hair now had one ponytail tied on the left. She was wearing a long-sleeved pink shirt and a white miniskirt. She wore white boots. She was, from their view, much more prettier than usual. Her Aipom, which was sitting on her shoulder, jumped off to play with the otehr Pokemon."Hi, guys!" Aisha greeted, "Sorry I'm late!"

"Is that really you, Aisha?" Rika gasped, "You're beautiful!" She was then annoyed by the two boys staring at Aisha. "Dash!"

"Oh, sorry!" Dash said, "You look great, Aisha!"

"Yeah..." Jason said, "You don't really look like your usual self... Are you really Aisha?"

"Of course I am, silly!" Aisha said, "C'mon! Let's go see if the plane's arriving yet!" And with that, she grabbed Rika by the wrist and ran off. "C'mon!"

Dash and Jason nodded to eachother and ran after the two girls.

---

The four trainers were now waiting for the arrival of Aisha's so-called 'boyfriend' after it was announced that his plane had arrived. Just then, Dash saw someone walking out from the visitors' door. "There!" Dash shouted out, "That guy! That guy must be Scott!" Dash was pointing at a good looking boy with well-combed black hair. He wore spectacles and seemed very rich from what he was wearing. "That's Scott, isn't it?"

"NO!" Aisha said, knocking Dash down, "That's not Scott!"

"There!" Jason said, "That has to be Scott!" He was pointing at a boy with punkish black spiky hair wearing nose rings at most parts of his face. "That must be---" But before Jason could finish, Aisha knocked him down.

"That's not him either!" Aisha spat, "Don't you think I know better when I choose someone to be my boyfriend!"

"Is that..." Rika muttered, Aisha getting ready with her fist, "Could that be him?" She was pointing at a boy with messed brown hair, bright blue eyes and a slightly tanned skin. He wore a sleeveless yellow shirt and black pants. He wore yellow and black coloured gloves and shoes. "Nah... That can't be him..."

"That is him!" Aisha exclaimed happily, "That's Scott!"

"What?" Dash, Jason and Rika shuttered, "That's Scott?"

"Hey, Scott!" Aisha called out, "Over here!"

Scott turned towards Aisha. "Aisha!" Scott said, "Is that you?"

"Scott..." Aisha cried as she ran towards the brown-haired boy, "I... YOU HAVEN'T PAID ME THE MONEY YOU OWE ME!" Aisha then suddenly delivered a flying kick onto Scott, sending him down on the floor. "You think you can run away from me by going somewhere else? Think again!"

"What?" Dash mused, sweat-dropping, "Is this how Aisha... acts normally?"

"We're happy to see you too, Aisha," another boy said, "Did you come alone?" The boy had white blonde hair, blue eyes and a slightly shallow skin-tone. "You do remember who I am, right? I'm Al, remember?"

"Yup!" Aisha said, "I didn't come alone! My friends came along!" She pointed to Dash and the others before facing the two again. "So how was life training in Hoenn and Johto? Was it great, Scott?"

"Kind of..." Scott said, scratching his cheek, "Training in Johto and Hoenn really put me into shape!"

"So did you manage to beat Al?"

"No..." Scott said disappointingly, "He was still too good for me..."

"You improved a little, Scott!" Al laughed, "You just need to practice your defence, that's all." Al then made his way towards Dash, Rika and Jason. "Hello there! My name's Alfonse but you can call me 'Al'. You are Aisha's friends, I presume?"

"Yes..." Dash said as he shool Al's hand, "My name's Dash. This here is Rika and that's Jason. We're Aisha's friends from school." He then eyed Scott. "That guy there is Scott, right? Is he really Aisha's boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Al chuckled, "He's more than that. He's Aisha's fiancee." Al sweat-dropped as Dash, Rika and Jason's face turned shock. "What?"

"A-Aisha has a fiancee?" Rika flustered, "Its so hard to believe!"

"Why?" Aisha asked, "Just because I love money doesn't mean I can't love anybody!"

Dash and Jason sweat-dropped. 'She sure ain't shy to say it...'

---

Dash, Rika, Jason, Aisha, Scott and Al were now at the nearby restaurant and were waiting for their order. "You must be Dash, right?" Scott asked, "I heard all about you. You're suppose to be one popular guy, I hear..." He then eyed Rika, who was sitting next to him. "And this girl here is Rika, right? I heard that she's your girlfriend! Man, you are lucky!"

"W-What?" Dash flustered while Rika just blushed, "I-Its not like that! Where did you hear this from!" He then saw Aisha whistling and looking the other way. "Aisha... How many people have you told...?"

"Not that many!" Aisha said, smiling innocently.

''Not that many'?' Dash thought, 'That means... She did told someone else!'

"Um... May I ask something?" Rika asked, trying to change the subject before it gets out of hand, "Scott... What did Aisha mean when she said you were 'training' in Johto and Hoenn? Were you training Pokemon there?"

"Not only Pokemon!" Scott said, smirking, "My sensei (teacher) used to tell me that if you want your Pokemon to be strong, your bond with your Pokemon must also be strong! My bond with my Pokemon is 'strength', so its natural that I train myself to become powerful! But then again..."

"You can't beat Al?" Rika asked.

"Yes..." Scott sweat-dropped. He then slammed his hands on the table. "But just knowing that someone is stronger than me makes my blood boil! It just makes me want to train more until I'm able to defeat him! I will kick that guy's butt when I become stronger! I'll make sure that he shall remember my name!" Scott then let out a triumphant laughter.

"I'm right here, you know..." Al sweat-dropped. "I could hear every word you're saying."

"Scott and Al have been friends for a very long time," Aisha pointed out, "Al used to be Scott's neighbour. Before they got their Pokemon, Scott and Al would always challenge eachother by many ways! Let's see... There's swimming, basketball, football, video games... But the winner was always Al! Now that they have their Pokemon, they now challenge eachother to Pokemon Battle!"

Jason then eyed both Al and Scott. 'One guy's a happy-go-lucky guy... and the other's bad-tempered...' Jason thought, 'Can't see how they became friends in the first place...'

"So Scott..." Aisha called, "How long are you planning to stay here actually?"

"Me?" Scott asked, "I'll only be here for three days... My sister is still in Hoenn, you know..." He then noticed the sad look on Aisha's face. "But don't worry! I'll be sure to stay longer on my next visit!"

"Scott has a sister?" Dash asked, "Why is she still in Hoenn? Why didn't she come along?"

"Scott's sister is being treated at the hospital in Hoenn," Al explained, suprising Dash, Rika and Jason, "Her heart is very weak and she needs the medical facilities provided in Hoenn, which are known to be the best among the three known nearby regions. Its a good thing that Scott's family are rich..."

"I didn't know..." Dash muttered, "Sorry."

"No problem!" Scott said, "My sister's gonna be fine! She has me and Al to watch over her! My parents are watching her for the meantime. Someday, when I beat Al fair and square, she'll be the first one to know!"

Rika couldn't help but smile. "You're a kind guy, Scott!" Rika said, "Your sister must really love you."

"I guess..." Scott said, scratching his head, "AAAH! All this mushy talk is giving me headaches! Where're our orders anyway!"

Aisha then a smile plastered on her face. 'Scott...'

(Three Days Later)

Dash, Jason, Rika, Tomo and Aisha watched as Scott and Al's plane left the airport. Rika then looked at Aisha, who was waving at the plane - tears pouring out of her eyes. "Aisha?" Rika called, "Are you... crying?"

"W-What?" Aisha flsuetered, rubbing her eyes, "Of course not! I just got something in my eye!"

"Don't worry, Aisha!" Rika said, "I'll pray for Scott's sister to recover! Then he'll be able to come visit longer next time!"

"Thanks, Rika..." Aisha muttered, "That's... really nice of you..." And with that, Aisha left the scene without saying another word to Dash and the others.

"Aisha..."

(The Next Day)

Dash and Rika was walking to school together as normally. They were still worried about Aisha, who had not said a word since she left the airport. "I wonder..." Rika muttered, "Dash, you think that Aisha was really sad when Scott left? I'm getting worried..."

"Me too..." Dash said, "She must have taken it real hard..." They then arrived at the school front gate and soemthing caught Dash and Rika's eyes. "What the?"

To his suprise, Aisha was being chased by a group of students from the Computer Society. Aisha was holding a computer as she ran. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" Aisha spat, "YOU PROMISED THAT YOU'D KEEP HALF OF WHAT YOU WIN AT THE SCIENCE COMPETITION! SO ITS FAIR THAT I'D TAKE MY HALF OF THE BARGAIN!"

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF, AISHA!" one of the Computer Society students shouted, "YOU ONLY GAVE US THE MOUSE! WHAT USE IS A MOUSE WITHOUT A COMPUTER! GIVE US BACK THE COMPUTER!"

Dash and Rika sweat-dropped. 'She hasn't changed a bit...'

Rika then smiled as she looked at the blue sky. 'Though Aisha still has a sad aura around her...' Rika thought, as if talking to the sky, 'She still manages to smile happily... I wonder... Could I do the same if something... makes me sad?' She then stole a look at Dash. 'No... My friends will be there for me... I hope Aisha will be happier the next time Scott visits...' 


	26. Chapter 26 PartTime Jobs

Pokemon School Chapter 26 - Part-Time Jobs?

"You have a part-time job, Aisha?" Rika asked, "I didn't know that..." Rika and Aisha were currently sitting together outside the school building during recess. "So what kind of part-time job do you do?"

"It pays," Aisha said, "My cousin runs a restaurant and I work there after school for a few hours. All I do is take orders and I get paid the end of the day. Yeah, you can say its fun working there!" Just then, Aisha had a brilliant idea. "Rika... Why don't you try working there? There're two empty slots for you and someone else! How about it?"

"M-Me?" Rika flustered, "But... I don't know how to work in a restaurant..."

"Oh boy..." Aisha sighed, "Okay then! How about this? What if Dash come and work there too? That would lighten the mood for you! How about it now? Wanna try it?" She then noticed the frown Rika was giving her. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why do you always use Dash's name at times like this?" Rika asked, flushing a little.

"That's simple, dear!" Aisha said, "You lovebirds would be great for the restaurant! We'll have a good-looking guy to attract the female customers and a cute and innocent girl to attract the guys! That would really help business!"

"W-What! 'L-Lovebirds!' Me and Dash? Attract? What are you implying!" Rika sighed. "Okay... I'll give it a shot. I always wanted to see how people really work in a restaurant!" Rika then flushed. "Just for the record... my decision has nothing to do with Dash... so don't think of weird things."

"YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Aisha squeeled, hugging Rika tightly, "The guys would surely gather around you like Caterpies and Weedles! Okay then! Come to this address after school!" Aisha then wrote the restaurant's address on a small piece of paper. "And don't forget to bring your future husband with you! You know who I'm talking about!" And with that, Aisha left for her class.

"Aisha!" Rika cried, flushing furiously, 'Jeez...' Rika then took a look at the address Aisha gave her. 'Hm... So its located in Pewter City, huh? I wonder how the restaurant is...'

--- (Pewter City) ---

Rika took the sublway train to reach Pewter City because if she didn't, she would have to cross the Viridian Bug Forest by foot. She stepped out of the train and walked out of the subway as the train arrived at Pewter City. She was wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt with a white mini-skirt. She wore white boots. Eve, on the other hand, had a purple ribbon tied around its neck. "Okay..." Rika said as she walked through Pewter City, "The restaurant should be somewhere here, Eve..."

"Eevee!" Eve cried, pointing at soemthing.

"Hm?" Rika looked up and saw a large building with a giant sign that said 'Food Heaven'. "This must be it... Isn't this where the Pewter Gym used to be? Looks like they changed it into a restaurant..."

"Rika!" a voice called out to her, "You made it!" Aisha, who was still in her school uniform, ran over to Rika. "Where's Dash? Didn't he want to come along?"

"He said he'll come late," Rika explained, "He had something to do at home. So... where can I apply for the job?"

"Just step into the backdoor please," Aisha said, grabbing Rika by the wrist, "You'll love it here! And I'll bet the boss will too! C'mon, let's show you to the office, shall we?" And with that, Rika and Aisha went into the restaurant by the backdoor - Eve had returned to its Pokeball.

Aisha had brought Rika into a big room painted in pink. There was a small fountain where a Magikarp statue was spitting water out. A red carpet placed on the floor heading towards a brown desk at the end of the room, where a chair was placed facing backwards. Aisha then made her way to the desk. "Boss!" Aisha said, "I got you the new employee you wanted!"

The chair turned around and revealed the one seating on it. It was man with spiky brownish hair and narrow eyes. He had a moustache and a half-shaved beard. He wore a black suit and a pair of blue jeans. His feet were covered by black leather shoes. "Ah..." the man said, "Aisha! Let me see this new part-time worker you were telling me about yesterday." The man then saw Rika. "Oh! She's perfect! So what kind of work is she trying to apply for?"

"Let's ask her!" Aisha said, "Hey, Rika! Come over here for a sec!" Rika made her way towards them and greeted the man. Aisha was watching Rika from top to bottom. "I got it! I know the perfect job for her!"

"Aisha..." Rika muttered, "Who is this man? Is he your boss?"

"Yes," the man said, "You should know me as the previous Pewter Gym Leader... I'm Brock."

"Really?" Rika squeeled, "So you work in a restaurant now?"

"Yes," Brock said, "In the past, my salary for being a Gym Leader was not that much so my family was rather poor, especially when my father left for his journey. When he returned, I joined a boy on his adventures. I learned a lot from being together with him. After the new rule was established, I quit as a Gym Leader and opened up this restaurant. So.. when can you start?"

---

Dash and Pip had just arrived at the restaurant, twigs and leaves on their hair and body. "Great..." Dash said, shaking off the leaves and twigs off him, "I didn't have enough money to buy a ticket... So I had to cross Viridian Forest! Just my luck..." Dash was wearing a blue jacket with a black shirt underneath. He wore dark blue jeans and black shoes. He then looked up at the restaurant's name. ''Food Heaven'... What a name... Rika said she'll be working part-time here?'

"Furret?" Pip asked, trying to push the door open, "Furret!"

"Sure! Let's go in!" Dash pushed the door open and walked in with Pip. He was in a big room filled with tables, chairs and people. The decorations were expensive and there was a huge picture of a Gyrados on the far end of the room. Just then, someone came walking towards him. "Hm?"

"Can I take your orders, sir?" a very familiar voice inquired, "Should I show you to an empty seat?"

"RIKA?" Dash flustered, "Is that you!" Dash was suprised to see Rika in a very unique costume. She was wearing a black dress with a mini-skirt and a white silk apron with a small pocket. She also had on a choker with two bells on it. She wore white boots. But that wasn't all. She also wore a pair of fake Eevee ears on her head and her hands were covered by fake Eevee paws. A fake Eevee tail was on her back. "What are you doing in that get-up!"

"D-Dash!" Rika flustered, "I can explain! This is... the restaurant's uniform for the female waiters! Aisha said thsi was job perfect for me so I-- Dash?"

"Aisha..." Dash growled, "What is she thinking for making Rika wear this?"

"Cheer up, Dashy-poo!" Aisha, who was standing behind a black counter, said. Aisha was wearing the same black dress and the same white apron. However, instead of Eevee accessories, she had on an Aipom's. "C'mon, Dash! I know you think Rika is extremely cute in that look! Its making you think ideas, isn't it?"

"W-What!" Dash flustered, while Rika blushed, "What kind of cooky restaurant is this!"

"Hey, cutie!" a male customer called Rika, "I want to make an order! And your phone number!"

'What?' Dash turned around and to his suprise, almost all the male customers were oggling their eyes at her! 'What in Latios? All those guys are... trying to flirt with Rika!'

"So..." Aisha said, smirking, "Would you like to take the job, sir?"

---

Dash had just walked out from the bathroom as he had finished changing to his clothes. He wore a black silk vest with a long-sleeved white collared shirt underneath. He had on a pair of black silky pants and black leather shoes. His hands were covered by white gloves. 'How come the male uniform is normal?' Dash thought, 'I would really want to get my hands on the one running this place!' He then walked over to Rika. "Rika... How do I look? Is it okay?"

"Hm?" Rika asked as she turned around. She was astonished by Dash's new look. She then flushed a little. "No... You look great! So you're a waiter too, huh? Dash?" She then just realized that Dash was taking orders from the young female customers - and even some who were older than him! They had heart-shaped eyes as Dash was taking their orders. 'The female customers are trying to flirt with Dash! They're even stealing looks at him!'

Aisha chuckled as she watched the two. 'How interesting!' Aisha then looked at the people walking into the restaurant. 'Thanks to those two... A lot of male and female customers are walking in! This must be my greatest idea yet!'

"Aisha?" a boy's voice called out to her, "Is that... you?" Aisha turned around and saw Rena and Fazz standing infront of her. "What... are you wearing, for Latios sake?"

"Fazz! Rena!" Aisha said, "Its so nice (and unexpected) to see you two here! Are you here to eat? Shall I show you two to your seats?"

"No..." Rena said, flushing, "I heard that... Dash is working here so... I wanted to see it for myself. Can I..."

"I want a job!" another girl's voice cried out as the front door slammed open. Mary came running towards Rena and scowled at her. "I'm the only one that should work side by side with Brother Dash! I don't care if you're my bestfriend! We both promised that we shall be rivals when its about Brother Dash!"

"Yes!" Rena said, glaring daggers at Mary as both their fighting spirit were burning up.

Aisha sweat-dropped. 'Whatever... You two are WAY too young for a job here!' "Sorry but we don't have anymore empty slots for other applications," Aisha said, in a shop clerk tone, "Please take your seats if you are to eat here or LEAVE."

Fazz, Rena and Mary turned around and saw Dash and Rika in their new look. "WHAT THE!" Fazz flustered, 'Why in the world is with that costume Rika's wearing! What kind of restaurant is this, really!'

'KYAA!' Mary and Rena thought in unison, 'Dash looks so cool in that uniform!'

'Oh boy...' Aisha sweat-dropped. 'Busted...'

---

It was evening and Rika was now cleaning up the dishes in the kitchen as her first-ever shift was about to end, and that goes the same for Dash. 'I guess working here isn't so bad...' Rika thought, 'Except for the fact that almost every girl in the restaurant were gazing at Dash!' Rika sighed. She then saw Dash walking into the kitchen. "Dash!" she exclaimed, "Are you done cleaning the tables?"

"Yup," Dash said, "Oh yeah... Aisha said that we'll have to come here for work every Monday and Wednesday after school. So do you want to work here part-time?"

"Yes!" Rika said, a smile plastered on her face, "I'd love to! Especially when I'm with you, Dash!" She then flushed furiously as she realized what she said. "I-I mean... I'm not trying to force you or anything to work here!"

Dash flushed a little. "I guess I could work here twice a week... " he said.

Both then went silent for a moment. "Excuse me!" a voice called out to them, "Are you two done with your work here?" They turned to face Brock, who had just walked into the kitchen. "Here are your paychecks!" He then noticed the strange look Dash was giving him. "What? You don't expect to be paid?"

"Y-You're Brock!" Dash said, pointing at him, "Y-You're the boss here! That explains Rika and Aisha's costume! YOU!"

"Heh heh..." Brock laughed, sweat-dropping, "I see you recognize me... So you must be Dash, right? Aisha told me that you and Rika are the most well-known couple at her school!"

"W-WHAT?" Rika and Dash flustered, flushing, "T-THAT'S RIDICULOUS!"

"What?" Brock asked, "Why are you angry at me for?"

---

Dash was making his way out of the restaurant with Pip following him from behind. He had already changed back to his own clothes. He then saw the sign next to him. 'HUH?' To his suprise, a picture of Rika in her 'Eevee look' was printed on the sign. He then read through the words printed under her picture. ''Here is where the cute Rika Maple is working! Every Monday and Tuesday afternoon to evening!'? What in the world is Aisha thinking?'

Rika, who had changed back to her own clothes, then walked out from the restaurant and saw Dash stomping on something. "Dash?" Rika asked, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Dash said, stopping his stomps, "Let's just go back!" And with that, Dash and Rika left for Pallet Town.

Aisha walked out from the restaurant and saw her sign all crumpled and broken into pieces on the ground. Aisha sweat-dropped. 'My... sign... No... There goes my plan for attracting more male customers...' 


	27. Chapter 27 Trouble in S S Anne!

Pokemon School Chapter 27 - Onwards To Johto! Trouble in S.S. Anne!

Dash, Rika and Mary were now boarding the S.S. Anne, one of the fastest ship known to travel between Johto and Kanto. Pip and Eve were in their respective Pokeballs. Dash went into his own cabin with Pip, while Rika and Mary shared a room. Dash then collapsed onto his bed as he placed his bags down on the floor. "That was sure nice of Rika to invite us to Johto with Professor Oak!" he said, staring at the ceiling, "And it was nice of her to invite Mary along too! We have never been in Johto, huh Pip?"

"Furret..." Pip sighed in comfort as it too jumped onto the bed.

"Its a two week holiday and we didn't have anything to do in mind..." Dash said, brushing his hair, "Looks like we'll be staying in Johto until Profesor Oak finished his job here! I wonder where we should visit first? The Moo Moo Farm? I heard they sell great Moo Moo milk there! That's one of my favourites! Hey... I can feel the boat moving!"

--- (In Rika and Mary's Cabin)---

Rika and Mary was just putting their stuff at one of the corner of their room. Mary was looking out the window as the S.S. Anne began departing from Vermillion City. Rika was sitting on her bed brushing Eve's fur. "Hey, sister Rika!" Mary called out, "How's Johto like anyway? I've never been or seen it... Is it fun?"

"I'm not quite sure," Rika replied, "The last time I went to Johto was when I was still six years old... Things must have changed a lot by now... Oh yeah! One of grandpa's students work there as a Pokemon Scientist! He's the one that discovered Pokemon Eggs. Have you heard of him, Mary?"

"I guess... His name's Professor Elm, right?" Rika nodded. "I heard that he lost a Totodile before... Did he find it? The newspaper said that he gave up looking for it... That's so immature of him!"

"You got it all wrong," Rika said, "Professor Elm gave up his search because the Totodile found itself with a great trainer. It'd be a shame to take it away from him. I've never seen this 'trainer' though... But he must be very good! He was the first runner-up at the Pokemon League in Johto!"

"But I bet that brother Dash is far stronger than he is!" Mary said happily, "He'd kick that guy's butt in a few seconds!" Rika chuckled. "Sister Rika... When we reach the Johto region... Can we go to the Moo Moo Farm first? I heard the milk there is great! I happen to love milk! Mother said every young girl needs milk!"

"Okay," Rika said, "But we need to ask my grandpa first. He did say that someone will be looking out after us in Johto... He said it was a woman that goes by the name of... 'Whitney'? He said she was once a Gym Leader in Johto..."

"Hm..." Rika and Mary mused in unison.

---

Dash stood up and decided to go for a walk around the S.S. Anne. Pip agreed and climbed onto his shoulder. As he stepped out of his cabin, an old man came running towards them and accidentally bumped into him. Dash and the old man fell down at the same time. "Watch where you're going!" Dash said, "No running in the hallway, remember?" 'Oh boy... I sounded just like Teacher Brawly...'

"Sorry, lad!" the old man apologized, "But I'm looking for my little grandaughter. She ran off somewhere and now I can't find her! Did you see her? She had short blonde hair with a red bow tied at the top of her head. She wore a pick dress. Did you see anyone like that running by here?"

"Sorry, but no." Dash replied, "I just walked out from my room."

"Is that so..." the old man said, "Then I'll just have to look for her somewhere else. Thank you for--"

"Maybe I should look for her for you," Dash suggested, "Just stay here and I'll bring her to you if I find her! See ya, gramps!" And with that, Dash and Pip went off to look for the old man's grandaughter.

'That lad...' the old man thought, 'Its been so long since I've seen such a good child... I hope he finds Mia before she gets into trouble.'

Dash was looking around the hallway for a little girl that fits the old man's description. He even went as far as barging into someone's room without knocking. "Hello?" Dash asked, "Did anyone see a--" To his suprise, a couple was standing infront of him and were about to kiss. "Ah! Sorry! I didn't know!" And with that, Dash quickly slammed the door close. 'Oh boy...'

Dash then went to the other room next door and knocked on the door this time. When there was no answer and the door wasn't locked, he walked in. Suddenly, a giant muscular body was standing infront of him. Dash gulped as he looked up. It was a bald man with a brown moustache. He was shirtless and he wore brown shorts. He had on a pair of slippers. "Now what do we have here!" the man said, glaring at Dash, "It seems that this person couldn't wait for me, Richard Armsly, to answer his call! But no matter!" The man then started showing his muscles from one pose to another. "If you are indeed a man, then fight me!"

"What in the world!" Dash shuttered, "G-Get away from me! Ahhhh!"

---

"Hm?" Rika asked as she heard a scream, 'I could've sword that sounded like Dash... Oh well.'

---

"Ha ha ha!" Mr. Richard laughed as he sat on a chair on the deck, "Why didn't you tell me that you were about ask me if I saw someone? Were you too dazzled of my muscles!" He then started showing off his muscles again.

'No...' Dash thought, 'I was too DIZZY when you threw me up in the air!'

"Sorry, kiddo!" Mr. Richard said, "Haven't seen anyone like that! So what's a boy like you doing in this place looking for a little girl? Is she your sister?"

"Nope," Dash replied, "An old man was looking for her... I told him that I'll go find her for--- Ugh!" Dash was then suddenly lifted off his feet by the shoulders. "What! No more wrestling!"

"You are indeed a kind-hearted young lad!" Mr. Richard exclaimed, "Though you don't have muscles as beautiful as mine, your heart is just as beautiful! Fine! I have decided! I will help you in your search!" Before Dash could disagree, Mr. Richard took out a Pokeball and threw it up into the air. "I choose you, Mumbo!"

A Machamp popped out from the Pokeball and landed next to Mr. Richard. They both then started posing their muscles, much to Dash's disgust. "Oh yeah!" Mr. Richard shouted, stretching his arm muscles, "That's how you do it, my Pokemon! Nothing's better then seeing four muscular arms as beautiful as two of mine!"

"Machamp!" Mumbo shouted.

'What in the world are they doing!' Dash thought, slightly twitching, 'I have never met such people...'

"Okay then, Dash Aileron!" Mr. Richard shouted, grabbing him by the arm, "We shall now venture into the ship for our search of the mysterious little girl!" And with that, Mr. Richard dragged Dash away while Mumbo dragged Pip. "HA HA HA HA HA!"

---

"Hm?" Mary mused, 'I don't know why but I feel that brother Dash is not having a good time...'

---

Dash, Mr. Richard, Pip and Mumbo were now back into the hallway. Mr. Richard and Mumbo were turning back and forth while Dash and his Furret were lying on the floor, tired. Mr. Richard then sighed as he walked over to Dash. "Sorry," he said, "I couldn't find her here. She must be somewhere else... But I swear with my blood, sweat and MUSCLES that I WILL find her!"

'Oh boy...' Dash sweat-dropped, 'Let's see... If I was a little girl, where would I go off to? Probably somewhere crazy which I'd think would be fun... We tried the engine room (Though I must admit that was the place I would not think a little girl would be...). Wait!' "Mr. Richard!" Dash exclaimed as he stood up, "I think I know where I can find this little girl!"

"Hm?"

---

Dash and Mr. Richard had just arrived infront of the captain's cabin, which was located at the highest floor of the ship. Dash slowly opened the door and his hunch was right - a little girl, as described by the old man, was sitting on a chair. However, something wasn't right with the picture - the girl was tied to the chair with her mouth shut by a handkerchief! "Heh heh..." a voice laughed, "Looks like our little hijack here is gonna be easy!"

Dash peeked through the gap of the door and saw two men wearing black overalls with the letter 'R' printed on their shirts. "This is gonna make boss real proud of us that he'll have to come back to restore the gang!" the other man said, looking at someone else who was tied next to the girl. The old man had a thick white moustache and he wore a ship captain's hat. He wore a blue jacket and black pants. He had on black boots. "Thank goodness we caught this girl before she could have any time to scream."

"Who are they?" Dash whispered, "They don't look like sailors to me..."

"Team Rocket," Mr. Richard replied, "They used to be an evil organization that uses Pokemon to do evil deeds for their own selfish ambitions. That is, until their leader left and left the organization to fall apart."

"What?" Dash asked, "What are they doing here?" He then saw one of the men pointing a knife at the little girl. "Oh no you don't!" Dash ran into the room and threw an empty Pokeball onto the man's hand, causing him to drop the knife. "I promised that girl's grandpa that I'll return her!"

"Nice work, Dash!" Mr. Richard exclaimed, jumping into the room with his Machamp, "I knew that Team Rocket were up to no good again! Don't you ever give up?"

"I-Its the Muscle Elite Trainer, Richard Armsly!" one of the two men shuttered, "What is he doing here!"

"Elite Trainer?" Dash mused, "Mr. Richard is one of the Elite Four!"

"We ain't gonna give up right now!" the other Team Rocket member pointed out, "Pokemon, GO!" The two men each took out one Pokeball and threw them onto the floor. A Raticate and a Sviper popped out. "Attack, Raticate and Sviper!"

Dash called Pip out and it landed next to Mumbo, who had already went into battle stance. "Mr. Richard!" Dash called out, "I'll take on the Raticate while you take on the Sviper!"

"Got it, kiddo! Mumbo! Attack Sviper with Karate Chop!"

"Pip! Counter Ratcate's attack with Quick Attack!"

---

The battle ended with Dash and Mr. Richard as the victor. Dash and Mr. Richard were now untying the ropes that binded the captain and the little girl. As the girl's ropes were untied, she jumped onto Dash crying. "Its okay," Dash said, "We'll take you back to your grandpa and take care of the bad guys, okay?" The little girl nodded. 'Still... I can't believe that Mr. Richard is one of the Elite Trainers... There are twelve of them in total and he's one of them...'

"There!" Mr. Richard said as he untied the captain, "I'll take care of these hooligans from here!"

"Much thanks to you," the captain said, "Those two ambushed me from behind when I was playing with this little girl here... Thank you very much for saving the S.S. Anne!"

"Don't give me all the credit!" Mr. Richard said, "Thank the boy there too! We would have never made it in time if the boy didn't decided to look for the little girl here!"

"Thank you, my boy!" the captain said to Dash, "You have my thanks! Let me give this to you as a reward!" He then handed a voucher to Dash. "That's a voucher for a rare Pokemon! I know its not allowed for you students to use more than one Pokemon but its okay to bring along another when you're not in school, right?"

"I guess..." Dash said, "It'd be rude to turn down a gift... Okay then! I'll take it!" Dash then took the voucher and pocketed it into his pocket. "Thanks, captain!"

"Dash..." Mr. Richard called, "I have a favor to ask of you... You now know that I am one of the 12 Elite Trainers and we're currently looking for a new member... Dash, face me in a Pokemon Battle!" Dash was silent before he nodded. "Good. After we deal with the Team Rocket, we'll have our battle on deck."

--- (On Deck) ---

Dash was standing on one side of the deck while Mr. Richard was standing on another - a Pokeball each in their hand. They then both threw their Pokeballs up in the air and both landed on the floor at the same time. Just as soon Mumbo and Pip popped out from their Pokeball, the two Pokemon had already started running towards eachother. "Mumbo!" Mr. Richard called out, "Use Karate Chop!"

The Machamp swung his upper right hand but Pip managed to avoid the attack by backflipping away. Pip landed on its feet and started running towards the giant Pokemon. "Use Agility!" Dash commanded, "Confuse it by running around it!" Pip started running around Machamp, hoping to confuse it by running around it in circles, but Machamp managed to knock Pip with one of its four arms. "Pip!"

Machamp jumped and aimed its huge feet onto Pip. Pip saw this and rolled to the side to avoid impact. Pip got back on its feet and delivered a powerful Thunderpunch onto Mumbo - Mumbo was still too powerful to go down that easily. "Machamp!" Mumbo cried as it grabbed Pip with its upper two arms, "MAAAACHAAAAMP!" Mumbo threw Pip up in the air and caught it as it jumped at it. Machamp then spinned his body as it prepares to crash onto the ground.

"Seismic Toss!" Mr. Richard shouted, "Hm?" He then noticed that Pip was slowly melting into clear water. "What! Mumbo! That Furret just used Substitution!" Mr. Richard was then shocked to find that Pip was actually behind Mumbo. "No!"

"Pip!" Dash cried out, "Use Thunderpunch! Fullpower!"

"FUUUUUREEEETT!" Pip cried out as it launched its attack on the Machamp's back. Mumbo's entire body started getting electrocuted by Pip's attack, but it was still far too powerful to go down. Machamp grabbed Pip and threw it down towards the ground. It then crashed onto Pip with a crushing Bodyslam. "Furret..." Pip was defeated - swirls in its eyes.

"Pip!" Dash cried as it ran towards his fallen Pokemon, "You okay?" Dash lifted Pip up and whispered some words into it before returning it back to its Pokeball. "That was a great fight, Mr. Richard!"

"You weren't so bad yourself, my boy!" the old man, who Dash met earlier in the ship, said as he patted his grandaughter on the head, "That match was quite electrifying!"

"Oh!" Mr. Richard gasped, "You are Mr. Stone, right? You are the chairman of Devon Cooperation!"

"What!" Dash shuttered, "This guy is... the head of what?"

---

After a few minutes, Dash and Mr. Richard were now sitting on opposite benches as they waited for both Pip and Mumbo to finish recovering in the Pokemon Center in the S.S. Anne. "You were one tough trainer!" Mr. Rihard complimented, "You concentrate more on speed than attack power. Hm... I've decided!" Mr. Richard then stood up and pointed at Dash. "Dash Aileron! From now on, you will be known as the Lightning Trainer! It is a perfect name for a trainer that likes using fast and electric-based techniques!"

"'Lightning Trainer', huh?" Dash smirked, "Doesn't so so bad! Did you hear that, Pip? Now I have a cool nickname like all the great trainers! 'Lightning Trainer Dash' they will call me! I can see myself as one of the Elite Trainers right now!"

'Dash Aileron...' Mr. Richard thought, 'No wonder you expect great things from him... Eh, Invincible Trainer Nash?'

"Excuse me," said a voice, "May I have a word with that boy?" Dash and Mr. Richard turned around and saw Mr. Stone standing behind them. "You are Dash, right? Can I ask you to keep quiet about Team Rocket being here? It might cause an uproar if this was let out. Also, could I ask you to investigate Johto if there are any signs of other Team Rockets?"

"Sure," Dash said, "But I'll only be there for a few weeks, is that okay?"

"Sure," Mr. Stone said, "Also, I would like to give you another reward for saving my little Mia from harm. When you reach Johto, visit New Bark Town if you have the chance. I will be waiting for you there, understand? I also heard that you're travelling with Professor Oak and his grandaughter so you'll eventually be passing that town." And with that, Mr. Stone left.

Dash was quiet until Pip, who had just walked out from the Pokemon Center, called him. "Pip?" Dash asked, "What is it? Are you hungry?" He then realized that Pip was actually pointing at something at sea. Dash looked at the direction his Pokemon was pointing and saw land - the Johto Region. "I can see Johto from here!"

"Looks like we have to part there, Lightning Trainer!" Mr. Richard said, "I have some business to take care of in Johto. Hm?" He then saw a girl with purple hair running towards them. "Who is that little beauty?"

"Dash!" Rika cried, "Where were you! I went into your room and you weren't there!"

"Rika?" Dash asked, "Oh! I was just uh... taking a walk around the ship, that's all! I met Mr. Richard during my walk! He's one of the twelve Elite Trainers!"

"Greetings!" Mr. Richard greeted, smiling, "From the way you look, I'd say you are Professor Oak's grandaughter! I've seen you several times on T.V! You are indeed as beautiful as your mother when she was young! Dash, don't be afraid to make a move now!"

"W-What are you talking about!" Dash flustered, flushing.

Mr. Richard chuckled. "Oh yeah... Ms. Rika. Me and this boy just had a Pokemon Battle and I have entitled him with the nickname 'Lightning Trainer'!" Mr. Richard then started stretching his upper body muscles. "Oh yeah! That name is very enlightening indeed! Glad I came up with it!"

"Really?" Rika squeeled, "Dash, is this true? You were given a Trainer Nickname by one of the Elite Trainers?"

"Yeah," Dash replied, scratching his head, "I lost the battle though..."

"Nonsense!" Mr. Richard exclaimed, "I can tell that someday, you will be able to beat me! Once you've cleared the Primary Level and the Secondary Level, you will be more than allowed to face me anytime! You might even become one of the Elite Trainers one day! You might be able to be as great as the Master Elite Trainer Ash Ketchum!"

Dash, Pip, Mumbo, Mr. Richard and Rika then watched as the ship was closing to the land of Johto. A lot was in Dash's mind, but he's more than ready to challenge the trainers that awaits him. 'I wonder what adventure I'll find in Johto? I can't wait! Johto, here I come! I wonder what kind of trainers I'll be meeting there?'

(Ship Horns)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

FazzEagle : Looks like Dash and the others are off to the Johto Region! I don't have much to say here, but what the heck! Character Submissions are now accepting Elite Trainers and Trainers with special given nicknames (That goes the same for Elite Trainers)! If any of you wants to submit to me an Elite Trainer character, be quick 'cause I can only accept nine more to place in my story! I may be putting some additions of my own so be quick with those submissions! Also, for now, Pokemon School will be concentrating more on action and less on romance... But don't worry! After Dash finishes his job in Johto, its back to school everybody! And do please keep reviewing (Its what encourages me to go on)! 


	28. Chapter 28 Lightning Meets Fire

Pokemon School Chapter 28 - Lightning Trainer Meets Fire Trainer

"Lightning Trainer?" a female figure asked through her cellphone, "The name? YOU don't know? Oh well... if he's going to interfere with Team Rocket's return, then I guess I'll have to pay him a visit!" A Quilava popped out from her Pokeball and started burining up huge flames. "Don't worry, Flare... You'll be battling soon enough." The female figure then let out a sinister laughter.

"Qui!" Flare cried.

---

Dash, Rika, Mary and Professor Oak had just got down to the pier in Lutex Town, a new town that was established two years ago. As Professor Oak walked down the rail that leads to the pier, a group of reporters came running and taking pictures of Professor Oak. As Professor Oak was crowded by the reporters, so were Dash, Rika and Mary. "So are you really the grandaughter of the famous Pokemon Researcher, Professor Oak?" a reporter asked Rika, "What are your hobbies?"

Just then, another one of the reporters spotted Dash standing beside Rika. "You there!" the reporter shouted, "You have good looks for a boy your age! What are you to Rika Maple, grandaugther of Professor Oak! Do you happen to be her lover? Her fiancee? Her bodyguard? I need answers!"

"Lay off!" Dash spat, flushing, "She ain't my fiancee!"

"WHOA THERE!" a familiar voice shouted, "Don't you all want interview me, the great Richard Armsly!" Mr. Richard was standing a few metres away from the crowd of reporters, again bulking up his biceps and upper body muscles. The group of reporters then started charging on Mr. Richard like a group of Weedles. "Now! Now! Take your chance to take pictures of my gorgeous physique!"

Dash sweat-dropped. 'He's not getting tired of doing that, is he?'

"Let's beat it first, kids!" whispered Professor Oak, "I've already booked rooms in a nearby hotel nearby! Let's go!" And with that, they all ran off, leaving Mr. Richard to show off his huge muscles.

Dash and Pip kept running, not knowing that Rika and the others took a different route at a fork. By the time they realized it, it was too late - Rika, the Professor, Eve and Mary were gone. Dash and Pip, instead, found themselves wandering around in a marketplace. They looked around for any signs of Rika or the others, but to no avail. He then took a seat on a wooden crate and Pip did the same.

"Oh man!" Dash exclaimed, "Can't believe we got seperated! Here we are... Lost in a town we don't know of..." Dash then sighed, attracting a tall bald man who was passing by.

"Hey, you!" the man said, "Hand over whatever you have in yer pockets!"

"What the?" Dash mused, eyeing the man, "Can't you see that already beaten by all that running I did? If you want a fight, then... so be it. Let me introduce myself first! I'm Dash from Kanto, the Li---" Suddenly, a mysterious figure came flying from above and kicked the man right on the jaw, sending him down onto the ground. "Huh?"

"Jeez!" the figure spat, "Looks like there are still bad guys in this place!" The figure turned out to be a girl with long and brown blonde hair with crimson eyes. She wore a blue long-sleeved jacket and a pair of blue jeans. Her right hand was covered by a black glove and her feet blue and black coloured shoes. A blue scarf was partially covering the upper part of her hair. From the looks of her, she was a few years older than Dash. "You okay, kid?"

"Yeah," Dash said, "Thanks for the save!"

"Don't mention it!" Just then, a Quilava appeared out from behind her. "Don't worry, Flare!" she assured the Pokemon, "We'll find a place to heal ya!" She then turned to face Dash. "Name's Lilka Robertson!" she said, "I'm a trainer from New Bark Town! This here is my Pokemon, Flare!"

"Quila!" Flare greeted Pip.

"Furret!" Pip greeted back.

"So what's a kid like you doing alone in this part of the town?" Lilka asked, raising an eyebrow, "I overheard what you've said just now. You said you came from Kanto, right? You're 'Dash', right?"

"Yup!" Dash said, "I'm a trainer from Pallet Town and I'm here for a vacation! Oh yeah! You can also refer to me as 'Lightning Trainer Dash Aileron'! One of the Elite Trainers entitled me with this nickname!"

'Lightning Trainer!' Lilka thought, "Wow! That's really great! I wish I could have a nickname just like you!"

"Okay then!" Dash said, "From now on, you will be known as the 'Kick In The Jaw Trainer'! How do you like it? Isn't it--"

"I hate it," Lilka said quickly, "On second thought, I'm fine with my own name. Just go back from where you came running from and take the left side at the fork! You'll be in the heart of the city. I guess all the visitors from the S.S. Anne will be staying there. Okay then! See ya!" And with that, Lilika disappeared into the crowd.

"You heard the lady, Pip!" Dash said, "Let's just hope that Rika and the others are waiting for us there!" And with that, Dash and Pip went off according to Lilka's directions.

---

Rika and Mary were standing outside the hotel looking around for Dash or Pip. Rika then spotted Dash and Pip running towards them. "There they are!" Rika said, "Dash!" She then ran over to the brown-haired trainer. "Where were you two? You had me worried sick... I'm relieved that you didn't get yourselves lost."

"I was worried too, you know!" Mary said, giving Dash a big hug, "I thought I'd never see you again, brother Dash!"

"Let's just go in, okay?" Dash suggested, "I'm so tired... and so hungry..."

"Why don't you try the restaurant infront of the hotel?" Rush suggested, "They make great food!"

"Thanks, Rush!"

"No problem!"

"WHAT IN LATIOS ARE YOU DOING HERE, RUSH!" Dash shuttered, taking a few steps back from his brother, "H-How did you get here! Why ARE you here! Are you following me!"

"Come now!" Rush said, "I was at the S.S. Anne too, you know! I knew I saw you in Vermillion City back in Kanto! You probably didn't see me 'cause... I was asleep the whole time!" He then looked around the town. "I was suppose to meet a customer here that wants to have a talk about my books! But I don't see him anywhere... So Dash, how would you--- Hm?" By the time Rush turned around, Dash and the other two girls had already went into the hotel.

"Are you Rush?" a voice inquired at him.

"Oh!" Rush said as he saw who it was, "You said you want to talk to me about something... Ash Ketchum?"

---

Dash sighed as he sat on a bench in the hotel as Rika and Mary were at the reception desk to ask where their rooms were. Pip was eating an apple, which it picked from a tree on the way to the hotel. Just then, a tall shadow stood next to Dash. Dash looked up and saw a girl with short pink hair and blue eyes. She wore a white jacket and white shorts. She also wore white shoes with pink linings. "You look like the cute boy in the picture the old prof sent to me!" the girl said, "Hiya! My name's Whitney and I'll be your babysitter from now on!"

(Total Silence)

"B-Babysitter?" Dash shuttered, "I don't need no babysitter!"

"You don't have to be shy, cutie!" Whitney said as she pinched Dash's cheeks, "If only I was a little younger, I'd totally date you and make you my boyfriend! I'm nineteen now by the way!"

"D-Dash!" Rika flustered as she saw Dash with Whitney, "W-Who's that with you! Why is she pinching your cheeks like that!"

"Look at what we have here!" Whitney said as she stopped pinching Dash but instead pinching Rika's now, "We have a cute guy and we have a cute girl! You two would make one heck of a couple! Trust me! I know couples when I see one!"

"W-What are you talking about!" Rika flustered, quickly removing her cheeks away from Whitney, "We are not a couple!" 'Jeez! Why does most people say that...'

"Brother Dash?" Mary called, "Who's this weird lady?"

"Looks like we have a cute little---" Dash then threw a paperball at Whitney's face. "What was that for! I didn't throw anything at you! You could have ruined my face for all you know!"

"You were about to do something with Mary, weren't you?" Dash asked, glaring at Whitney, "You better--- Ugh?" Two arms were suddenly wrapped around Dash's neck. Another pair was playing with his hair. Another played with his arms. "What the?"

To Rika and Mary's dislike, Dash was being hugged by three more girls! "KYAAAA!" the girls squeeled as they tightened their grips on Dash, "He is so cute! Are Kanto boys really this cute!" They then turned to Whitney. "Mrs. Whitney! Can we please keep him as a pet? He is so adrorable!"

'P-Pet?' Dash thought, gulping, 'W-What did they mean by that?'

"Sorry, girls!" Whitney said, "You can't keep him as a pet! He's already taken! Isn't that right?" Whitney was obviously talking to Rika. "He is your boyfriend, right?" Whitney then moved over to Rika and whispered something to her. "Listen! If you don't say you are his girlfriend, then these girls will take him back home for them to have 'fun' with!"

Rika nodded as she blushed. "Stop it!" Rika ordered, flushing furiously, "You can't do that 'cause... Dash is... Dash is my boyfriend!" Dash and Mary's jaws fell. "So let him go this instant!"

"What are you saying, sister Rika!" Mary flustered.

"Oh man..." the girls groaned, "Too bad, everyone..." And with that, they let go of Dash and left the hotel.

Dash flushed as he eyed Rika. "Rika?" Dash muttered, "Did you..."

"Now that that's settled!" Whitney shouted, "Why don't we go to our rooms and have a little rest?"

---

Dash was lying on his bed in his hotel room with Pip lying beside him. He stared at the ceiling and remembered about what happened earlier with Rika. 'She said what I thought she said...' Dash thought, 'Oh boy... Hm?' Suddenly, the window was shattered and out came a blazing fire. Dash grabbed Pip and ran out of his room. He then ran to Rika and Mary's room, which was just next door. "Rika! Mary! My room! Its---"

Dash's face turned completely red as he saw Rika wearing nothing but her inner shirt and her panties. Rika then blushed as she noticed this. "KYAAAAA!" Rika screamed, "DASH, YOU PERVERT! Get out!"

"What's this?" Whitney, who had just walked to the room, asked, glaring daggers at Dash, "The one thing I hate most is boys peeping girls when they're changing!" She then delivered an uppercut onto Dash's jaw, sending him flying out of the room. "And stay out!" And with that, Whitney slammed the door close.

'The Legendary Pokemons are not on my side today...' Dash thought, 'Now Rika misunderstood something about me... Wait... What was the reason I came running all the way here for?'

"Hmmmm?" a familiar voice asked, "Dash Aileron! What ever reason are you doing on the floor?" Dash looked up and saw a pair of biceps standing above him - Dash started regretting of looking up. Those biceps could only mean one person - Richard Armsly. "So we meet again, Lightning Trainer! Are you here to see me and my GORGEOUS muscles! I am so touched!"

'No...' Dash thought, 'Not him... Of all people, why him?'

"Be a man and get back on your feet!" Mr. Richard then picked Dash up by the shoulders and got the boy back on his feet. "There! That's better! I heard a scream come by here so I thought I'd check what it was... Oh well! Why don't you and me go training outside? I could surely need the exercise!"

"Sure..." Dash said, "Pip's ready to train... Where's Mumbo, your Pokemon?"

"Oh no!" Mr. Richard said, bulking up his muscles, "You've misunderstood me, Dash Aileron! I want you and your Pokeon to train with me! I shall be both your opponent!" He then started bulking his muscles more. "BEHOLD! The awesome muscles of Richard Armsly! Prepare to battle, young warriors!"

"Nooo!" Dash screamed, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

---

Dash was lying on the ground on his face as Pip was at the same state. Richard Armsly stood next to them and as usual, bulking up his muscles. "What's the matter, Lightning Trainer!" Mr. Richard asked, "Did you think that it was unfair for you and Pip to go against me alone? You took it easy on me, didn't you?"

'I've never fought so hard...' Dash thought.

'Furret...' Pip thought, probably about what Dash had thought.

"That's enough training for today then!" Mr. Richard said, "Maybe next time we'll fight one-on-one! Man to man! You must give it your all and I shall do the same!"

'I wonder how much it'll cost me to buy a ticket home...' Dash thought.

"Prepare yourselves!" a voice shouted at them, "Prepare yourself for a burning death!" A huge fireball suddenly fell from the sky and dash barely avoided it. They then saw someone falling from the sky - someone quite familiar to Dash. "Looks like we meet again, Lightning Trainer!"

"Lilka?" Dash shuttered, "What do you think you're doing! You could've turned me into crisp just now!"

"Who is this lassy, Dash?" Mr. Richard asked.

"Name's Lilka!" Lilka said as Flare jumped onto her shoulder, "Here, I am also known as... the 'Fire Trainer'! Flare, use Ember!" Flare then surrounded Dash, Pip and Mr. Richard with blazing hot flames. "What's wrong, Lightning Trainer? Afraid of a little fire?" The fire then disappeared by a sudden electric impact. "What?"

"Don't mess with me!" Dash said, "I don't know what your reason is but if its a battle you want, then a battle you'll get! Pip! Get ready for an electrifying battle!"

"Furret!" Pip cried out as it ran towards Flare with a thunderous fist, "Furret!" Pip missed hitting Flare and made a small hole on the ground. "Furret!"

"Flare!" Lilka cried out, "Use Flamethrower!"

"Pip!" Dash called out, "Use Defense Curl and roll around to avoid Flare's attack!" Pip quickly curled itself into a ball and began rolling away from Flare's attack. "Pip! Use Fury Swipes!" Pip leaped at Flare and began scratching it with its sharp claws.

"Fire Punch, Flare!" Lilka commanded. Flare threw a Firepunch at Pip, only to be countered with another Firepunch from Pip. "What! That thing can use Firepunch too!"

'Amazing...' Mr. Richard thought, rubbing his chin, 'Pip's Firepunch may be weaker than that girl's Quilava, but its certainly stronger and more agile than a normal one. I wonder...'

"Flare!" Lilka called out, "Use Fire Blast!" Flare suddenly spitted out a fire that looked like a japanese alphabet. Pip jumped aside and dashed towards Flare. "Watch out, Flare!" Flare covered itself but Pip was still going for it. Pip gave a slight touch to Flare's body and before Lilka knew it, Flare was frozen solid! "Flare? What's going on!"

"Now, Pip!" Dash cried out, "Finish it with Thunderpunch!" Sparks started flying from Pip's hands as it charged on Flare. The attack successfully made contact, sending Flare crashing to a faraway brick wall. "That should do it!" Flare collapsed due to fatigue - swirls in its eyes. "Yahoo! We did it!"

"Furret!" Pip cried out triumphantly, clutching its elctrifying right hand.

Lilka snarled and quickly picked her Pokemon up. She then ran away as the police's siren was heard not far away from them. Dash watched as Lilka ran away without looking back while Mr. Richard was explaining the situation to them and taking the chance to show off his muscles. 'Lilka...' Dash thought, 'Wait! I remember now! That fire... in my room! Did she caused it?'

---

Lilka kept running and running, not caring where her path was leading her. 'Damn it!' Lilka thought, 'I can't believe I got beaten by a little twerp! Next time, Dash... Lightning Trainer! I will beat you next time!' And with that, Lilka ran out of Lutex Town. 


	29. Chapter 29 A New Companion

Pokemon School Chapter 29 - Pokemon Journey and a New Companion

"What did you say?" Professor Oak asked, suprised, "Dash, you say you want to go travelling around Johto?" Dash was currently in Professor Oak's room as his room was explained to be burned by a malfunction in one of the appliances. "Does it have anything to do with your room suddenly burned like that? I can tell from the burns that your room didn't go on fire by accident."

"Yes," Dash said, "Mr. Richard told me that I could go travelling with your permission. I need to do some things on my own for the meantime. Well... Can I? Mr. Richard said that he'll gladly come along with me (Though I'd feared that he'd do so). Please, give me the permission! Its really important!"

"Its so sudden..." Professor Oak said, scratching his head, "What would Rika and Mary say? ... Fine. I'll give you permission to travel around. I trust that you'll do okay with one of the Elite Trainers looking after you... Just do me this one favor." Professor Oak then took out a Pokedex, which was used by mostly scientists now, from his bag. "You will not travel as 'Dash Aileron the Lightning Trainer'. I've heard rumors that a trainer has been challenging trainers with special nicknames... I just don't want you to get in trouble. When you walk out from this town, you will be known as 'Dash Aileron the Pokemon Researcher', got it?"

Dash nodded. He then looked at the clock on the wall showing it was five in the morning. "I better leave before the others wake up." Dash was about to reach for the doorknob until he stopped. "Professor Oak, tell Rika and Mary that I'll be gone for a while. I'll be back when its time for us to go back to Kanto!" And with that, Dash walked out from Professor Oak's room.

Mr. Richard was waiting for Dash outside the hotel and was suprised to see Dash with a new outfit. He wore a blue cap with yellow linings with a pair of black goggles strapped around it. He wore a long-sleeved blue jacket with the picture of a white Pokeball printed on the back and a pair of black cargo pants. He wore black gloves and white shoes with blue linings. A black and yellow coloured bag was hanging on his back. Pip's Pokeball was hanging on his waist. "Hm..." Mr. Richard said, "You look good in Johto's fashion."

Mr. Richard was wearing a grey sleeveless shirt and soldier pants. He had on a pair of black ganutlets and black gloves. Mumbo's Pokeball hung on his waist. "Are you ready then?" Mr. Richard asked, "You'll probably won't see your friends for a while now. Is that okay with you?" Dash nodded. "Well then! Let us begin your first Pokemon journey!" And with that, they headed towards the exit of Lutex Town. "Our first destination is... Hm... What was the name of that place again?"

Dash sweat-dropped. 'C'mon...'

---

Rika, still in her night dress, ran towards her grandfather's room as she saw Dash's room was half burned down and was under reconstruction. She burst into her grandfather's room and went over to him, who was reading a newspaper. "Grandpa!" Rika flustered, "What happened to Dash! His room...! Where is he?"

"Calm down, Rika!" Professor Oak said, "Don't worry! The boy's fine. He left the town hours ago with Richard Armsly."

"Eeeh?" Rika squeeled, "W-What do you mean he left hours ago? W-Where is he going!"

"A temporary Pokemon journey," Professor Oak explained, "I asked him to uh... collect Pokemon data for me! I need some for my research. He said it'll only bring you trouble if you decide to come along so he told me to say goodbye to you for him. But don't worry! He said he'll be back after a few days."

"No way!" Rika cried, "Grandpa! Can I go to a Pokemon journey myself!"

"Certainly no!" Professor Oak replied, "It is far too dangerous for a girl like you to travel around Johto. Even if you decided to take Mary or Whitney along, it'll still be dangerous. There are still some wild Pokemon out there! Just stick to my schedule and we might end up meeting him along the way. Cheer up, okay Rika?"

"... Okay..."

---

"Hey," Dash muttered to Mr. Richard. No answer. "Hey." Still no answer. "HEY! Do you even know where we're going! We've been walking for hours already... I thought you said Ecruteak City was only a few hours away... Are you really sure you know where you're going?"

Suddenly, Mr. Richard bulked up his muscles and gave a muscular pose as he was about to give an answer. "I have no idea." Dash anime-fell. "But not to worry! As long as we follow a path, we shall eventually end up somewhere!"

''Eventually' he says...' Dash sweat-dropped. "Mr. Richard?" Dash called, "Why are we heading to Ecruteak City for? Is there something you need to do there?"

"Something like that," Mr. Richard replied, "There's a place I've been wanting to visit for a very long time. Dash Aileron, do you know of the legend in Ecruteak City? You know, about the two towers? One was burned down by two mysterious Bird Pokemon? You must have heard about it?"

"My brother told me about it before," Dash said, "There were two Bird Pokemon that fought eachother between the two towers, right? One of the two towers was burned down during the fight, killing three unknown Pokemon in it. Suicune, Entei and Raikou... The three Legendary Dogs. They were never seen again since three years ago..."

"You're more than a pretty face, Dash Aileron! Yes, the two Bird Pokemon and the Legendary Dogs were never seen again since three years ago and the only one known to have encountered them at numerous times is the great Ash Ketchum. It may be true that there are no more sign of them, but I know that they are still out there! Waiting for the right moment to come out again..."

"That's pretty deep, Mr. Richard..." Dash said, smiling, "Yeah, I think they're still out there somewhere. To be honest, I've encoutered one rare Pokemon myself... A Pokemon called 'Celibi'..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Just then, Dash saw a town on the horizon. He spotted the tall tower, which meant that they are closer to Ecruteak City. "I see it!" Dash shouted, pointing at the roof of the tower, "I can see the Ecruteak Tower!" Dash then allowed Pip to leave its Pokeball. "Look, Pip! Its Ecruteak City!"

"Furret!" Pip cried happily.

'What is this feeling?' Dash thought, 'It feels like someone is calling me from inside that tower... Nah... Must be hearing things... Stay staedy, Dash Aileron! Don't wanna get mad now!' "Hey, Mr. Richard!" Dash called out, "Me and Pip are going ahead, okay? There's probably a Pokemon Center there so we'll meet there, okay?"

"Got it! For the meantime, I shall have my daily exercise out HERE!" Mr. Richard quickly took off his shirt and started stretching himself and doing sit-ups. "Come, Dash Aileron!" Mr. Richard shouted, "Why don't you join me, Dash!" But Dash and Pip had already left the scene. "Hm... They must really be in a rush..."

---

Rika had just finished putting on her clothes as she watched herself in the mirror. She wore a sleeveless green top and a white miniskirt. She wore yellow shoes with white linings and a yellow bag was hanging around her shoulder. "So where are we going again, Whitney?" Rika asked, "I didn't really get what grandpa told me..."

"Some town called Ecruteak City, I think..." Whitney said, placing one finger at her lower lip, "Just as soon as Mary finshes eating and bathing, we're setting out!" She then patted Rika on the shoulder. "Don't worry! Dash will be fine! That guy with muscles is with him! So just cheer up, okay? Who knows? Maybe we'll see Dash there too!"

"Really?" Rika asked, a smile plastered on her face, "I hope so too..."

---

Dash and Pip were walking around the city as they looked at all the people and the buildings there. The city reminded him more of an ancient town. Pip was curious at all the girls in kimonos staring at him with heart-shaped eyes. "Let's see..." Dash said as he read through the map in his Pokedex, "There should be a place where trainers gather somewhere here... That must be it over there!" He was pointing at a huge building that seemed like an emperor's castle with the sign 'Trainers' House'. "Trainers' House... That should be it right there!"

"Furret!" Pip cried.

"I hear that's where trainers trade their Pokemon and do battle... Should we go in?" But before Dash could even reach the doorknob, someone walked out from the big building. He had long red hair and piercing brown eyes. He wore a black jacket with long sleeves and black pants. He also wore black gloves and shoes. 'Man... This guy's wearing all black and he doesn't seem to care much about the sun...' The red-haired boy then walked passed him. 'Whatever...'

Dash slowly pushed the door open and came into a room filled with young trainers and their Pokemon. There was a reception desk at the far upper left side of the room. Dash then took a seat on a the couch. 'This place must also be like a resting place for trainers...' Dash thought, 'I guess these are kids from the school here in this city...'

"Hey!" a female trainer whispered to another female trainer, "That guy doesn't look familiar but he sure is cute-looking! Go ahead! Why don't you ask for his phone number?"

"No, you ask!" the female trainer flustered, flushing, "I can't just go up to him and ask for his phone number!"

"Excuse me," a female voice called Dash, "Are you new here?" Dash turned to face a girl with long, sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes. She wore a long-sleeved white shirt and a red miniskirt. She wore red boots. A pink bag was hanging around her shoulder and a Pokeball was hanging on her belt. "Hiya! My name's Mina Johnson, the cutest female trainer you'll ever find in Johto!"

"That girl again!" a female trainer whispered to a boy trainer.

Dash sweat-dropped. 'I don't know who this is but one thing's for sure... She ain't shy.'

"You are?" Mina asked, "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Name's Dash..." Dash said, "I'm uh... a Pokemon Researcher. I'm currently travelling around to look for Pokemon data..."

"R-Really!" Mina squeeled, "Is this true! Is it? Is it? Can I please come along, please? If I come with you then that means I'm also allowed to travel around, right? Plus, you and I would make a CUTE couple! Don't you think so? Please? Please?"

'How can she say all that with such a straight face?' Dash thought, flushing a little, "Wait a minute! I don't even know you! How can I just simply bring YOU along (I already have one weird guy with me)? Hm?" He then saw a Pichu walking out from behind her. "Is that your Pokemon?"

"Yes!" Mina said, "Its name is Peachy! Don't you think its as cute as me?"

"I'm outta here," Dash simply said as he walked towards the exit.

"Wait a second!" Mina cried, "You can't just ignore me like that! How could you just ignore your new girlfriend!"

"Since when did I made you my girlfriend?" Dash grumbled, "I'm going to the Pokemon Center... See ya!" And with that, Dash and Pip walked out of the Trainers' House, leaving an angered Mina behind.

"Give it up, Mina!" a female trainer shouted, "I already told you that no one wants to have you as a friend! You were the one that caused that 'accident' before! Give it up!"

"Shut up!" Mina cried, "What do you people know!" Mina then ran out of the Trainers' House with Peachy following her from behind. 'Those people don't know what they're talking about! All I want is to make a friend with someone other than Pokemons... Mother, what should I do?' She then fell on her face as she started to cry. She then saw a hand reaching out for her. "Hm?"

"What are you doing down there?" Dash asked, "Why were you running like that?"

"Its none of your business!" Mina said, "Get away from me!" She wanted to run, until she realized that she had sprained her ankle. "Ow, ow, ow... That hurts!" She expected Dash to have left, but she was shocked to find Dash still standing infront of her. 'He's still here... Oh yeah, he doesn't know what I did in the past...'

"Here," Dash said, lending her his hand, "Let me help you up. Oh yeah, I was about to go back to the Trainers' House to apologize for what I've said just now... Sorry." Mina then grabbed his hand and pushed herself up. "Let me introduce myself properly this time. My name's Dash from Pallet Town. I'm on a journey to record Pokemon data." Pip then appeared from behind him. "Oh yeah! This is my trusty Pokemon, Pip! We've been friends for a long time now!"

Mina felt a blush coming on. 'What is this feeling?' Mina thought, her face flushing, 'My heart's pounding so fast...'

"Let's go to your house to tend that injury of yours," Dash suggested, "Uh... Where is it?"

---

Rika was in Professor Oak's rented car with Whitney and Mary behind with her. She then saw a boy that looked familiar wearing a blue cap. The boy was with a girl with long sandy hair. The boy's Pokemon was there but Rika couldn't make what Pokemon it was from her distance. The boy and the girl then walked away from her sight. 'That's funny...' Rika thought, 'That boy looked a lot like Dash... Nah... That boy looks like he's someone from Johto.'

---

"This is it," Mina said, pointing at something infront of them, "We've arrived at my house..." Dash was suprised to see her wooden house almost all broken up. The windows had cracks and some of the wood of her house were missing. Dash then slowly walked Mina into the house. Dash then made her sit on a wooden chair. "Thanks..."

"You... live here?" Dash asked, "You said you live alone... But how can a girl like you live in a place like this?" Mina was silent. "Sorry if I said something that offended you... I'm just curious, that's all..." Just then, a rock came flying through the window, shattering the glass in the process. "What the?"

"Get out, you meanie!" a child's voice shouted, "It was your fault that the two Bird Pokemon disappeared!" The child then ran away from the area.

"'Two Bird Pokemon'...?" Dash mused, "What's going on?" Dash then noticed the tears flowing down her eyes. "Mina? Are you... crying? What's wrong?" Mina then fell onto her knees as she started crying, her hands covering her face. Peachy walked over to her and patted her on the lap, a concerned look on its face. "Mina..."

"Hey!" another voice shouted from outside, this time it was a man, "Get outta here, you cursed child! Get your sorry face out here!" The front door opened, but what the man saw wasn't Mina, instead, it was Dash. "Huh? Who the hell are you? I get it now! You chased her away already, didn't you? Man! Thanks a lot! You really---" The man was then sent flying by a fist delivered by the brown-haired boy. "What in Latios! What was that for!"

"Stop it, Dash!" Mina cried. She then faced the man, who was on the ground. "What do you want?" Mina asked, "I didn't do anything to you!"

"That doesn't matter, you witch!" the man said, picking up a stone, "Someone who killed her own mother shouldn't be staying alive by now! TAKE THIS!" The man then threw the rock at Mina.

Tears started flowing down Mina's eyes as the rock was closing in on her. Just then, Dash caught the rock with his hand. "I don't know what your problem is..." Dash muttered, Pip's hands electrifying, "... But I can't just let you make a girl cry infront of me!" He then crushed the rock with his hand. "Leave... NOW."

"You think I'm afraid of you, punk?" the man growled, "The police will just come and arrest you instead! C'mon! Only an Elite Trainer can save you now! But the chances of that is--"

"DID ANYONE CALL ME!" Mr. Richard shouted as he sprinted his way towards them, "COME! FEEL THE AWESOME STRENGTH OF RICHARD ARMSLY!" Mr. Richard suddenly picked the man up and threw him crashing into a tree. "Is that all you got?" The man then ran for his life. Mr. Richard then made his way towards Dash and Mina. "Why hello there, Dash! Hm? Who's that little lady with you?"

"Her name's Mina," Dash replied, "Guess what? She'll be coming with us on our journey!" Mina's eyes widened in suprise. "The more friends, the better! Isn't that right, Mina?"

'My heart's poundind real fast again...' Mina thought. Mina then put on a smile. "Yes! Please to meet you! My name is Mina Johnson! I hope we get along well!"

"EXCELLENT!" Mr. Richard shouted as he took off his shirt and bulking up his freakishly huge muscles, "What's a journey without any friends along the way! LET ME INTRODUCE MYSELF TO YOU!" Mr. Richard then started making his usual body poses. "I AM RICHARD ARMSLY, THE MOST STRONGEST TRAINER AMONG ALL THE ELITE TRAINERS! I SWEAR WITH MY HEART, SOUL AND MUSCLES THAT I SHALL ALWAYS FIGHT FOR WHAT'S RIGHT... WITH MY MUSCLES!"

Dash sweat-dropped. 'Not again...'

Mina smiled. 'Maybe I'll tell them what really happened before if the time is right...' Mina thought, 'Lugia... Ho-oh... Are you watching over us out there?'

---

Rika was walking around the town with Eve walking behind her. Whitney and the others when to see the Pokemon Twin Tower. She kept walking until someone caught her eyes. In the distance, Dash and Pip were there, and so was Mr. Richard! However, there was one unfamiliar girl next to Dash, but Rika didn't care who she was. She wanted to run after Dash, but a huge crowd suddenly blocked her way. By the time she passed through, Dash and the other three were gone. 'Dash...' Rika thought, 'I know I saw you here...'

"Eve..." Eve muttered, concerned. 


	30. Chapter 30 Trouble in the Radio Tower!

Pokemon School Chapter 30 - Edgar Joins In! Trouble in the Radio Tower!

Dash, Mr. Richard and Mina had just arrived at the capital city of Johto, Goldenrod City, a town famous for its shopping malls and its radio tower. They were now currently resting in the Pokemon Center, where Dash had fallen asleep on the couch. Mr. Richard went out to but supplies for their journeys while Mina was busy playing with the Pokemon Center's Chanseys. Pip was playing with Pichu outside the Pokemon Center and Mumbo was weight-lifting in a nearby sports gym. Mina was relieved that people did not hate her as much as the people back in Ecruteak City. She then ent over to the couch and just realized that Dash was asleep. 'He must be really tired...' Mina thought, 'Tee-hee! He looks just like a kid when he sleeps!'

Mina then recalled her first meeting with Dash in Ecruteak City. She was about to unconsciously lay a kiss on Dash if it wasn't for Mr. Richard barging into the Pokemon Center and showing off his muscles to the nurse. "I HAVE RETURNED, MY NURSE FANS!" Mr. Richard shouted as he bulked up his muscles, "BEHOLD!" The nurses started squeeling with joy (Yes, they seemed to enjoy him doing it). Mr. Richard then walked over to Mina and Dash. "Hello there! Hm... Am I interupting something?"

"N-No!" Mina flustered, flushing, "Its true!" She then turned towards Dash. "Mr. Richard... I--"

Just then, the front door burst open and out came two people - a man and a woman. The woman had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless green shirt and a white miniskirt. She had on black high-heel shoes and she carried a wireless microphone. The man had black hair and he wore a white hat. He had brown eyes. He wore a black shirt and blue jeans. He had white shoes on. He carried around a video camera. "That must be him!" the woman cried, pointing at Dash, "The good-looking boy that appeared in Goldenrod City just today!"

"Do you really think that guy's 'him'?" the man asked, sounding bored, "We've encountered a lot of 'good-looking' boys and none of them turned out to be him..."

"I'm really sure about this now!" the woman said, "Let's go make an interview!" They then made their way to a sleeping Dash, a suprised Mina and an exited Mr. Richard. "You there!" she said, pointing at Mina, "Does this boy happen to be Dash, the Lightning Trainer we've all heard about!"

"Huh?" Mina mused, "His name's Dash... But he's no 'Lightning Trainer'! He's a Pokemon Researcher! Take a look at this!" She then dug her hand into Dash's bag and took out his Pokedex. "See? Only a Pokemon Researcher would use this type of Pokedex now!"

"What?" the woman groaned, "N-No way... I got it wrong again?" She then dropped the microphone as she fell on her knees. "Tyler... I got it wrong again... NOOO! My pay's going to be cut again!" She then started crying and banging the floor.

The man, who was called Tyler, sighed. "I knew we should've checked first..." Tyler said, "C'mon, Maria... Its time to go back..." And with that, Tyler dragged Maria out of the Pokemon Center.

Dash then woke up. "Huh?" Dash asked, wiping the sleep off his eyes, "What happened?" He then saw Mr. Richard talking to someone on the phone. "Mr. Richard? Who are you talking to?"

"I see," Mr. Richard said, still talking to the phone, "I'll get on it right away." He then put down the phone and faced Dash. "Ah! Dash, you're finally awake!" He then made his way towards Dash and Mina and stood infront of them. "I have a fovor to ask of you... Would you two accompany me to the Underground Tunnel here in Goldenrod?"

"Huh?" Mina mused, "Why? Its kind of dark in there! Its creepy!"

"Don't worry, Mina..." Dash said, yawning, "I heard they installed more lights there... It should be brighter than before..." He then stood up and faced Mr. Richard. "Why do you want to go there all of a sudden?"

"Team Rocket is hiding in there!" Mr. Richard whispered, "They blocked the other side of the tunnel and preventing others to cross. They are charging them for the entry of the tunnel."

"What are you two whispering about?" Mina asked, trying to listen in.

"Oh, its nothing!" Mr. Richard said, "We were just talking about how nice it is to be in Goldenrod City! Isn't that right, Dash?" He then patted Mina on the head. "You don't have to go! Go shopping! Go listen to a radio! Spend time with your Pokemon! Bye!" And with that, Mr. Richard dragged Dash out of the Pokemon Center by the arm.

"Huh?"

--- (Goldenrod Tunnel West Entrance) ---

Dash and Mr. Richard had just climbed down the stairs that led to the Underground Tunnel. They looked around and saw no sign of Team Rocket. However, it was quite dark than what Dash had said. "Good," Mr. Richard said, "They're not here yet, but it seems that they cut the power..." He then took out his Pokeball and called out Mumbo, who he had brought back from the sports gym. "Dash! Call out your Pokemon! We shall battle every Rocket in this tunnel that comes our way!"

"Got it!" Dash exclaimed as he called Pip out, "Are you ready for battle, Pip?" Dash then heard someone walking towards them. "Pip... Get ready!" Dash whispered to his Pokemon, "NOW! Pip! Use Thunderpunch!" Pip ran towards the person in the shadows and threw the thunderous punch at him, only to be blocked by another Pokemon's Thunderpunch. "What? Did they know we're coming!"

"Surrender, Team Rocket!" a boy's voice shouted, "Or be shocked by my Pikachu's Thundershock!" The boy turned out to be the one walking towards them and the Pokemon that blocked Pip's attack turned out to be a Pikachu. "Surren--- Wait... You two don't look like one of those Team Rockets... Are you new members?"

"You are mistaken, lad," Mr. Richard pointed out, "We are here to stop Team Rocket."

"Really? Then you must be allies!" He then showed his appearance as he walked out of the shadows. He had spiky raven black hair and blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a black vest and blue jeans along with a pair of white sneakers. He also wore a blue and white pokemon league hat and black fingerless gloves. "Name's Edgar Knight!" he said, "I'm a trainer from Cerulean City an I came here to investigate Johto regarding of Team Rocket's return. The Pikachu here is my Pokemon, P.K."

"Name's Dash Aileron," Dash said, "The man next to me here is Mr. Richard Armsly."

"Richard Armsly?" Edgar gasped, "THE Richard Armsly? You mean... This guy here is one of the twelve Elite Trainers? Man, I saw you in the news! You came from Kanto, didn't you?"

"IT FEELS SO NICE TO KNOW HOW FAMOUS YOU ARE!" Mr. Richard exclaimed, clutching his fist as tears of joy started flowing down his eyes, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Edgar Knight!" He then started to bulk up his muscles again. "Feel free to cherrish the moment as you witness my truly AWESOME MUSCLES!"

Dash sweat-dropped as he slapped himself on the face. 'Someone... Please make him STOP...'

"Who goes there!" a man's scruffy voice shouted, "You ain't passing through without paying the entry fee!" Two Team Rocket members then showed up infront of the three trainers. "C'mon! Cough up the fifteen bucks!" Just then, the Team Rocket member recognize the huge man with huge muscles. "What in Latios! T-That's Richard Armsly!"

"Let's get outta here!" the other Team Rocket member shouted.

"Oh no you don't!" Mr. Richard shouted as Mumbo started giving the two Team Rockets chase, "Mumbo! Take them down!"

"Machamp!" Mumbo cried as it lifted the two Team Rocket members up and slamming them down onto the ground. Mumbo then stood on top of the two villains in a heroic pose. "MACHAMP!"

"That's my Machamp, my champ!" Mr. Richard said, laughing, "Get it? 'Ma-champ' and 'My-Champ'? MAN! I crack myself up!" Dash and Edgar sweat-dropped. "Now that all jokes are aside..." He then made his way to the unconscious Team Rocket members. "This is rather odd... Why did they only sent two Team Rocket members to this end of the tunnel? Don't tell me... This whole thing is a diversion?"

"But that can't be..." Dash said before recalling something. He then turned towards Edgar. "Edgar, how did you get in here?"

"Oh," Edgar said, "I used the East Underground Entrance. I heard that Team Rocket was blocking the west side and--- Wait a minute! This is not making any sense... You came from the east side and there was no other Team Rocket members beside these two... I came from the west side earlier and also didn't see any other Team Rocket members..."

"This might sound crazy..." Dash muttered, "But do you both think that these two were just here to make people think that Team Rocket really is blocking the way? Mr. Richard, where did you hear that Team Rocket was blocking the Underground Tunnel?"

"From the telephone..." Mr. Richard said, "The person who called told me about it... HMMM! The one who called me must have known that I was aftering them and tricked me to come here while they get to their REAL plan... But where could they really be in this city?... Wait! I think I know!"

"The Goldenrod Radio Tower!" all three trainers exclaimed in unison.

"Of course..." Edgar muttered, "But what could they want with the Radio Tower? Wait! Maybe its because Professor Oak is there! He went there to do his new talk show or something..."

"WHAT!" Dash shuttered, "Professor Oak is there? That means---" And without saying another word, Dash started running back up the stairs to the surface - Mr. Richard, Mumbo, Pip, Edgar and P.K followed after.

'Dash must be worried about Professor Oak's grandaughter...' Mr. Richard thought, 'And I bet he's worried about Mina too... But as long as Mina doesn't have a reason to go to the Radio Tower, she'll be okay!'

--- (Back in the Pokemon Center) ---

Rika was sitting on the couch while listening to the radio. Peachy was sitting beside her eating an apple. "Listen all you happy trainers!" the man in the radio said, "If you are the owner of the Pokemon with the I.D of 107686, then come on down to the Goldenrod Radio Tower to claim a prize!"

Mina quickly took out Dash's Pokedex, which she forgot to give him, and pointed it at her Pichu. She then looked at the I.D, which actually shown the number '107686'. "I can't believe it!" Mina squeeled, "Peachy, you won! To think that I didn't have a reason to go to the Radio Tower and now I do!"

"Pi?" Peachy asked.

"Of course we're going!" Mina pointed out, "This is the first time I won something from listening to the radio!" And with that, Mina and Peachy ran out of the Pokemon Center.

--- (Back with Dash and the others) ---

Dash, Mr. Richard and Edgar stood infront of the Radio Tower. Their Pokemons were back inside their Pokeballs so they could rest for a while. After they made sure no one was following them, Dash and the other two walked into the tower. Everything on the ground floor seemed quite normal, except for the fact that no one except a Team Rocket member that was blocking the stairs that led to the upper floor. 'Rika and the others must be somewhere in this building...' Dash thought, 'I must rescue them first... Hm?' He then spotted Mina's pink bag lying on the floor. 'That's Mina's! That means she's also... Team Rocket must have caught her already!'

Dash and Edgar then made their way towards the Team Rocket member while Mr. Richard tried to locate Professor Oak and the others by using the security cameras shown inside a nearby computer. The Team Rocket member quickly recognized Dash and called out his Pokemons - a Ratata and a Fearow. "Is that all you got!" Edgar cried as he called out P.K, "P.K! Use Thunderbolt on both of them!"

The Pikachu popped out from its Pokeball and shot a Thunderbolt right at the two Pokemon. The two Pokemon fainted before Dash could even call out his Pokemon. 'Wow...' Dash thought, 'This guy is kind of good...'

"No use," Mr. Richard pointed out as he walked towards them, "It seems that they blocked most of the security cameras... Looks like we'll have to find them on our own."

---

Rika, Professor Oak, Mary and Whitney were locked in an empty room somewhere in the Radio Tower. Rika then heard someone being locked inside the room on the other side. "Are we gonna be okay, sister Rika?" Mary asked, "I'm scared..."

"Don't worry!" Whitney assured, "I think I heard a battle going downstairs, someone must be coming up to save us!"

'Dash...' Rika thought, bringing her knees to her chest like she was having a stomachache, 'Please save us...'

---

"Ow!" Mina cried as she was thrown into an empty room, followed by Peachy, "What kind of lame prize is this! All I said was that I won the prize and they threw me in here! They're sure not a generous bunch, that's for sure!" She then took a seat on a wooden crate. Mina sighed. 'Dash...' Mina thought, 'I don't know why but... I want you, of all people, to come and save me... Please, I'm scared... Its kind of dark in here...'

"Pi..." Peachy muttered, a sad look on its face.

"I'm scared too," Mina pointed out, hugging her Pokemon, "But don't worry... Dash will come and save us... I wouldn't want it any other way..." She then looked up to the ceiling. 'Mother...'

---

Another Team Rocket member was defeated as Dash, Edgar and Mr. Richard continued looking around the Radio Tower. They had beaten all the Team Rocket members on the previous floors, but still no sign of either Rika or Mina. 'They're not here either!' Dash thought, 'Hm?' He then spotted a huge door in the distance. "Mr. Richard! Edgar! Come and look at this!"

They made their way to the huge door and tried to push or pull it open - neither worked. "This door is far too strong," Mr. Richard said, "Not even my awesome muscles could budge it open. Maybe it needs a key of some sort..." He then pointed at a slot, which was made for some kind of card to slip through. "The key should look like a card... But where could we find such a card?"

"Here," a voice said from behind, "You looking for this?" They all turned around and saw a man with strange yellow-coloured eyes, that gave a bored looking stare. He had purple hair, which was strung back in a loose ponytail with a stubborn small amount of hair on his fringe that sticks up. He wore a black coat, and black pants – no shirt worn, revealing his bare well-built chest. The man was carrying a blue card. "Is this card what you three are looking for?" He then dropped the card on the floor.

"Psychic Elite Trainer..." Mr. Richard muttered, "Is that... you, Kai?"

"Huh?" Dash and Edgar mused, "Who?"

"I don't have time to stay and chat," Psyche said, "I need to find the one behind this 'reviving of Team Rocket' and put it to an end. I will go upstairs while you three save the hostages." And with that, Psyche headed towards the stairs and climbed up without looking back.

"Who... was that?" Dash asked.

"He's one of the twelve Elite Trainers..." Mr. Richard pointed out, "He hardly appears with the others. Even I, one of the Elite Trainers, only managed to see him only during the Pokemon League Tournament... He's one of the most strongest Elite Trainer among us, thus he is mostly liked and disliked by other trainers that wishes to challenge him. You can already be considered lucky if he didn't attend the Pokemon League. His name is Kai Psyche by the way."

'Kai Psyche...' Dash thought, 'Something about him is already making me think that he's powerful...' He then went over to pick the card on the floor. Dash then slipped the card into the slot and the door opened. "Let's go. They're probably waiting for us." And with that, Dash and the others walked through the door.

---

Kai was currently walking up the stairs that led to the uppermost floor. 'That boy...' Kai thought, remembering Dash, 'So he's the Lightning Trainer... Dash Aileron... Is that really even his name?' And with that, Kai went into a room right in the end of the stairs.

---

Mina was still sitting on the wooden crate when she heard someone walking towards the room she was in. The door opened and a certain boy walked in - creating a smile on Mina's face. "Dash!" Mina cried happily, "I knew you'd come and save me!" She then made her way towards him and gave him a big hug. "I was so scared... It was so dark..."

"Mina..." Dash muttered, flushing a little, "Someone else is already heading to save the other hostages. Mr. Richard decided to follow another Elite Trainer we met here. Maybe we should go join that other trainer I told you about to rescue the others." And with that, the two walked out of the room as Mina returned Peachy into its Pokeball.

Suddenly, just when Dash and Mina walked out of the room, a Weezing appeared infront of them and started sprewing smoke out of its mouth. Dash and Mina quickly ran away before they could get affected by its poisonous gas. Just then, the Weezing was knocked out by an attack. "Huh?" Dash asked, "Who?"

"Hey!" Edgar exclaimed, "Made it right on time!"

"Edgar!" Dash cried, "Did you save the other hostages already?"

"Indeed I have!" Edgar said, "They used the other escape way on the other side, but the door was locked before I could use it. Don't worry though! Everyone else made it out okay! Hm?" Edgar then spotted Mina next to Dash. "W-Wha? I-Its a... a girl!" His face then started flashing red. "W-Who is that!"

"Name's Mina!" Mina said, "You must be that 'trainer' Dash mentioned before... Thanks for helping out!"

"N-No problem!" Edgar flustered, 'Oh man... I'm not too good around girls...'

Dash sweat-dropped. "Whatever," Dash said, "Then let's go to where Mr. Richard is!" But before Dash could head towards the stairs, a sudden earthquake shook the floor. "W-What's happening! This place is falling down! We must go back down!" And with that, Dash and the other two used the stairs that led downstairs.

---

Dash, Mina, Mr. Richard and Edgar were standing infront of a half broken down Radio Tower while explaining to the police of what happened. "Mr. Richard," Mina called, "I'm glad that you made it out okay but... I thought Dash said there was another Elite Trainer with you... Where is he?"

"He left," Mr. Richard replied, "I'm glad we managed to beat the Team Rocket boss and made it out safe... No one was hurt, right?"

"Yup," Dash said, "I guess Professor Oak and the others left already. So where are we heading next, Mr. Richard?"

"I'm sorry," Mr. Richard said, "But we have to part here for now."

"Huh?" Mina asked, "Why?"

"I was called by the Pokemon Association to report the damage done by the Team Rockets..." Mr. Richard pointed out, "But I know that you three would be fine without me. Until next time, Dash Aileron." And with that, Mr. Richard left. But before that, he bulked up his muscles one more time for old time's sake before he completely left.

Dash sweat-dropped. 'I don't know why...' Dash thought, 'But I'm both upset and glad that he's leaving...'

"Three?" Mina mused, "Who's the other one?" She then turned towards Edgar. "I see now! Its you, isn't it Edgar?"

"Yeah..." Edgar said, "I'm kind of investigating this whole Team Rocket thing too so I thought it'd be great if I come along. That's okay with you, right 'leader'?" Edgar was referring to Dash.

"Me?" Dash asked, "I'm the leader?"

--------------------------------------------------------

FazzEagle: Hey! Just want you all to know that Character Submissions are now accepting villains as well! Thank you for the one that sent a villain to me before I even manage to finish this chapter! I now have three Elite Tariners sent to me so there are now six empty slots to all who wishes to send another Elite Trainer! Be quick!

Remember, please keep reviewing! 


	31. Chapter 31 Dash Joining Team Rocket?

Pokemon School Chapter 31 - Dash Joining Team Rocket?

Dash, Mina and Edgar were still in the Goldenrod City after they said their goodbyes to Mr. Richard, who left using the railway station that connects with Lutex Town. Pip and P.K were busy babysitting Peachy, who had just climbed up an apple tree. "Furret!" Pip cried, trying to call Peachy down, "Furret!" Just then, Peachy accidentally dropped a half-eaten apple onto Pip's head, knocking it out as a result. "Furret..."

"Pika!" P.K cried, trying to reson with Peachy, "Pika! Pika! Pikachu! Pi Pi! Pika Pikachu!"

"Pi?" Peachy mused, "Pi!" Peachy then misunderstood what P.K was trying to say. It took another apple and threw it towards P.K. The apple knocked out P.K the same way it knocked out Pip. "Pi pi pi pi!" Peachy laughed, "Pichu!" It then jumped off the tree. Pip and P.K saw this and tried to catch it before it reached the ground, but they accidentally rammed into eachother and got knocked out again. Peachy landed on Pip and then bounced on P.K before landing safely on the ground. "Pichu!"

Pip and P.K sweat-dropped.

"So where's our next destination?" Edgar asked, "Mr. Richard is going back to Lutex Town and we're still here in Goldenrod." Edgar then took out a map of of Johto from Dash's bag. "Hmm... Let's see... Why don't we try going to Azlea Town next? I hear they sell the best Slowpoke Tails! I've never tried one though..."

"EVIL!" Mina cried, suddenly pointing her finger at Edgar, "How dare you eat a Slowpoke's tail! They have lives too, you know! Pokemon shouldn't be eaten like that!"

Dash sweat-dropped. 'You didn't say a thing when you gobbled up that fried Magikarp in the restaurant just now...' Dash thought, "Don't worry, Mina. Slowpokes regenerate their tails back after a few days. Because of their slow reactions, they can hardly feel any pain from it."

"Still..." Mina muttered, "I still think its a bad thing!"

"Why did you have to put it that way...?" Edgar groaned, "Now I feel bad just thinking of eating it..."

"But first we need to find a place to stay," Dash suggested, "Its almost dark anyway. Maybe we should try the inn here... Mr. Richard say the price there is just right." And with that, the three called back their Pokemon and left for the hotel - not knowing that someone was watching them from afar.

---

Dash, Mina and Edar had just rented three rooms, one for each, in an inn. Edgar and Mina decided to take a little rest before dinner while Dash decided to walk around the park with Pip. He then took a seat on a bench as Pip started playing with a wild Pidgey. Dash sighed. 'This turned out to be one heck of a vacation...' Dash thought, 'And it all started when I met Mr. Richard and those two Team Rocket members back in the S.S. Anne...'

"Furret!" Pip cried happily as it started chasing the wild Pidgey, "Furret?" Pip then sensed something coming towards it at great speed. "Furret!" A boulder was suddenly tossed at the little Pokemon, but it managed to move away in the nick of time.

"Pip!" Dash cried, moving over to his Pokemon, "Are you okay!" He then eyed the boulder that almost squashed Pip. 'That boulder...' Dash thought, 'Who could've thrown it... and why?' He then heard someone from behind the bushes. "Show yourself!" A man then walked out from the bushes. He had jet-black hair and icy-blue eyes, just like a certain someone Dash knows from Kanto. He wore a gray shirt, which was underneath a black vest, a pair of black pants and black boots. 'Who is this guy? He looks a little familiar...'

"Not a bad Pokemon you got there, Dash Aileron..." The man said with a smirk, "... or should I say, 'Lightning Trainer'?" The man then leaned against a tree and glared at Dash. "My name is Dustin... Dustin Wulf."

"'Wulf'?" Dash asked, "Are you somehow related... to Roy Wulf?"

"Got that pretty quick, huh?" Dustin said, chuckling, "I'm his older brother, but that's not what I'm here to talk about. I heard you're trying to stop Team Rocket from returning... Why?" Dustin then walked towards Dash. "You got pretty good skills for a young trainer... Why don't you put that to some use and join Team Rocket?"

"What?" Dash asked, "Are you kidding me? I'm not gonna join them!"

"That's what you say now but..." Dustin then took out a Pokeball from his pocket, "Don't you want to be a much stronger trainer than you are now? Team Rocket can help you. They can make you a better trainer. Why waste your skills now? If you join Team Rocket, you'd probably be more powerful than ANY Elite Trainer. What do you say?"

"Don't toy with me..." Dash growled, "What are you to Team Rocket anyway! Don't tell me Roy is in this too!"

"You are quite mistaken," Dustin pointed out, "Roy has nothing to do with this... He's just a coward." He then enlarged the Pokeball in his hand. "Looks like you won't listen to reason... Maybe I can change your mind after you see this! I choose you, Chrom!" Dustin threw the Pokeball up in the air. Dash noticed the different colour of the Pokeball than the usual ones - it was black instead of red and white.

A giant Steelix appeared out of the Pokeball and gave a loud roar. The Steelix too looked different than the ones Dash used to see in Johto and Kanto. This one's body was shiny black and had bloody-red eyes. Parts of its body appeared to had been chipped away from hundreds of cases of battles and abuse. "STEEEL!" the Steelix, Chrom, roared madly as it glared at both Dash and Pip.

Dash and Pip could almost already feel their skins getting ripped by the huge black snake-like monster. Dash's eyes widened with fear at the sight of it. 'What... have they done to this Pokemon...?' Dash thought, a sweat running down his head, 'What kind... of monster would do this to a Pokemon...?'

"This is the result if you join Team Rocket, kid!" Dustin exclaimed, "It was weak at first, but now look at it! Even the sight of it sends shivers down your spine! But that's not all! Its strength, speed and defence were greatly increased and is now stronger than five Steelix put together! Think about it, if you join us... Your Pokemon will be far more stronger than it is now!"

"This... is what you call a 'Pokemon'...?" Dash asked, clutching his right fist as he glared daggers at Dustin, "This is the first time I've seen such a monster... not Pokemon. Just looking at it... makes me sick to my stomach... Its eyes... there are sadness in them. Is this what Team Rocket do to their Pokemon!"

"What are you talking about?" Dustin asked, "Pokemons are just weapons in battle and the trainer is the wielder. What use is a weapon if they're weak?"

"Weapons? WEAPONS? POKEMONS ARE NOT WEAPONS!"

"SILENCE!" Dustin shouted angrily, "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT POKEMON ARE! ITS MY POKEMON AND ITS UP TO ME OF HOW I DEAL WITH IT! If I can't ask you to join Team Rocket... THEN I'LL HAVE TO MAKE YOU JOIN BY FORCE! CHROM! ATTACK!"

The giant Pokemon charged on Dash and Pip, but they managed to move away. "Pip!" Dash called out, "Attack it with Icepunch!" Pip jumped towards Chrom and delivered an icy punch on Chrom's body, only to realize that it had absolutely no effect. "What? Not even a scratch!"

"STEEEL!" Chrom roared as it wrapped Pip with its huge snake-like body. Chrom then started tightening its grip on Pip, squeezing it. "STEEEL!" It then tossed Pip face-burst onto the ground. "STEEEEEEELIIIIIX!"

"Pip!" Dash cried as the gigantic Pokemon was about to fall onto the small Pokemon. Dash closed his eyes, thinking that he could not handle what he was about to see. Dash then realized that there was no crushing sound at all. He opened his eyes and saw someone standing infront of him. "You..."

"BEHOLD!" Mr. Richard cried as his Machamp, Mumbo, lifted Chrom away from Pip, "It seems I made it just in time, Lightning Trainer! Let me take care of this beast!"

Dash nodded and went over to his fallen Pokemon. "Pip!" Dash cried as he lifted Pip up, "Are you okay!"

"Furret..." Pip muttered, its body aching all over.

"Why, if it isn't the Muscle Elite Trainer himself!" Dustin exclaimed, "Here to play the hero?" Dustin then looked at Chrom right in the eye. "Chrom! Finish that guy off! I command you!"

Chrom's red eyes reflected Dustin's face. Dash could tell that Chrom wasn't happy about how its being treated, but could Dash do about it? Chrom then charged on Mumbo. Mumbo tried to defend against the attack, but Chrom appeared to be far too powerful. Chrom tackled Mumbo, sending it crashing on a steel lamp post. It then turned its eyes towards Dash and Pip again. Again, its eyes reflected Dash protecting Pip from it. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Dustin shouted, "SHOW THAT PUNK WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!"

"Ah!" a girl screamed, "W-What is that!" Dash, Mr. Richard and Dustin saw Mina hiding behind a tree - her eyes widened in fear. "Is that... a Steelix? But it doesn't look anything like it!"

"Chrom!" Dustin called out, "Finish that girl off! We don't want anymore witnesses!"

"STEEEL!" Chrom roared as it charged on Mina.

"Mina!" Dash and Mr. Richard cried in unison, "WATCH OUT!"

"KYAAA!" Mina screamed. Suddenly, her body started glowing in a blinding white light. Wings started sprouting out of her back and it looked like wings of Ho-oh, the legendary Bird Pokemon. Mina's whole body was then engulfed in red light as she began to open her eyes, which were now golden. "What... is this?"

"Mina?" Dash gasped, "What's happening to you?" Dash then noticed then noticed Dustin's Steelix acting strangely. Dash watched as the Pokemon started to lose its balance and collapsed onto the ground. 'Chrom... Huh?' Dash then realized that Pip and Mumbo's wounds were fading away, and that goes the same for Chrom. 'The wounds on the Pokemon... They're disappearing?'

"Furret?" Pip muttered as it opened its eyes, "Furret!"

"Ma?" Mumbo muttered as it regained consciousnee, "MACHAMP!"

"What the?" Edgar, who had just arrived, "What's going on!"

---

Kai was standing on a cliff as he watched one part of Goldenrod City glowing. 'Ho-oh's healing powers?' Kai thought, 'Does that mean that... Ho-oh...'

---

"Huh?" Dash gasped as he opened his eyes, "What?" He found himself lying on his bed in Goldenrod's hotel with Pip sleeping next to him. He looked around and noticed nothing unusual. He took a look out his window and saw the park - all normal, like the battle that time with Dustin ever happened. 'Was it all... a dream?'

"Good morning, Dash Aileron!" Richard Armsly, out of nowhere, greeted as he slapped Dash on the back, "I thought you'd never wake up! Hm? Why are you doing on the floor now?"

"M-Mr. Richard?" Dash shutted, "What are you doing here! Wait... Where's Mina? Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Mr. Richard replied, "She's sleeping in her room right now..." He then took a seat on a nearby chair. "Listen, Dash... What you saw yesterday was no dream... Mina had wings growing out of her back... and you did have battle with another one of those Team Rockets. You fainted all of a sudden in the middle of it."

"I fainted?" Dash asked, "I remember now... There was this light and... That's where my mind left off..."

"You're probably wondering of why I was there in the first place," Mr. Richard said, "Actually, on my way to Lutex Town, Team Rocket attacked the train. I managed to beat them with some help from the other Pokemon Trainers. When I found out that they had another member in Goldenrod City looking for the Lightning Trainer, I decided to come back."

"I see..." Dash said, "Can I go see Mina now?"

"I suggest you let her rest for now..." Mr. Richard suggested, "She lost a huge amount of energy last night, you know."

---

"Eh?" Rika flustered, "The railway station in Goldenrod was closed for the time being? Why?"

"Uh... Maintenance, I guess..." Professor Oak said, "Something happened in Goldenrod and now they're fixing the train." 'I can't let Rika know about Team Rocket...' Professor Oak thought, 'It would only make her worry more about Dash... I heard that a boy was involved in the incident in Goldenrod... Could it be...?'

'Dash...' Rika thought, 'Are you going to be okay?'

---

"WHAAAT!" Dash flustered, "You're coming with us again? Make up your mind already!"

"PLEASE DO NOT BE SHY TO SAY IT, DASH AILERON!" Mr. Richard exclaimed, taking off his shirt and bulking up his muscles, "I CAN SIMPLY TELL FROM THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE THAT YOU MISS THESE AWESOME MUSCLES OF MINE! I SWEAR BY MY HEART, SOUL... AND MUSCLES THAT I SHALL PROTECT YOU KIDS FROM ANY KIND OF HARM!"

'Are you sure you were looking at my face then...?' Dash sweat-dropped, 'Oh well...' He then saw Mina walking towards them with Edgar next to her. "Mina..."

"Hm?" Mina asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing..." Dash replied, "Let's go to our next destination, shall we?" Dash then quickly took the Johto map out of his bag. "Let's see now... Azlea Town shall be our next destination!"

"Right," Edgar said, "Azlea Town, here we come."

'What's wrong with everyone today?' Mina thought, 'Oh, I see... Its about what happened yesterday...' "Dash, Edgar and Mr. Richard," Mina called, "I'm sorry... but can you just leave me here? I can go back to Ecruteak on my own."

"What are you talking about?" Dash asked, smiling, "Why should we let you do that?" He then patted Mina on the head. "Idiot. You're a friend and friends should stick together no matter what. Besides, we need at least one girl to lighten the mood of our adventure." He then noticed the weird looks Mr. Richard and Edgar were giving him. "What?"

'My hearts beating fast again...' Mina thought, 'Should I tell him about what happened to me in the past? No... Not now. I fear that... if he knew, he would... distant himself from me...'

"Azlea town, here we come!" Dash cried as they headed towards the exit, "C'mon, guys! Let's go!" And with that, the four walked out from Goldenrod City.

"Wait!" Mina suddenly shuttered, a scared look on her face, "I totally forgot..." Dash, Edgar and Mr. Richard eyed her with curiousity. "... I forgot to buy our food supplies!" As Mina ran off for the department store, Dash and the other two trainers anime-fell. "Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry!"

---

Kai was inside an alley in Goldenrod City. He watched as Mina ran to the department store. Just then, another person came into the scene. It was a man with dark purple, almost black, eyes. He had pitch black hair that reached down to his waist. He had on a black sleeveless shirt which was underneath a dark gray trenchcoat. He wore a pair of dark red jeans with 3 belts around each leg and black combat boots. He also had three silver rings on each hand, each one with a black stone on it. "Well if it isn't the Dark Elite Trainer..." Kai said, smirking, "What brought you to this place, Shin Senkrad?"

"That boy..." Shin replied, referring to Dash, "He's a real promising trainer... and a big target for Team Rocket."

"I see..." Kai muttered, "Are you here to help out?"

"Its not any of my business," Shin said, "I'm just here... to see how things work out in the end. The one behind the return of Team Rocket can only be one man... You do know who I'm talking about, right?"

"Yes..." Kai muttered, "I heard he was last scene in the Silver Cave... That place had been closed down for years already. He was gone before anyone could even find him. Where do you think he is now?"

"I don't know," Shin said, "But I know that the Lightning Trainer will surely be one of his targets someday... Maybe I should go and check if those kids and Richard Armsly stay okay until they reach Azlea Town. I heard Team Rocket is planning to raid that town next." And with that, Shin teleported away.

Kai sighed. 'That guy... What is he planning? Reviving Team Rocket?'

-----

FazzEagle: Things are starting to heat up for our heroes as more Elite Trainers made their appearance! Who is behind the returning of Team Rocket? What connection does Kai and Shin have with that person? Keep reading to find out! Expect a huge battle coming up in the later chapters. If any of you want to send any villains, be quick because I will stop accepting them when Dash returns back to Kanto. And as usual, keep reviewing! 


	32. Chapter 32 Reunited and Taken

Pokemon School Chapter 32 - Reunited and Taken

Rika, Mary, Whitney and Professor Oak were in their rented car as they headed for Cherrygrove City as their next destination. Rika was looking out the window while brushing Eve's fur, Mary was playing with Whitney on who can name the most Pokemons and Professor Oak was driving. Suddenly, their car stopped moving. Professor Oak then realized that the car was out of gas. Just then, the clouds started to get dark. "Is it gonna rain?" Mary asked, "But we're not even close to Cherrygrove yet..."

"Looks like we'll have to rest at the nearest town from here," Professor Oak explained as he took out a map, "Let's see... There's a small village not far from here called Sunflower Village. We should go there and ask for some gas. We also need to find shelter there quick before it rains..."

--- (Sunflower Village) ---

Rika and the others walked into Sunflower Village and was amazed of the many sunflowers that grew in it. But they had to forget about admiring the flowers for now and look for a hotel or an inn. They found an inn not far from the entrance and walked in. Professor Oak then booked two rooms - one for him and one for the girls.

Rika then decided to take a walk around the inn while Professor Oak and the others take their rest in their rooms. Rika sighed as Eve jumped onto her shoulder. 'I wonder where Dash went...' Rika thought, 'I wonder if he's okay...' She then spotted someone talking to someone on the phone next to the reception desk. It was a young man of probably nineteen years old. He had long blonde hair, which was pulled back into a loose braid, and green eyes. He wore a long-sleeved hooded green jacket with a black flame on the front, a pair of baggy jeans, a black backpack, a pair of black and green coloured shoes, and a pair of black gloves. 'Who's that?'

"I see..." the young man said, "Thank you." He then put down the phone. The young man sighed as he stretched his arms up in the air. "Ah... Can't get any rest anymore! Now that 'they're' coming back, I can't seem to hang out with my friends anymore... And this Lightning Trainer ain't making my day either... Looks like the others are rather fond of him now..."

'Lightning Trainer?' Rika thought, 'Does he mean... Dash?'

"Hm?" The young man then spotted Rika behind him. "Can I help you?"

"Ah!" Rika flustered, "I don't mean to be rude but... I heard you said 'Lightning Trainer'... That could be a friend of mine! Do you know where he is now?" The young man shrugged. "I see... Sorry for bothering you then!" And with that, Rika ran off to her room.

The young man kept eyeing her until she was out of his sight.

---

"I can't wait to get into the hotspring!" Mary exclaimed happily as she started to undress herself, "I've never been in one!" Rika, Mary and Whitney were now in the girls' hot spring and was currently undressing themselves in the changing room. Mary then wrapped her body with a towel. "I'm going in first!" And with that, Mary and Eve ran for the hot spring.

"Kids..." Whitney sighed as she took off her shirt. She then noticed the sad look on Rika's face. "Rika?" Whitney asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Huh?" Rika flustered, finally back into reality, "Oh... Yeah, I'm fine..." Rika then took off her ribbons and unbuttoned her shirt after. "Whitney... Do you think... Dash is going to be okay?"

"Is that what this is all about?" Whitney groaned, "Yeah, he'll be fine! He's a boy! He's strong enough to protect himself!" Whitney then eyed Rika, who was already half naked. "As for you... Don't you ever think of going after him by yourself. A lot of guys would want to kidnap you or something with a body like that."

"Whitney!" Rika cried, flushing and covering her upper body with her towel.

"I was just joking!" Whitney laughed, "Here. Let me help you tie your hair." She then went over to Rika from behind, who was sitting on a wooden bench. Whitney then started to tie the purple-haired girl's hair into a ponytail. "There!" She then placed her right hand on Rika's shoulder. "Rika... Don't worry. Dash is going to be fine. He has Mr. Richard with him, doesn't he?"

"I guess..." Rika said, smiling, "I'm just a little worried, that's all..."

"Don't be that way!" Whitney exclaimed, "What would Dash think when he knows that his cute little girlfriend is worrying for him?"

"Whitney!" And with that, Rika chased Whitney towards the hot spring.

---

Rika, Whitney and Mary were now in the hot spring with Eve and Whitney's Miltank, Berry. They were enjoying themselves when they saw someone coming into the hotspring - a girl with sandy blonde hair and green eyes, who was wearing nothing but a towel. A Pichu was walking behind her and quickly jumped into the hot spring, landing right between Eve and Berry. "Excuse me," the girl said, "But can I come in?"

"Sure!" Whitney said, "Hop right in!" The girl then jumped into the hot spring, causing a large amount of water to splash at Whitney's face. "I don't mean literally..."

"Sorry!" the girl laughed, "My name's Mina!"

"My name's Rika," Rika replied. She then pointed at Whitney and Mary. "The little one there is Mary and the other one is Whitney." She then turned facing Mina. "So Mina... What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Hm?" Mina asked, "Oh, me and some of my friends were heading to Azlea Town when it suddenly started raining... What are you doing here? Are you also heading for Azlea?"

"No," Rika replied, "My grandpa was taking us to Cherrygrove City when our car suddenly ran out of gas... We're also looking for a friend of ours who ran off somewhere..."

"Hope you find him then!" Mina said, putting up a smile, "Me and my three friends are adventuring throughout Johto! Its been really fun! We're heading towards Azlea to look for information about someone..."

"Its great that all us girls here chatting with eachother!" Whitney cried, "But why don't we move to a more... interesting subject? Why don't we talk about boys for example?"

"W-What?" Rika flustered, "Whitney, w-what are you saying!"

"I don't mind," Mina said, "Let me start. Among my three friends that I mentioned earlier, there's a boy that knows how to cook, though he doesn't look like it... The other one is a man, not a boy, but he has a VERY well-built body!" Mina then blushed. "And... there's the good-looking boy... He's very kind-hearted too. Somethimes, just the thought of him sends my heart into an overdrive..."

"Ho ho..." Whitney chuckled, "You LIKE this guy, don't you? Rika, don't you have any boy you want to talk about in particular?"

---

Dash, Edgar and Mr. Richard were sitting in their room. Mr. Richard's body was big enough to occupy one of the beds there so Dash and Edgar were forced to share one bed, but Dash refused and decided that he would sleep on the couch - the thought about him sleeping with another guy just gave him the creeps. "I wonder how long Mina would take in the hot spring?" Dash asked, lying on the couch.

"Girls take longer time to bathe than boys," Mr. Richard, who was staring out the window, pointed out, "Seeing that we're not doing anything else... I've decided. EDGAR! DASH! COME! TRAIN WITH ME! DON'T HOLD BACK JUST BECAUSE ITS TWO-ON-ONE! Hm?" Mr. Richard then realized that both Dash and Edgar had gone out of the room. "Must've went ahead for dinner."

Dash and Edgar were still running across the hallway until they stopped at the reception desk. "That was a close one..." Dash said, trying to catch his breath, "We could have lost an arm or two if we stayed there a little longer..." He then saw someone walking out of the girls' hot spring. 'Is that...'

"Huh?" Rika asked as he noticed a certain brown-haired boy standing a few feet away from her. Her eyes widened in suprise. "Dash?" she muttered, "Is that... y--"

"Hi, Dash!" Mina greeted, walking out from behind Rika, "Sorry if it took so long for me in the hot spring! I met some new friends there! This is one of them! Her name's Rika!" She then noticed Rika and Dash eyeing eachother. "Huh? Do you know eachother?"

"Dash!" Rika cried as she ran towards Dash. She then gave Dash a big hug. "Where have you been..." Rika muttered, tears flowing down her eyes, "I was getting really worried!"

Mina's eyes widened in shock as she watched Rika hugging Dash. "Rika..." Dash muttered, "Sorry about leaving you like that... I... had to do something on my own."

"What are you talking about!" Rika cried, "You could at least say goodbye before you go! You don't know... how worried I've been..." Rika then noticed the strange stare Mina was giving them. "Mina? What's wrong?" Mina then faced away and ran out of the inn. "Mina!" Dash then chased after her. 'Dash?'

Dash kept chasing after Mina eventhough the rain was getting heavier. Dash then managed to grab Mina by the wrist as they reached a fountain. "Mina!" Dash exclaimed, "What's wrong with you! You can't just run off like that! What if--" Dash turned Mina around and was suprised to see tears flowing out of her eyes. "Mina?"

"Dash, you idiot!" Mina cried. She then gave Dash a big hug as she cried on his chest. Dash just didn't know how to react to this. She then slowly looked up to Dash's face, her tears still flowing down her eyes. Her body then started glowing the same way back in Goldenrod City - her golden eyes staring at him. She then laid a kiss on Dash's lips, much to Dash's suprise. She then moved herself away from Dash. "Dash... I like you... I really like you."

Rika, who also came chasing after Dash, watched in shock as Mina again hugged Dash. Neither Dash or Mina saw her, but she was relieved that they didn't - she was too shock to even think of a word to say to them. Rika then turned her face away from them and ran off. 'Why? Why do I feel so hurt!'

"Mina..." Dash muttered. Mina then collasped onto the ground. "Mina? Mina, are you okay!"

"Well, well!" a familiar voice shouted at him, "Looks like we meet again, Lightning Trainer!" Dash looked up and saw Dustin standing infront of him with a few more Team Rocket members behind him. "I haven't forgotten what happened back in Goldenrod, but I would forgive you if you surrender peacefully and join us!" Dustin then eyed Mina, who was unconscious in Dash's arms. "If you don't, I feel we might get a little violent. And I don't think you can fight us off and protect that girl at the same time. Well?"

Dash grinned angrily. Pip, who was in its Pokeball, had a concerned look on its face as Dash fell onto his knees. Shin Senkrad, who was hiding in an alley, watched as Dustin patted Dash on the shoulder.

---

Edgar was going out to look for Dash and Mina after he saw Rika running back into the inn with tears flowing down her eyes. But to his suprise, he found Mina lying on the inn's doorstep. "Mina!" Edgar cried, "Are you okay! Where's Dash? Is he okay?" He then saw someone else standing infront of him - Shin. "Huh?"

"He left," Shin pointed out, "Your friend joined Team Rocket."

"What!"

---

Dash was now in a room in Team Rocket's secret hideout and was already wearing their uniform. It was a long-sleeved black shirt with the letter 'R' printed on the front and black pants. He now had white gloves on and white boots. Pip had a metal collar around its neck. "Got that?" Dustin asked, "If you try to escape, that collar on your Pokemon will explode... with your Pokemon with it!"

"Furret!" Pip flustered.

"You won't regret it, Dash..." Dustin said, again patting Dash on the shoulder, "You'll love it here." And with that, Dustin left the room through an automatic door.

'Damn...' Dash thought, 'Damn it...'

---

Shin was standing on a cliff as he watched Sunflower Village. An Absol appeared behind him and also watched Sunflower Village. "What is it?" Shin asked, "You sense danger? I can sense it too... Looks like something big is about to happen in Johto... " 'They even captured the Lightning Trainer...' Shin thought, 'I was too late...'

"So you saw it?" a voice asked him from behind. Shin turned around and saw the young man Rika met ealier, who was also known as Ty Stratuse the Fullmetal Elite Trainer. "I couldn't make it n time to save him too... I thought Team Rocket wouldn't come to such a small village... Its like they knew the Lightning Trainer was there... You think someone's giving them information behind our backs?"

"Yes..." Shin muttered, "And I know who that person is. That person is someone who was with the Lightning Trainer for a while..."

---

Mr. Richard went into his room and looked into a bag. He then took a card with the letter 'R' printed on it. 'I see...' Mr. Richard thought, 'Team Rocket has already captured Dash... This is very unfortunate.' He then placed the card back into the bag and walked back out of his room.

Edgar watched him from afar as Mr. Richard walked out from his room. 'I saw it...' Edgar thought, 'I saw everything...'

---

Dash and Dustin made their way into the forest near Sunflower Village. Dustin made sure no one else was around before he pulled a fake branch on a tree. It triggered an opening beneath him that was led underground by a flight of stairs. Dustin then climbed down, followed by Dash. 'Everyone...' Dash thought, 'I'm sorry...'

---------------------------------------

FazzEagle: Things are getting pretty intense! To be honest, I never thought I would make my fanfic THIS serious... But I kinda like it! Dash was finally taken by Team Rocker. Who is the one giving information secretly to Team Rocket? Read to find out! Will Dash stay in Team Rocket or will he turn his back on them? But what about Pip? Keep reading to find out! And keep reviewing! 


	33. Chapter 33 Dash, Team Rocket Elite

Pokemon School Chapter 33 - Dash, Team Rocket Elite

Dash was just about to try out on his new Team Rocket unifrom. He was made a higher ranked Rocket for his experience in Pokemon Battles - an Elite Rocket. He wore a black jacket with a letter 'R' printed on the back and a white shirt underneath. He wore a pair of black pants, black gloves and white shoes. Pip was sitting on a chair as Dash was putting on his uniform. "I know, Pip..." Dash said, "But I couldn't let them harm Mina. But don't worry... We'll get outta here... as soon as I figure out how."

Pip sweat-dropped. "Furret..." it sighed.

"I think that 'Dustin' guy locked the entrance door..." Dash said, scratching his head, "As long as we're here, we might as well check out the place... You know, it might turned out not too bad..." Pip then threw a pillow at him. "I was joking!" 'I hope I was... I don't want to go against my friends...'

Dash then walked through the automatic door and found himself in a hallway as Pip returned into its Pokeball. Dash looked around and decided to go left. He saw another door identical to his and knocked on it, hoping to get an answer. The door opened and allowed Dash to walk in. He then saw someone sitting on the bed. To his suprise, it was Lilka, the girl he met in Lutex Town. "YOU!" Dash shuttered, "What are you doing here!"

"I could say the same thing to you!" Lilka spat, "What are you doing here!"

"Got caught by them," Dash said, "You?"

"Caught?" Lilka asked, "Ha! You are such a weakling! I came here by my own will!" She then noticed Dash eyeing her. "What? You got something to say about that?"

"You're lying, aren't you?" Dash asked suddenly, much to Lilka's suprise, "You say you came here by your own will, but that's not true is it? You were also captured here, weren't you? But I don't think someone like you can be captured that easily... What really happened, Lilka?"

"W-What do you know!" Lilka spat, pushing Dash away, "Get out of my room!" Lilka then shoved Dash out of her room as the door started to close. "Don't you ever say those things to me again!"

Dash sighed. He then continued walking along the hallway. Just then, he heard something coming from a big door not far from him. He pushed open the door and saw two Team Rocket members beating up a little girl with short brown hair and was wearing a white dress. "You thought you could fool us and run away!" the Team Rocket member said, "Well, you're wrong!"

"What's going on here?" Dash asked.

"Hey!" the other Team Rocket member said as he spotted Dash, "Its the new recruit! Oh... This girl was trying to make her escape when we weren't looking! We're just trying to teach her a lesson, that's all!"

Dash sighed. "Then let me handle this," Dash said, "As a higher ranked Rocket, I will take full responsibilty of that girl if you know what I mean... Leave." As the two Team Rocket member left the room, Dash glared at the frightened girl. He walked up to her and softly knocked her head. "There. Punishment's done."

"Huh?" the girl asked, still trembling with fear, "T-That's it?"

"What?" Dash asked, "You want more?" The girl then flustered. "Just kidding." Dash then helped the girl back to her feet. "Name's Dash. You are?"

"Eliza..." the girl replied, "Me and my sister got caught by those bad people... Why aren't you as bad as them? Are you... different? Are you here to rescue us?"

"Unfortunately no," Dash shrugged, "I got caught myself." He then patted the girl on the head. "But don't you worry! We may be in this place for a while but... I'm sure my friends out there are planning to rescue us right now!"

--- (Sunflower Vilage) ---

"So how are we going to rescue Dash?" Edgar mused, scratching his head in confusion, "You guys have any plans? Coz I sure don't..." Mr. Richard, Professor Oak, Mary, Whitney and Shin shrugged. 'Oh boy...'

--- (Team Rocket's Hideout) ---

"What's wrong, brother Dash?" Eliza asked, noticing Dash's face twitching, "Are you okay?"

'Something tells me that they're not even planning anything right now...' Dash thought, "Oh! I'm okay. I just felt a SHIVER down my spine... What is this place anyway?" Dash then looked around the giant room. "Looks like a gym to me..."

"This is where those people in black always train their Pokemon..." Eliza explained, "Are you new here, brother Dash?"

"Kinda like that..." Dash said, "I was here for a vacation and a lot of things started happening and here I am." Dash then took his Pokeball. "Wanna see something real funny?" Dash then threw the Pokeball in the air and Pip popped out. "Pip! Show her that funny dance you always do for Mary!"

"Furret!" Pip cried joyfully. Pip started swirling around until it actually got swirls in its eyes. It then hopped on one foot and fell down on its head. It tried to stand back up, but it fell on its head again. Dash sweat-dropped. "Furret..."

Eliza laughed. "That IS funny!" Eliza exclaimed, "That really cheered me up!"

'That's not actually how the dance goes...' Dash thought, 'Maybe I shouldn't tell Eliza that Pip... didn't fall down on purpose...' "See?" Dash asked, "I told you it was funny!"

Dustin watched from the gap on the door as Dash and Eliza laughed happily together. Dustin then took out his Pokeball and threw it infront of Dash. Chrom popped out from its Pokeball. "Hey!" Dustin called Dash, "Take care of Chrom when I'm away! That's an order, got it!" And with that, Dustin left.

Dash, Eliza and Pip eyed Chrom, who was right infront of them - Dash and Pip still not forgeting about what happened back in Goldenrod. "Furret?" Pip asked, noticing something different about Chrom, "Furret..." It then went closer to it and touched its rock hard body. "Furret!" Pip cried happily.

"Chrom is nicer?" Dash mused. He then took a look at Chrom's eyes and noticed that his eyes were less red than before. Chrom then arched its head towards Eliza. "Eliza...! Watch out!" Chrom did not mean to attack. Instead, it gave Eliza a lift on its head. "Huh? Chrom is... giving her a ride?"

"Steel!" Chrom cried.

'Does this have anything to do with what happened back in Goldenrod?' Dash thought, 'When Mina---' He then recalled what Mina did to him back in Sunflower Village. 'Mina... I wonder what happened to her?' He then heard someone walking into the room. 'Who is it? An enemy?'

Dash turned around and saw a man with dark blue hair, which fell just over the top his eyes, and blue eyes. He wore a blueish white shirt and black cargo pants. Just from the sight of him sent shivers down Dash's spine. He walked slowly over to Dash, Dash thinking he was going to attack. "Hey!" the man greeted, shaking Dash's hand, much to Dash's suprise, "You must be the new recruit! Your name's Dash, right? My name's Uen Tsumono."

"Brother Uen!" Eliza cried from on top of Chrom, "You're back!"

"Hello to you, little Eliza!" Uen greeted back, "Did those big baddies bully you again?"

Eliza nodded. "But brother Dash helped me and got rid of them!"

"I must thank you for helping Eliza," Uen said, "Thank you."

"No problem..." Dash said, 'Something's not right about this guy... I can feel a strong battle aura from this guy...' He then spotted a Poliwhirl behind Uen. "Hm? Is that your Pokemon?"

"You mean Polly?" Uen asked, picking up the Poliwhirl, "You can say that... A friend gave it to me. I think you should know him... His name is Kai Psyche." Dash's eyes widened in suprise. "But now we're rivals in Pokemon Battling. He and I are of different worlds now. But I still treasure his Poliwhirl no matter what. I will not let Team Rocket do anything to it."

"I see..." Dash muttered, "Man... I don't think I can go back now... Just when Mina---"

"'Mina'?" Uen asked, suprised, "Are you referring to... 'Mina Johnson'?"

"Huh? Yeah... Why? You know her?"

"I must tell her this instant!" And with that, Uen ran out of the room.

Dash sweat-dropped. "What?"

Suddenly, Dash saw someone sprinting towards him. "TELL ME!" a woman's voice screamed at him, "WHERE'S MY LITTLE MINA!" The woman then knocked Dash out with a frying pan before he could even see how she looked like. The woman grabbed Dash by the collar and started shaking him. "Tell me! Please tell me about my daughter!"

'Daughter?' Dash thought as he regained his concious. He looked at the woman infront of him. She had long blue hair and light purple eyes. She wore a purple collared shirt, which was underneath a white lab coat. She also wore a black skirt and a pair of black high heels. From the looks of her, she looked like she was only in her twenties. 'This... is Mina's mother? It can't be! She looks too young to be a mother!"

---

Mina had awaken from her sleep and quickly sat up. She looked around and saw Peachy sleeping next to her. She looked around the room, hoping to find Dash there. "Dash...?" Mina muttered, "Where are you?" Just then, someone pushed open her door. It was Edgar. "Edgar? Where's Dash?"

Edgar looked away and sat on the chair next to her. "Dash, huh?" Edgar muttered, "He was... captured by Team Rocket." Mina's eyes widened in suprise. "It happened last night... We found you on the doorstep and Shin, another Elite Trainer, told us that he was captured by those goons..."

Mina clapped her mouth in shock as she heard that. 'Dash... is captured by Team Rocket?' Mina thought, her eyes wider than ever, 'Its my fault... Dash was caught because of me... I'm at fault!' She then jumped off her bed and ran out of the room. 'Dash!'

"M-Mina! W-Where do you think you're going!"

---

"I see..." Mina's mother muttered, "She's okay then..." She then turned towards Dash again. "Sorry! I forgot to introduce myself... My name is Sakura. Mina is my daughter... I mean, my adopted daughter." Sakura sighed. "She was actually an orphan and I adopted her when she was still five. But then... that day, it happened."

"'That day'?" Dash asked, "What do you mean?"

"I was already a scientist of Team Rocket when I adopted her," Sakura pointed out, "I was in the middle of an experiment on my research on the two Legendary Bird Pokemon in Ecruteak City, my hometown... I discovered a feather of Ho-oh and began studying it. Just then, the feather went berserk and flew around... until it eventually fused itself with Mina..." Dash started recalling the times Mina had two Ho-oh wings growing on her back. "Ho-oh appeared before us... Mina was unconscious that time so she didn't get to see it."

"But why Mina?"

"I'm getting to that. I went to the orphanage and looked through her files. It turned out that she was the daughter of the protectors of the legendaries, whose names weren't written. Mina's real father and mother used to be protectors of Ho-oh and Lugia, and the they were the only ones Ho-oh and Lugia can communicate with. Ho-oh sensed right away that Mina was their daughter."

"But why did the feather go to Mina? You were there too..."

"I don't know... I just don't know..." She then made her way towards Chrom and placed her right hand on its body. "You must be one good trainer to be able to tame this Pokemon... This Pokemon used to be Dustin's favourite Pokemon and friend. But Dustin changed when Chrom was turned into this..." Sakura then turned towards Dash again. "You're a good trainer, Dash... And you're not that half bad looking either." Sakura chuckled. "I wonder if Mina fell for you?"

"W-What!" Dash flustered, "O-Of course not..."

"Please, Dash!" Sakura exclaimed, "Please stop Team Rocket from calling Lugia and Ho-oh... They've obtained their feathers and are now working on the summon. If that happens, who knows what would happen..."

"Count me in," Uen said, "I've had enough of working for Team Rocket. I'm ready to fight them off."

"Uen..." Dash muttered. He then heard someone pushing open the door. "Huh?"

"Count me in too, you squirt," Dustin, who had just walked into the room, said, "I don't care if you still hate me... I just want Chrom to be back to the way it used to be... Like I told you before: Chrom is my Pokemon and its my choice what I would do with it. Team Rocket is no exception!"

'Dustin...' Dash thought, smiling, "Okay then! Let's bust out of this joint! Well then! Anyone have any ideas how?"

(Total Silence)

---

Mr. Richard came bursting into the inn and ran towards Professor Oak's room. He quickly pushed open the door and walked up to Professor Oak. "Professor!" Mr. Richard cried, "I've discovered where Team Rocket's secret hideout is!"

"What?" Professor Oak gasped, "Then we shall go there at once!"

---

Rush was still in Lutex Town sitting on a bench in the Lutex Park. He then suddenly looked up to the sky and whistled. "Looks like something interesting is about to happen..." he said to himself, 'Dash... You can do it.'

---

Rika was sitting under a tree as she stared blankly at the grass beneath her. She then felt a sudden shock in her veins. 'Dash?' Rika thought, 'What's going to happen?' She then saw Mina running towards her. "Mina? Why are you outside! You should be in bed!" She then noticed tears flwing down her eyes. "Mina?"

"Dash!" Mina cried, "Dash was caught because of me! Please! We need to go and save him!" She then collapsed onto the ground. "Please... Rika." She then fell unconscious again.

"Mina!"

---

As everyone was getting ready for the huge battle coming up, a ship slowly approached Johto. A figure stood on the boat, looking at Johto as he sensed something big is going to happen. 'Brother...' he thought, 'I'm coming for you... Dustin.' A Blaziken then walked up to him as it also watched Johto from the distance. "Don't worry, Pyra... Everyone will be okay in the end. I hope so..."

---

Somewhere in Team Rocket's hideout, a shadow sat on a chair. The shadow watched Dash and the others on the screen infront of him. He stood up and walked away, no words said.

---------

FazzEagle: Dash's Johto adventures are about to end (Whew! I'm getting intense just writing it). Who is the one behind the reviving of Team Rocket? What happened in the past that Sakura, Mina's mother, do not want to repeat? Prepare yourselves as this part of Dash's Johto adventures reaches its climax! May everyone return back safe... And what about Rika and Mina? What will they do to rescue Dash? The one secretly giving information to Team Rocket is revealed in the next chapter! Prepare as some of the Elite Trainers are about to engage in battle with Team Rocket! Oh yeah... Villain characters stop here for now so don't send anymore to me. For the trainers I did not put in yet, I might put them in later chapters so don't lose heart. Keep reviewing!

Man, that was long... 


	34. Chapter 34 Renex

Pokemon School Chapter 34 - Renex

Dash and Uen ran along the hallway as they fought off all the Team Rocket members ordered to stop them from reaching the Central Room, where the summoning of Ho-oh and Lugia would take place. Pip and Polly were also fighting off the Team Rocket members' Pokemon. Dustin had to follow from behind as Chrom was to big to call out in the hallway. Eliza was holding Sakura's hand as they ran after Dash and Uen. "Not bad, Lightning Trainer!" Uen said, "You're fast with your Pokemon techniques!"

"Why do you think they call me 'Lightning Trainer' for!" Dash said, smirking, "Information got through really fast here! All we did was attacked one Rocket and the whole place is after us! Huh?" He then saw a group of Team Rocket members blocking their way. "No! There's too many of them!" The wall beside the Team Rocket members suddenly exploded and out came one veru familiar muscular body. "Ah!"

"BEHOLD the almighty strength of Richard Armsly!" Mr. Richard cried, bulking up his muscles, "I-- Hm?" He then spotted Dash, still in his Team Rocket uniform, Uen, who was next to him, and Dustin, who was not far from behind. "DASH AILERON, HOW COULD YOU EVEN WEAR THEIR UNIFORM! HAVE YOU TRULY JOINED THEM! Then you must fight me! I will give it my all!"

"NOOOO!" Dash screamed as Mr. Richard charged on him, "I'm on your side!" Mr. Richard then stopped before his fist could touch Dash's face. 'Whew!'

"You are on my side?" Mr. Richard asked, "But why is that Team Rocket member next to you and the other one behind you look like... they're working together with you?"

"Long story!" Dash said, "But we need to get to the Central Room! Quick!" Pip then saw someone else walking out from the hole Mr. Richard made and told Dash. Dash looked behind Mr. Richard and saw Shin with an Absol next to him. "Who's that?"

"Name's Shin," Shin said, "But like you said: We need to go to the Central Room right now! I can sense a terrible flow of energy from upfront. Let us go!" And with that, Shin ran off with his Absol - Dash and the others followed after.

--- (Central Room) ---

Dash and the others had just arrived at the Central Room, where a giant red crystal was floating in the middle of the room. Infront of the crystal stood a tall figure. The figure turned around and revealed itself as a man with messy black hair. He wore a brown suit and black pants. He also wore black leather shoes. "I must congratulate you all to have made it here," the man said, "But I am rather upset with you two, Uen and Dustin. I expect greater things from you."

"Sorry to disappoint you then, 'boss'." Uen said, smiling.

"'Boss'?" Dash asked, "This guy is your leader? So he's the one behind this!"

"Correct," the man said, "My name is Smith. I used to be one of Team Rocket's highest ranking Rocket... That is, until our leader disappeared a few years ago. Now I am trying to accomplish what our leader failed to do! I will become an even greater leader than he was!" He then went closer to the crystal. "This crystal here is one of a kind! It can store energy within it! And with Ho-oh and Lugia's feather in my pocession, I will call forth the two Legendary Bird Pokemon and suck their energy! I will then have enough power to conquer the world!"

"This guy is crazy..." Dash muttered, "HEY! You think I'm just going to let you do that! Think again! I'm coming after you!" Dash was about to charged on him when the floor beneath Smith started rumbling. The floor then rose up from the ground and went through a hole on the ceiling, taking Smith and the crystal with it. "Hey! Come back here!"

"We need to get upstairs real quick!" Shin said, "There are stairs to the north! Let us make haste!" Just then, an explosion occured in the distance and out came a boy with green hair and green eyes. He wore a black cloak with a black shirt underneath. He also wore a pair of black pants and black spiky shoes. "Who in Latios!"

"Name's Xander Storm," the boy said, "I will be your opponent!" He then took out a Pokeball and tossed it up in the air. "Raiken! I choose you!" A Raichu with red eyes appeared out of the Pokeball. "Raiken! Thunderbolt!" The Raichu's tail pushed the Pokemon off its feet as it started to shoot bolts of lightning at the trainers. "How'd you like that! Raichu uses its tail to prevent itself from being shocked! That means I can use electric attacks without my Pokemon getting a single scratch!"

"Pip!" Dash called out, "Use Thunderpunch to block the Raichu's Thunderbolt!"

"Furret!" Pip popped out from its Pokeball and then quickly stood infront of Dash. Its hands started emitting sparks before it slapped the Raichu's Thunderbolt away from everyone. "Furret!"

'No way...' Xander thought, 'That puny little thing can just neutralized Raiken's Thunderbolt attack just like that? No! I will not let him beat me! Not until I beat 'him'!' "RAIKEN!" Xander shouted, "USE ZAP CANNON!"

"RAICHU!" Raiken cried as it shot a more powerful bolt of lightning at Furret and this time, Pip couldn't endure it. Pip was knocked away a few feet away behind Dash. Raiken was then getting ready to launch another Zap Cannon at them. "Raichu!" Suddenly, a Thundershock was shot infront of Raiken, startling it and causing it to stop its attack. "Rai?"

"Your opponent is me, Xander!" a familiar voice shouted at him. Dash and the others turned to see Edgar and P.K standing behind them. "Dash! I'll explain later! Go after Smith first!" And with that, Dash and the others left for the stairs. "So we meet again, huh?" Edgar asked, scowling Xander, "Haven't you given up?"

"SHUT UP! Raiken! Attack!"

---

Dash and the others ran up the stairs when suddenly the ground shook. "Whoa!" Dash shouted, "They must be having a real intense battle down there!" Dash then turned towards Dustin, who was running infront of him. "Dustin! What's it that 'Smith guy' really want by calling Ho-oh and Lugia? Why does he want to absorb their energy!"

"It happened two years ago!" Dustin said, "He was a scientist in Hoenn! He wanted to prove that the legendary Pokemon, Renex, was real... but he was laughed at by the other scientists for believing that a mytical Pokemon like Renex was actually real!"

"Renex?" Dash asked, "I've never heard of such Pokemon!"

"Its a Pokemon thought to be nothing but a myth by the ancients!" Dustin pointed out, "It looks like a beautiful female human except it has wings and two horns! It was considered as a Time Pokemon! The ancients saw it once but could not believe it! One of the ruins Smith searched had stories about it engraved on the walls! Smith once told me that Renex can take in any kind of form as it wishes! There is no such Pokemon!"

"So why does he want Lugia and Ho-oh for!"

"The ancients said that Renex is not a Pokemon you can find in the wild! Renex can also move into different dimensions back and forth! Renex is a Pokemon that can only appear when there is an unbalance of huge energy! If Lugia and Ho-oh were to meet eachother, they would battle and cause that unbalance! Smith will use that to call Renex! Well, that's what he told me!"

"But that would also bring trouble!" Mr. Richard said, "We must stop him!" He then saw light up ahead. "We're almost out! Prepare for battle everyone!" Just then, the ground beneath Mr. Richard and Shin broke down, bringing the two down with it.

"Mr. Richard! Shin!" Dash cried, "We'll be back for you after we deal with Smith, okay!" And with that, Dash and Dustin made their way through the door infront of them. 'Smith! What you're doing is extremely wrong!'

---

Dash and the others had just arrived outside, where Smith was standing infront of them with a smile on his face and the giant crystal floating behind him. "I see that you made it," Smith said, "Congratulations."

"Smith, stop what you're doing right now!" Dash cried, "This might not work at all! It will only danger the others!"

"What do you know?" Smith asked, smirking, "Tonight is the night of the lunar eclipse! When Lugia and Ho-oh arrives here, I will cause an unbalance in the natural order of Pokemon and summon the Renex!" Smith then saw the focused look in Dash's eyes. "I see you don't want me to go through with this... Fine!" Smith then took out a Pokeball from his pocket. "I'll just have some fun with you!"

--- (Back in Sunflower Village)---

Rika and Mina were sitting in the living room of the inn, not knowing that Dash and the others were battling Team Rocket. Both Rika and Mina did not say a single word to eachother. Just then, Whitney came walking into the living room carrying two cups of tea. "Drink up, you two!" Whitney said, "I'll head out to check on the others." And with that, Whitney walked out of the inn.

"You hate me, don't you?" Mina asked suddenly, "You like Dash too, don't you?" Rika just continued staring on the floor. "I'm sorry... I didn't know that at first..."

"Don't apologize," Rika muttered, "I'm just being stupid... Sure, I like Dash but I don't think he likes me the same way... I'm just fooling myself. I'm just not strong enough..."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!" Mina cried, "Dash likes you too! Don't you see! When we travelled together, he always stares at the sky sadly... like he missed someone! I can tell that it was you! He looked real happy when he saw you! I... I felt envious of you!" Tears started flowing down Mina's eyes. "You don't know... how sad Dash was without you... Rika, you're a nice person... and Dash is lucky to have met you!"

Eve and Peachy, who sat on the floor, eyed the two girls with concernity. "But he was also happy being with you," Rika pointed out, "I don't know what happened between you two but... I can tell Dash enjoyed your company! I'm sorry, Mina... Maybe I'm just nothing but a fool... Ms. Whitney, don't you think so?"

"W-What!" Whitney, who was hiding behind the front door all along, "Y-You knew I was here?"

"Of course!" Mina said, suddenly turning back into her cheery old self, "Don't think just because we don't know much about Pokemon battling that we're idiots!" Mina then sticked out her tongue. Mina then eyed Rika with a smile. "Nice act there, Rika!"

"You weren't so bad yourself, Mina!" Rika said.

"An act?" Whitney shuttered, "That was all... an act?" She moved a few steps back and bumped into someone. She turned around and saw Ty, the Fullmetal Elite Trainer. "T-Ty! What are you doing here!"

"We knew it all along, Whitney!" Ty said, "You were the one giving information to Team Rocket, right?" Whitney grinned her teeth and then fell to her knees. "Now... tell us what you know!"

"Thanks for the talk, Rika..." Mina whispered, "You weren't acting that time, right?"

"Of course not!" Rika whispered back, "We should go and help Dash!"

"And then we'll settle who gets him in the end, right?"

Rika flushed a little. "Yeah... We will!" And with that, Rika and Mina ran out of the inn.

---

Dash was currently battling his Pokemon against Smith's Ninetales. Pip was having a hard time getting closer to Ninetales as it kept shooting fireballs at the little Pokemon. Being the usual close range attacker it is, Pip was having a hard time to get a hit on Ninetales and its only chance was to get close to it. Dustin's Chrom was busy battling Smith's Dragonite, who kept shooting Ice Beams at at the Rock Pokemon. Smith just smirked as the emerald glew brighter.

Just then, a Blaziken came jumping into the scene and kicked both the Ninetales and the Dragonite away. Dash and Dustin turned around and saw Roy, Dustin's younger brother. "Roy..." Dustin muttered, "Why are you here?"

"I came here to help," Roy said, glaring at Dustin, "Do you think I'd forget... when you stole my cookies when I was five, or that time you took away my bicycle's training wheels?"

Dash sweat-dropped. 'Is this really the time to talk about this?'

"Looks like another troublemaker stepped into this scene!" Smith said, "But then again! My machine is almost completely charged! Ho-oh and Lugia will come and Renex will be MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Just then, a sudden red beam blasted the emerald into pieces. "Ha?"

"What in the world?" Roy sweat-dropped, "Who shot that beam just now?"

"DAMN IT!" Smith screamed, "THAT'S IT! I'll take this whole place down with me! I'll just kill all of you right here! My Pokemon! ATTACK AND KILL THEM!" Smith grabbed another Pokeball from his pocket and called out a Crobat. Smith's Ninetales, Dragonite and Crobat then charged on Dash, Roy and Dustin. "KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" Suddenly, Smith's Pokemon collapsed onto the floor. Smith tried calling them but the three Pokemon had fainted! Smith felt something floating above him and looked up. What he saw, was a beautiful little girl with horns and wings - Renex.

"It can't be..." Dash muttered, "Renex is real?"

"Renex? RENEX?" Smith called out, his eyes widened, "Its you, isn't it? You came! You heard my call, didn't you? COME! BE My POKEMON! Together we shall rule this corrupted world!"

"Foolish human," Renex said, eyeing Smith, "You're pathetic desire of calling me had brought many difficulties for the innocent people. Ho-oh and Lugia does not wish to come for the likes of you..."

"That IS Renex..." Dustin muttered, "Its like how Smith described it to me..."

"Renex?" Roy asked, "Isn't that the mytical Time Pokemon in fairy tales? You're telling me its real?"

"But Renex..." Smith muttered, "I am your master... YOU MUST OBEY ME!" Suddenly, Smith's body was electrocuted, causing the man to fall unconscious onto the floor. "Renex..."

Renex was about to float away until Dash called her back. "Renex!" Dash cried, "Why Mina? Why not anyone else?"

"You are Dash, am I right?" Renex said, "I am the Time Pokemon... I can go back to the past, present and future as I wish... Of the millions of trainers in this world, the Wheel of Destiny chose you... If anyone else was to go with Mina, all this would never happen and I shall be captured by Smith."

"I don't understand..."

"Mina was just a messenger... Lugia and Ho-oh used her. Mina was chosen because Lugia and Ho-oh knew she would come across your path one day... You would never have known all this if the feather goes to Sakura, would you?" Sakura, who was hiding behind Dustin, just stayed silent. "So you see, Mina was the right choice."

"But what's the message, Renex?"

"'Renex is not real'..."

"What? But... you're here right now..."

"This is to stop all ambitions like Smith's. Stirring up an unbalance in the natural order does not summon me... It will only bring trouble to the many innocent lives... With Mina holding the feather, I was able to find my way here... Smith believed in me and I fear that this would happen. As I leave this world, all your memmories about me shall be erased... and Mina's feather shall finally leave her body... To put it simple, its like all this never happened..."

"What?" a voice asked, "Is this... true?" Dash turned around and saw Mina with Rika behind her. Sakura clapped her mouth in suprise as she saw her daughter. "That means... me and Dash never met?" Mina asked, "But that's... I don't want it to be like that!"

"Mina..." Dash muttered.

"Would you prefer Smith remembering all this? How about the other people who believes in me?"

Tears flowed down Mina's eyes. "I know that... Its just that..." She then saw Dash smiling at her. "Dash?"

"We'll always be friends, Mina..." Rika assured, "Even if it was meant to never happen, we'll come across eachother someday... That's what Dash wanted to say, right?" Dash nodded. 'Dash... Do you... really like her?'

"Farewell then," Renex said as its body was engulfed by green light, "Farewell..." And with that, the whole world was flashing with a white light.

---

Dash and the others were all back in Lutex Town as they waited to get into the S.S. Anne. Dash and Rika were sitting together on the bench as Professor Oak went to get their tickets. Mary was sound asleep on Rika's lap while Pip and Eve were sleeping in their Pokeballs. "That was a nice vacation we had, huh?" Rika asked, "The beach was great and the Moo Moo milk was delicious!"

"Yeah..." Dash replied, "When we get back to Kanto, its only three weeks before the final term examination... I'm kind of bad in my HIstory class... Rika, could you tutor me?"

"Eh?" Rika shuttered, flushing a little, "M-Me?" Rika then saw someone with huge muscles posing in the distance as people started taking photographs of him. "Hey, look! Isn't that Richard Armsly? He's one of the Elite Trainers, right? I wonder what's he doing here... Hm?" She then saw Shin standing next to Richard Armsly. "Hey, that's Shin! He's also one of the Elite Trainers!"

"I want their autograph!" Dash said as he stood up.

"No!" Rika said, "They're probably busy!"

"I guess you're right..." Dash sighed, "But I'll surely meet them when I become an Elite Trainer myself! They will call me Dash the great!" Someone then bumped into him from behind. Dash turned around and saw Mina. "Hm? Who are you?"

"Sorry about that!" Mina apologized, "I was chasing my Pokemon! Mom, I think it went this way!" She was calling out to a woman with long blue hair. "C'mon, mom! We have to babysit Eliza while Lilka's away! You know how she cares for her little sister!" And with that, Mina and her mother left the scene.

Rika then noticed Dash going somewhere. "Dash?" Rika asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna help that girl look for her Pokemon, of course!" Dash said, "See ya! A friend in need is a friend indeed!" And with that, Dash chased after Mina.

Rika sucked in her cheeks. 'Oh no he's not! I'm not gonna leave Dash alone with another girl!' "Dash!" Rika cried as she tried to stand up, "Wait for me!" She then realized that Mary was still asleep on her lap. Rika sighed. "I wonder what's Dash going to do with that girl... Oh we--"

"What did you say?" Mary, who was suprisingly awake all of a sudden, "Brother Dash is with another girl? This cannot be!" Mary then ran after Dash, who she saw talking to Mina. "Brother Dash is mine!"

"H-Hey!" Rika cried, "Wait up!" And with that, Rika ran after Dash and Mary.

And as Dash and othe others chased a Pichu running around the town, Renex was floating in the sky and watched over them. Renex smiled and vanished into thin air. Dash thought he saw something, but he decided to just shrug it off and continue chasing after the Pichu eventhough Professor Oak was calling out to him, Rika and Mary.

Season One of Pokemon School... End!

--------------------

FazzEagle: Whew! Man, am I bushed! Well, you're all probably wondering how the ending came this way... Like I said, I never wanted my story to be this serious! Oh well... Okay, from now on, my story shall be concentrating on the relationship between Dash and Rika, and they're all already in the Secondary Year! Now I'm ready to receive other characters to put in my next story so don't get forget to review them to me! Look out for Pokemon School Season Two! Thanks for all your support! 


	35. Chapter 35 To The Secondary Level!

Pokemon School Season Two Chapter 35 - To The Secondary Level!

It was already a year since Dash started off in the Primary Level and now he's in the Secondary Level. Rika and the others passed the final exam too and will also be in the Secondary Level. The M.O.P had made a new rule that trainers are now allowed to carry three Pokemon at a time, and capturing of Pokemon outside the school was now allowed. All Pokemon Schools now provide two types of Pokemon Training: Battling or Breeding. Students of Secondary Level and above were now each given a Pokegear so they could contact with one another. The Pokegear also works as a radio so the students could keep track with whatever was happening around them in or outside the school.

The Pokegear also has another function. It keeps track of all the battles the trainer did and gives one point for each victory - these points will also be included in their final year marks. However, Pokemon Breeders do not need to do this. Trainers with Pokegears need to reach a certain number of points to be allowed to challenge or take the term examination to obtain a badge. Also, battling the same trainer more than twice will not give any points. And so, our story continues...

------

Dash was just putting on his new secondary level school uniform as he looked at himself in the mirror. It was a black collared long sleeved unifrom with white linings around the collar and a pair of black pants. He was wearing a pair of black shoes and a red neck-tie. His hair was now longer than it was last year. His front hair fell just above his eyes and there was an amount of hair sticking up his fringe. The back of his hair touched the tip of his collar. He was also a bit taller than last year. Pip, who also got a little taller from last year, was sitting on his bed as it started munching on its apple. "Looks like we're going back to school, Pip!" Dash exclaimed, smiling as he finshed doing his neck-tie, "We might meet some nice new friends!"

"Furret!" Pip cried joyfully. It then went over to Dash's pillow and picked it up, revealing a Sandshrew sleeping soundly underneath. "Furret! Fur! Fur! Furret!" The Sandshrew then woke up and saw Pip in front of it. "Furret!"

"Sandshrew..." the Sandshrew yawned lazily, "Sandshrew..."

"Time to go to school, Arcdash!" Dash said to the Sandshrew, "You'll like it there! There's so much to do there!" However, the little Pokemon simply returned to its sleep. Dash sweat-dropped. "C'mon, Arc... I don't wanna be late for school... Well, not today that is... Okay then! Up and at'em!" And with that, Dash grabbed a Pokeball hanging on his brown belt, which was around his waist, and called Arcdash back into it. "There!"

"Furret..." Pip sighed, "Furret Furret..." Just then, Pip heard someone knocking on the front door. Pip looked out the window and smiled as it saw Rika standing at the doorstep. Rika's hair was a little shorter than last year and she now tied her hair into a loose ponytail. She also wore her new secondary school uniform, which was a white long sleeved collared shirt with a black vest over it. She also wore a red skirt and a pair of light purple shoes. "Furret!" Rika spotted Pip and waved at it. "Furr Furret!"

Dash also looked out the window and spotted Rika. Dash then waved at her. "Good morning, Rika!" Dash greeted, "Ready for school! I'm coming down now!"

"Okay!" Rika exclaimed, flushing a little, "I'll be waiting!" And with that, Dash and Pip walked out of their room. Rika then took a deep breath as she took out a piece of paper from her schoolbag. It was a ticket to the upcoming amusement park coming to Pallet Town two weeks from then. 'C'mon, Rika... You can do this! Just ask him to go out with you and that's it! This might be your only chance! Oh... I'm so nervous...' Dash then walked out of the door and Rika quickly eyed him. "Dash! I... I..." Unfortunately, her courage just ran out like usual. 'Oh Latios...'

"Huh?" Dash mused as Pip hopped onto his head, "What?" He then noticed the ticket Rika was holding in her hand. "Huh? What's that you got there?" Rika fidgeted and quickly pocketed it. "Okay... So, you ready for school? I can't wait to see if we have new classmates! C'mon!" And with that, Dash walked ahead.

"Dash!" Rika moaned, "Wait up!" And with that, she chased after Dash.

---

The two had just arrived at the school gate when all of a sudden, a Primary Level girl came running towards Dash. She had short blue hair and light purple eyes. A Hoppip sat on her head. "You must be Upperclassman Dash!" the girl exclaimed, "I heard so much about you!" She then quickly grabbed Dash's hands and shooked it. "Its so nice to finally meet you! My name's Rose Standford! This is my first time here! Why don't you give me a tour around the school then?"

"SORRY!" Rika said, stepping between Dash and Rose, "But we need to get to our own classroom! Why don't you refer to the school board and check out the map?" Rika then grabbed Dash by the arm. "Okay then! We'll see you later!" And with that, the two ran off leaving the girl and her Hoppip standing there. 'That was close...' Suddenly, Rika spotted Rose sprinting towards them with amazing speed. 'What the?'

"Stop right there, missy!" Rose yelled, grabbing Dash's other arm, "Look for your own class! Upperclassman Dash is coming with ME! Let him go right now!"

"No, you let go!" Rika spat back, "Dash's coming with me! Eh?" However, before they knew it, Dash and Pip were already long gone. "Eeeh? Dash? Where'd he go!" Rika then ran off as Rose ran off the other way. Rika then spotted Dash hiding behind a tree. "Dash? Why are you hiding behind that tree?"

"You two almost ripped my arms off." Dash pointed out, sighing. Rika flushed and flustered. "Anyway, I was really looking forward to seeing my own class first. So... Shall we?" Rika nodded, and with that, Dash, Pip and Rika continued heading towards the school building. They then took a look at the map plastered on the wall next to the school's front door. Just when Dash was about to see where his class was, a volleyball was suddenly thrown at him and hit him on the head. "Ow! What the?"

"Hi there!" a familiar voice greeted, "Its been a while since we saw eachother!" Dash and Rika turned around and saw Aisha, with her Aipom on her head. Her hair was still as short as before but she got taller. "You all remember me, right? And you know what, Dash? I heard you and I will be in the same class this year! Ain't that great?"

"Wow, really?" Rika asked, smiling, "Its good to know that we'll have friends there!"

"If you mean 'we' as in Dash and me..." Aisha said, "Yeah, that's great!"

"Huh?" Rika asked, "What do you mean?" Rika then looked at the form that shows who goes to which class. She first looked at Dash's class, which was the Secondary Red, where she saw Dash and Aisha's name - but not her's. "Eeeh? You mean I'm going to be in a different class! B-But..."

"Don't worry about it, sugah!" Aisha assured, "I'm sure you'll have a lot of friends in your class!" Aisha then looked at Rika's class form, which was the Sceondary Green. "Let's see... Uh-oh... Take a look at one of your to-be-classmate..." Aisha was pointing at one name - Rena Kyotsuke. "Oh boy... Will you be having an interesting year... And look at another one... You're going to be in the same class with Zayl too..."

"At least you know them, Rika!" Dash said, smiling, "That means you'll have friends there!" Unfortunately, Dash had absolutely no idea of what happened to Rika with those two last year... "But hey, take a look who else would be there! Its Tomo! You and her are kind of good friends with eachother!"

"Yeah, you're right..." Rika muttered, 'Oh... I was hoping to be in the same class as Dash... And there's gonna be a lot of people I don't know that will be in my class now...' She then eyed Dash. "Um... Dash?" Rika called, flushing a little, "Could you uh... at least walk me to my class? I'm afraid I'll get lost..."

"Uh... Okay," Dash replied, "If that's all you want..."

"Thank you," Rika said, smiling, "I'm really grateful!" And with that, Dash and Rika left the scene.

'Looks like those two are ready to take their relationship to a whole new level!' Aisha thought, smiling, 'I can see it now...' Aisha then raised her arms up and screamed, "I CAN SEE I'M GONNA LIKE THIS YEAR! I CAN FEEL THE ENERGY FLOWING WITHIN ME!" The other students who saw this sweat-dropped. 'But its too bad that they won't be in the same class... What a pity...' And with that, Aisha walked into the school building.  
---

Dash and Rika had just arrived in front of Rika's classroom. Eve popped out from its Pokeball, which was hanging around her waist, and then climbed onto her head as Rika pushed open the door. Suddenly, what stood in front of her were a pair of familiar red eyes. It was Rena Kyotsuke, her former rival (and still is) until she left with her family to Hoenn for a couple of months last year... and now she's back. Rena Kyotsuke's hair still looked the way she used to before, except she had grown a little taller and her skin was now a little tanned.

"Its been a while, Rika Maple!" Rena said, smiling innocently, "How are you?" She then turned towards Dash, who stood behind her. "Its so nice to see you too, Dash! I miss you the most!" Dash, who was suprised to see that Rena was more active than last year, just smiled. "I've learned to become more true to my feelings now!" Rena then suddenly clutched herself around Dash's arm. "Now I can just say that I like you!"

"W-What!" Rika flustered, "L-Let go of him this instant! Do you know how uncomfortable Dash is with you like that!"

"Why don't you show me some welcoming?" Rena asked, "Like a welcoming kiss or something?"

"W-What?" Dash fidgeted, "I'm not gonna kiss you!"

"You heard that!" Rika said, trying to pull Rena away from Dash, "Now let go of him!" Just then, someone else walked in. It was a boy with dark purple hair with a dark blue right eye and a completely black left eye. Rika didn't know why, but she felt she had seen him before. 'Who is this? Is he new?'

"Look who's here!" Dash said, smiling at the boy, "Nice to see you again, Zayl!"

Rika's jaw dropped. "W-What!" Rika cried, "This... This person here is Zayl? The same one I knew last year?" Dash nodded. Rika then noticed how tall Zayl had gotten - probably the same height as Roy last year. 'This is too much... I know that boys mature slower than girls... but this is ridiculous!'

"Its been a while since we saw eachother too, Dash," Zayl greeted back, "How're your Pokemon?"

'Eh?' Rika thought, shocked, 'And both Dash and him seem to be getting along with eachother! I thought Dash wasn't fond of him... Well, at least they're friends now... But I wonder why?'

"You better watch out, Dash Aileron," Zayl said, smiling at Dash, "Next time, I will beat you in a Pokemon Battle. You better train for our next battle!" Zayl then patted him on the back and then walked passed him. Zayl then spotted Rika. "Ah. Its nice to see you again, Rika Maple. Heard you'll be in the same class with me this year. Hope we can get along this time." And with that, Zayl made his way to his seat.

Rika had missed a lot from last year. After the graduation ceremony, Rika and her parents spent the holiday at Fushia City and Cinnabar Island. According to Dash, a lot had happened when she left - but Rika never bothered to ask what they were. Rika then turned back towards Dash as Rena left to find her seat. "Dash," Rika called, "Where's Tomo?"

"She's probably not here yet," Dash replied, "She--"

Just then, a girl with long purple hair and brown eyes came walking into the classroom. From Rika's point of view, she was very pretty. he girl saw Dash and smiled at him. Rika watched in suprised to see Dash flushing a little as he smiled back. "Its nice to see you again, Dash!" the girl said, "Too bad we're not in the same class."

"That's okay," Dash replied, "We'll be able to see eachother here anyway." Dash then eyed Rika. "Rika, I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine. Her name's Reiko." Reiko then smiled at Rika. "We met at the flower shop last year. She's working part-time there as a florist. She was a real help that time and we somehow became friends after that."

"You must be Rika, right?" Reiko asked Rika, "Dash told me all about you! Its so nice to finally meet you." Rika just smiled back, with a little worried look on her face. "Thanks for coming with me to the restaurant that time and thank you for helping me take care of the shop. I'm really grateful." Rika then felt a little jealousy coming as both Dash and Reiko smiled at eachother. "Oh well, I'll see you later then." And with that, Reiko went over to an empty seat.

"I gotta go too," Dash said, smiling at Rika, "We'll see eachother later during recess, okay?" And with that, Dash walked away as Pip went ahead. "Wait up!"

Rika then had a concerned look on her face as she watched Reiko taking out her books from her schoolbag and placing them on the table. Eve also had a concerned look on its face. 'I wonder what's going on between those two...' Rika thought, 'They seem to be happy with eachother... Ah! What am I thinking about?' And with that, Rika went over to an empty seat.

"Eve..." Eve muttered as it went over to its trainer, "Eevee..."

----------------

Fazzeagle: There you go! Season Two of Pokemon School! This time, I'm gonna be more focusing on the relationship between Rika and Dash. Will Rika be able to cope with the new environment with no more help from Dash? Will they ever be true to their feelings about eachother... or does one of them share a different feeling for the other? Keep reading to find out! Character Submissions are still on! Keep reviewing! And this time, I promise to give you more romance and comedy! Pokemon School Season Two... GO! 


	36. Chapter 36 Wait, Are Those Traps?

Pokemon School Season Two Chapter 36 - A Celebration Party at Rena Kyotsuke's... Wait, Traps?

Rika was just finishing putting on her school unifrom and was now waiting for Dash to pick her up at her house. It was Dash's turn of the week to pick Rika up for school. Eve jumped off Rika's bed and Rika started putting on a pink ribbon around its neck. Rika and Eve then headed downstairs where they heard their doorbell rang. The two quickly made their way to the front door and pulled it open. "Good morning, Da---" However, Rika couldn't finish her greeting as she saw someone else standing next to Dash - Reiko. "Reiko?" Rika asked, "W-What are you doing here?"

"I saw Dash passing my house so I decided to come along with him to see you!" Reiko explained, "Though its weird 'cause... the school was the other way... But I want to come along anyway! Good morning to you too, Rika!" Just then, a Villeplume popped out from a Pokeball hanging around Reiko's waist and stood next to Reiko. "I think you haven't met my Pokemon yet. He's Ivy, my Villeplume and my best assistant!"

"Villeplume!" Ivy cried joyfully.

"Hope you don't mind her tagging along, Rika..." Dash said, scratching his head, "I just couldn't say 'no' that time." Rika paused for a while and then shook her head 'no'. "Great! Hey, Rika... Yesterday you seemed totally off... Are you feeling okay? Are you sick or something? You can stay home if you want to---"

"I'm fine!" Rika exclaimed angrily, startling Dash by slapping his hand away, "Ah!" Rika then looked the other way as she realized what she had done. "Sorry... I'm just a little tired, that's all..."

"Okay..." Dash said, "Let's go then..." And with that, all three walked away from Rika's house.

Rika now had a concerned look on her face as she remembered about her slapping Dash's hand like that, which she would have never done. 'What's wrong with me?' Rika thought, 'Why did I...'

---

"Eh?" Rika asked, suprised after hearing what Rena said, "What did you say?" It was now recess and Rika was suprisingly talking with Rena - Tomo still had not shown herself at school yet. Dash had something to do with Reiko, much to Rika's dislike. Rika decided to just stay in her class when Rena suddenly came to her with an invitation. "You want ME to go to your house? Why?"

"Don't get the wrong idea!" Rena said, "I'm holding a party at my house and the only reason I'm inviting you is that Dash won't come if I don't! Anyway, please come to my house at two o'clock later! Invite anyone else if you want to. I gave you the directions, didn't I?" Rika nodded. "Good. See you later then! I'm going to look for Dash now! Ta ta!" And with that, Rena skipped joyfully out of the class.

'A party, huh?' Rika thought, 'Come to think of it, I've never been in Rena's house... I wonder how's it like?' Just then, Reiko walked into the class and Rika spotted her. "Reiko!" Rika called, "Were you, by any chance, invited to Rena's party?"

"Yeah!" Reiko replied, "If Dash is going, I want to go too! I heard you were invited too!" Reiko then went over to Rika and sat next to her. "Rika..." Reiko whispered, "Do you... like Dash? I mean, REALLY like him?"

Rika's face flushed furiously. "W-What are you talking about!" Rika flustered, "M-Me and Dash? You've gotta be kidding me! We're... just good friends... that's all..."

"Really?" Reiko asked, "Well, I really like him." Rika paused for a while. "He's really a nice person and he cares so much about others before himself. You can say that... I have developed a huge crush on him. But please don't tell him about this! This is a secret between us, okay?" Reiko then stood up. "Recess is almost over. Gotta go back to my seat! I can't wait to go to that party!" And with that, Reiko walked away.

'Reiko really does like Dash...' Rika thought, 'Latios... What am I suppose to do?'

--- (After School)---

Rika had just walked out of the school building with Eve following from behind. Rika then saw Dash talking with Reiko in front of her. Dash spotted Rika and said, "Hey! Rika, heard you're coming for the party later!" Rika nodded. "I'll be passing your house on my way there later! I'll pick you up after I pick Reiko up." Pip then popped out from its Pokeball and then started pulling on Dash's shirt. Dash sweat-dropped and sighed. "Pip... Can't you wait until we actually GET to the party?"

"Furret!" Pip said, rubbing its stomach, "Furret!"

Just then, Arcdash popped out from its Pokeball and also started pulling on Dash's shirt. Dash's face was now slightly twitching. "You..." Dash muttered to Arcdash, "You're pretty lively when it comes to food, aren't you?" Dash then called both Pip and Arcdash back to their Pokeballs. "Oh boy..."

"A Sandshrew?" Rika asked, "You had a Sandshrew?"

"Huh?" Dash asked, "Oh! Yeah... I caught it last year. It was sleeping in Reiko's shop and was ruining most of the flowers, so I helped catch it. It's just as greedy as Pip is..." Rika then had a more concerned look on her face. "Rika?" Dash asked, eyeing Rika weirdly, "Are you REALLY feeling okay? You seem a little down..."

"I'm fine..." Rika replied, "I'll be waiting for you later then." And with that, Rika picked Eve up and ran off.

'Rika?' Dash thought, 'What's with her anyway? She's acting kind of strange...'

"Dash?" Reiko asked, "You really care about Rika, don't you?"

"W-What?" Dash flustered, "W-What are you talking about? I'm just worried about her, that's all! Oh well! I'm going home!" And with that, Dash ran off, leaving a concerned Reiko behind.

---

They were now in front of a giant red wooden gate, which happened to lead to Rena's house. Dash was now wearing a black collared shirt and a apir of blue jeans. He had on a pair of brown shoes and he had on a black fingerless glove on each hand. Rika was wearing a dark blue long sleeved collared shirt and a pair of white pants. She had on a pair of white slippers. Reiko wore a long white skirt and a blue top. She wore white sandals. "So this is Rena's house?" Dash asked as he looked up the tall towering gate, "This reminds me of a castle door..."

"I don't get it," Reiko said, "Is Rena rich or something?"

"Seems like it..." Rika muttered, "She never mentioned anything about it to me... In fact, she hardly tells me anything." Rika then knocked on the gate, hoping to get an answer. Just then, the gate was pulled open from the other side and revealing what seemed to look like an old japanese castle (Ridiculous and preposterous? Yes it is). "What in Latios? This is Rena's house?"

"Now I don't get it," Dash said, "Have we somehow been sent to ancient Kanto or something?" Pip, who was on his head the whole time, sweat-dropped. "Oh well. I guess I won't stand on ceremony then. Let's go in!" And with that, all of them made their way through the gate. Just then, they saw someone familiar walking in front of them. "Aisha!" Dash called, "Guess you were also invited, huh?"

"Yup!" Aisha replied, smiling, "And what do we have here? Dating two girls at a time I see..." Dash, Rika and Reiko's face flushed. "Just kidding with ya! I wasn't expecting Rena's house to be THIS big actually... Its strange that I never knew of this place being here... I was waiting for you three! C'mon! Let's go!"

"Its about time you people got here..." a familiar voice muttered behind Aisha, "I've been waiting..." Aisha turned around and saw Tomo (Finally). Her hair was longer than before and she got a little taller from last year. She wore a black dress, a pair of black boots, a pair of black gloves and... was carrying a white umbrella? "Its been a while."

"Tomo!" Rika cried happily, "Where have you been all this time?"

"You don't want to know..." Tomo pointed out, her eyes seemingly glowing red, "... but if you want to, I will gladly tell you."

"N-Nevermind..." Aisha said, feeling shivers down her spine, "I think I'll be safer not knowing what happened... So you were invited too?" Tomo just stayed silent. "You know... The party? Rena? Now? Here?" Tomo nodded. "Okay..." 'Man... Its been like forever since I last saw her and she still gives me the creeps...'

"You're Tomo?" Reiko asked, "Nice to meet you! I'm Reiko!" Tomo just stared at her with silence. Reiko sweat-dropped. "Uh..." 'Did I... say something to offend her?'

"That's her way of saying 'nice to meet you too'," Aisha explained, "Well, at least I thought so..."

--- (A few hours later)---

"I can't take it ANYMORE!" Aisha screamed, scratching her head in a crazy way, "We've been walking in this stupid thing Rena calls a 'house' and we still found no one yet! What kind of house is this! A maze or something!" Just then, Aisha watched as Dash stepped onto something - a small red button. Suddenly, the ground started to shook. "Eh?" A giant boulder then fell in front of them and then started rolling towards them with high speed. "AAAAAH! What is this! A trap!"

"This house is like the in the movies we saw before, isn't it Dash?" Rika asked, "You know... The one about the castle being booby trapped and all?"

"Yeah..." Dash said, rubbing his chin as he looked at the boulder rolling towards them, "That looks a lot like the boulder we saw that time! Have you seen the movie 'Indiana Jones', Reiko?" Reiko smiled and nodded. "Remember the time he went---"

"CAN'T WE LEAVE THAT 'TILL LATER!" Aisha screamed, running away for her life, "WE'RE GONNA BE CRUSH LIKE PANCAKES IF WE DON'T MAKE A RUN FOR IT!" And with that, all of them started running for their lives. Aisha then heard another button being pressed on the floor. She looked back and then saw spikes piercing out of the ground. Dash and the other two girls just kept talking to eachother about another movie while Tomo was far ahead already. "ACK! WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS!"

Another button was pushed and this time, the floor behind them started collapsing. A door was right in front of them as they finally reached the end of the hallway. But just before Tomo could grab hold of the doorknob, the whole floor collapsed beneath them. "Too late," Tomo muttered calmly, "Too bad."

"I CAN'T TAKE ANY OF THIS ANYMORE!" And with that, they fell into the darkness.

---

Dash had just regained consciousness and sat up. He now found himself in a room ligthed by a torch on each corner. He looked around and then saw Rika, Reiko, Tomo and Pip gathering at one place looking at something on the floor. Dash went over there and then saw Aisha, who's face seemed dying. "I can't go on anymore..." Aisha muttered, "Please... go on without me..."

"Aisha..." Tomo muttered, "Do you really have to go?"

"Ah!" Aisha gasped as she stared at something above her, "A light... I see a light... Goodbye, everyone... I'm glad that I've met you all. Goodbye... I'm going to that place in the sky... I have no regrets..."

"Aisha!" Reiko and Rika cried in unison, "Don't go!"

----------

FazzEagle: Pokemon School Season Two... THE END. Thank you for all your support and reviews...

----------

Dash sweat-dropped. "Having fun?" Dash asked, sighing, "You can get up now, Aisha..."

"There goes my fun!" Aisha exclaimed as she got back on her feet, "Where are we?" She then started looking around the room, only to find no door nor window. "No door and no window... Great! We'll all die here because of some stupid party we're suppose to attend! It feels so good to be alive!"

Dash, Rika, Reiko and Tomo sweat-dropped. 'She's lost it...' all of them thought in unison.

"I-I'm scared..." Rika muttered, "Dash, do you think we'll be---"

"I feel safe when I'm this close to you, Dash!" Reiko said as she wrapped her arms around Dash's arm, "You'll protect me, right?" Rika sucked in her cheeks. "Your arm's very warm you know that?"

"Uh... Thanks?" Dash said, flushing a little, "But I don't think you have to clutch onto me like this... Standing right next to me would be fine, you know..." Reiko then let go of his arm as Dash eyed his Pokemon. "Pip, could you get any scent of the outside?" Pip shook its head 'no'. "How about I use Arcdash to dig a tunnel for us?"

"That won't do," Tomo said, "The grounds made of marble... A Sandshrew's claws wouldn't be able to pierce right through it..." Tomo then looked at the hole they dropped into earlier. "There's a way up, but the only one with a Flying type Pokemon is me... But I don't think my Fearow can lift all of us back up there."

Suddenly, a rope ladder fell in front of them and was hanging in front of Dash. They looked up and saw Rena. "Rena!" Aisha cried, "There you are! What's up with these things! Is this your idea of a party!"

"Sorry!" Rena said, "Those things are used for catching intruders! C'mon! Climb up! You first, Dash!"

"Oh no he's not!" Aisha spat, "How could we tust that you won't drop the ladder as soon as Dash reach up there! We'll go first thank you very much!" Rena grumbled as Aisha started climbing up the ladder, followed by Reiko. Dash then called Pip back to its Pokeball as Rika's turn was next. "C'mon, Rika! Its your turn!"

---

Everyone except Dash had just finished climbing up the ladder. As Dash started climbing up the ladder, Reiko went over to Rika. "Can I talk to you for a bit?" Reiko whispered to Rika. Rika nodded. "I think I should just give up on Dash for now." Rika was startled by this. "I have a feeling he already has someone he likes... and I don't think that's me. You know... It could be you."

"W-What?" Rika flustered, flushing, "But..."

"But I still like him," Reiko pointed out, "So in case you fail, I'll just take over." Reiko smiled. "'Kay?"

"Finally..." Dash groaned as he reached the top of the ladder, "That was one long climb..."

Rika then stood in front of Dash and smiled at him. "You did great, Dash!" Rika said, "I'm relieved."

Dash flushed a little. "Uh... yeah," Dash said, "Thanks."

Tomo just eyed Rika as she helped Dash climb over the ladder. Tomo then clutched a small Vigoroth keychain in her right hand as Dash and Rika smield at eachother. 'Jason...' Tomo thought, 'I really hope that you'd come back soon...'

-------------------------

FazzEagle: Don't think its over between Reiko and Dash yet, readers! You're all probably wondering what happened to Jason, Tomo's love target? Well, that won't be revealed until later chapters! Ha ha! Let the suspense devour you whole! Ahem... Well, it seems that Dash and Rika's relationship have improved from the first season (I can't say the same for Dash 'cause he's still just flushing and still had said nothing about him liking Rika TT). Oh well, keep reviewing! And keep those character submissions sent to me! I'm running out of new characters again... 


	37. Chapter 37 Meet Edgar Knight!

Pokemon School Season Two Chapter 37 - Meet Edgar Knight!

Dash was just sitting in his class during recess as he played a little game of poker with some of his friends. Pip was sleeping on his table while Arcdash... was being used as a football by some of Dash's classmate - not that the Pokemon cared cause he felt nothing from the kicks and was sleeping soundly instead. Suddenly, Dash heard the sound of footsteps running in the hallway. The room door was suddenly slided open with force and out came a boy with spiky raven black hair and blue eyes. He wore the Pallet Pokemon School Sceondary uniform. "Dash Aileron!" he shouted, pointing at a clueless Dash, "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE!"

"You...!" Dash said, standing up and accidentally dropping all the cards onto the floor, "You're... Wait a minute, who are YOU?" The boy anime-fell. "Have we met?"

"Hey," Dash's friend called, "You dropped your cards on purpose 'cause you were losing." Dash sweat-dropped. Dash's friend then eyed the spiky-haired boy. "Who are you? Are you from this class?"

"Nope," the boy said, "I'm not even from this school! Ha ha ha!" Dash and his other classmates sweat-dropped. "As I was saying... DASH AILERON!" Stomping on the table where Dash and his friends played poker, causing Dash's friend to again drop the cards. "I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle! My name is Edgar Knight from Cerulean City! I---"

"Dash!" Rika, who had just walked into the class, "I came to return the book you borrowed me the other day!" Rika then spotted Edgar standing stiff on the table. "Hm? Who is this? Is he a friend of yours?"

Edgar looked down and then saw the cute purple-haired girl standing next to him. His face then turned red as Rika started to stare at him. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I..."

Dash's friend sweat-dropped. "Wow..." he said, "He's as stiff as a rock."

"So what was it about a challenge to a Pokemon Battle?" Dash asked, sweat-dropping as Edgar had not moved a single muscle yet, "Hello... Earth to Edgar? Hello..." Suddenly, Edgar screamed like crazed man and then ran screaming out of the classroom, leaving everyone dumb-founded. "Uh... Okay..."

"What happened?" a totally clueless Rika asked, "Who was that really?" They then heard another scream coming from Edgar outside before Aisha came walking in. "Aisha!"

"Who was that?" Aisha asked, "He screamed the minute he saw me! I'm not THAT unpretty!" Just then, another scream was heard before Reiko came walking into the class. "Huh? Let me guess... A guy screamed when he saw you?"

"Yes," Reiko replied, "He was pretty loud..."

'I see now...' Dash thought, his eyes narrowed, 'Looks like that guy's kind of shy being around with girls. But all that screaming was unnecessary really...'

--- (Dismissal Time) ---

"DASH AILERON, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A---" Edgar was about to lay his challenge on Dash until he saw Tomo walking next to him. "AAAAAH!" And with that, he ran away again. Dash and Tomo sweat-dropped.

--- (On his way home)---

"DASH AILERON, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A---" Edgar was about to lay his challenge again on Dash, only to see that Rika was walking with him. Edgar then froze again. "AAAAH!" And with that again, he ran away... again. Dash and Rika sweat-dropped; Dash slightly twitching.

--- (The Park) ---

Dash was sitting on a bench under a tree as he took a bite on his egg sandwhich. Pip was playing with Arcdash when all of a sudden, they were startled by another appearance from Edgar, who suddenly popped out from the nearby bushes. "DASH AILERON!" he yelled again, "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A---" Dash then threw a rock at his face, causing him to fall on his back. "Uh... I see stars floating around me... I challenge all of you!"

"Give it a rest already!" Dash said, irritated, "You've been following me the whole day! If you want a battle, fine! I'll gladly battle you! Just give me some peace and quiet after that! Arcdash, go!"

"Sandshrew!" Arcdash cried as it went into battle stance, "Shrew!"

"A ground Pokemon, huh?" Edgar asked, grabbing one Pokeball, which was hanging around his waist, "Then I choose you, Leaf!" Edgar threw the Pokeball in the air and out came a battle ready Bayleef. "Leaf, start off with a Razor Leaf attack!"

"Bay!" the Grass Pokemon cried as three razor sharp leaves came flying out of its body and towards Arcdash, "Bayleef!"

"Arcdash!" Dash called out, "Dodge them with Rollout!" Arcdash then curled itself into a ball and then rolled towards Bayleef, knocking all the leaves away from it. "Now use Fury Swipes!" Arcdash stopped rolling as it jumped towards the Grass Pokemon, only to get caught by Leaf's Vine Whip move. "Ah!"

"Nice Vine Whip there, Leaf! Now, finish it off with a Solarbeam!" Leaf tossed Arcdash into the air as its antennas glowed green. It the shot a powerful green beam at Arcdash, knocking it out in the process. Arcdash then fell in front of Leaf - swirls in its eyes. "One down! Good job, Leaf!"

"Bay Bay!" Leaf cried happily as Dash called Arcdash back into its Pokeball.

"Okay then, time for the big guns!" Dash said, "Pip! Its your turn!" Pip jumped off the tree and then landed a few steps away from the Grass Pokemon and then went into battle stance. "Pip! Use Ice Punch!"

Pip spinned its right arm as it charges on Leaf. Pip then delivered the icy cold attack on Leaf, freezing its legs in the process. Pip then sent it down with a Tackle attack. "What the?" Edgar gasped as Leaf fell to its defeat, "That Pokemon must be in a real high level if it could beat Leaf with that one blow!" Edgar then called Leaf back to its Pokeball. "I heard that a Sentret was your first Pokemon. Must have evolved into that Furret over there! Well then, meet my first Pokemon!"

Edgar threw another Pokeball in the air and this time, out came an electrifying Raichu. Dash could tell that Edgar's Raichu was also in a high level by looking at its tail, which was longer than normal. "Meet P.K!" Edgar said, "My evolved Pikachu!" The Raichu then stood a few steps away from Pip. "Let's see if your Furret can hold on to this attack! P.K! Thunderpunch!"

The Raichu charged on Pip with an electrifying fist and then swung its arm towards Pip. It then used the same fist to punch Pip right on its chest, sending it crashing against a tree. Pip was still strong so it was able to get back to its feet. "So that's how you wanna play it, huh?" Dash asked, "Pip! Firepunch!" Pip charged on Raichu with a fiery fist and then knocked Raichu off his feet and crashing against a street lamp. Raichu got back on its feet and then started charging on Pip one more time. Raichu and Pip then started exchanging blows with Pip delivering Firepunches while Raichu delivering Thunderpunches - sparks and fire flying with each contact they made. 'Whoa... They're both equally matched...'

'That Furret is one heck of a fighter alright!' Edgar thought, "P.K! Thunderbolt!" P.K kicked Pip away and then jumped away as it shot a bolt of lightning at the brown Pokemon. Pip then used reflect to cover itself with a transparent shield and repelled the Raichu's attack away. 'Whoa! I've never seen such a Reflect!'

"Pip!" Dash called out, "Use Flamethrower!" Pip then sucked in its cheeks and then started breathing out fire. P.K jumped out of the flames' way and shot another bolt of lightning at it. Raichu then dashed towards Pip with another electrifying punch. Pip saw this and stopped its attack. Pip then dashed towards Raichu with a fiery punch. As both Pokemon clashed together, a violent gust of wind exploded around them. 'Who got the hit?'

When the wind died down, the one Pokemon standing... were neither - both Pokemon were down and out with swirls in their eyes. 'A tie?' Edgar thought, 'Both went down at the same time?' Edgar then called his Raichu back into its Pokeball and then looked at Dash. "That was one impressive match, Dash Aileron. You are... as strong as how I've heard you were."

"You did great too," Dash said as he called Pip back to its Pokeball, "That Pokemon of yours really put up quite a fight!" Dash then went over to Edgar and then offered him to shake his hand. Edgar smiled and then accepted his hadnshake as he grabbed it and shook it. "I've never felt nervous and excited like that for a long time!"

"You are indeed an excellent trainer," Edgar pointed out, "I was not wrong to challenge you. Now that I know that I have another person to overcome, I will train harder! And I suggest that you should too... for our next battle!" Dash smiled. "Oh yeah, why not come over to my school tomorrow? Its at Cerulean, and we're holding the Cerulean Festival there this year! Battling is not everything about being a trainer. You should let your Pokemon enjoy life too."

"Sure," Dash replied, "Could I bring some friends along with me?"

"Of course!" Edgar said, "The more the merrier! Its Friday tomorrow so come at whatever time you like before six o'clock in the evening. Okay then. Gotta get my Pokemon healed now. See--"

"Dash?" a familiar voice called, "Is that you?" Dash turned around and saw Rika, not knowing that Edgar froze in a walking position. "I was just shopping with granpa and I heard a battle was going on here... Was it you?" Rika then saw Edgar. "Ah! You're that person from just now! Its nice to meet you!" However, no answer came from him. "Hm? Are you okay?"

"Uh... I think its best you to not talk to him for now," Dash said, "He's uh... meditating right now!"

"Meditating?" Rika mused, "What a weird position... Is it a new kind?"

"Yeah..." Dash said, "Let's go with that..." Dash then tried to change the topic. "Hey, Rika," Dash said, "Do you uh... wanna come with me to the Cerulean School tomorrow? They're holding some kind of festival there... Would you like to come? Its okay if you don't want to 'cause I'm sure I could invite the others to come with me!"

Rika flushed a little. "Uh... To the Cerulean School?" Rika fidgeted, "S-Sure... If you're inviting me, then I'd love to go! I have to ask my granpa first, but I'm sure he'll say yes..." Rika then looked down to hide her red face. 'Oh my... This sounds more like an invitation to a date! M-Me and Dash?'

"Rika?" Dash called, "Are you... okay?"

"I-I'm fine!" Rika said, "Call me when you're coming to my house. I'll be sure to get ready. W-Well... See youl tomorrow then!" And with that, Rika ran off.

'I wonder what's wrong with her?' Dash thought. He then turned towards Edgar, who was still frozen at the same spot, with some Pidgeys standing on his shoulders. "Hey," Dash called, "She's gone already. You can move now." But no response came from the spiky-haired boy. Dash sighed. "This guy..."

---

A police was patrolling that area that night with his Growlithe. They had just arrived at the place where a bench should be under the tree, well, it should have been. Unfortunately, that place was all messed up, the trees around it were mostly destroyed and there was a huge crater on the ground. "What... happened here?"

--------------

FazzEagle: Meet Edgar Knight, Dash's Rival of becoming the greatest Pokemon Trainer! I thank you who had sent me this character; I really like writing about him really and I really like his personality! I made Edgar's Pikachu evolved into a Raichu, where it would actually sound fair when I say that his Raichu and Dash's Furret are well equally matched. Look forward to a more intense battle between these two! I was gonna make this fanfic's battle longer, but I've decided to save all that for future battles. Okay then! That's all! Keep reading and don't forget to send those reviews! 


	38. Chapter 38 The Cerulean Festival!

Pokemon School Season Two Chapter 38 - The Cerulean Festival - Pokemon's POV

Rika was just looking at herself in the mirror as Dash rang the doorbell outside. Rika was wearing a green top and a white miniskirt. She had on a pair of red boots and green gloves. She then tied her hair into a loose ponytail. Eve then climbed onto Rika's head as Rika walked out of her room. She made her way downstairs and then headed towards the front door. "Coming!" Rika said as she pulled open the door, "Good morning, Dash!" Dash was wearing white jacket, which he left unbuttoned, revealing the black t-shirt underneath. He had on a pair of blue jeans and black shoes with red linings. He wore black fingerless gloves. "I'm ready to go now!"

"Great," Dash said, smiling, "We should get going to catch the train. We should be able to get there before it leaves for Cerulean. And if I could, I'd really wanna face Edgar in another Pokemon Battle! He'd make one great sparring partner!"

Rika chuckled. 'Dash is acting just like a little kid,' Rika thought, a smile on her face, 'Looks like he's more focused knowing that he now has a rival. He's so predicatable at times.' "Let's go then!" Rika said, "The sooner we get there, the sooner we'll meet Edgar! But at least let us enjoy ourselves first at the festival!"

"Right!" Dash said, putting a thumbs-up, "Let's have some fun there for a change! We often have time to talk with eachother in school anyway." Rika paused for a while and then smiled. "Well then! Let's go!"

'That's right...' Rika thought, 'We don't have time to see eachother much these days in school... Not just because our class is far from eachother, also because we now have many work to do. Now I could understand why Roy hardly had the time to talk to us last year. So days like today are rare.'

--- (Cerulean Pokemon School) ---

"Wow!" Rika cried as they arrived at the school, "So this is the Cerulean Pokemon School!" The school looked exactly like the Pokemon School back in Pallet Town, except the school building was painted blue instead of white. There was a fountain in front of the school where Rika could see some Water Pokemon playing in it. "It looks so nice! Its like a place a girl could ever dream of!"

"That's because the one running this school IS a female," Dash pointed out, "I heard she also used to be a Gym Leader in the past. I think her name's Misty or something like that... Eh?" However, Rika was already gone when Dash turned towards where she stood. "What the?" He then saw Rika playing with a Jigglypuff, with Eve on its head. Dash chuckled. "Rika is surely good with Pokemon."

"Goodbye, Jigglypuff!" Rika said as she waved at the Jigglypuff walking away, "It's so cute!" Just then, a tall figure towered over and shadowed her. She turned around and saw Aisha wearing a white kimono. "Aisha? What are you doing here? And... what are you wearing?"

"This?" Aisha asked, "Oh, this is just the clothes I wear for my part-time job here!"

"'Part-time job'?" Dash asked, "Whatever happened to your job at the restaurant?"

"I decided to quit when you people quit!" Aisha pointed out, "I never liked that place very much anyway! I'm currently looking for another job now. My job here is just temporary."

"So what is your new job, Aisha?" Rika asked, "Does it have anything to do with selling anything?"

"OH yeah!" Aisha exclaimed happily, "It's something you would like, Rika!" Aisha then went closer to Rika and then whispered to her, "I'm selling fortunes to girls. But not juct any normal fortunes... I'm talking about LOVE fortunes! If you want to know your relationship with your love interest... I have your fortune! So what about it, Rika? Wanna try seeing what your relationship with Dash be like in the future?"

Rika blushed furiously. "W-What are you saying!" Rika fidgeted, "I-I don't believe in those kind of things!"

"We have an Esper Pokemon predicting it," Aisha whispered to Rika again, "Their predictions are 100 accurate! I can give you a discount... Just for you, my cute lil' friend! Don't you wanna know if you and Dash will be 'lovey-dovey' in the future?"

"What are you two whispering about there?" Dash asked, "So what IS your new job, Aisha?"

"Nothing!" Aisha exclaimed at Dash, "I need to have a little talk with Rika for a while! Go and... do some guy thing or something! Have a Pokemon Battle or something! Just go away!"

Dash sweat-dropped. 'Harsh...' Dash thought as he walked away, 'Oh well... I WAS looking for Edgar for a rematch.' And with that, Dash walked away.

"Well, he's gone!" Aisha said, before grabbing Rika by the wrist, "C'mon then! To the Love Fortune Booth!" And with that, Aisha dragged Rika away.

---

Pip was currently walking by itself while Dash ran off to find Edgar. Arcdash was just sitting against a tree, which Pip approached. Pip then stood next to Arcdash. "(Are you just going to sleep all day?)" Pip asked in Pokemon language, "(C'mon! I wanna go places! I wanna meet new Pokemon! I wanna challenge more Powerful Pokemon like P.K! C'mon, Arcdash!)" But Arcdash just curled itself into a ball - Pip sweat-dropped. "(You're not going anywhere, are you? Its not everytime we have an episode for ourselves, you know!)"

"(I'm sleepy...)" Arcdash yawned, "(Can't you go by yourself?)"

"(Think of the readers!)" Pip spat, "(They don't wanna read about you sleeping the whole day!)" Unfortunately, Arcdash had already went to sleep. Pip sighed. "(Oh well... I better walk by myself then...)" Just then, Pip saw a familiar Pokemon chasing a Butterfree. "(Eve! What are you doing here? Where's your trainer?)"

"(Hm?)" Eve asked, spotting Pip, "(Pip! Oh, my trainer? She was dragged into some king of booth and she told me to walk around until she's done... What happened to Dash?)"

"(He ran off looking for Edgar...)" Pip sweat-dropped, "(Hey! Why don't we go together? I'm itching for some adventures! So what do you say, Eve?)"

"(Okay!)" Eve replied, "(So... Where do you suppose we go?)"

"(Uh... Why not walk around until we find something interesting?)"

"(Hey there!)" a voice called out to them, "(I've never seen you Pokemon here before!)" Pip and Eve turned around and saw a female Vaporeon, the evolved form of Eevee by the use of a Water Stone, and a male Umbreon, the night-time evolved form of Eevee. "(Hi there! We're the 'Eevolution Twins'! Did you two come here for the festival? I'm Vaporea, and this is my twin brother Umbre!)"

"(Guess your trainers ran off somewhere too, huh?)" Umbre asked, "(Humans and festivals... Go figure... So who are you guys?)"

"(EXCUSE ME?)" Eve grunted, "(I'M a female Eevee!)"

"(Ah... an Eevee...)" Vaporea sighed, "(I remember myself when I was an Eevee... I've always wanted to swim in the ocean, but my trainer would always go worry about my fur being wet... But she decided to evolve me into a Vaporeon! Now I can swim whenever I like! Umbre's dream was to become the Psychic powerhouse Espeon!)"

Pip and Eve sweat-dropped as they turned towards Umbre. "(But he's an Umbreon)." both said in unison.

"(That's because my trainer got mixed up on the time of day I would evolve into an Espeon!)" Umbre spat, "(I was to evolve into an Espeon under the sun's energy, but my good-for-nothing trainer evolved me during the night! Now I'm a Dark type Pokemon instead of a Psychic Pokemon!)"

Pip and Eve sweat-dropped. "(My name's Eve!)" Eve said, "(And this is my good friend Pip!)"

"(Hi!)" Pip exclaimed, "(I'm a Furret who loves battling and adventures! And that's Arcdash...)" Pip then pointed at the sleeping Sandshrew under the tree nearby. "(Mind him... He loves sleeping...)"

"(I have an idea!)" Umbre said, "(Let's visit that haunted house they built here for the festival! Me and Vaporea were on our way there just now! I don't know the idea of female Pokemons going into a haunted house though... Those kind of places are just for us males, right Pip?)"

"(You got that right!)" Pip exclaimed, "(Guys are braver!)"

Vaporea and Pip sighed. '(Guys and their personalities...)' both female Pokemon thought in unison.

--- (Haunted House) ---

Pip, Eve, Vaporea and Umbre were now in the haunted house built by the Cerulean Pokemon School students. Most of the ghosts and ghouls there were played by humans while some were exactly played by Ghost Pokemons like Haunters and Gengars. They were just making their way along the spooky hallway when all of a sudden, Eve refused to go on. "(I don't wanna go on with this!)" Eve cried, "(I wanna go back to Rika! This place is scary!)"

Pip sighed. "(Well, YOU wanted to come along)," Pip pointed out, "(Vaporea's not that scared and she's a girl just like you. Looks like we'll have to go back to the entrance...)"

"(I'm not scared as long as a powerful Pokemon like you with me, Pip!)" Vaporea said, leaning closer to Pip, "(Umbre's strong too, but that's because he's a Dark type Pokemon now! You're the bravest Pokemon I know, Pip!)"

Eve sucked in her cheeks as she watched Vaporea moving closer to Pip. Eve then suddenly stood between the two. "(I'm not scared at all anymore!)" Eve said, "(I can go on! Let's go, Pip!)"

"(Huh?)" Pip asked, "(Oh, sure)." And with that, Eve dragged Pip further into the hallway.

Vaporea giggled. '(What a cute Pokemon couple they'd make!)' she thought, '(I wonder if their trainers behave the same way... They say we'll start to act like our trainers after spending many times with eachother... Oh well!)' "(Hey!)" Vaporea cried, "(Wait up! Eh?)" She then felt a strange presence behind her. She thought it was Umbre at first, but he was in front of her! "(P-Pip! E-Eve!)" Vaporea cried nervously, "(W-What's standing behind me? I-It's one of those Ghost Pokemon, isn't it?)"

"(Huh?)" Pip asked, "(What are you talking about? I didn't sense any--- AH!)" Pip, Eve and Umbre turned around and to their suprise, they saw a girl with long white hair and purple eyes. She wore a white dress. Pip and Eve felt shivers down their spines as the girl smiled at them. "(Ack! I-It's you! Felcia!)"

"Hi there!" Felcia greeted, "It's been a long time since I appeared in this story!" Felcia then bent over and hugged Vaporea, who was now shivering from fear. "I can't believe there are so many CUTE Pokemon in front of my eyes! I thought this place would only be crawling with Ghost Pokemon! This Vaporeon's so cute that I could just eat her up!"

"(P-Please don't!)" Vaporea flustered, still shivering, "(I don't taste good!)"

"And who do we have here!" Felcia squeeled, spotting Eve, "It's so long since I last saw you, my cute 'lil Eve! You look so much cuter than the last time I saw you! Come and give Felcia a hug!"

"(N-No!)" Eve shuttered, "(I-I don't want my soul sucked by a ghost!)"

"Don't be silly!" Felcia said, "I'm not gonna bite!" She then laid her eyes at Pip. "KYAA! Pip, you're so big and you look so much fluffy now! I just can't wait to put my arms around you!"

Pip sweat-dropped. '(F-Fluffy...?)' Pip thought.

"Come here and give sister Felcia a BIG hug!" Felcia exclaimed with open arms, "Don't be shy now!"

"(ACK!)"

---

Dash was looking for Pip when he couldn't find Edgar anywhere. He then saw Rika and Aisha walking towards him. "Rika! Aisha!" Dash called, "There you are! Have you seen Pip?"

"D-Dash!" Rika flustered, flushing furiously, "N-No! I-I haven't!"

"Where were you anyway?"

"N-No where special!" Rika flushed more furiously than before as she clutched a piece of paper in her hand.

"So do you believe in my fortune-telling now?" Aisha whispered to Rika, "It IS 100 accurate, you know!" Rika flushed again. Just then, Aisha saw Pip and Eve in the distance. "Hey! There're Pip and Eve!" Aisha then went over to the two Pokemon. "Eh?" Aisha then felt odd as seeing the Pokemons' faces were pale white. "What happened to you two? You two look like you've seen a ghost..."

"Furret..." Pip muttered. It then looked up and saw Aisha, but Aisha's clothes reminded Pip and Eve of a certain ghost girl instead. "Furret!" And with that, Pip and Eve ran off again.

"Eve!" Rika cried, "What's wrong!" And with that, Dash and Rika ran after their Pokemon.

Rika then accidentally dropped the piece of paper she was holding. Aisha sighed and then picked up the paper. 'Looks like she dropped her love fortune...' Aisha thought, 'Dash should have seen the look on her face when she read it!' Aisha then took a look at the fortune, which had the words written 'Meant for eachother'. Aisha chuckled as she walked away from the scene. 'They'd make such a cute couple one day!'

-----------------

FazzEagle: There will be one day when Pokemon will triumphant over humans and take over this whole fanfic story... Huh? Oh! I was just talking to myself! Yes... Let's go with that... Anyway, I'll be beginning to write some chapters that have the Pokemons as the main characters! I figured that Pip, Eve and the other Pokemon need a time to shine too! And their story are the only ones where you'd understand what they're actually talking about! This time, I'll be accepting Pokemon characters! Note that they would most probably only appear in Pokemon's POV chapters. But sending submissions of them are a lot simpler than sending a trainer's info! Here are the only things you should include:

-The Pokemon's Name -The Pokemon's Gender -The Pokemon's Type and Element -The Pokemon's Personality -And if you like, you could also make the Pokemon like another Pokemon or something (Whoopee! Pokemon love!).

And there you go! That's all you need! Well then, FazzEagle signing off! Don't be shy on sending your characters! Who knows, I might put your characters into a much more bigger role in the story (Take Edgar Knight or Tomo for example). Okay then! See ya, and don't forget to send me more reviews!" 


	39. Chapter 39 Going Amnesia

Pokemon School Season Two Chapter 39 - Going Amnesia

Dash was just walking along the park with Pip as he waited for Rika and Eve to make their appearance. Dash was biting on an apple while Pip did the same on its apple. Just then, Dash saw a little boy on a scooter heading towards the road in front of him. Dash's eyes widened as he saw a car moving real fast on the road and would hit the boy crossing. "Hey!" Dash shouted, "Watch out, kid!" Dash dropped his apple and then dashed towards the kid. Dash quickly grabbed and pulled the kid out of harm's way. As Dash pulled the kid back onto safe ground, Dash accidentally tripped over himself and stumbled on the road. Dash turned around, only to see the same car he saw earlier moving towards him. "Ah!" And with that, everything whited out.

The car, which ran over Dash, then pulled the brakes as the driver walked out to check on the brown-haired boy. A lot of people had gathered there as the driver called for an ambulance. Rika and Eve had just arrived and was shocked to find the young trainer lying lifeless on the road. "Dash!" Rika cried, "W-What happened!"

---

Dash slowly opened his eyes as he regained consciousness. His eyes met with what looked like a ceiling and he sat up after that. He then found himself lying on a bed in a clinic room. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. His black shoes were lying on the floor next to the wall. Just then, the door opened and out came Rika. "Dash!" Rika cried, "You're awake! I was so worried!" Rika then ran towards the boy and hugged him. "I thought you'd never wake up! I---"

"Who are you?" Dash asked, much to Rika's suprise, "How did I get here?"

Rika then let go of Dash and took a step back. "Dash?" Rika asked, "You... You don't remember who I am?" Dash just stared at her and shook his head 'no'. "But that's... You're not joking with me, are you?"

"I'm guessing he's having amnesia," Nurse Joy said as she entered the room, "Looks like the accident must have hit his head a bit too hard... Dash, do you know who you are?"

"I guess..." Dash said, "You all kept calling me 'Dash' so that must be my name, right? But I can't remember anything else..." Rika, who couldn't stand what she was hearing, ran out of the room all of a sudden. Nurse Joy then ran after her, leaving Dash alone in the room. 'What's with her? Ugh... I can't remember anything...' Just then, a Skitty came walking into the room and jumped onto Dash's bed. The Skitty looked at Dash and purred. "Hey, little fella. What are you doing here?"

Just then, a girl around Dash's age walked in. She had shoulder-lengthed pink hair and oceanic blue eyes. She wore a yellow top and a a blue skirt. She had on white boots. "Skittles!" the girl cried at the Pokemon, "Don't disturb the patients here! How many times do I have to tell you?" She then grabbed her Pokemon and placed it down on the floor. She then looked at Dash and smiled. "Sorry about that. Skittles likes playing around that it's kind of hard for me to keep up with it anymore."

"Don't worry about it," Dash said, "I like playing with Pokemon... I think... At least you're still trying to keep up with it. It must really like you. My name's Dash. You are?"

"I-I'm Chloe," the girl replied, flushing a little, "My mother works here and Skittles and I usually come here to see her work. But Skittles likes running off by itself and disturb the other patients..."

"Why don't I play with it too then?" Dash suggested, "Working together makes it easier, right?"

"R-Right!" Chloe said, "I'd really appreciate it! But is it really okay for you to get off your bed just to help me?"

"It's okay," Dash said, "I'm not feeling sick or anything."

---

Nurse Joy had just returned to the room Dash was in and was shocked when she found that the brown-haired boy was no longer there! "Oh no!" Nurse Joy cried, "He's gone!" And with that, the pink-haired nurse ran out of his room.

---

Dash, Chloe and Skittles were now outside the hospital and were now playing in a small forest behind the medical building. Dash and Chloe were currently chasing after Skitlles, who had been running and hiding behind trees every now and then. "This is fun!" Chloe exclaimed joyfully, "Instead of just chasing Skittles, I'm having more fun playing tag with it!" Chloe then stopped running and sat down under a tree. Dash had just grabbed Skittles and noticed Chloe sitting down. "You know, Dash... I don't really enjoy playing with a boy, but for some reason, you're really fun to be with!" Chloe then flushed a little and looked away from Dash's stare. "Not that I mean anything by it..."

Dash chuckled and sat next to Chloe after placing Skittles back down on the grass. Dash then stared at the sky. Chloe stole a look at him and blushed. "Hey, Dash..." Chloe called, looking at the grass, "Why were you in hospital just now? You did say you weren't sick..." Dash just shook his head 'no'. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me." Chloe then plucked a piece of grass and then fiddled with it with her fingers. "Hey, Dash... Do you... happen to have a girlfriend?"

"Huh?" Dash asked, "I guess not... Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," Chloe replied, smiling, "It's just odd, you know? I thought a guy like you should have gotten himself a girl already... Most of my friends from my school have boyfriends already. It's not that I don't want to have one... There's just no one I'm interested in my school, you know?" Chloe then looked at Dash and smiled. "You know? You're the first boy I've spent my time longer with. Usually I'd make an excuse not to go with them." Chloe then noticed the gazed look Dash was giving her. "Dash? What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Dash muttered, "It's just that... I've felt like I've heard that from someone else before..."

"Oh..." Chloe muttered, "I see..."

"Must be some mistake," Dash said, "I don't even remember who said that." Dash then continued looking ath the sky. "Hey, you said your mother works in that hospital just now... Is she a nurse?"

"Yeah," Chloe said, "Her name's Joy. She's a nurse who has the same pink hair like mine. You must have seen her a couple of times, but I doubt it's my mother! You see, my mother has female cousins that looks exactly like her! Like this one time when I was young... I was in a party and my mother invited all her female cousins. I mistook most of my mother's cousin for my mother!" Dash and Chloe then shared a laugh together. "But now I can tell who is who. Call it 'mother-daughter' instincts." She then spotted Skittles chasing its own tail. Chloe giggled at the sight. "My mother likes Pokemon very much, and so do I." Chloe then looked at Dash again. "You're the first one I've told this story too, you know! Not even my friends know about this."

"I must be very lucky then!" Dash said with a grin on his face, making a smile on Chloe's face.

---

"WHAT?" Edgar flustered as he heard what Aisha had said, "Dash has gone MISSING?" Aisha then nodded. They were now at the park. Edgar, Tomo, Rika and Reiko were all there when they heard that Dash had disappeared from his room in the hospital. "That cannot DO! He and I still have a battle to finish! We must find him immediately so he and I could settle the scores!" Just then, Edgar just realized something that he should have realized earlier. 'Wait a minute...' Edgar thought, sweating, 'I'm the only GUY here?' And with that, Edgar again turned as stiff as a rock.

Aisha sweat-dropped as she saw no other movement from Edgar. Aisha then turned towards Rika, who looked the most concerned. "Don't worry, Rika!" Aisha assured, "Pip's still at his house with his mom and I'm sure he won't leave his favourite Pokemon alone! I'm sure he's just taking a walk or something!"

"You neglected to recall that Dash is currently having amnesia," Tomo pointed out, "He probably doesn't remember about Pip."

"I just hope he's okay..." Reiko muttered, "Where could he have disappeared too?" Reiko stole a look at Rika. 'Rika must be more sad than any of us here...' Reiko thought, 'Even I would be very sad if the person I care for most don't remember who I am out of the blue like that...' "Maybe we should all start looking around town," Reiko suggested, "He couldn't have gotten far by himself... I think." And with that, Tomo and Aisha left the scene, leaving a stiff Edgar, a concerned Reiko and a sad Rika.

---

Dash, Chloe and Skittles were now walking in a department store while Dash's friends were busy looking for him outside - not that he knew anything about it. Dash, Chloe and Skittles then went in the toy section on the second floor, where Chloe and Skittles were taking a look at some cute Pokemon plushies. Dash just sighed as Chloe hugged a giant Magikarp plushie. 'She sure looks like a child when she does that...' Dash thought, 'But... why does she remind me of someone else instead? Maybe it's my mistake again.' Dash then walked towards Chloe and stood behind her. "That's one big catch you got there... That's like, THE biggest Magikarp I've ever seen!"

Chloe laughed at Dash's sarcasm. "These plushies are much softer than some Pokemon!" Chloe said, "But I still prefer the REAL thing than dolls!" Chloe then giggled. "You know what, Dash? It feels like we're going out together or something!"

"I guess so..." Dash said, scratching his head, "Maybe I should start being more like a 'boyfriend' to you?" Chloe blushed furiously when Dash said this. Dash chuckled and poked Chloe's forehead with his finger. "Just kidding."

"You..." Chloe groaned, "Stop teasing me like that!" Chloe then started beating on Dash's left arm with her hands. Chloe then stopped after a few seconds. "Hey! Why don't we go eat ice cream on the roof? They have the best ice cream there!" Dash nodded, and with that, they all headed towards the escalator.

---

Aisha was now currently sticking posters of Dash on the walls outside just in case anyone saw him. Tomo was helping her carry the posters. "If anyone saw Dash," Aisha said, "I'm sure they'll be calling us in no time when they see this poster!" Aisha sweat-dropped as she turned around. A couple of girls were busy gazing at Dash's photo instead of reading why that poster was placed on the walls in the first place. 'Now if only those girls just stop gazing at Dash and pay attention what's written on it!'

'I hope Dash is found soon...' Tomo thought, 'If only Fazz or Jason were here... They should know what to do.'

---

Dash and Chloe were now at the rooftop of the department store where small shop stalls had opened there. Skittles was back in its Pokeball, which was hanging on Chloe's waist. Dash was looking at the town below while Chloe just leaned on the barred fence next to him. Dash was just holding his vanilla ice-cream cone while looking at the town. Chloe stared at him as she took licks on her strawberry ice-cream. "Hey, Dash..." Chloe muttered, blushing a little, "You've been a really great guy to me all this time... eventhough we just met today..." Dash looked at her in a little state of suprise. "I'm suprised that I've never met you sooner..." Chloe then straightened herself and faced Dash. "I..." she muttered, holding her ice-cream cone with both her hands as she blushed furiously, "... I think I've grown really attached to you."

"Huh?" Dash asked, raising an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"When you joked about trying to be my boyfriend just now..." Chloe continued, "I... I sort of felt real happy about it... eventhough it was a joke... You see, I really think that you're a nice guy and... if you didn't tell me that you were joking earlier... I... might have agreed to that." Dash was a bit suprised by this. "I... I really like you, Dash... But my mother and I have to leave Kanto tomorrow! She was assigned to be a nurse in Hoenn and it's very far from Kanto... I might never have the chance to see you again so... I'm really glad that I met you, of all people, in my last day here. I... I really had great time with you, and Skittles really liked you too. I... I just want to know if you like me or not before I leave... Could you... say that you love me?" Dash more suprised by this. "Please?"

"I..." Dash muttered, "I... I'm sorry." Chloe was shocked by this. "Don't get the wrong idea. I really like you and I enjoyed spending my time with you. I don't remember what exactly happened to me today, but I'm also glad that I met you. It's just that... I have a feeling... someone else out there is waiting for me... I met your mother just now, and she told me I had some kind of amnesia... It's no wonder that I wasn't able to remember anything... I'm really sorry, Chloe."

"I... see," Chloe muttered, "So you have amnesia... I can tell that you're not lying but... it just feels so sad..." Chloe then started to cry. "When I first saw you, I knew there was something special about you... When we spent time together, I sort of fell for you..." Chloe then wiped the tears off her face and smiled at Dash. "But then again... I'm really glad that you like me too, Dash... I guess... we better head back to the hospital now. It's getting late." And with that, the two headed towards the escalator.

---

Rika and Reiko were walking along the street as they continued looking for the missing brown-haired boy. So far, none of them had a clue where Dash could be. "Don't worry," Reiko said to Rika, who was looking down on the ground, "We'll fine him soon." Just then, Rika stopped. "Rika?" Rika then turned towards the other side of the streets and was shocked when she saw Dash walking there. Reiko saw him and was shocked too. Rika smiled and ran towards him on the road while shouting out his name. Reiko tried to stop her from crossing the road, but Rika was just too fast for her to grab. Just then, Reiko's eyes widened as a truck moved towards Rika with great speed. "Oh my! Rika! Come back!"

"Huh?" Rika asked, turning around, "But Dash is---" Rika's eyes then widened as she saw the truck moving towards her. Rika could have easily moved out of the way, but the truck was just too close and Rika couldn't find the courage to move. "Kyaaa! Dash, help!" Reiko then watched as the truck ran passed Rika and fell to her knees. Just then, as the truck ran passed Reiko's view, Rika was still alive and was now sitting on the other side of the street - she was saved by Dash in the nick of time. Rika then looked at Dash, who pulled her out of harm's way, and slowly stood up. As Dash pulled her onto the other side of the street, Dash accidentally hit his head hard against a steel pole behind him and was now on one knee while rubbing his head. "Dash? Is that you?"

"Huh?" Dash asked, opening his eyes to look at Rika, "Rika? Are you okay?"

Chloe, who was walking next to Dash earlier, watched as Dash stood up in front of Rika. "Dash?" Chloe called, "Are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard..."

"Dash..." Rika muttered, "You... got your memories back!" Rika then hugged Dash without a second thought, much to Chloe's dismay, and the people's, who were watching, surprise. "I'm so glad! I was so worried about you!"

"Uh..." Dash muttered, blushing as the people passing by stared at them, "Rika... Let me go."

"Ah!" Rika flustered, quickly letting go of the brown-haired boy, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Dash?" Chloe asked, "You... really got back your memories?" Dash looked at her and nodded. "That's good." Chloe then stared at Rika, who stared at Chloe at the same time. Chloe then smiled at Rika. 'So this must be her, huh?'

---

Dash, Rika and Chloe were now at the airport station as they waited for Chloe and her mother's plane to get ready. "This is where I take my leave then," Chloe said, "Our plane's getting ready any minute now and I need to wait with my mother at the passenger section." Chloe then looked at Dash. "Thanks for giving a good time, Dash! I hope that you'll do great in school too. Maybe when I come back next time, you and I could play tag with Skittles again." Chloe then looked at Rika. "I'm also glad that I met you, Rika. I didn't know you long, but you're a nice girl." Just then, they heard Chloe's mother calling for her. "I better be going then! Oh, wait! I have something for you, Dash!" Chloe then went up to Dash, and to Rika's and Dash's suprise, Chloe planted a kiss on his cheek. Dash flustered as Chloe then started running towards her mother while waving at him and Rika. "It's a parting gift! See you next time, Dash!" And with that, her mother and her walked into the passenger section.

"W-What was that for?" Rika flustered, flushing while scowling at Dash, "Dash! Why'd she kiss you for! What have you two been doing!"

"N-Nothing!" Dash said, flustering, "All I did was play tag with her and her Pokemon! Honest!"

"Tell me the truth!" Rika said, "What are you to that girl anyway!" Dash couldn't find the courage to answer and simply ran away for his life. "Dash!" Rika then chased after Dash. "Tell me!"

"Why is it such a big deal to you anyway!" And with that, both ran out of the airport station.

----------------------------------

FazzEagle: Okay... I was able to finally think of another story after a long time... Sorry that it took real long... I was busy doing something else at home... Anyway, please keep sending in those reviews! I'm gonna try hard to write stories to make up for your waits! Thanks for supprting me all this time! 


	40. Chapter 40 School Trip to Lavender Town

Pokemon School Season Two Chapter 40 - School Trip to Lavender Town

All the students of Secondary Green were now in their class as their class teacher, Mrs. Yuko, was about announce something. "Okay, class!" Mrs. Yuko said, "We're going to Lavender Town tomorrow to visit the Radio Tower. We'll be going with Secondary Class Red. Whoever couldn't go must give me a note before the trip." Rika was feeling glad as it also meant that Dash would be going there too. "Discuss this with your guardians first and we'll leave right after school tomorrow. We'll be learning about the Pokemon that lives in that area and we'll also be learning about the Radio tower. That is all." And with that, Mrs. Yuko left the room.

"Wow!" one fo Rika's female classmate, who was sitting next to her, "Did you hear that, Maple? Looks like we'll be heading to the Radio Tower! Isn't that great? And you know... Dash will be going there too."

"W-What's that got to do with anything?" Rika flustered, flushing, "It's just a school trip, that's all..."

"It's more than just a school trip..." Tomo, again appearing out of nowhere, muttered, "Have you heard of the legend of the Radio Tower?" Rika shook her head 'no'. "I see... This would be the best time to tell this legend." Rika and her friend then felt shivers down their spine. "Long time ago, when trainers were allowed to journey out with their Pokemon, the Radio Tower was a tower to bury all the Pokemon that passed to the afterlife. Legend says that a female Marowak was killed along with her children and was wandering as a ghost in the tower. It is also said that the female Marowak is still wandering aimlessly in the same tower, which is now the Radio Tower. Maybe, just maybe, we might be able to meet it there tomorrow..."

"Kyaa!" Rika and her friend squeeled, "So scary..."

"Of course..." Tomo continued, "It's only a legend... but you'll never know."

"Stop telling only ghost stories!" Rika's friend spat, "Is that all you ever talk about!"

"Are you... not liking my stories?" Tomo asked, glaring at her, "Do my... stories... not interest you?"

"I-I didn't say that!" Rika's friend flustered, "I love your stories! Love 'em! Love 'em!"

Rika sweat-dropped.

---

Dash, Rika and Aisha had just got out of school and were now making their way home. Pip was on Dash's shoulder and Eve was following Rika from behind. Dash and Aisha then noticed the pale look on Rika's face. "Rika?" Dash asked, looking concerned, "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost..." Rika then looked more pale than earlier. "Eh? W-What did I say? All I said was 'ghost', that's all! I was just wondering if you've seen Felcia (Refer to past chapters) or something..."

"Furret..." Pip muttered, also concerned about Rika.

"No," Rika replied, "It's not her... It's about this school trip tomorrow..."

"Huh?" Aisha asked, "You mean the Radio Tower in Lavender? Now that I recall... Isn't that where we first saw Felcia (Again, refer to past chapters)? Brrr... Just thinking about getting to see her again makes my spine shiver... But the Radio Tower is nowhere close to that haunted house she lives in! We hardly heard of her anymore anyway!"

"It's not that..." Rika muttered, "It's something Tomo told me..."

"Oh, great..." Aisha groaned, "Whatever comes out from that girl's mouth is mostly bound to be about ghosts and ghouls... She just never gets tired of that, doesn't she? Wait!" Aisha then looked around back and forth. "That's odd... Usually, at times like these when we talk about her, she would appear out of nowhere again." Aisha then noticed the strange stare Dash and Rika were giving her. "What? Oh no..." Aisha then slowly turned around, only to see Tomo right behind her! "GAK! How did you...! When did you...!" Aisha then looked at Aisha in the eye. "What ARE you?"

"Rika's referring to that story I told her back in our class," Tomo pointed out, "It's about the legend of the Radio Tower of Lavender. The legend of that Marowak ghost... It was what everyone was talking about last year before Rika came into the school... I have some photos on sights of the ghost... Why don't you all you come by my house and take a look at it? I've never invited any of my friends to school, you know... I'm sure you'll find my house... fascinating."

Aisha then felt a shiver down her spine.

"Okay," Dash and Rika said in unison, much to Aisha's dislike, "We'll go!"

"Good," Aisha said, "Now follow me..."

---

Dash, Rika, Aisha and Tomo were now in front of a normal-looking two-storey house with a red roof. Dash and Rika's Pokemon were back in their Pokeballs. Dash, Rika and Aisha were a bit suprised how Tomo's house turned out to be. They thought Tomo's house might have been a bit more... spookier. Tomo then pushed open the front door and walked into the house. Dash and the other two girls then walked in after Tomo. As Tomo removed her shoes, they heard someone making their way towards them. It was a man of probably fourty years old. He had reddish brown hair like Tomo and had the same ruby-red eyes. He wore a dark green yukata. "Tomo!" the man cried, hugging Tomo, "My lovely daughter is back!"

Dash, Rika and Aisha sweat-dropped. 'Huh?' all three of them thought in unison, 'This person is Tomo's father?'

"I'm home," Tomo said as her father let go of her, "I hope you don't mind that I brought along some friends with me."

"Not at all!" the man exclaimed happily, "Hello! Tomo's never invited her friends over so please excuse me if I do something that offends you! My name is Tachibana Kyle, a novel writer! I'm a writer of horror stories!" He then patted Tomo on the head, with Tomo still looking emotionless. "It's because my little Tomo enjoys reading them!"

'It's very hard to imagine that this guy is Tomo's father...' Dash and Aisha thought, 'They're too far different!'

"We'll be in my room looking at the photos I've collected," Tomo explained to her father, "You don't mind?" Her father shook her head 'no' and smiled. "Thank you. We'll be going then." And with that, Tomo walked towards the stairs nearby - Dash and the others followed after.

---

Dash, Rika, Tomo and Aisha were now inside Tomo's room. Dash and Aisha were twitching while Rika had a big smile on her face as her eyes sparkled when she saw Tomo's room. Tomo's room was not how either of them expected. The room was painted pink and the window curtains were pink printed with beatiful flowers. There was a beautiful soft pink bed with a few Pokemon dolls lying next to it. The cupboard was also coloured pink and so was the desk and chairs. Only the floor was painted light blue. A night lamp shaped like a Pikachu's head was on the table next to the bed.

"This... is your room?" Aisha asked, still twitching, "Pretty... hard to believe."

"Why?" Tomo asked, "Pink is my favourite colour and all..."

'Didn't expect to hear that...' Aisha thought, 'This room is much more suited for a girl like Rika...'

"So where are these photos?" Dash asked, still not believing what he's seeing, "It is here, right?" Dash sweat-dropped as he noticed that Rika was still amazed looking at Tomo's room. "Could we see 'em?" Tomo then took out a small album from her cupboard and then handed it to Dash. Dash then looked at the abum's cover, which was a picture of a happy jigglypuff. Dash sweat-dropped. 'Didn't see that coming...' "So is this it?" Tomo nodded. "Let's see..." Dash then sweat-dropped as the photos in the album were all photos cut off from newspapers. It was all about ghosts, but the photo frame, which was a frame made to look like a jigglypuff, did not fit in with the picture. 'Heh...'

"Wow..." Aisha gasped as she looked at one or two of the photos, "You'even cut them from newspapers that were published ten years ago! So you were already interested in these things back then? I have to hand it to you..."

"Just looking at them gives me the creeps..." Rika muttered, "They're not like the dolls Tomo has..."

'Of course not,' Aisha thought, sweat-dropping, "It's pretty weird that you put pictures like these in a cute album. Is that some kind of habit for you or something?" Aisha then felt more shivers down her spine as she noticed Tomo's stare. "N-Never mind..."

"Those are photos taken from Lavender," Aisha pointed out, "It seems that most of the ghost sightings were taken in that town. If you look carefully, most of them resembled the Pokemon Marowak." Rika and Aisha were beginning to get scared while Dash was getting more and more fascinated by it. "I can tell those pictures are real, and I'm sure that it's the restless spirit of the Marowak. I just never got the chance to visit the Radio Tower. Tomorrow could be the day..."

"Yeah!" Dash said with great enthusiasm, "I can't wait to see it with my own eyes!"

'How could you be so happy...' Rika and Aisha thought in unison, sweat-dropping.

---

Dash and Rika were in the same bus heading towards Lavender. Rika was sitting up front while Dash was with his other friends at the very back. All the students' Pokemon were in their respective Pokeballs. Rika then watched as two girls from her class and another two from Dash's class turned around to talk to Dash. Rika frowned as Dash, his friends and the girls laughed together. "Dash seems to be getting along with the other girls again..." Aisha, who was sitting next to Rika, whispered, "You better not fall too behind, Rika! Or you might be getting the 'green eyes'!"

"But my eyes are always green," Rika pointd out, causing Aisha to sweat-drop, "What are you trying to say?"

"The green-eyed monster then?" Aisha continued.

"There's a Pokemon with green eyes?" Rika asked, tilting her head, "You're not making much sense..."

"I can't take anymore of this..." Aisha muttered, twitching, "It means 'jealousy'!"

"J-Jealous?" Rika flustered, flushing a little, "W-What are you implying!"

"Let's see..." Aisha muttered, "So far you got yourself more than five rivals for Dash... Those other rivals of yours would come at Dash like grimers to a toxic waste if you don't get that relationship of yours with him up a bit more." Rika wanted to say something back, but she was too embarassed to do so. "I'm sure you like him a whole lot, but that won't do any good if you just kept quiet about it! Tell it to the world and let him know!" Aisha then noticed the scared look on Rika's face. Aisha sweat-dropped. "I guess I exaggerated in that part... Just remember that I'll always be there to help you! And if interests me, I'll record with my camera!"

"Thanks, Aisha..." Rika said, smiling, "I'll... I'll do my best! That is... if I live through this trip..." Rika then saw the roof of the Radio Tower as their bus was closing in to Lavender. 'I just hope we don't meet that ghost Marowak... I'm already scared just thinking about it...' And with that, the buses came closer to the town.

---

The students slowly got out of the buses. Dash, Rika and Aisha were already outside as they waited for all the students to walk out of the buses. Dash, Rika and Aisha then stared the Radio Tower. Rika and Aisha held eachother's arms while Dash looked at the tower with twice the enthusiasm. "They say whoever meets the ghost of the Marowak gets cursed by it," Tomo, who again mysteriously appeared out of nowhere again, said, "But if any of us gets cursed, I shall do my best to rid of it." Aisha then took a step back away from Tomo. "What's wrong?"

"Don't appear like that!" Rika wailed, almost crying, "I'm feeling really scared right now!"

"Forgive me," Tomo said, "I'll try to not scare you like this in the future then." Tomo then glared at Aisha. "But I'm not finished with you yet." Aisha fidgeted. Tomo then faced Dash. "So, Dash? Are you ready to go in?" Dash nodded. "You told me once that you, Rika and Aisha have been here, right? But you never visited the Pokemon Tower?" Dash nodded. Tomo then turned towards Aisha. "Aisha, are you sure that you want to go through with this?"

"What's that suppose to mean!" Aisha spat, "Just so you know, I am always ready for adventures like this! Curse shmurse! We'll be leaving before night falls anyway! I'm not afraid of any curse!"

"Looks like we have a problem here!" one of the teachers said to all the students, "It looks like all the buses all broke down at the same time... We could call back school, but it seems that a landslide occured at our road back to Pallet Town and it may take a day or two for the people to clean it all up. I'll be calling your parents and tell them that you'll all be staying here for the night. Our visit to the Radio Tower have to wait until tomorrow. We need to book us all in in a hotel first."

"It's the curse!" Aisha cried, looking really pale, "NOOOO!"

---

The students, including Dash, Rika, Aisha and Tomo, were now in a huge hotel in Lavender, which was suprisingly owned by Rika's father. They all noticed this when everyone working there greeted Rika as she walked in. Dash was now sitting on a bench as he called Pip out. Rika then took a seat next to Dash. "Looks like we'll be here for a while..." Dash said, eyeing his Furret, who was looking around, "Didn't see this coming..." Dash then noticed the worried look on Rika's face. "You scared?" Rika nodded her head softly. Dash sighed. "It's strange though..."

"Huh?" Rika asked, looking at the brown-haired boy, "What do you mean?"

"You like Pokemon, right?" Dash asked, "But you're afraid of a Pokemon that turns into a ghost? I don't blame you for being scared of Ghost Pokemon like Gengar, but you have to remember that this Marowak used to be a mother and I can imagine how sad she is when her babies were killed." Rika was suprised by this. "According to the legend, the Marowak ran with her young ones from a bunch of people who uses Pokemon to do evil deeds. If this Marowak ghost is real... then what do you think it'll feel if we were scared of it? It'll feel like she's the bad one, right?" Rika nodded. "That's why, if I happen to meet her, I'll try being friends with her! I'm sure that'll show that not all humans are bad."

Rika then chuckled. "You know what, Dash?" Rika asked, smiling, "You always think like a little boy." Dash groaned when he heard her say this. "But... I think that's why Pokemon likes being around you. You know what? I'm not really scared about that legend anymore... Thanks, Dash. You're really a nice guy, you know that?"

"A little boy, huh?" Dash asked, grinning, "Well, Pokemon seems to like being around you too so that must also mean you think like a little girl!" Rika then sucked in her cheeks. "But I guess... that innocence of yours is what Pokemon likes about you. That's why I think you're a special girl, Rika." Dash then blushed as he realized what he had just said. Rika blushed the same time and looked down on the floor. "F-Forget I said that, okay? That just sort of came out!" Dash then stood up and picked up Pip. "I-I better go look for the guys! You should go with Aisha or Tomo!" And with that, Dash quickly walked away from the scene.

Rika chuckled as she watched Dash walked away. 'He said I'm special...' Rika thought, 'I don't know why... but that makes me feel so happy...' And with that, she stood up and went to look for Aisha or Tomo.

Aisha's head then popped out from behind the bench as Rika left. 'Those two are getting it on!' Aisha thought, grinning, 'They really make one cute couple together! I can't wait what's going to happen next!'

-----------------------------------------

FazzEagle: Another chapter down! Looks like Dash, Rika and the others are stuck in Lavender for a while... What's gonna happen to them in the next chapter? Keep reading to find out! And I'll try to fit in Zayl in later chapters too! To whoever sent me the idea of Tomo Kyle: I REALLY like your character! I seem to be able to fit her in into more chapters than the other characters sent to me and she always seem to scare Aisha to her feet! I like Zayl too, and I'm also really fond of Edgar Knight! I'll try to fit in all the new characters sent to me so don't get your hopes down! And if in case you're all wondering... Yes, I do not put Pokemon Battles much too often. But that's because Pokemon School's theme is romance! In season one, there were more battles, but for season two, expect to read more about heart warming events. Season two will be focusing more on Dash and Rika's relationship and their dreams. Don't forget sending me those reviews! And sorry for the confusion between Lilith from the previous chapter and the Lilith in Chapter 24. It's so hard for me to keep track with my characters these days... 


	41. Chapter 41 Ghosts in the Hotel!

Pokemon School Season Two Chapter 41 - Ghosts In The Hotel!

Dash, Rika, Aisha and Tomo were now walking outside the hotel while the teachers work something out with their current situation. They were now in a park not far from the hotel. Pip and Eve were playing with eachother on the grass while Dash and Rika sat on the bench nearby. Aisha and Tomo left to buy some drinks earlier and had not come back yet. Dash smiled as Pip fell on its back. "Hey, Dash..." Rika called as she eyed Eve, "Thanks again for cheering me up." Rika then stared at the sky. "Hey, Dash... How long do you think we'll be staying here?" Dash shrugged. Rika then slowly placed her hands down on the bench and looked at Dash. "Dash, what do you want to be in the future? Besides becoming a Pokemon Master?"

"Huh?" Dash asked, suprised that Rika asked that question, "Besides becoming a Pokemon Master? What do you mean?"

"You don't know?" Rika asked, "Just being a Pokemon Master is not going to be a full-time job, you know... You'll only be called at the tournament for a meeting or a tournament, but that does't come often." Rika then looked at her Pokemon playing with Dash's Pokemon. "So? What do you dream of becoming?"

"I knew this was coming..." Dash said, "Other than being a Pokemon Master, I guess... I dream of becoming an artist!"

"An artist?" Rika asked, "I didn't know you liked to draw." Dash laughed. Rika smiled and then looked at the sky again. "You know what, Dash? I haven't thought much of what I want to be in the future... Usually my parents would choose for me, but my future should be my own decision, right?" Dash nodded. Rika then suddenly looked down on the grass again and blushed. "I've got this dream since I was a child, but it's kind of embarassing... I even wrote in a book I had when I was young."

"Huh?" Dash asked, raising an eyebrow, "How can it be embarassing?"

"Promise me you won't laugh?" Dash nodded. "Okay," she muttered, taking a deep breath, "My dream is to be... a bride."

"A b-bride?" Dash flustered, flushing, "That's not a job!"

"I know..." Rika muttered, blushing twice as much, "I was only a child back then, but somehow, I still wish to become one... What I'm saying is... before I have a job, I want to share it with someone... Someone special to me." Dash then slowly looked away and so did Rika. "W-What am I saying? Now I even sound like a little child..."

"Oh, just get on with it!" a familiar voice shouted from the nearby bushes. It was Aisha and Tomo, who seemed to have been hiding behind those bushes the whole time. Dash scowled at them while Rika just looked away while blushing furiously. Aisha then faked a laugh and walked over to them - Tomo followed from behind. "Hi!" Aisha exclaimed, "We weren't eavesdropping on you two! We just happened to overheard you two talking!"

"So we hid behind those bushes to get a clearer hearing," Tomo added, much to Aisha's suprise, "That was what Aisha said."

"That was eavesdropping," Dash said, scowling at Aisha, "Do you have anymore bad habits we should know about?" Aisha just sweat-dropped. Rika then slowly stood up and started to walk away. "Rika? Where are you going?"

"I-I'm just going to the toilet," Rika said, "I'll be right back." And with that, Rika left the scene.

"You scared her away," Tomo said, staring at Aisha, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Aisha just sweat-dropped more.

---

Aisha and Tomo were in their room in the hotel while they wait for their third room-mate, Rika, to arrive. After a few minutes, Rika walked in with Eve on her shoulders. Rika then saw Aisha and Tomo in the room. Rika didn't know they were room-mates. "Rika..." Aisha said, faking a laugh, "It's great to see you!" Aisha then quickly knelt down in front of Rika. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping on you earlier! I didn't know what I was doing! Please say that you'll forgive me!" Rika was shocked by this, but Rika then started to laugh. Aisha was suprised this time. "Eh?"

"I forgive you," Rika said, "I'm not bothered by it. I wanted to tell you two this sooner or later... I just couldn't find the time to do it." Rika then smiled as Aisha stood up. "Looks like we'll all be room-mates? That's great!"

"Dash and another two will be staying in the room next to us," Tomo pointed out, "Speaking of them, why don't we try the hot springs here? It's all the way downstairs and it's an outdoor hot spring. You all brought some extra clothes other than our uniform?" Rika and Aisha nodded. "We better change before heading down."

---

Dash and his friend, Joey, was just making their way out of their room. Joey was a good friend of Dash from his class. Joey had rather spiky short brown hair and a pair of dark blue eyes. He was as tall as Dash and was around the same age. He wore a white t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts. He had on a pair of black shoes. His Pokemon, a Quilava named Quills, was following him from behind. Pip was walking next to it. Dash was wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of baggy black pants. He had on a pair of black shoes with red linings. oth Dash and Joey had their Pokeballs on their waist.

"Man, that room was so comfortable!" Joey said, stretching his arms high, "Can't believe the luck I had since the buses broke down!" Joey then stared at the door, which led to Rika's room with Aisha and Tomo. "Who-hoo! Isn't this the three cute girls' room?"

"Yeah..." Dash said, "Why?"

"Why don't we take a peek and see what they're doing inside?" Joey suggested, an odd smile on his face. Dash sweat-dropped. "Who knows?" Joey asked, "The three girls are probably changing to some other clothes! Rika... Tomo... Aisha... They're all just too cute for words! Let's just take a look inside and---" Dash was trying to pull him back, but Joey was already leaning against the door. Dash was about to say something, but Joey put his hand in front of Dash and silenced him. "Wait... I think I can hear them talking..."

"You got one nice body there, Rika!" Aisha's voice said.

"W-What are you talking about?" Rika's voice flustered, "Eh? Tomo? You really like pink, don't you?"

"Can't believe that you're even wearing a pink underwear!" Aisha's voice laughed.

"Tomo is really beautiful!" Rika's voice pointed out.

"Thank you," Tomo's voice said, "I have been taking care of my body all this time."

'I'm in heaven!' Joey thought as blood ran down his nose. Just then, Dash grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him away from the door. "H-Hey! What are you doing!"

"Getting you as far as possible from that room," Dash said simply as Pip and Quill followed from behind, "It's just that---" Suddenly, the lights were shut off and everything turned dark. Dash and Joey then heard as a lot people started screaming. "What the? It's a blackout... Pip, you close?"

"Furret!" Pip cried.

"Quills?" Joey asked as Dash let go of him, "You here?"

"Qui!" Quills cried.

"What's with the sudden blackout?" Dash asked, "And during this time?" Just then, a flashlight was shone at him. Dash and Joey turned around and saw Aisha, who was now wearing a yellow top and a pair of green pants. Rika, who wore a blue short-sleeved shirt and a red skirt, stood behind her. Rika had her hair loose, revealing that her hair got a little longer from before. "Aisha! Rika! You're all okay. Hey, where's Tomo?"

"We can't find her anywhere!" Aisha said, "She just disappeared just like---"

"I'm behind you." Tomo, appearing like a ghost behind Aisha. Tomo was weraing a black sleeveless top and a white skirt. Tomo then looked at Dash and Joey. "Why, hello Dash and Joey."

"GAK!" Aisha flustered as she turned around to face the girl, "D-Don't mutter like that in the dark!"

"Dash..." Rika called, "What happened? Everything suddenly turned dark..."

"No idea," Dash replied, "The lights just went off just like that! Hm?" Just then, Dash saw something moving in front of him and into a corner. "I saw something moving," Dash said, scaring Rika and Aisha, "Maybe it's one of the workers here! We better ask what's going on." Aisha then handed the flashlight to Dash. "C'mon! We don't wanna get seperated in the dark, do we?" And with that, Dash started to walk forward.

"Wait up!" Joey said as he chased after Dash, "Slow down, will ya!"

Rika and the others followed after.

---

Dash and the others have been walking for hours, but none of them seen or heard any other people yet. The lights were still shut off so their only hope for light was the flaslight in Dash's hands and the fire on Joey's Quilava's back. "We've been walking for hours!" Aisha exclaimed, irritated, "How come it's like we're the only ones here! Where are the other students and the teachers! All the other rooms were locked too! Where have they disappeared too!"

"Please don't shout at a time like this..." Rika flustered, "It's scary..."

"It is strange..." Joey pointed out, "At first, there were hundreds of people around... but since the blackout occured, we haven't been able to meet up with anyone! Where the heck are the teachers and the other students anyway?" Just then, Joey heard a sound somewhat like someone's groaning. Dash and the others heard this sound too. "W-What was that? Tell me that was you, Dash! Tell me that was you groaning in the dark..." Dash shook his head 'no' nervously. "It doesn't sound like any Pokemon I know..."

"I don't think it is a Pokemon..." Rika muttered, feeling more nervous by the second, "It... sounded like a woman..." Just then, Rika felt something on her right shoulder - a hand. "D-Dash... W-Who's behind me?" Rika then watched as Dash and the others in front of her turned around to look at her. Dash and the others, except Tomo, suddenly had their eyes widened in shock. "E-Everyone...?" Rika then slowly turned her head to look who or what was behind her. Rika's eyes widened in shock as she saw a pale-looking, almost ghost-like, woman standing behind her. "NOOOO!"

"AAAAAAH!" Dash and the others, except Tomo, screamed.

"Don't scream like that!" the 'ghost' woman spat, "You all almost scared me to death!" Dash then flashed the flashlight at the woman and it turned out to be a teacher of theirs - Mrs. Miaka . She had shoulder-length red hair and sapphire-blue eyes. She was around twenty five years old and was still single. She was taller than Dash and the others. She wore a brown suit with a sleeveless light purple shirt underneath. She also had on a white skirt and a pair of red high heels. "I was sent here to look for you five... The others are already making their way downstairs. Why are you all still here anyway? Don't you see that we're having a blackout?"

"We know that," Dash said, "But we're kind of... lost. We came here with the elevator, but it doesn't work since the blackout... We've been trying to find the stairs that led downstairs. Do you know where they are?" Mrs. Miaka flustered and looked away from the young trainers. Dash sweat-dropped. "You... don't know where the stairs are too, do you?"

"The other teachers knew where it was!" Mrs. Miaka wailed, "But I ran off to look for all of you! None of the teachers even told me where the stairs were before I left!"

'Are these the words that's suppose to come out from a teacher's mouth?' Aisha thought, twitching, "We've already been walking for hours and we haven't found the stairs at all... This hotel's like a maze I tell you!" Aisha then turned facing Rika. "Hey, Rika! Don't your parents own this hotel? How come you don't even know the way around here?"

"Well..." Rika muttered, "I've never stayed in any of my parents' hotels... I know that they own some hotels, but I'm always staying with grandpa at home... I just knew that the hotel in Lavender was owned by papa and mama today too. I'm sorry I'm not much help in times like these..." Rika then turned facing Mrs. Miaka. "Mrs. Miaka? That was you making that noise just now, right?"

"Noise?" Mrs. Miaka asked, "You mean those strange groaning noise? I thought it was one of you..."

"Eh?" Joey flustered, "So if Mrs. Miaka didn't do it, and neither of us did it... So what WAS making that sound?" They all then heard the same groaning noise again. Everyone except Tomo whited out from fear. "T-Tell me I didn't just hear that..."

"Furret!" Pip cried suddenly.

"Pip?" Dash asked, "What is it?" Just then, Dash sensed something nearby. 'Hm? This feeling... It's neither Pokemon nor human... but this aura feels very, VERY familiar... Could it be? Could it be---'

"Hi!" a familiar female voise greeted, "Long time no see!" Dash and the others slwoly turned around, only to see a girl with long white hair and purple eyes floating in mid-air - Felcia. "Oh! It's Dash and Pip! It's beed so long since--- Hm?" Felcia's eyes then turned towards Mrs. Miaka and Joey, who both fell unconscious the minute they saw Felcia. "This is an odd place for them to sleep..." Felcia then eyed Aisha and smiled. "Sister Aisha! I missed you so much!" Felcia then flew towards Aisha and hugged her, much to Aisha's dislike. "You're always so fun to be with!"

"N-No..." Aisha groaned, feeling shivers down her spine, "Let go of me! You're probably sucking the life out of me without knowing! Isn't it time already for you to go to the afterlife!"

"So you are Felcia?" Tomo asked, "I've been hearing stories about you from Aisha and Rika. It's nice to finally meet you."

"And you must be Tomo!" Felcia exclaimed happily, "I heard a lot about you from other Ghost Pokemon!"

"Felcia!" Rika said happily, "It HAS been a long time since we last saw you... Where were you all this time?"

"You know..." Felcia muttered, letting go of Aisha, "As a ghost, I don't have much people to play with... So I've been exploring almost all the towns in Kanto! Forgive me for making such a noise earlier... I was playing with some wild Ghost Pokemon and it gave me a headache chasing after them... I'm telling you, those Pokemon will soon be the death of me."

'YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD!' Aisha thought, sweat-dropping.

"I thought you were that ghost Marowak in the legends..." Rika sighed, "So it was just a legend then..."

"Ghost Marowak?" Felcia asked, "I don't know... Some of the Ghost Pokemon told me that they kept seeing a strange Marowak wandering around the Radio Tower every night. I've never actually seen it, but according to what they told me, that Marowak's background matched right on with the legend!"

"We'll be going to the Radio Tower tomorrow," Dash explained, "I was thinking of trying to put it to rest."

"You sound like you REALLY believed in that old-folks' tail," Felcia groaned, "I'm not sure if that Marowak is the same one you're looking for, but it must be really sad for it to become a restless spirit."

"Hm?" Rika asked, eyeing Felcia, "Felcia? You're a restless spirit. Does that mean that you're also sad?" Felcia paused. "You haven't told us much about yourself before now that I think of it..."

"W-What are you saying?" Felcia flustered, "I'm just here because I'm not ready to go to the afterlife! I want to have fun right here as much as I can first!"

"Oh..." Rika muttered, "I thought there was another reason... I'm sorry then."

"I'll go help you guys look for that Marowak tomorrow!" Felcia said as she slowly faded away, "Meet me at the Radio Tower!" And with that, Felcia vanished just like that and the lights went back on.

"The light," Tomo muttered, "It's back."

'Felcia...' Dash said as Felcia's face appeared in his mind, 'Is there something you're not telling us?'

-----------------------------------------------------

FazzEagle: I'm on a roll! Have any of you ever wondered how a girl like Felcia could have died? Well, you'll soon find out in a few chapters later! When I started writing this story, the theme was 'ghost', but I knew a Pokemon School Ghost story would not be complete without Felcia scaring someone with that ditzy attitude of hers! I put her into this fic to add some comedy into the story, but I thought to myself after a few chapters since she appeared the second time, 'Shouldn't Felcia have her own story to tell?' In the next chapter, Dash and the others goes into the Radio Tower! Is the legend about the Marowak a truth or fiction? Keep sending in those reviews! See ya next chapter! 


	42. Chapter 42 The Radio Tower

Pokemon School Season Two Chapter 42 - The Radio Tower - Pokemon's POV

Dash, Rika and Aisha were now getting in line with the other students as they were making their way into the Radio Tower. Dash and Aisha were seperated from Rika as she was from a different class. It was afternoon and nobody knew about Felcia appearing last night at the hotel, except for the ones who actually talked to her. As Rika's class was first to go into the Radio Tower, Joey, who stood behind Dash, started groaning just as bad as Felcia did. "Oh..." Joey groaned, looking pale, "What happened last night? All I remember was walking in that dark hotel and then... nothing. And Mrs. Miaka isn't looking pretty good herself." Joey was pointing at Mrs. Miaka, who also looked as pale. "I don't think I can go on with this trip..."

"Dash!" a familiar voice called out, "Long time no see!" It was Mina (Refer to past chapters). Dash was very suprised to see her. Mina was wearing a blue collared shirt with a pair of white cargo pants. She had on blue rubber shoes. She carried a pink bag with her. Two Pokeballs were hanging on her waist. Rika saw this and was suprised to see the sandy blonde-haired girl talking to the brown-haired trainer. But Rika could not stay and watch as she was next to go into the tower. Mina then smiled at Dash. "Thanks again for helping me catch my Pokemon that time!" Just then, her Pichu popped out from its Pokeball and a Natu popped out from the other. "You remember Peachy, right? I got me a new Bird Pokemon not long ago too! Her name's Na-Na."

"Natu!" the Natu cried happily.

"Peachy's looking well," Dash said, "Pip's doing fine himself. Oh yeah, I got me a Sandshrew! Wanna see?" Dash then grabbed one Pokeball from his pocket and enlarged it. Dash then dropped it onto the floor and the Pokeball snapped open. Dash anime-fell as his Sandshrew, Arcdash, popped out from its Pokeball lying asleep on the floor with a blanket over it. Mina and Joey sweat-dropped. "Return, Arcdash..." Dash then called Arcdash back into its Pokeball and pocketed it back. "It seems that it's getting more rare for me to find it awake..."

Mina giggled. "You have such interesting Pokemon, Dash!" she exclaimed, "I could have gone to visit you in Pallet Town, but my mom's real busy with her work here. She was called for something about the Radio Tower. You don't think it's that ghost from the legend, do you? The one about the Marowak?"

"Of course not," Joey said, putting on a serious look, "I'll do my best to protect anyone from any ghost! You can count on that! By the way, my name's Joey. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Dash sweat-dropped.

"My name's Mina!" Mina said, smiling, "A friend of Dash is a friend of mine! Oh well... I'd better go head back to the Pokemon Center! My mother said we'll be going in the Radio Tower again later. See ya, you two good-lookings!" And with that, Mina left the scene with her Pokemon.

"She called me good-looking...!" Joey said as tears of joy flowed down his eyes, "I think I've found my goal in life!"

Dash sweat-dropped again.

---

Dash, Rika, Aisha, Joey and Tomo were now walking around the Radio Tower looking for Felcia - Joey just came along with Dash. The other students were also taking their time going around in the Radio Tower and promised to meet back at the entrance before four o'clock. Dash then looked at the time on his Pokegear in his pocket, which showed one o'clock in the afternoon. "Hey..." Joey called, "What happened last night? That was all just a dream, right?" Dash faked a laugh. "It was odd... All of us having the same dream about meeting this realy cute girl with white hair?"

"Yeah..." Dash said, faking a smile, "What a... coincidence."

"What you saw was all true last night," Tomo pointed out from behind Joey, "We did meet a ghost yesterday."

"What?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow. Joey then started to laugh and patted Tomo on the back. "You're such kidder!" he said to Tomo, "Didn't know you had it in ya!" Dash and the others sweat-dropped. "But I'll just play along and pretend that I believe you! I can't wait what you'll come up with next!"

'He is so strange...' Aisha thought.

"But we really did meet a ghost last night!" Rika pointed out, "Her name's Felcia and she's gonna help us look for that Marowak ghost! We're not lying at all!"

"Rika..." Joey muttered, "Fine! If a cute girl like you says so, then it must be true!" Joey then let out a triumphant laughter.

"But we need to find Felcia first..." Rika added, "She didn't say which floor to meet her..."

"I guess I should have told you all first, huh?" Felcia asked, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Rika said, "You don't have to--- F-Felcia! W-Where did you come from all of a sudden!"

Felcia was now standing behind Rika and Joey could not believe his eyes as he saw the female ghost in person. "You were serious about this ghost, huh?" Joey asked, his eyes widening in surprise, "Thought you guys were pulling my leg or something."

"Hi, Felcia!" Dash greeted, "We're here like you said! No one but us are around here. Oh yeah, you do remember Joey? The boy you scared last night?" Felcia smiled at Joey, causing him to blush. "Anyway! We're still looking for that Marowak. If what you told us last night was true, then you should have some ideas where it could be, right?" Felcia nodded. "Well? What are you waiting for? We need to leave at four later by the way."

"Not so fast, cutie!" Felcia said, winking at him, "I only saw it in once in one place, but that doesn't mean that it can't appear at other locations in the Radio Tower! Here's the catch: there's a very old Pokemon living somewhere in the Radio Tower here... It knows where the Marowak ghost sleeps! But here's another catch: I don't quite know where the old Pokemon lives! But here's what I heard... It lives in a small room that can only be accessed by small Pokemon! And that's where you all do the part! We'll be needing any of your small Pokemon 'cause they'll need to crawl into the vents that leads to the old Pokemon!"

"Small Pokemon?" Rika asked, tilting her head, "Eve should be small enough! We can use her."

"My Quills couldn't fit," Joey said, "But I bet my Rattata could."

"Pom-Pom should be able to crawl into a vent," Aisha said, "I can use her!"

"My Fearow is far too big," Tomo muttered, "But I'm sure my newly caught Ditto could."

"Furret!" Pip cried from inside its Pokeball as if saying, 'I can do it!'

Dash then took out Pip's Pokeball and eyed it very closely. "Sorry, Pip..." Dash said, faking a smile, "But you do know you've grown a bit too big too fit into a vent..."

"Furret..." Pip groaned as Dash pocketed its Pokeball back in.

Dash then took out another Pokeball and then enlarged it. Dash then dropped it onto the floor and the Pokeball snapped open. A Sandshrew that popped out from the Pokeball then appeared in front of Dash. "Sandshrew..." Arcdash yawned as if saying, 'Why me?' Dash sweat-dropped. "Sandshrew..."

"Looks like I'll have to count on you then..." Dash groaned, "Just don't go to sleep in the vent, okay?" Sandshrew nodded, and dozed off after that. Dash then slapped himself in the face. 'Why does this Pokemon like to sleep anyway...?'

"Okay!" Felcia said, "I'll be guiding your Pokemon to the vent while you all just wait for me to come back with news! Don't worry! I'll protect them from any sharp blades!" Felcia then faced the Pokemon. "And you must not let any of the workers here see you! If they do, they'll have to catch you and bring you back to your trainers! I'll try to help the best I can to prevent that from happening! Even I have to kill them to do it!" The trainers and their Pokemon all sweat-dropped. "I'm just kidding! Honest!"

---

Arcdash, Eve, Pom-Pom, Joey's Rattata named Munchy and Tomo's Ditto named Dople were now walking along a narrow hall where the stduents and teachers were strictly prohibited from entering. Felcia turned invisible so none of the workers passing there could see her. Arcdash and the others had to hide behind pillars to avoid being seen. "(How long do we have to walk anyway?)" Arcdash groaned, "(And why do we have to keep hiding from those big humans? And why do I have to look for the old Pokemon? And why haven't my master bought me anything to eat in the Radio Tower yet?)"

"(Will you be quiet!)" Pom-Pom spat, "(It's bad enough that I can't help Aisha sell things and have to come with you lot! I don't wanna hear any complains from you! Let's just find this old Pokemon and get over with it!)"

"(Not too loud...)" Eve flustered, "(We don't want to attract any unwanted attentions...)"

"(You sure are hot-tempered for a Pokemon that mostly have a smile on its face...)" Munchy muttered to Pom-Pom.

"(... Yes.)" Dople muttered.

Felcia and Eve sweat-dropped. Just then, they heard someone coming their way. Dople then quickly transformed into a stone pillar, which the other Pokemon all hid behind later. They then watched as a man was making his way along the hallway. However, Arcdash wasn't looking at the man. It was looking at the plate of cookies he was carrying. Arcdash's eyes then turned into heart shapes as he caught the delicious aroma of those cookies. Arcdash then tried to crawl after the man, but Pom-Pom and Munchy quickly pulled him back.

"(Cookies...)" Arcdash muttered, drooling, "(Such sweet cookies...)"

"I'll be going somewhere for a while!" Felcia said, "I'll be right back!" And with that, Felcia disappeared into a wall nearby.

"(Arcdash!)" Eve exclaimed, "(Stop thinking about food and concentrate on what we're doing!)" Just then, Eve heard someone else coming their way. "(Someone's coming! Hide!)" All the Pokemon then started running around from panic while Arcdash was lying on his stomach in the middle. All the Pokemon then crashed into eachother and fell on their backs. The sound of the footsteps then got louder and Pom-Pom could see that someone's shadow. "(It's all over! Eh?)" Eve was then suprised as those footsteps were made by... an Umbreon. "(It's a Pokemon?)"

"(Hey!)" the male Umbreon said to Eve, "(I can't believe it! I'm looking at my own pre-evolved form! That's a suprise! I must have gone back in time to the time when I wasn't evolved yet!)" The Umbreon then leaned closer to Eve. "(Hi... I'm from the future and I'm here to help you! Listen to me very closely! In September, do not eat those apples your trainer's going to give you! You'll be getting a three day pain in the stomach if you do!)"

"(What?)" Eve asked, "(What are you saying?)"

"(Whoa!)" the Umbreon gasped, "(I was a female before I evolved! But how could I be a... Unless, I AM female!)"

Eve anime-fell. "(N-No you are certainly not!)" Eve pointed out, "(You are not me, and I'm certainly not you! There's no way a male Pokemon could evolve and turn into a female! That's unlogic!)"

"(Oh yeah?)" the Umbreon asked, "(Then explain a Goldeen and a Seaking!)"

"(Those are just their names!)" Eve spat, irritated, "(They can't have changed genders!)"

"(My name's Dusk!)" the Umbreon said, quickly changing the subject, "(Nice to meet you, my alter ego!)"

Eve sighed. '(How many times do I have to tell him that I'm not him...)' it thought, "(Oh well... Putting that aside for now, my name's Eve. These are my friends...)" Eve then pointed at the other Pokemon with it. "(The Aipom's Pom-Pom. The Sandshrew's Arcdash. The Ditto's Dople. The Rattata's Munchy. Nice... to meet you?)"

"(You're a Pokemon yourself, aren't you?)" Munchy asked, "(How come you don't look worried if any of the workers here saw you? We're trying to hide from them.)"

"(That's because the director here's my trainer!)" Dusk pointed out, "(I'm allowed to go anywhere I want in this Radio Tower! This place is like a playground to me, if you ask me!)" Dusk then sat up facing them. "(So what brings an interesting bunch like you in this part of the tower? This place is higly restricted to you all, you know. Unless... you all came to get my autograph?)"

"(We don't want your freakin' autograph!)" Pom-Pom spat, "(We just need to find the way to the vent! We need to look for that ghost Marowak from the legends! There's an old Pokemon here that should know where to find it!)"

"(You're looking at 'em,)" Dusk said, much to the other Pokemons' suprise, "(I'm that 'old' Pokemon.)"

"(W-What?)" Dople flustered, "(B-But Felcia said that you were a very old Pokemon! H-How come you still look so young? O-Oh no! S-Something must be wrong with t-time! I-I knew there was s-something odd going on! W-We're all gonna die! S-Somebody! T-Tomo! P-Please save me!)"

Eve and the others except Dople and Dusk sweat-dropped. '(Dople's SO different from Tomo...)' they all thought in unison.

"(Y-You're that Pokemon we're looking for?)" Eve flustered at Dusk, "(That means we don't need to go into any vents afterall... So will you tell us where to find that Marowak?)"

"(No can do,)" Dusk said, causing everyone to anime-fell, "(You see... My memories not good when it comes to things like these... I did write it in a piece of paper and kept it in my secret hiding place. And yes, my Poke-friends, it IS somewhere in those vents. And you still have to go in them to look for them! I would help you look for them, but I'm just far too big to fit into those vents anymore! But I can bring you to the entrance that I usually used to go to my secret hide-out!)"

"(That would do,)" Eve said, "(Lead the way then. You don't happen to forget where that entrance was, do you?)"

Just then, silence broke between all of them. Just then, Felcia appeared out of the wall nearby and floated behind Dusk. "Hm?" Felcia asked as she eyed Dusk, "Who is this Pokemon?"

"(Whoa!)" Dusk gasped as it turned around and saw Felcia, "(A floating girl! Now I've seen everything!)"

"So cute!" Felcia squeeled, "What's your name, little fella?"

"(This is Dusk,)" Eve explained, sighing, "(We met him earlier. He turns out to be the old Pokemon we are looking for, but we still need to crawl into a vent to get to his 'secret hideout'! How much time do we have left, Felcia?)"

"(You have another two hours, I guess...)" Felcia thought, eyeing Dusk, "(Are you sure this fella right here knows where the ghost of the Marowak is?)"

"(Yes!)" Dusk exclaimed, "(I sure do! Man, it is so great to finally able to talk to a human! Tell me, do all humans float like that?)" Eve then whispered soemthing into Dusk's ear. "(What did you say! This girl here is already dead? That can't be! She's right here! Unless... I am dead as well! And so are all of you!)"

"(He seems to have came up with that idea based on his own imagination...)" Pom-Pom said, sighing, "(What a moron...)"

---

Rika was walking with one of her classmates as she started to worry of her Pokemon. Her classmate and her were listening to some explanation with some other students given by one of the workers there. Rika sighed as she looked the other way. "Eh?" Rika asked as her eyes widened from suprise, 'What's that?' Rika then saw someone standing a few feet away from her. She couldn't exactly tell who it was, but it was a girl her height. 'Who is that?'

'Please...' a voice muttered in her mind, 'Help me...'

'What?' Rika thought, 'There's a voice in my head... Who's there? Are you a Pokemon?'

"Maple?" her classmate called, "You okay? You seemed like you were in a trance or something..."

"Huh?" Rika asked, getting back into reality, "I-I'm fine. I just dozed off a little, that's all."

"I don't blame ya," her classmate said, "Listening to one guy talk about how the Radio Tower operates is a bore to me! Hey, why don't we go over and hang out with the other class? Dash would be there too, you know!" Her classmate was then suprised as Rika had not flustered or blushed. Rika was just looking away. "Maple? Are you really feeling okay?"

---------------------------------

FazzEagle - Looks like we're still not done with the story here! And Dusk makes its first appearance! Thank you, luhan, for sending me this Pokemon! Whoa... a lot of you readers out there really adore an Umbreon, huh? To all who wondered: how come we hardly read much about the Pokegear? Just think of it this way then! When I don't write the Pokegear, think of it that it's somewhere in a bag or someone's pocket! Don't worry! I'll try to write more about it! Besides, it works like a mobile phone so I'm sure Dash or Rika would put them to good use - if you know what I mean . Next chapter: We learned about the Marowak's unfortunate death, and the reason why it hangs around the Radio Tower! Keep sending me those reviews! 


	43. Chapter 43 The Ghost of the Marowak

Pokemon School Season Two Chapter 43 - The Ghost Of The Marowak

Arcdash, Eve, Pom-Pom, Munchy, Dusk and Dople were now standing in front of the entrance to the vents, which was behind a statue of a Lugia. Felcia's head then popped out from the floor and smiled at them. "There's no one around!" Felcia said happily, "We're good to go!" Felcia then floated higher off the floor until her whole body appeared before them. "I wish you all luck then!" She then noticed the strange look Munchy was giving her. "What is it? Did I forget to say something?"

"(Aren't you coming with us?)" Munchy asked.

"Of course not!" Felcia said, "It's probably dark and spooky in there! I'm scared that a ghost might appear!"

"(You ARE a ghost!)" Pom-Pom spat. very irritated, "(What kind of ghost is afraid of a ghost! And what do you mean by 'spooky'! You're already spooky enough!)"

"(We can't force her...)" Eve muttered, "(You don't have to go if you don't want to, Felcia.)"

"Oh, Eve!" Felcia cried as she hugged Eve, much to Eve's dislike, "You're the only one that understands me! I'm so glad that a cutie like you understands how I feel!"

"(L-Let go of me...)" Eve muttered, "(I'm getting the goosebumps...)"

"(We must not waste anymore time!)" Dusk exclaimed, "(You need to go into the vent and look for a small room! Are you all that lazy to do a simple task!)" Eve and the others sweat-dropped as Dusk was leaning lazily against the wall while saying those words with a serious look. "(If you all want to find this Marowak, you have to go into a very complicated maze! There is a note I left in the secret room where I wrote the location of the Marowak's sleeping nest!)"

"(Do we have to?)" Arcdash asked, groaning, "(I'm hungry...)"

"(We can't think of food right now!)" Eve said, "(Think of the sad Marowak who needs a friend! Let's get this over with so I can go back to Rika... I miss her already. Don't you miss YOUR trainer, Arcdash?)"

"(Nope,)" Arcdash said quickly, causing to Eve to sweat-drop, "(Not at all.)

"(But it's so scary in there...)" Dople fidgeted, "(I-Isn't there any other way we could use to go to this secret room?)" Dusk shook its head 'no'. "(Oh... I-I-I'm already nervous... If only Tomo was here... I'm not afraid of her...)"

'(How could you NOT be afraid of her?)' Pom-Pom thought, sweat-dropping.

"(Okay then!)" Muchy said, "(We'll be going in then! Wait for us to return with news! If we don't, tell Joey that I've always respected him for who he is!)"

"(What do you mean by 'if we don't'!)" Pom-Pom cried.

---

Rika and Tomo were walking around the Radio Tower while their other classmates were with their teacher listening to more history of the Radio Tower. Rika was still wondering about that mysterious girl she saw earlier and Tomo noticed this. Tomo then looked around and made sure no one was around. She then called out to Rika. "Is something bothering you, Rika?" Tomo asked with her usual poker-face look, "You can tell me." Rika was a little nervous to tell, but she then whispered it to Tomo. "Hm? A girl, you say? Was it Felcia?"

"No..." Rika muttered, "This one's different... She... spoke to me in my mind, and she sounded real sad..."

"I thought the only ghosts in the Radio Tower were the Marowak and some other Ghost Pokemon," Tomo said, "Is there another I don't know of? Strange, but it does interest me. Could you tell me how this girl looked like?"

"I guess..." Rika replied, "She had short hair... and she was just as tall as me. I wasn't able to see her face though..."

"It could be the Marowak's trainer," Tomo pointed out, "In the legend, the Marowak also had a female trainer. It could be that this girl you saw earlier was the Marowak's owner, but why would she be wandering around here? Is she looking for the Marowak? But the Marowak always wanders in the Radio Tower... How come I couldn't see or sense her and you could? Was there anything else? You told me she spoke to you in your mind. What was it that she said?"

"'Help me'..." Rika replied, "She sounded real sad... I wonder if--- Eh?" Just then, Rika and Tomo spotted someone crying ahead. It was a young girl of probably ten years old. She had long chestnut-brown hair that lengthened to her waist. She wore a red dress attached to a green skirt. She had on a pair of wooden slippers. A white flower was sticking out of her head like a hair clip. The girl was standing and was wiping her tears with her hands. Rika then went over to the little girl and knelt down a little to face her. "Are you lost, little girl?" The little girl shook her head 'no' and continued crying. "What's wrong then?"

"My Pokemon..." the little girl sobbed, "My Pokemon is gone...! Papa and mama won't look for it!"

"We'll look for your Pokemon," Rika said, placing her hands on the little girl's shoulders, "Just tell sister what kind of Pokemon you lost." The little girl shook her head 'no' and again continued to cry. "You don't know what kind of Pokemon it is? That's going to be tough, but big sister's gonna help you look for it, okay?" The little girl then stopped crying and looked at Rika, revealing her blue eyes. Rika then wiped the tears off of the little girl's face. "Just don't cry, okay?"

"Okay..." the little girl muttered.

"I'm Rika," Rika said, smiling, "My friend here is Tomo. Can you tell us your name, little girl?"

"My name's... Elizabeth." the little girl replied.

Tomo just stared at the little girl and said nothing.

---

"(I think I've found Dusk's secret room!)" Munchy exclaimed as they continued crawling along the vent passageway, "(Look!)" Munchy was pointing at an opening at the end of the passageway. It gave a rather bright, yet dark, light. The Pokemons then all made their way towards the opening. Munchy was the first to jump into the opening, followed by the rest with Arcdash jumping in the last. They now found themselves in a rectangular room. The floor was white and had dark brown linings. The walls were dark yellow and had pictures of roses. The room was also dirty and old-looking. "(This is the secret room?)"

"(It ought to be a secret,)" Pom-Pom said, "(Who wouldn't want to keep this dirty room a secret?)"

"(Look!)" Eve said, pointing at an old table lying at the far left corner of the room, "(Maybe Dusk's notes are over there!)" Eve then went over to the table and tried to jump on it, but she couldn't jump high enough to even reach it. "(I need some help here... Eh?)" Dople then walked up to Eve and stood beside it. Dople then transformed into a small ladder. "(That's pretty convenient! Thanks, Dople!)"

"(N-No problem...)" Dople said as Eve climbed him.

Eve then jumped off the ladder and onto the table. There Eve saw an old and dusty piece of paper lying in front of her. Eve blew the dust off the paper and coughed as some of the dust went into its mouth. Eve then waved its hands around and got the dust away from it. Eve then took a look at the paper, which shows a couple of strange-looking letters - probably what Umbreons refer to as their alphabets. Next to the paper was an old photo. Eve wiped the dust off the photo and saw the picture of a Marowak and a young girl. The two were standing in front of a tower, which was probably the tower before it was turned into the Radio Tower.

"(What's up there, Eve!)" Pom-Pom asked.

"(There's a paper and a photo here!)" Eve said, "(There are some words written on the paper, but I can't make it out! Maybe Dusk could help us translate them!)"

"(You mean we have to go back into that vent again?)" Arcdash groaned, "(Oh man...)"

--- (A Few Minutes Later) ---

Dusk was reading the paper that Eve found earlier. They were now back at the entrance where Felcia and Dusk were left behind. Dusk scanned through the paper letter by letter. Dusk then sat up and faced Eve and the others. "(This is exactly the note I wrote to remind me where that Marowak sleeps...)" Dusk said, "(I'm not sure if it's correct, but my grandma told me this before! The Marowak sleeps in a room full of tombstones, but they were all removed when they were rebulding this place. I remember where the room is, and you could get there even with your trainers! But that place is highly restricted and only the director or some of his close friends could enter. Felcia could just go there by going through walls, but not all of us could do that.)"

"So how?" Felcia asked, "We don't have time to be friends with the director! Maybe Dash or the others know a way..."

"(We better head back,)" Munchy suggested, "(We only have an hour and a half before we leave.)"

"(Thanks, Dusk!)" Eve said, "(We really appreciate your help!)"

"(Don't mention it!)" Dusk said, "(If you need me, I'll always be here in the Radio Tower!)" And with that, Dusk walked away.

---

Felcia and the Pokemons were now with Dash, Joey and Aisha. Rika and Tomo did not come back yet. The Pokemon, except for Eve and Dople, all returned to their respective Pokeballs. "Is that so?" Dash asked after Felcia told him everything, "We need to look for a close friend of the director now? Man, this is starting to turn out more like a scavenger hunt... I just wanted to see the Marowak, but I guess I just can't ignore a Pokemon in need like that either... But Rika and Tomo haven't come back yet. We're not allowed to call anyone with our Pokegear here..." Just then, Dash recalled something. "Hey! I got it! Mina's mom knows the director! Maybe she can help us!"

"Are you sure she just won't laugh at us?" Aisha asked, groaning, "Not EVERYONE believes in that legend..."

"We are already sure that a sad Marowak is wandering around in here..." Dash said, "Legend or no legend, I'm still helping that poor Pokemon! Besides, Rika and Tomo would be very disappointed if we stop now."

"You just don't want Rika to think bad about you," Joey said, eyeing Dash, "Isn't that right, Mr. Aileron?"

"What are you talking about?" Dash asked, flushing, "I just wanna help the Marowak."

"What are we waiting for then?" Felcia asked, "You all look for this 'Mina' person, and I'll go look for Rika and Tomo!" And with that, Felcia went through a wall nearby and disappeared.

"Okay then!" Aisha said, burning with enthusiasm, "Let's go look for that Mina and---"

"Did anyone call my name?" Mina, who was standing behind Aisha, asked.

"GAK!" Aisha gasped, turning around to see the sandy-blonde girl, "Were you standing there the whole time!"

"No," Mina said, "I just got here and saw you three here. Hm? What's wrong? Why are you all staring at me?"

"We need your help, Mina!" Dash said, "Actually we need your mom's help... But you'll have to help too! Listen then..."

---

"It's awfully difficult to look for a Pokemon if you don't even know what Pokemon you're looking for..." Tomo said. Rika, Tomo and Elizabeth were still walking around looking for Elizabeth's missing Pokemon. "Rika, don't you think we're a bit too far from the rest of our classmates? Maybe we should go and ask the workers here if they saw any Pokemon."

"But I want to help Elizabeth," Rika said, moaning, "Her Pokemon's probably looking for her too!" Rika then eyed Elizabeth, who was hugging Rika's right arm. Rika smiled and then rubbed her hand on Elizabeth's hair. "Don't worry. We'll find your Pokemon. It probably just ran off to have some fun or something. Are you sure your Pokemon's still in here?" Elizabeth nodded. "Then I guess we should continue looking for it! We'll find it soon."

"Dash is probably worried about you now," Tomo pointed out, causing Rika to blush, "Should we not head back and ask for his help? He probably saw a Pokemon somewhere that might turn out to be Elizabeth's. You'd probably be willing to stay here until dark if Dash is here with you."

"W-What are you saying!" Rika flustered, blushing furiously, "What do I care if Dash was here or not?"

"Big sister..." Elizabeth called, pulling Rika's right sleeve, "This Dash... Is he big sister's boyfriend?"

"E-Elizabeth!" Rika flustered, blushing more furiously, "N-No! Dash is just a good friend of mine! W-Why are we all talking about Dash all of a sudden... We're suppose to look for Elizabeth's missing Pokemon! Elizabeth?" Just then, Eliza's eyes zoned out and she suddenly let go of Rika's arm. Elizabeth then started to run off ahead. "Elizabeth! Wait up!" And with that, Rika and Tomo chased after Elizabeth. They then caught up with Elizabeth in front of a wall. Rika then grabbed Elizabeth by the arm. "Elizabeth! Why did you run off like that?"

"Elizabeth's Pokemon..." Elizabeth said as she touched the wall in front of her, "It's behind this wall right here..."

"Huh?" Rika asked, "Really?"

"You can tell?" Tomo asked.

"Hey!" a man's voice called out to them, "What are you three doing there!" Rika and Tomo turned around and saw a fat man with a white moustache. He wore a black suit, black pants, black shoes and a black top hat. "What are you kids doing here? This place is totally off limits to visitors!"

"I'm sorry, sir!" Rika said, "But my little friend here ran off and said her Pokemon is behind this wall here. Could you please tell us how to go the other side?"

"Little, huh?" the man said, eyeing Tomo.

"Please?" Rika asked, "My friend really needs to find her Pokemon..."

"You really care about Pokemon, huh?" the man asked, smiling, "Well, I'm a Pokemon lover myself! I have an Umbreon named Dusk. If your 'little' friend needs to reunite with her Pokemon, then be my guess! There's a door in my office that leads to the other side of this wall. That room's nothing but a storage, and I don't know how a Pokemon could go in there without me seeing it... But I'll just do what I can to help a fellow Pokemon lover! Follow me!" And with that, the man walked away. Rika, Tomo and Elizabeth followed after him.

---

Dash, Aisha, Joey, Mina and her mother, Sakura, were now making their way towards the director's office, which was only a few steps away. Dash then saw Aisha walking towards the same door from the other side. Eve saw her too and ran towards her; Dople did the same when it saw Tomo. "Rika!" Dash called out as he ran towards Rika, "There you are! We've been looking all over for you! Eve was worried about you all this time, you know."

"Dash?" Rika asked, happy to see the brown-haired boy, "What are you doing here?" Rika then picked up Eve, who was rubbing its face against Rika's leg. Rika then called Eve back to its Pokeball. "I'm here to look for Elizabeth's missing Pokemon... She says her Pokemon's just on the other side of this door."

"Elizabeth?" Aisha asked, "Who's that?"

"This little girl with me," Rika said, "She's Elizabeth."

"Huh?" Joey asked, "What little girl?"

"The one in front of me," Rika pointed out, placing her hand on Elizabeth's head, "She's lost her Pokemon and I'm going to help her look for it."

"I don't see any little girl other than that girl behind you!" Mina said as she looked at Tomo, "And she's not little."

"I was wondering about the same thing..." the man Rika met earlier said, "You're shorter than that girl behind you actually."

"Director!" Sakura gasped, "We're sorry to bother you like this but these kids with me wanted to meet you for something."

"Sister Rika..." Elizabeth muttered, "My Pokemon..."

"Rika?" Dash asked, "Are you okay? Who's Elizabeth? What are you talking about?"

"You too, Dash?" Rika asked, suprised, "But Elizabeth's right here... in front of you and me. How could you not see her?" Dash then looked down to see Elizabeth, but he couldn't - but Rika could. Just then, Elizabeth started to look worried and ran off into the director's office. "E-Elizabeth! Wait for me!"

"Who's this Elizabath?" Joey asked, confused like the others, "And who was she chasing after?"

"That was Elizabeth," Tomo pointed out suddenly, "Elizabeth's a ghost. It seems that it's only allowing Rika to see her, and to us, there is no one. I did not want to point that out to Rika as it may confuse her."

"Speaking of girl..." Dash muttered as he pocketed out the photo Felcia gave him, "There IS this picture of a girl in this photo with a Marowak. If this is the girl Rika's seeing, then it must be that Marowak's trainer!" Suddenly, they heard Rika screaming from inside the other room. Dash quickly rushed into the director's office as he dropped the photo. To his suprise, a tall giant black monster that looked a little like a Marowak was standing in front of a scared Rika. "Rika!" Dash then grabbed a Pokeball from his pocket and quickly enlarged it. Dash tossed it into th air and out came Pip. "Pip! Attack that monster with Flamethrower!"

"Furret!" Pip cried before sucking in its cheeks, "FURRRET!"

Pip then started breathing out fire as Dash ran towards Rika. As the fire hit the monster's body, Dash grabbed Rika by the arm. "Rika!" Dash exclaimed, "Let's get out of here!"

"No!" Rika rejected, "Elizabeth is still here!"

Just then, Pip could not continue breathing out anymore fire. The monster then raised the huge bone in its hand and swung it at Rika and Dash. Dash, without a second thought, pushed Rika away. Rika then watched in shock as Dash took the blow from the bone himself on the back of the head. Dash then slowly fell unconscious as blood started dripping out of his head. Elizabeth, who was just standing beisde the Marowak, just watched in shock as a tear flowed down Rika's right eyes. "Dash!" Rika cried, 'No! This is all my fault!' Rika's eyes widened as the monster again raised his bone-weapon up high. "No! Stop!"

"Go, Peachy!" Mina cried as her Pichu ran towards the Marowak, "Thundershock!"

The thundershock from Pichu then managed to push the giant Marowak out of the way. Joey came running and then pulled Dash away from the Marowak. Rika then ran over to her fallen friend and tried to wake him up, but no answer came from the brown-haired boy. Sakura and the director then went over to him as well. "That's not good," Sakura said, "He's losing huge amount of blood quickly... We won't be able to make it in time to save him!"

"What IS that monster doing in my office!" the director asked, eyeing the huge monster fighting against Peachy, "I'll go call the security guards and---"

"No," Tomo said, "That monster is Elizabeth's Pokemon. She should stop it herself."

'Eh?' Elizabeth thought, 'Me?'

"Elizabeth..." Rika muttered, "Please... Please help us!"

Elizabeth then had an angry look on her face and stood in front of the monster Marowak. Tears were flowing down Elizabeth's eyes. Mina's Pokemon then stopped its attack. "Marowak!" Elizabeth shouted, which only Rika could hear, "Please, stop this! I don't want you hurting anyone anymore! I came back to look for you! Big sister and the others are not bad people!"

"No!" the Marowak said - again, only Rika could hear it, "Those humans killed me AND my children! I cannot let them go! You also abandoned me years ago, and now you've decided to come back? Where were you when I needed you? Seeing my children getting killed right in front of my eyes... You don't know how it felt like!"

"No!" Elizabeth cried, "I WAS worried about you! I was looking for you! My parents threw you out because you accidentally hurt me years ago! But I ran away from home to look for you... But I sick... I never returned home for years and by the time my parents brought me back... I passed away!" The Marowak was startled by this and eyed Rika, who was crying over the fallen brown-haired boy. "I also started to hate humans when I learned they killed you... But big sister Rika is very kind! The boy also risked his life to save her... Not all humans are bad, Marowak! I still love you, and I'll always do! You must understand, Marowak!"

"Elizabeth..." the Marowak muttered as its body slowly reduced to its original size, smiling, "You've grown so much... Its too bad that I never could not stay longer to see you grow up..."

"Marowak..." Elizabeth muttered as her body slowly changes to Rika's height. Elizabeth then walked up to the Marowak and hugged it. Tears were flowing down Elizabeth's and the Pokemon's eyes. "Finally... We can rest in peace... Thank you, Rika..." And with that, the two vanished in a blinding white light.

"W-Where'd the Marowak go?" Joey flustered, "It... It vanished!"

"What a strange event I'm seeing right now..." Aisha muttered, "The Marowak just stood there and vanished..."

Just then, Dash started coughing for air, showing signs of life. The wound on his head slowly disappeared; it was if nothing happened. Dash then slowly opened his eyes and saw Rika looking at him. "Rika?" Dash asked as he slowly sat up, "What... What happened to that Marowak? Is it... gone?"

"Dash!" Rika cried happily, hugging the brown-haired boy without realizing, "You're okay!"

"Looks like the legend of the Marowak finally ends here..." the director said, rubbing his beard, "The Marowak and its trainer, in the end, were reunited at last."

---

Dash and the others were all outside the Radio Tower. None of them mentioned anything about seeing the ghost of the Marowak. Dash and Rika were now talking to the director. "Thanks again for helping us rid of that ghost," the director said, "It's been scaring some of my employees all this time."

"Don't mention it," Dash said, "I'm just glad the Marowak's able to rest in peace now."

"But I wonder what happened to Elizabeth..." Rika muttered, "I hope she's okay..." Just then, some of her classmates were calling out to her as their new buses had arrived. "Coming!" Rika was about to run off, but she stopped and turned around to face Dash. "C'mon, Dash! I'm sure our Pokemon will be glad to get back home!" Dash replied with a smile and then followed Rika towards the new buses. "See you again, Mr. director!"

"Come any time, y'hear!" the director said.

'Wait...' Dash thought, "Hey, Rika... Whatever happened to Felcia?"

---

A male worker in the Radio Tower was walking along the hallway. 'The director said the ghost is finally gone...' the man thought, 'That's a relief... I was thinking about quitting this job. Hm?' Just then, the man saw a white figure passing by in front of him. The man's eyes widened in fear and he ran off back to where he came. "GHOOOSSST!"

"Hey!" Felcia cried, "That's so rude! I just wanted to ask if they saw Rika or Tomo!"

---------------------------------------------

Fazzeagle - That was one long story in Lavender Town... Well, looks like Dash and the others are going back to Pallet Town! Looks like its back to the comedic romance in the school of Pallet! I know I'm slacking a little bit too much for my own good, but I'll try to update more of my stories as soon as possible! Please keep supporting me! And thank you, Blaze 909! I'm not going to put any Hoenn characters just yet, but your character fits just right to put in the next season! Want to know why? Wait for Season Three! Thank you, Luhan, for supporting me again. It encourages me to write more. Senoir Franco, about Jason? Well, he's making his return soon, but not with ahppy news. That's all I can tell you for now. And thank you, Senoir Franco for sending me your character! His story is already on stand-by, so be patient. And thank you to all the rest of my supporters! 


	44. Chapter 44 Snow White Rika

Pokemon School Season Two Chapter 44 - Snow White Rika

Aisha was now in front of the teachers office with a big smile on her face. A female teacher stood in front of her and handed her a piece of paper. "So you understand everything I told you?" the teacher asked, "The Secondary Classes will be performing a play on stage for the school two weeks from now. The title of the play is 'Snow White'. I'm sure you are familiar with that story - right?" Aisha nodded. "Unfortunately, I don't have time to put on auditions... You're the leader of the Drama Club so I'm handing you the responsibility to look for the right students to play the characters, especially Snow White and the Prince Charming. Can you handle that?"

"I guess so," Aisha said, "But just to make sure... The story's about this girl who goes into the three Ursarings' house, right?"

The teacher sweat-dropped. "Uh... Not exactly," she said with a glimpse of laughter, "The story's about this girl who fell asleep after taking a bite of a poisoned apple, and then the prince came and woke her up with a kiss." Just then, the teacher noticed the strange look Aisha had on her face. "Aisha? What is the matter?"

"What was the last thing that you said?"

"'The prince will wake her up with a kiss'?"

"I thought so..." Aisha said with a mischievous smile, "So whoever's playing Snow White will have to kiss the one playing the 'prnce'..." Aisha then gave the teacher a thumb's up. "Don't worry, ma'am! I know just the right people to play Snow White and the prince!"

---

Aisha was now in a 'certain someone's' class and was now sitting on a table next to that 'someone'. "Y-You w-want me to what!" Rika flustered, her face flushing red, "You want ME to play Snow White?" Aisha simply smiled and nodded. "B-But I'm not that good of an actress... Why don't you pick someone else instead!"

"Because Dash is playing 'Prince Charming'," Aisha pointed out, much to Rika's surprise, "Is that a good enough answer for you?"

"S-So what?" Rika asked, eyeing Aisha with suspicion.

"Do you know what happens in the ending of the story?" Aisha asked as she eyed Rika with mishievous eyes, "The 'Prince'... will have to kiss Snow White so she could wake up from her eternal slumber!" Rika's face turned bright red as she heard this. "What if someone else was to be 'Snow White'? I know! Then Dash, I mean, the 'Prince' will have to kiss her at the end of the play in front of a lot of people! Would you allow that to happen?"

"No!" Rika snapped, "I can't let Dash kiss someone in front of an audience! I'll take the part!"

"You sure about that?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Not gonna change your mind?"

"I'm sure!"

"Okay then," Aisha said as she got off the table to head for the door, "Then YOU'll have to kiss him in front an audience! I can't wait! Pucker up, Rika!" And with that, Aisha left the room, leaving a surprised Rika who had just realised what she herself had done.

'W-What did I do!' Rika thought as her face turned bright red again, "M-Me and D-Dash? K-K-Kiss? I-In front of p-people? What did I just get myself into!"

---

"What did you say, Aisha?" a surprised Dash asked. Aisha was now back at her class and was talking to the brown-haired trainer, who was shocked to hear what Aisha had to say. "I have to kiss?" Dash flustered, "You lied to me! You said the story was about the prince climbing up a giant beanstalk! You never mentioned anything about a 'kiss'!"

"Don't be so mad, lover boy!" Aisha said, "Look at the bright side! You're not just going to kiss anyone! You're going to kiss 'Snow White'... a.k.a... Rika Maple!"

"W-What!" Dash flustered, "R-Rika? Why'd you get her into this stupid thing too!"

"I can't wait!" Aisha said with an innocent smile, "Think about it... You and Rika, in front of a huge audience, will be puckering up your lips... and going in for passionate kiss... Iyaa... I feel so shy just thinking about it! ... Dash?" But to Aisha's surprise, Dash was lying on the floor on his back with swirls in his eyes. Aisha sweat-dropped. 'Did I overdo it?'

--- (Back in Rika's Class) ---

Tomo was now eyeing her purple-haired friend while feeding her Pokemon Ditto a biscuit. Rika, who was now sitting on a chair and looking down on the floor, was constantly worrying Eve, who was on her lap. "You seem sad, my friend..." Tomo said as she ran her hand down along her Pokemon's jelly-like skin, "Is something the matter?"

"Looks like I have to do something that I have no confident on doing..." Rika groaned, trying hard to hide her red face, "And I have to do it in front of people too..."

"I don't understand," Tomo said, "Playing 'Snow White' is an honour. I got the part of the 'Witch'. Why are you so sad, Rika? Are you not happy that you got the part? Or is it that Dash got the role of the 'Prince'?"

"I-It's nothing like that," Rika said as she eyed Tomo, "It's something that I will have to do during the play... You know... At the end of the play?"

"The scene where the Prince kisses Snow White?" Tomo asked, causing Rika to fluster and blush, "Is that why you're so depressed? Aren't you glad that you'll be doing it with Dash than other boys?"

"H-How could you ask that so calmly?" Rika flustered again.

"So you want some other boy to do it?"

"N-No..."

"Then you want Dash to do it..."

"B... But this is a kiss..." Rika muttered as she again looked down on the floor, "How could I do such a thing in front of so many people?"

"Why not?" Tomo asked, "You two would be doing it at your wedding anyway..."

"You're right... Why should I--- W-W-Wedding? W-What are you talking about!"

"I'm just joking," Tomo said, "But now that that you got the role, why not just get along with it? It's not good to run away from your problems."

"Tomo..." Rika muttered, eyeing Tomo again, "I... I guess I could... give it a shot."

--- (Outside the School Building) ---

Joey was now behind the school's gym and was pacing back and forth looking for someone. Joey sighed and then cried, "Dash! Where the heck did you RUN off to! Get back here!" Joey then made his way towards a pile of bushes nearby, where he then found Dash and Pip hiding behind. "There you are... What's the matter, Prince? Rehearsals for the play haven't even started yet and you're already running away..."

"You don't understand," Dash said, "When a castle gets attacked and outnumbered, the only option is to run away."

Joey sweat-dropped. "Castle? Attacked?" Joey asked with one eyebrow raised up, "What are you talking about? A novel? Anyway, what's the matter? I thought you and Rika were going out already! It's only a kiss... It's natural for couples to do it."

"M-Me and Rika are not a couple!" Dash said as his face went slighty red, "And we have to kiss for goodness sake! I... I can't even imagine it!"

"You little virgin boy," Joey sighed, "No wonder you're so unhappy."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

--- (The Next Day) ---

Dash, Rika and the rest of the Secondary Level students were now at the school's theatre hall, which was built a few months before Dash and the rest started the second year. Dash was with Joey while Rika was with Tomo, but one other thing was common between them: far distance. Aisha was sitting on the edge of the stage as she watched both Dash and Rika, who both did not say a thing about the play, or the roles they currently possessed. Aisha groaned as she realized that the two were obviously trying to avoid from speaking with eachother, especially in the theatre hall. Zayl then suddenly walked up to Aisha from behind and stood next to her.

"Those two sure has problems now, do they?" Zayl asked, "I hope the two would get along."

"Funny to hear those words coming out of your mouth," Aisha said, "Usually you'd try to seperate them as far as possible. I guess what happened before made you see Dash in a different way?" Zayl simply smiled and then took a seat next to Aisha. "What exactly happened between the two of you anyway?"

"That would be for me and him to know," Zayl said, "It's interesting this way."

"Huh?" Aisha moaned, "I don't get it... Anyway, are you here for the rehearsal?" Zayl nodded. "What role did YOU get? Knowing you, you'd probably get the role of the 'evil witch', but Tomo already won that role completely."

"So did I," Zayl replied, "I. too, will be the 'evil witch' in the story."

"Huh?" Aisha asked, confused. "What in Latios are you talking about?"

"There are two characters that will hand the poison apple to Snow White," Zayl explained, "Tomo is indeed the witch, but I am her warlock brother. Both of our parents were seperated from us since young and we studied black magic from a witch known to have once put another princess to a deep sleep."

Aisha sweat-dropped. "Was it really necessary for you to create a background story for the evil characters?" she asked, twitching, "The story's focusing on Snow White - not you two! And why is it turning into a crossover with 'Sleeping Beauty'!" Aisha then sighed and looked at the students reading their scripts. "What kind of warped play are you people going to perform anyway? I don't even know who wrote the script, and I'm boss here!"

"Reiko's the writer," Zayl pointed out, "She joined the Drama Club a few days ago, remember? She said the teacher was the one that appointed her as the script writer."

"THAT Reiko?" Aisha asked, "She made this fairy-tale twist to a strange tangent?" Zayl nodded. Aisha then saw a girl carrying her script and Aisha decided to see the script herself. "Hey!" she called to the girl, "Let me see that script for a moment!" The girl did as she was told and handed Aisha her script. As Aisha flipped one page over, her eyes started twitching. "W-What the hell is this? Since when did Prince Charming had a NINJA for a partner! And the Prince will be fighting against a SAMURAI? What is this!"

"The ninja will be played by Joey from Dash's class," Zayl pointed out calmly, "And the samurai will be played by Rena Kyotsuke. Don't you think that those t characters adds a little spice to the story?"

'When did Snow White take place in ancient Kanto anyway?' Aisha thought, sweat-dropping, 'What if the audience gets confused whether the story's about Snow White, or the Last Samurai?' "So who're playing the seven dwarves?" Aisha asked the girl as she handed her script back to her, "Do we just use any students from the secondary level?"

"Reiko said she'll be using Pokemon for those characters," the girl replied, "All I know is that 'Sleepy' will be played by a Snorlax."

Aisha whited out. 'Snorlax?' Aisha thought, 'That ain't a dwarf, girl... Man, the story's ruined as it is...' And with that, the girl left the scene.

"Hello there, Aisha!" a familiar voice called out from behind her, "Have you read the script I wrote already?" Aisha slowly turned around and there she was, the writer of the Strange Snow White story, Reiko, with her usual smile plastered on her face. "Did you like it? I wanted to stick to the original, but I got influenced by a movie about ninjas and samurais last night and kind of changed the script a little."

"'A little'?" Aisha asked, "Wait, you wrote all of that in one night?" Reiko nodded, which caused Reiko to sweat-drop. "You were enjoying writing it, weren't you?"

--- (Many, awkward minutes later) ---

Rika was still in the theater hall and was sitting on a chair near the corner of the room as she scanned through her scripts. Eve, who was next to Rika, was merely eyeing its trainer with concern. 'So many lines to remember...' Rika thought, 'I wonder if I could really do this... Maybe I wasn't fit to play the part...' Rika then stole a look at Dash, who was helping some of the other male students revise their lines. Rika was feeling kind of relieved that he was further away from where she was as she probably wouldn't concentrate with him around her. Rika then blushed a little and hid her face behind the papers she was holding, hoping that Dash wouldn't see her. 'I can't even bring myself to face him normally anymore... But then again...' Rika then had a smile on her blushing face as she again stole a look at the brown-haired boy. 'I'm glad that I'll be doing something with Dash for now in school... Since I was placed in a different class, I hardly see him at all... We haven't even talked much since we returned from our field trip...'

Just then, Dash craned his head and saw the purple-haired girl staring at him. The two, realizing that they were staring at eachother, fidgeted and quickly looked away from the other. 'What am I doing...' Rika thought, closing her eyes as she felt her blood rushing to her head, 'I'm too embarassed to even look at him eye-to-eye anymore!'

"Maple!" a girl making her way to Rika called out, "I need your help a bit." Rika was startled by the girl's call and quickly stood up. "Your costume's here already and I want you to try it on. I'm a bit too busy so why don't you ask someone to check for you if it looks good on you?" The girl then turned around and called out, "Hey, Aileron! We need your help here!"

"D-Dash?" Rika fidgeted, "W-Why him? W-Why not anyone else?"

"Aileron's quite honest with his opinion," the girl replied, "If it looks bad, he'll point it out for ya. Besides, Aisha told me that you'd prefer him than anyone else to do this sort of thing."

"W-What?" Rika flustered, her face blushing furiously, "T-That's... W-Well..."

But before Rika could finish her sentence, Dash had already arrived and was now standing in front of her. "What is it?" Dash asked, "What kind of help?"

"Maple's gonna try on her 'Snow White' costume," the girl explained, "I want you to go with her and see if she looks good in it or not."

"W-What!" Dash flustered, "W-Why me!"

"Why not?" the girl asked, "Don't you want to see Rika in her new dress?"

"T-That's not what I said..."

"So that settles it!" the girl said, "The dress is at the back! Thanks, guys!" And with that, the girl left the scene, leaving an awkward atmosphere between Rika and Dash.

---

Rika was now changing to her costume in a room behind the theatre stage while Dash was leaning on the wall next to the door while waiting for the purple-haired girl to come out. After two minutes or three, Rika finally pushed open the door and walked out of the room. "Um..." the girk uttered, "How... is it?" Dash turned to look at Rika and was amazed by how great she looked in her Snow White outfit, which was a white dress with long sleeves and a knee-length skirt with a black vest over it. The outfit also came along with a pair of brown boots, which fit quite well with the style of the dress. Rika blushed as Dash continued staring at her. "D-Dash... Please don't stare like that..."

"R-Right!" Dash flustered, "W-Well... Yeah, it looks great on you!" Dash then suddenly walked closer to Rika, much to the purple-haired girl's surprise. Dash then brushed Rika's hair with his right hand. 'So beautiful...'

'D-Dash...?' Rika thought as she felt her heart beating faster.

"Huh?" Dash asked. He then realized that he was still brushing Rika's hair with his hand and then saw Rika staring at him with bashful eyes. "Ah!" Dash then quickly moved away from Rika, who flustered as he did so. "S-Sorry! I didn't know what I was thinking! I-I'll leave right now so--- Whoa!" As Dash was about to walk away, he slipped on a cloth lying on the floor and lost his balance. Rika was about to catch him, but she fell along with him as a result.

Aisha had just arrived at the scene drinking a bottle of juice she bought from the school's canteen earlier. She came to check on Dash and Rika, but did not expect to see what she had just seen, which made her drop her bottle of juice onto the floor. To her surprise, Rika was now lying on the floor on her back with Dash above her on all fours. Her legs were now between his and his hands were holding Rika down by the wrists, making it look like the brown-haired trainer had just pinned the girl down on the floor - but that wasn't what surprised Aisha most. To Aisha's, and both Dash and Rika's surprise, the brown-haired trainer now had his lips on Rika's! Dash and Rika blushed furiously, while Aisha was blinded with rage for a misunderstanding.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO HER, YOUR PERVERT!" Aisha spat, "TAKE THIS! FEMALE EXECUTION TECHNIQUE!" And with that, Aisha kicked Dash right on the ribs and sent him crashing into a pile of empty cardboard boxes - swirls in his eyes.

Rika, not being able to contain her embarassment, then quickly ran away from the scene with her face steaming bright red. Eve saw its trainer leaving the theatre hall and chased after her.

--- (Rika's House) ---

Rika was now locked up in her room with her Pokemon, Eve. Rika was now lying on her bed with her face burried into her pillow - she didn't even bother changing out from her Snow White outfit. 'What am I going to do now?' Rika thought, 'How should I face him after that event took place?' Rika then felt a blush coming on as she recalled that embarassing event from earlier. 'But I... have to admit that... it did felt kind of nice...' Rika then suddenly shook her head furiously. 'W-What am I talking about! What am I suppose to do now! I'm too embarassed to show up in front of him tomorrow!'

------------

FazzEagle - I know some of you are probably complaining why I update so slow... I'm just human, okay? I'm sorry for making some of you wait so I hope you people would continue supporting me. My computer had some technical problems all this time but if you're reading this, then it must be fixed by now. Sorry again, okay? 


	45. Chapter 45 A Date a Day

Pokemon School Season Two Chapter 45 - A Date A Day Keeps The Embarassment Away

Rika was now standing in front of Dash's house like some usual school day mornings, but she felt the air being more awkward than it used to. Rika gulped and her face went slightly red as her finger was closing in with the doorbell. Normally, she could do it without hesitation, but after what had happened yesterday, which led to her first unintentional kiss with Dash, how could she possibly keep her composure? Eve eyed its trainer with concern. Eve was worried about her trainer the whole day yesterday; Rika did not eat right, bathe right, read right, nor sleep right. All its trainer ever thought about yesterday was concerning a certain brown-haired trainer that goes by the name of 'Dash Aileron', and how a simple accident had led to their first kiss. Rika's finger started trembling as her finger got even more closer to the doorbell. It was at that time Eve wondered why Rika needed to ring the doorbell in the first place; Dash would come out anyway...

'W-What's wrong with me?' Rika thought, 'I feel so nervous... Why shouldn't I be? After what happened yesterday? What if Dash is mad at me about it? I-It was an accident after all... Eek!' The door was then suddenly pulled open from the inside, startling the purple-haired girl. She bashfully looked down thinking that it was Dash standing in front of her that time, but to her surprise, it was Mary. Mary was older this year and she had cut her hair to shoulder-length. She wore a white night dress and she carried with her a Pikachu doll. Mary was eyeing the purple-haired girl weirdly, and Rika did the same for Mary. "M-Mary! I-It's been a while."

"Sister Rika!" Mary said in a happy tone, "I'm back!"

"Eh?" Rika asked, "From where?"

"I've been living in Celadon all this time with my mom and dad!" Mary said with a smile, "But now I'm staying with big brother Dash again because I miss him sooo much!" Rika chuckled as she heard this, but to her surprise, Mary's happy face turned into a scowl at the same time. "Now tell me: what have you been doing with brother Dash while I was away?" Rika fidgeted as Mary's question reminded her about yesterday's 'incident'. "Don't think I'm going easy on you just because you and I are friends now!"

"I-I didn't do anything!" Rika flustered, "It was an accident!"

Mary's scowl became scarier as she moved closer to Rika. "WHAT?" Mary asked, "What was an ACCIDENT?" Rika now found herself in an unwanted predicament, but before it could get any worse, Mrs. Aileron appeared behind Mary. "Aunt Aileron!" Mary cried joyfully as she looked at Dash's mother, "I'm hungry!"

Mrs. Aileron smiled at her and said, "Your breakfast is ready now. Go ahead and eat with uncle, okay?" Mary nodded to Mrs. Aileron's suggestion and with that, Mary went back into the house and headed for the kitchen. Mrs. Aileron then turned her attention to Rika. "Are you waiting for Dash, dear?" Rika bashfully nodded. "He'll be down any minuted now. Why not come in for a second?"

"T-There's no need for that!" Rika flustered, "I'm fine standing here!"

"Is that so?" Just then, Dash was seen walking down the stairs. Rika and Dash saw eachother and both blushed at the same time. "There you are, Dash!" Mrs. Aileron said as she eyed her son, "Rika's been waiting for you. Be quick or you'll be late for school."

"Y-Yeah..." Dash said, "S-Sure..."

Rika blushed as Dash made his way to the kitchen. "Did something happen between the two of you?" Mrs. Aileron asked, "He was acting strange last night too. Did you two had a fight or something?"

"N-No," Rika said, "I-It's nothing like that..."

"I'm sure he'll be back to normal when Fazz gets back," Mrs. Aileron said, "He was feeling kind of lonely when both Fazz and Jason left months ago..." Rika was surprised to hear this. It's true that she had not seen Fazz or Jason for a long time since she returned from her vacation, but no one had mentioned anything about them or where they currently were. Before Rika could ask about them however, Dash had just walked out of the door and stood next to his mother. "Here he is finally. Now you two go and enjoy school today!" And with that, Dash walked ahead and towards the front gate, followed by Rika, Eve and Pip.

---

The two were now making their way towards school and there was an awkward silence between them. Neither of them had said anything to eachother and they tried avoiding making any eye contact as possible. Eve was now back into its Pokeball and so was Pip (Arcdash stayed home). 'This is so uncomfortable...' Rika thought with a sigh, 'It feels like we're total strangers. Is he really mad at me?' Just then, Rika stopped her pace and bashfully looked down on the ground. Dash noticed this and stopped in front of her, turning his head to look at the girl. Just when Dash was about to say something, Rika suddenly lowered her head more, making it looked like she gave a soft bow. "I-I'm sorry!" the purple-haired girl said, "I, I know you're angry at me so... I just want to say... that..."

"Is that why you were looking depressed?" Dash asked, interupting Rika's apology, "You... thought I was angry at you or something?" Rika stayed quiet for a second and then nodded anxiously. Dash then sighed and looked away from Rika. "I... I'm not angry at you." Rika was surprised when she heard this. "Actually... I thought you were mad at ME... What happened yesterday was entirely my fault. I should be the one apologizing."

"Please don't think that!" Rika said, "I am to blame too."

"I can never bring myself to blame you for anything," Dash said, surprising Rika more, "You... should have saved your first kiss for someone you really like." Dash blushed when he finished saying this. "Latios... This is so embarassing... I thought you'd be mad at me for... well, you know..."

"I... I didn't mind." Rika's words were shocking to Dash, who then blushed furiously. Rika then realized what she had said herself and she too blushed furiously. Rika then fidgeted and looked down on the ground. "I-I'm sorry! P-Please forget what I said! I was merely talking nonsense!" Rika then tried to walk ahead, but she then accidentally tripped over herself. "Ah!"

"Watch out!" Dash cried as he reacted as quickly as possible.

Fortunately, Dash was able to catch her. However, his catch resulted in them in a hugging position with Rika's face on his chest. Dash blushed at this, and Rika's face turned beet red as she realized where her head was resting on. Both were now feeling too awkward to even move from eachother and they continued to stay in that position. Rika's face continued turning redder as she could hear and feel Dash's heat beating. But before anything else could happen, someone came sprinting towards them and knocked the brown-haired boy down with a powerful flying kick right on the face. Rika flustered as Dash fell on his back on the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO RIKA THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!" Aisha spat, pointing angrily at the fallen Dash, "HAVE YOU FINALLY STARTED SHOWING YOUR TRUE COLOURS, YOU MORON! I'M NOT EVEN HERE WITH MY CAMERA YET!"

"A-Aisha!" Rika flustered, grabbing Aisha by the arm, "I-It's not what you think!"

'Why me...?' was the only thing in Dash's thoughts that time.

--- (School)---

Rika was now in her class and class had not started yet. She was currently talking with Tomo and another classmate of her's named Isabelle Lemington. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair was tied into a loose ponytail by a silk red ribbon that could be seen sticking out from the back of her head if viewed from the front. "What's wrong with you today, Rika?" Isabelle asked, "You seem a little down today... Did anything happen?" Tomo then moved closer to Isabelle and whispered something to her, which caused Isabelle's eyes to widen in shock. "WHAT! You and Dash kissed?" This took the attention of the other students, and noticing that she was only making Rika worry more, Isabelle turned to the students and waved her arms in the air. "I-It's nothing! I said 'You and Dash... MISSED eachother!'" The students then returned to their previous work. "Close one..."

"How did it happen?" Tomo asked, eyeing a bashful Rika, "If you don't mind telling me that is."

"I-It kind of ended like that because of an accident..." Rika muttered.

'An accident?' Isabelle thought with a serious look on her face, 'Could it be...'

--- (Isabelle's Imagination) ---

Rika was walking in the library behind a bookshelf while carrying a pile of heavy books. She then accidentally bumped into Dash, who then accidentally knocked Rika down and made her drop the books. "Please forgive my foolishness, Master..." Rika said with teary eyes, "I-I'll try to be more careful from now on... Please don't throw me out..." Rika then bent down to pick up the books, but when she was about to grab hold of one, Dash suddenly placed his hand on her's. Rika was surprised by this and then stared at Dash with concerned eyes. "Master..."

"Please don't worry about it," Dash said with sparkling caring eyes, "Rika..." And with that, the two arched their faces closer to eachother and...

--- (Imagination ends) ---

"Iyaa..." Isabelle moaned as she started hugging herself suddenly, much to Rika's surprise.

"So you don't feel like facing him for now, is that it?" Tomo asked, ignoring Isabella, who continued hugging herself with a goofy smile plastered to her face, "That won't do... You'd probably need to face him sooner or later." Tomo then placed her hand on Rika's shoulder. "Rika... At times like these... You should go out and have some fresh air. It always helps me to calm myself down when I'm worried about things..."

''Worried'?' Isabelle thought as she stopped hugging herself and sweat-dropped, 'YOU can feel 'worry'? About what possibly?'

"Maybe I should go and have some fresh air later after school..." Rika said, "It might calm me down a bit..."

"You speak as if you are going alone..."

"Then I'll take Eve with me."

"You misunderstand me," Tomo pointed out, "It's fine that you bring a fellow Pokemon with you... but what I mean is that you go with a human friend." Rika was a little confused by this. "I suggest that you go and ask Dash to go along with you." Rika's face then reddened and she couldn't find any courage in her to say something to Tomo in return. "You are having problems about being around Dash anymore, so it's natural that you try to get used to it again. Am I wrong?" Rika was about to ask Isabelle for help, but Isabelle was staring at her instead - probably waiting for Rika's answer. Rika blushed a little and then nodded in reply. "Good. Where you want to go is up to---"

"I suggest going for a movie!" Isabelle said as her face blocked Rika's view of Tomo's, "There are great movies showing today and I just heard that they lowered the price of the tickets! C'mon, Rika! It's going to be fun!" Rika found it strange that Isabelle sounded like she was the one going for the fresh air, but Rika then just smiled at her, indicating that she agreed to Isabelle's suggestion. "Yay!"

'I'm a little worried...' Rika thought, 'But they're trying to help me so I can't just refuse their help...' "I-I'll try my best," Rika said, "Thank you so much."

-  
(After School) ---

Dash and Rika were now at the movie theatres and were looking at the list of movies showing that day. Dash wore a dark green hooded jacket, which he left unzipped, revealing the red shirt he wore underneath. He had on a pair of blue jeans and also a pair of blue rubber shoes. Pip's Pokeball was hanging on his waist, attached to his belt. Rika on the other hand wore a long-sleeved shirt with a turtleneck and a white skirt. She also had on a pair of white rubber shoes. Eve's Pokeball was attached to the waistline of her skirt. The two looked at the list of movies with a surpised look on their face. These were the names of those movies:

i) Kiss Me Goodbye I ii) Kiss Me Goodbye II III) My First Kiss IV) Kiss Of Death

Again, there was an awkward atmosphere between them, much to Rika's dismay. "You uh... still want to watch a movie?" Dash asked in a nervous tone, "We could always go some other time..."

"I-It's okay," Rika assured, "I... I'm fine with them. If you don't want to, then..."

"N-Nothing like that!" Dash said, "I'm fine as long as you want to see one! But uh... which one? They are all uh... you know..." Rika's face turned slighty red when Dash said this. "Kiss of Death isn't the same genre as the others though..."

"N-Not that!" Rika flustered, "That's a horror movie!"

"You're afraid of horror movies, Rika?" Dash asked, eyeing the purple-haired girl, "Sorry. Are you suggesting that we watch one of the other three?"

"'Kiss Me Goodbye II was such a bore!" a man nearby said to his friend, which Dash heard and Rika didn't, "The prequel's much better! There's not even a single kiss in that movie!"

'Bingo!' Dash thought triumphantly, 'Then Kiss Me Goodbye II it is!'

"Dash," Rika said, "We better hurry. The tickets for Kiss Me Goodbye II just sold out..." Dash anime-fell. "Eh? Is... something wrong, Dash?"

"N-Nothing..." Dash said as he stood up, "Everthing's just fine." Dash then looked at the last two choices: Kiss Me Goodbye II and My First Kiss. 'There must be a movie with not much kissing... but which one of these movies have the lesser kissing? Man, it feels weird comparing movies in this sort of way... That's it! I'm choosing one of them by random!' "There!" Dash said, pointing at his choice of movie, "We'll go and see that movie!"

--- (Later...) ---

"Kiss me again, Vantrico..." the female actor said.

"As you wish..." the male actor said, "But this is going to be the seventh time today."

Dash was now watching the movie with his mouth wide opened and his skin as pale as a ghost. Rika didn't even want to face the screen and instead, she shyfully looked down with her face all red. ''My First Kiss' was so not the right choice...' Dash said as he also looked down on the floor, 'But maybe the other movie could have been worse...'

"D-Dash..." Rika muttered, startling the brown-haired boy, "C, Can we leave?" Dash nodded and they both made their way towards the exit in a quick pace. As they walked out of the theatre room, Dash and Rika were leaning on the wall and both sighed in unison. "Sorry for making you leave like that..."

'I should be the one thanking you at this moment for getting ME out of there,' Dash thought, "Don't worry. I didn't like the movie that much anyway..." Dash then straightened himself and faced Rika. "Why don't we go and grab a bite to eat somewhere? There's a restaurant nearby that I heard was quite good."

"That sounds like a good idea," Rika said, "Our Pokemons are probably hungry too... Maybe we should call them out." Rika grabbed her Pokeball and then called out Eve, who then greeted its trainer with a cute cry. Dash did the same and called out Pip, who happily smiled at its trainer. "Pip," Rika said as she eyed the Furret, "Do you want to grab something to eat?" Pip quickly had a smile plastered on his face and jumped around happily. Rika giggled and then looked at Dash. "Should we make our way then?"

---

Dash and Rika were now in the restaurant called 'Moo Moo', a restaurant sponsored by the Moo Moo Farm from all the way in Johto. Dash and Rika were eating their food while Pip and Eve were munching on their apples. Eve sat on Rika's lap while Pip sat next to Dash. "Delicious," Rika said happily, "You were right to come here, Dash." Dash smiled and then took another bite of his ordered dish. Rika then suddenly felt a blush coming on. 'Wait...' she thought, 'Isn't this more like... a date? What should I do...?' Rika then smiled to herself. 'It feels like we're a couple or something. It's kind of nice...' She then just realized that Dash was staring at her all that time. "W-What?"

"It's nothing," Dash said with a smile, "It's just that... we never get to hang out like this as often as we did last year so it kind of makes me happy to do this once in a while." Rika stared at Dash for a few seconds and then looked down and blushed to herself.

"To be honest..." Rika muttered, "I thought you weren't enjoying this like I am..." Dash smiled at her, and Rika smiled back. 'I'm really glad to hear that...' Rika thought, 'Thank you, Dash...' Just then, she heard a little girl's cry from nearby. It was a little girl who had just tripped over herself and bruised her knee. Rika then quickly made her way towards her and said something to the girl, which Dash couldn't make out. The little girl then started crying and Rika helped wiped her tears off. "There... Doesn't that feel much better?" This brought a smile to Dash's face.

'Rika...'

--- (The Next Day) ---

Dash and Rika were now making their way to school like usual and this time, that air of uneasiness was gone. Just then, Aisha came from behind and hugged the purple-haired girl. "Good morning, girl!" Aisha greeted, "How are you doing today!" Rika then tried to shake Aisha off of her, but to no avail. "I see that you two are back in good terms!" Dash then waved to Rika, signalling that he'd go ahead while Rika could talk to Aisha. Aisha then grabbed hold of Rika by the shoulders and turned the girl around so she could face her. "So tell me..." Aisha said with a smile, "What happened between you two? You're not shy being around him anymore..."

Rika smiled. "It was My First Kiss..." Rika said simply and with that, Rika happily chased after Dash, who was already far ahead, leaving a confused Aisha trying to figure out which 'first kiss' Rika meant; the movie or reality?

'Well...' Aisha thought with a sigh, 'Glad to see them back together...'

------------------

Fazzeagle: It took a while but I'm finished with this chapter. I've been thinking... Maybe I should write stories about the side characters? Edgar... Tomo... Aisha... Maybe? I can't let Dash and Rika hog all the spotlight ! Well anyway, thanks for reading this chapter! 


	46. Chapter 46 Elite Dragon Cashier?

Pokemon School Season Two Chapter 46 - The Elite Dragon Trainer Cashier

A shadow stood on top of lamp post as he watched the sun rise in the morning. The sun then revealed the shadow's true identity: he was tall young man with brown hair, which fell right in front of his dark green eyes. His hair was long enough to almost hid his ear but the back of his hair was shorter compared to the front. He wore a black shirt and a pair of black pants. He had on a pair of black combat boots and he wore a red cape that lengthened to his knees. His hands were covered by white gauntlets, which each had a picture of a light red POkeball. The young man could be considered 'handsome', but his glaring eyes sometimes simply made him scary-looking than good-looking. The sun was then reflected in his eyes and he narrowed them as he felt the brightness of the morning sun.

"So this is Pallet Town, is it?" the young man said to himself, "My journey was long, but I finally made it... Making my way here from all the way from Johto without having to pay for a ferry was worth it..." The young man then chuckled. "I wonder if I'll be able to meet any promising young trainers here..."

"Hey, you delinquent!" an old man who stood under the lamp post shouted at the young man, "Get down from there before you really hurt yourself! Don't make me call the police! You've been standing there for hours that people are growing suspicious of you! Get down!"

"WHAT!" the young man spat, waving his right arm angily in the air and using his left hand to point at the old man, "Do you not know who you're talking to! I'm Clyde Franco, you know! CLYDE FRANCO!"

"I don't care if you were the queen of Hoenn!" the old man spat back, "Just get your butt down here!"

"Are all people THIS rude in this town!" Clyde asked angrily, "What kind of example are you to the young generations!"

"I COULD SAY THE SAME THING TO YOU, YOU MORON!" the old man countered, "You're the one being rude here!"

Just then, a cop patrolling the area arrived and called out to Clyde, who misunderstood entirely of the cop's intentions. "So you are here!" Clye said, "Take that rude old man away from my sight! Arrest him!" The police then shouted at Clyde and made it clear that someone WILL get arrested if someone doesn't come down from the lamp post, much to Clyde's surprise. "So the police is with you, huh? Well... you can't catch me alive!" Clyde then attempted to jump off, but he accidentally slipped on the surface of the lamp post and fell off instead. "Ahhh!" Clyde then hit the ground back-first, but when the police and the old man wanted to go over to him and check if he was okay, Clyde sat up like a vampire and got back to his feet. "I' will not be defeated so easily!" And with that, the young man sprinted his way out of the scene.

The old man and the cop sweat-dropped. 'Who... the heck was that?' the two thought in unison, 'Is the circus in town?'

---

Clyde was now leaning against a wall in an alley as he was catching his breath, relieved that he had lost sight of the police and the rude old man (eventhough they never particularly gave chase). "That was close..." Clyde sighed, "The law here is quite different from the one back home..." Clyde then walked out of the alley, but before he could step any further, his stomach growled, signalling that he was hungry. He groaned as he placed his hand on it. "Oh man... I'm getting hungry again... and here I am with my wallet almost empty... I knew I should've brought more dough before coming here..." His stomach then growled again, this time louder. "Ugh... Maybe I should go and look for a job somewhere to get some money..." Clyde then straightened himself up and walked two steps forward. 'But...' he thought, 'Where could I find one? It's not like it's just gonna hit me right in the face...'

Just then, a piece of paper went flying and hit him right in the face. He grabbed the paper and then read what was on it. "Hm..." he uttered as he scanned through the paper, "What do you know? There's a discount in tuna today..." He then turned the paper around and saw something else. "... and hey! What do you know? 'Cashier Wanted in Local Book Store'... This is perfect! It's an easy job and the pay's quite good... Okay, let's see... Here's the name of the store... 'BookWorm'... How am I suppose to know where it is?' He was then about to walk away from the scene, but as he turned around, there it was, the bookstore in question: BookWorm. "Whoa. That was easy."

In front of the store was a girl around fifteen years old sweeping the ground with a straw broom. She had shoulder length brown hair, tied into two pigtails and each lying on one shoulder. Her eyes were nice shades of amber and she wore a pair of glasses. She was about five feet tall, a foot shorter than Clyde. She wore a red t-shirt and a pair of white cargo pants, which had a red belt buckled around the waist. She wore a light green apron which had the name of the bookstore over her clothes. She also wore a pair of black rubber shoes. A Wartortle was helping her sweep with a shorter broom. The girl was humming music, which Clyde recognized as one of many nursery rhymes.

"Excuse me," Clyde said to the girl as he made his way towards her, "You work in this shop, don't you?" The girl then turned her attention towards the young man and then nodded after a second or two. "I saw the flyer about this store needing a cashier. You see... I want to take the job."

"So you want the job?" the girl asked, "Have you handled a cash register before?"

"Never in my entire life," Clyde replied, causing the girl to sweat-drop, "But I'm willing to learn."

"You should go and see the owner first then," the girl explained, "He's handling the cash register for now. Here, follow me." The girl then grabbed a Pokeball that was hanging on her belt and then pointed it at the Wartortle. "Casey, return. Thanks for the help." And with that, the Pokemon returned to its Pokeball. "Right this way please." The girl then made her way into the store and Clyde followed after. As the two entered the store, Clyde was surprised to see how well organized and clean the place was. There were a lot of books and they all seem to be in good condition. Next to the door was a counter, where a man stood behind. The man had a short brown beard and a thick brown moustache, which were both connected together. The man had very short brown hair, and with the addition of his rather dark and muscular body skin, he looked like a professional wrestler. He wore a dark red shirt and a pair of blue shorts. He also wore a pair of white slippers. The man eyed the girl as she walked in. "Father, there's someone here to see you."

'So this man is this girl's father...' Clyde thought, 'I wonder which part are they related?'

"What is it?" the man asked with a deep voice, "Is he here to place an order?"

"He wants to take the cashier job you posted in the flyer the other day," the girl explained, "He said he never handled a cash register before but he said he's willing to learn. His name is uh..."

"Clyde," Clyde replied, "Clyde Franco."

"W-WHAT?" the man snapped, "YOU are Clyde Franco? The Dragon Elite Trainer?" The girl turned around to stare at Clyde with disbelief, but he simply smiled at her father. "Why would an Elite Trainer from Johto come all the way here to Kanto just to look for a job in a local book store?"

"I... have my reasons." Clyde said, looking away from the man's stare while faking a smile.

"I understand," the man said, "My name is Albert Howells, the owner of this here bookstore. That is my daughter," The man then pointed at the girl. "Emily". The girl gave a small bow as Albert said this. "Are you sure you want a job here? There are other jobs available, you know..."

"Oh no," Clyde assured, "I'm not in desperate need of money. I'm just yearning for a little income if I'm going to stay here for a while. Besides, I do like books a lot." Emily had a smile on her face as she heard this. "Of course, that is, if you don't mind having me here."

"Nothing of the sort," Albert said, "Why, having you here might increase the number of our customers! When can you start?"

"Right now is okay," Clyde replied, "I'm just waiting for a friend of mine to hook me up into an apartment so I'm in no hurry nor am I busy."

"Great. Let's see what you got."

--- (Later...) ---

Albert had just walked out from another room and was making his way to the counter to see how Clyde was doing. Clyde was able to get the hang of the cash register earlier so Albert left earlier, but as he returned, he indeed saw Clyde, but the young man was busy engaging a conversation with several young female customers, who all looked like they only came to see him and not to purchase any books. "... and I was able to beat the Nidoking with one powerful technique from my Pokemon!" Clyde said as he continued telling his adventures to his customers, "The Nidoking was strong, but it was no match for my Salamence! Then there was my adventure in the Eureaka Forest..."

"So cool!" one of the female customers, whose eyes were now giant pink hearts, squeeled, "You're so cool, Clyde!"

"Please tell us more of your stories!" another squeeled, "You're so like the king of adventures!"

"Is that so?" Clyde said with a laugh, "Well then! Where was I? I---" Suddenly, a hand grabbed Clyde by one shoulder. Clyde slowly turned around and saw Albert towering over him like a Tyranitar looking down on a Jigglypuff. "Ha ha... Hey there, Albert... What's... up?"

Albert then grabbed Clyde's other shoulder and with his hands holding onto the young man's shoulders, the bigger man lifted him up with ease, much to Clyde's and the female customers' surprise. "What are you doing flirting around in my shop, huh?" Albert asked with glaring eyes, "I don't care who you are, but I don't want any flirting in my shop, GOT THAT?" Clyde nodded furiously and when Albert turned his eyes towards the young ladies, the same female customers scurried out of the shop. "That takes care of that." He then let go of Clyde and crossed his arms. "Clyde, I want you to attract customers - not fans. If you can't help it, at least make them buy a few books or something."

"Sorry," Clyde said, "I'll try my best this time." Just then, another customer walked into the store. This time, it was a fifteen year old boy with brown hair and brown eyes, and with him was Furret (Sound familar?). "There's another customer. I'll get this one for sure!" Albert nodded at Clyde and left the scene, leaving Clyde to attend to the customer. "Welcome to BookWorm!" Clyde greeted the boy, "We have a lot of selections!"

"I'm looking for a book published by a writer named Lilith," Dash said, "It's called... Huh?" Dash then stared at Clyde. "You are..."

"Yes?"

"... Nevermind. Anyway, do you sell a novel titled 'Lonely Heart'? It should be on sale here by now... Hm?" Dash then saw Emily lining up some books on the shelves. "Hey, Howells! It's me again!"

Emily heards Dash's call and turned around to look at the brown-haired trainer. She then made her way towards him and stood next to him. "Hello again, Aileron!" Emily greeted back, "You here to look for a book?" Emily then turned her attention to Clyde, who was merely staring at them from the beginning of their conversation. "This is Dash Aileron. He's a friend of mine from school and he's one of our regulars." She then turned to face Dash once again. "This is Clyde, our new cashier. He just started today so please be patient with him. Are you looking for Lilith's new book 'Lonely Heart'? Here, come this way. We just got it on stock two days ago." And with that, Dash followed Emily to one section of the library, Pip followed after.

Clyde, however, just kept his eye on Emily.

--- (School) ---

Emily was in her class, Secondary Green, and was reading a book instead of going out for recess like a few others. Just then, Isabelle came walking towards her. "Hey," the blonde-haired girl called out to the brown-haired girl, but no answer came in return, "Howells." Again, no answer. "Howells," Isabelle repeated, but the brown-haired girl was too engrossed with her reading, "Howells!" Then, after one or two more calls, Isabelle slammed both of her palms on the table in front of Emily, startling her as a result. "Howells! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

"Y-Yes?" Emily fidgeted, "What is it?"

"I've been hearing stories lately..." Isabelle said, eyeing Emily suspiciously, "It's about some cool-looking guy some of my friends saw working at your store... They said he looked scary at first, but then they fell head over heels for him just like that! What's the deal here?"

"You must be referring to the new cashier," Emily explained, "His name's Clyde Franco." Emily then noticed the mused look on Isabelle and smiled. "Does his name sound familiar?" Isabelle nodded softly. "Well, I don't know how to tell you this... He's kinda an Elite Trainer from Hoenn."

"What!" Isabelle flustered, "Y-You serious?" Emily nodded. 'What the heck?' Isabelle thought, sweat-dropping, 'What's an Elite Trainer doing work in a local book store?'

"Howells!" a familiar voice called out to her - it was Rika. "Howells," Rika said to her, "Do you have the book I wanted? You know... That book I ordered?"

"'How to Ask a Boy on a Date', right?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Rika replied, "I-I mean no! T, That's not the book I'm talking about!"

"Just kidding," Emily chuckled, "Don't worry. I got your novel right here." Emily then reached in to her bag and took out a purple book. She then handed it to Rika. "There. That's it, right?"

"Yes!" Rika said with a happy nod, "Thanks a lot, Howells! Sorry for troubling you like this..."

"Nothing of the sort," Emily said, "You can't seem to find time to go out so it's natural for me to help a friend, and call me 'Emily'; you don't have to be so formal with me."

"I understand!" Rika smiled, "Emily!" Rika then turned to Isabelle, who she had just noticed was standing there next to her the whole time. "Eh? Isabelle? What are you doing here?"

Isabelle then suddenly pinched Rika by the cheeks and stretched the purple-haired girl's face, much to Rika's surprise. "How dare you not notice ME!" Isabelle growled angrily, "And here I am thinking that you were my FRIEND!" Rika tried to say something in return, but she couldn't properly say anything on account that Isabelle was stretching her cheeks. Isabelle then let go of Rika's face after a moment, leaving the girl to rub herself on her painful cheeks with her hands. "Now where were we?"

"That hurt..." Rika moaned, before turning her attention back to Isabelle, "What were you two talking about?" Rika then noticed the odd stares both Isabelle and Emily were giving her. "I-I'm sorry! I-I know it's not any of my business, so please forgive me! I was so rude and---"

"Please don't agitate yourself," Emily said, "It's okay; I don't mind." Rika then calmed down a bit. "Isabelle and I were just talking about the new cashier working at my store."

"A new cashier?" Rika asked, "Who is it?"

"Just some hotshot who went down and became a lacal store cashier," Isabelle replied, "His name's Clyde Franco. You know, one of the Elite Trainers of Hoenn?"

"Eeeh?" Rika flustered, "There's an Elite Trainer from Hoenn right here in Kanto? That's so wonderful! And he's working at your store too, Emily! You must be very happy!"

"Indeed I am," Emily replied. "My father and I kind of hoped that he'd bring more customers, but all he ever does is attract female customers who don't even want to buy books..." Isabelle then stared at Emily, who noticed this. "What is it, Lemington? Is there something on my face?"

"I sensed it," Isabelle said with a mischievious smile, "There was a glimpse of jealousy in your face just now, Howells!" Emily flushed a little as she heard this. "Didn't you once say that you prefer older boys before?" Emily was about to protest, but Isabelle interupted her. "Don't go saying that you didn't feel a LITTLE jealous when Clyde was chatting with those girls! I know jealousy when I see one! I see it most of the time in Rika's eyes when she sees Dash talking to another girl!"

"I, Isabelle!" Rika flustered, her face flushing furiously, "S-Stop making things up like that!"

"I'm not."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Lemington..." Emily said with a smile, "I do like him, but only as a partner in father's business. Besides, I'm sure there are other girls that are much better suiting for him than me."

"That's not true, Emily!" Rika protested, "You're a great person! You're smart, pretty, and kind-hearted! I'm sure that Clyde also thinks that you're great!"

"Now you're just making me blush," Emily said, "But thanks for your praises though. Class is about to start. Maybe we'll continue this talk some other time." And with that, the school's bell rang.

--- (BookWorm, three days later) ---

Emily was putting up some new books on the shelf when Clyde finally arrived. Clyde now wore a plain black shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He had on a pair of black rubber shoes. "Good afternoon, Clyde!" Emily greeted, "Ready for another day's work? We just got some new books in today!" Clyde nodded and then went through the open door nearby, where he then later came out wearing the store's green apron. He then took his place behind the counter, where Emily then approached. "So were you able to find a place to live for the meantime?"

"Yeah," Clyde said, "I'm living in an apartment not far from here for a while."

"Is that so?" Emily asked, "That's wonderful."

"I have to give it my best today!" Clyde said with a grin, "It IS my last day and all." Emily was surprised by this, causing her to pause staring at him - Clyde noticed this. "Hm? Didn't Albert tell you? I'm only here for a while, you know. I can't stay here forever. Besides, the other Elite Trainers are probably looking for me..."

"But you were only here for such a short time," Emily said, "You haven't even visited many places yet."

"It's not like I can't come back," Clyde said, "I'm an Elite Trainer of Hoenn. I AM in charge of testing out new Elite Students who wishes to become an Elite Trainer themselves. It's a huge responsibility." Clyde then chuckled. "To be honest, I thought being an Elite Trainer would be nothing but fun. You know... Frolicing under the sun... Getting to meet great trainers and legends... Playing a trick on people and never get scolded for it..." Emily sweat-dropped as she heard Clyde's last theory of an Elite Trainer's job. "But actually I have to write papers and go on meetings with the other Elite Trainers! Other Elite Students would always come after you for your position, and sometimes I even have to join National Tournaments whether I like it or not! I tell ya... It's a tiring job."

"But isn't being an Elite Trainer another step from becoming a Pokemon Trainer Legend?"

"Yes," Clyde said, "But like I said: there are always other people aiming to beat you for your position as an Elite Trainer. Of course, they could only obtain my Elite Trainer Title as the Elite Dragon Trainer by beating me in a Pokemon Battle in an Official Tournament. If you think Elite Trainers can remain forever, then you're wrong. Fighting in such a tournament is like placing your future on the line. That's why Elite Trainers still train hard even when they're not suppose to. Elite Fire Trainers... Elite Lightning Trainers... Only one could become one of them."

"Wow..." Emily said, "That sounds real complicated... I never knew it was like that."

"But there are good points," Clyde added, "Like you said: you get the chance of becoming a Legend - now THAT remains forever! You even get to meet famous trainers and meet trainers from other regions! Now THAT is what I call 'interesting'!"

"You sound so much like a kid," Emily said with a chuckle, "But seeing that you're an Elite Trainer, are you strong? The M.O.P doesn't just pick anyone to be an Elite Trainer."

"Uh... Maybe you could say that I'm quite familiar with handling Dragon-type Pokemons..." Clyde said, "Of course, there might be some young trainers who might rise up to be a great Dragon Pokemon Trainer, but I'm still not giving up my title that easily! After saying all this... Maybe becoming a Gym Leader would be easier... But of course being a Gym Leader is hardly any different from being an Elite Trainer... Yeesh..."

"I hope you become a great Elite Trainer, Clyde!" Emily said, "I'll be rooting for you!"

"Thanks," Clyde said, "Well, we better get back to work before I get to more trouble with your old man. Come on! I'm giving it my all today!"

--- (Two Days Later, School) ---

Clyde had already left Kanto and Emily heard from sources that he made it there safely. Emily looked out the window with a smile on her face as the teacher was writing something on the whiteboard. 'I wonder what Clyde is doing now...' Emily thought, 'Elite Trainers, huh? Hm... I wonder if I should give it a shot?'

-----------------------

FazzEagle - I'm currently facing writer's block every now and then so please be patient when waiting for me to update. I'll probably be updating once or twice a week.

Dash - You are just plain lazy.

FazzEagle - That's not true! I am trying to update as soon as I can!

Dash - RIGHT...

FazzEagle - ... You don't believe me, do you...

Rika - See you all in the next chapter! 


	47. Chapter 47 Edgar's Type of Girl

Pokemon School Season Two Chapter 47 - Edgar's Type of Girl

It was raining and Edgar had just walked out of the grocery store in Cerulean City. It was raining heavily and there he was with no umbrella in hand. "Oh, man..." Edgar groaned as he walked back into the store for shelter, "How am I gonna get home with all this rain? I don't want to be sick, nor do I want my clothes and food soaked!" He then saw someone familiar in front of him. At first he thought it was Rika because of the person's purple hair, but it turned out to be Reiko. 'Hey...' Edgar thought, 'Isn't that the girl from Aileron's school? Why is she doing here in Cerulean?' He then noticed Reiko looking down on the floor as if she was looking for something. Edgar gathered his courage and then walked up to her. "Er... Hello there," Edgar greeted, "Aren't you uh... from Pallet Town's Pokemon School?"

"Hm?" Reiko asked as she turned around to face the trainer behind her, "Why, hello there! Aren't you Edgar Knight? One of Dash's friends?" Edgar nodded. "But what are you doing here in Cerulean City?"

Edgar sweat-dropped. "I LIVE here..." he pointed out, "I should ask YOU that question..."

"Me?" Reiko asked, "Oh, I'm just here to pick up some flowers I ordered yesterday. It will be ready soon, but... I kind of accidentally dropped something that's important to me..."

"'Something important'?" Edgar asked, "Well... Uh... Maybe I can help you find it?"

"Really!" Reiko asked happily, "That would really be helpful!" And with that, Reiko continued looking for her 'important item', followed by Edgar. A few seconds later, Reiko heard Edgar exclaiming something. Reiko turned around to face the boy, and saw his back facing her while he was busy looking at something in his hand. "Did you find it?" Edgar turned around, using his other hand to scratch his head in confusion. He then handed whatever he found to Reiko, which turned out to be nothing but a worn-out-looking Mew keychain. "Yes! This is the one I'm looking for!"

"A keychain?" Edgar asked, raising an eyebrow, "Why do you treasure it so much? It's old, and you can find it pratically anywhere... Why not just buy a new one?"

"My one is special," Reiko pointed out, shaking her head softly, "My grandmother bought this for me. It's... a memento of her for me while she's gone..."

'Gone...' Edgar thought, "So your grandmother's..."

"Yes," Reiko said with a nod, "She's on a vacation in Hoenn with grandpa while taking care of a farm they recently found." Edgar anime-fell. "I'm glad that I heard that they are at their healthiest point, but I do hope that I could visit them sooner so I don't have to use this keychain to remember them by." She then noticed Edgar turning his back towards her, but she could not see that his face was obviously twitching due to that suspense. "Thanks again for helping me look for it, uh... Do you mind if I call you 'Edgar' or simply 'Ed'?"

"Huh?" Edgar asked, craning his head to look at the purple-haired girl, "Uh... Sure... No problem."

"Then thank you so much, Ed!" Reiko said, a beautiful smile plastered on her face, "I really do hope that I could return the favor somehow! Hm... I got it!" Reiko then reached into her pocket and took out a fancy-looking ticket. She then handed it to Edgar, where he then saw the words 'Carnival' printed on it. "There's a carnival being held in Pewter City tomorrow! Most of the entertainment there are for couples only." Edgar flustered when he heard this, and Reiko noticed it. Reiko chuckled and said, "We don't have to be a couple, we can just go there as 'friends'. I wanted to invite someone else (guess who) but he's kind of busy that day..."

"Sure..." Edgar replied, turning away to hide his blushing face.

"One more thing," Reiko said, "If you don't mind, I'd like to go and visit the museum there too. Would you mind coming earlier tomorrow such as around eight in the morning? We'll have two hours before the carnival starts." Edgar scratched his head again anxiously, and then nodded. "Thank you so much, Ed! Well, I'll be seeing you then!" At that same time, the rain stopped. She then made her way towards the front door and pushed the door open. As the door closes, Edgar could see her waving at him. "See you tomorrow then, Ed!" And with that, the glass door closes, and he could see her walking away.

'This is...' Edgar thought, 'This is... A DATE?' Then in his mind, he pictured a 'chibi-version' of him with some sort of explosion behind him as he raised both his tiny arms high. 'BANZAI!! Fifteen years with no dates, and the Legendary Pokemons give me their blessings!' Edgar then suddenly stood silent there. 'Wait... What do you do on a date?'

---

"Ting-Tong!"

Dash quickly made his way down the stairs as he heard the doorbell. Dash then took a look at the screen of his Pokegear, where the time 10PM was displayed. "Who could be out THIS late at night?" Dash asked himself as he made his way towards the door, "This better be important..." Dash then grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open. To his surprise, Edgar was standing there with his wide-opened eyes staring at the brown-haired boy, who was startled to see him. "Ah! Edgar? What in the world do you want from me THIS late at night? If it's a Pokemon Battle you want, then we'll just do it tomorrow..."

"I NEED YOUR HELP, AILERON!" Edgar suddenly exclaimed, grabbing Dash by the shoulders, "WILL YOU HELP ME A FRIEND DURING HIS TIME OF NEED?"

"What is it that you want me to help you with?" Dash groaned, "Be quick about it. I don't usually go to bed late."

"It's about Reiko..." Edgar pointed out, much to Dash's surpise, "It's uh... well..." He then took a deep breath with his eyes close, causing Dash to sweat-drop at the strange sight. "I'm going to go on a date with her."

"A date?" Dash asked, looking surprised before his face suddenly turned into a scowl, "YOU CALLED ME DOWN HERE THIS LATE AT NIGHT JUST TO TELL ME THAT?"

"Your house was the closes so---"

"That's not what I meant!"

"So anyway, I need you help!" Edgar said, not paying a single attention to the brown-haired boy, "This is my first time on a date so I don't know what to do..." Dash then asked why Edgar would asked him for advice and Edgar simply replied, "That's because you and Rika had been dating a lot lately so I thought you'd be a 'pro' for this sort of thing."

"W-What are you talking about!" Dash flustered, "M-Me and Rika aren't dating!"

"And you have a lot of girls chasing you around lately," Edgar continued, ignoring Dash's comments, "Well, I don't like being chased around though..."

"That's not true at all!" Dash retorted, "Where in the world did you hear th--"

"Brother Dash..." a sleepy Mary, who appeared behind him, moaned while holding onto a Pikachu doll while using her other hand to pull on Dash's shirt, "I was looking for you... You know I can't sleep without you next to me. What if I have a nightmare?" She then noticed Edgar standing in front of Dash with a disturbing look was on his face as he eyed Mary. "Hm? Were you talking to your friend here, brother Dash? Isn't it a little late?"

Edgar then suddenly pulled Dash closer to him and whispered something to him. "Hey..." Edgar began, eyeing Mary twice to make sure she wasn't listening, "Are you so desperate that you're sleeping with a little girl?"

"Huh?" Dash asked, raising an eyebrow, "What's wrong with that? She always sleeps with me every night."

'HE DIDN't EVEN FEEL THE SLIGHTEST SHAME OF IT!' Edgar thought, his whole body whiting out with his mouth wide open, misunderstanding the whole situation, 'This guy MUST be a pro!'

--- (The Next Day, Pewter City Station) ---

"W-What?" a surprised Edgar asked, his eyes slightly twitching, "What... are they doing here?" Edgar was now in front of Pewter City Station where Reiko had just arrived, but he didn't expect her to bring along a few other friends with her, a.k.a, Dash and Rika. Edgar then eyed Reiko, who smiled innocently back at him. "R-Reiko? I thought that only you and I are going for the carnival..." He then turned his attention to Dash, who was obviously faking a smile. "You... What are you doing here?"

"It's kind of a funny story..." Dash said, scratching his head, "Rika kind of had an extra ticket to go to this carnival and she invited me along at the last minute - how could I refuse?" Dash then sweat-dropped as he saw Edgar on his knees with his hands pushing the ground and his head looking down. 'Uh-oh...'

"A-Am I interupting something?" Rika asked, constantly eyeing both Dash and Edgar, "I-I'm sorry if I did something wrong! W-We could always go some other time, right, Dash?"

"But the ticket's only good for today..." Dash pointed out, "And getting those tickets again would be hard 'cause they're sold out..." Dash then faced Edgar, who somehow found the strength in himself to stand up. "Well, it's not like we're going together, so it's okay for us to split up."

"That's a good idea," Reiko said, before suddenly wrapping her arms around Dash's left arm, much to the dislike of Rika, "I'll go with you then, Dash!"

"L-Let go of Dash this instant!" Rika exclaimed angrily, waving her arms around in a childish frenzy, "I was the one who invited him here in the first place!"

Suddenly, Edgar charged at Dash and wrapped his right arm around the brown-haired boy's neck. From there, he dragged Dash away from the girls. "What are you doing?" Edgar asked, dropping Dash near a pile of bushes, "Reiko is MY Date! I should be the one going with her! What are you doing trying to pair up with her instead!"

"She was the one who said it, not ME!" Dash retorted. Dash then calmed down a bit as he stood up. "You're really taking this seriously, huh?" Dash asked, "Do you really like Reiko THAT much?"

"Huh?" Edgar asked, surprised, "Well... Not really. I just don't want my first date to be ruined..."

"Oh..." Dash sweat-dropped, 'That sounded kind of selfish on his part...'

"Anyway!" Edgar said, "You stick with YOUR date and I stick with mine!"

"D-Date?" Dash flustered, "M-Me and Rika aren't dating! We're uh... just going as friends, that's all! Nothing special, nothing more!"

"Isn't it pretty obvious that you two are on a date?" Edgar asked, crossing his arms while raising an eyebrow, "When a boy and a girl goes somewhere together, it's a date. It is the way of nature!" Dash sweat-dropped. "Be a man and face it like one! You have to have confidence!"

'You're one to talk...' Dash thought, sweat-dropping, 'Who was the one knocking on my door last night BECAUSE of his date? Think before you talk, why don't you?'

"I wonder what are they talking about..." Rika muttered, eyeing Dash and Edgar, "I wonder... Hm?" She then noticed the smile plastered on Reiko's face as Reiko looked at her. "Reiko? What is it?"

"So you and Dash are officially a couple now?" Reiko asked, causing Rika to fluster and blush furiously, "Seeing that you two have been going out together recently shows it. When did you become Dash's official girlfriend?"

"I-I'm not his girlfriend," Rika bashfully said as she looked away from Reiko's stare while her own face was getting redder and redder, "I'm just his friend, that's all..."

"Don't deny it," Reiko chuckled, "It may not be official, but it does seem that way to the other students. I've been hearing a lot lately about your relationship with him. Aisha once almost mentioned something... Something about what happened during our play rehearsal..." Rika's face was now beaming red, and Reiko noticed this. "Oh? Rika, your face is so red... Did something happen?" Rika furiously shook her head 'no'. "Really? The play should be around ten days from now... I hope you and Dash practice for it - especially for the last scene." Rika's face would have gotten redder if it could, but she had now already reached her limits. "I'm sure the play would be a hit!"

"What are you two talking about?" Dash, who had just made his way towards them with Edgar, asked, "What would be a hit?"

"I-It's nothing!" Rika flustered, her face still red as she stood between Reiko and Dash while waving her arms around, "W-We were just having a little talk!" Dash sweat-dropped. "W-We should go ahead and have some fun while we're here, right?" Rika then grabbed Dash by his hand, causing the brown-haired boy to blush a little, and started dragging him away from the other couple. "We should get going, Dash!"

"Uh... Yeah!" Dash said, feeling a little nervous, "We'll do just that..."

"They're gone now..." Reiko sighed as she watched the two disappeared into a crowd. Reiko then eyed Edgar, who flustered when she did. "Maybe we should get going then? I did say I wanted to visit the museum first. Shall we?" Edgar nervously nodded. "Okay then! Let's go!"

--- (Pewter City Museum) ---

Edgar and Reiko had just arrived at the museum, where a lot of people had already gathered in front of the main entrance. Edgar groaned as he saw this and said, "Man, what a crowd! I wonder what's all the commotion about?" Edgar and Reiko then went closer to the crowd, and noticed a few of them carrying microphones, notepads and cameras. They were all looking at a middle-aged man who wore spectacles. He seemed friendly, but for some reason, he currently seemed pressured. It then turned out that, according to one of the people around him, he was the Director of the museum, but it was still not clear to Edgar and Reiko of why these people were surrounding him like a mob. "I wonder if something's wrong here?"

"Yeah..." Reiko said, "I wonder what his problem is..."

"Director, is it true that someone had stolen two of the most valuable artifacts in the museum last night!" a man shouted at the Director, "Do you have any idea who the thief is or how he broke into the museum!"

"P-Please!" the Director flustered, "Y-Yes, the two Pokemon Fossils of both Kabuto and Omanyte were stolen last night by some mastermind thief... A-According to the security guards, the thief disguised himself as a guard and was able to get one of the guards to shut off the security system... But I have no idea where the thief is currently at..."

"Stolen..." Reiko muttered, "And I came all the way here just to see them... Those fossils were special; they had some strange writings engraved in them... Who would steal such valuable artifacts!" Reiko then eyed the Director, who was being oppressed by the many reporters around him. "Poor man... Those artifacts were suppose to attract a lot of customers too. I wish there was something we could do to help him..." Reiko's brain then hatched an idea and she quickly turned her attention towards Edgar. "I got it! Maybe we could help him find them!"

"What?" Edgar flustered, "But we don't even know where the thief is!"

"I'm sure someone could have seen him," Reiko said, "Let's go ask around. If the Director doesn't know anything, maybe some of the guards who were watching the place last night might! Come on, let's go ask around! We should start by looking for a way into the museum! I don't think we're allowed to go in from the main entrance for now..."

"Fine..." Edgar said, "I can't bare to watch someone in trouble anyway. Listen, I think I know of another way for us to go inside the museum; there's another entrance at the back. There are usually a few guards there, but I don't think they're all there with all this commotion going on. We might be able to sneak in if we're careful enough..." Reiko nodded, and with that, the two headed towards a hidden path hidden behind a pile of well-cut bushes, which were quite far from the crowd. After making sure that no one was there, the two quietly walked into the bushes and made their way along the hidden path. The path led to the backdoor of the museum, where only one guard stood. The two then hid behind another pile of bushes, trying to avoid being seen by the guard. "I knew it; looks like there's only one guard here. If we could distract the guard somehow, we could get inside..."

"Distract?" Reiko asked, "I think I have someone that could help!" She then reached onto her shoulder-bag and grabbed a Pokeball that was hanging on the bag's belt. She enlarged in as she said, "Ivy, I choose you!" Her Vileplume then popped out of the Pokeball, and it was fortunate that the guard didn't hear that. "Ivy," Reiko said softly to her Pokemon, "I want you to emit a foul-smelling auroma to scare off the guard. Please?" The Vileplume eyed its trainer at first, but it then nodded in agreement. Reiko and Edgar then quickly pinched their nose as Ivy shut its eyes shut. A brown gas then started coming out from the flower on Ivy's head and it slowly made its way towards the guard. "Yes!"

"What the?" the guard asked as he started catching the awful stench, "Ugh! What is THAT? That stinks! My eye!" The guard then turned around as some of the gas hit one of his eyes. As the guard started coughing while waving his arm in front of him, Edgar and Reiko, who carried Ivy, took this chance to sneak into the backdoor. "Oh man, that reeks!" And before he knew it, the two trainers and the Pokemon were already inside.

"Lucky!" Reiko said with a smile, "Thanks a lot, Ivy!" She then called her Pokemon back into its Pokeball. After she hooked the Pokeball back to her bag, she looked around and found herself in some sort of dark labaratory. "Huh? Where are we? This... is inside the museum?"

"They use this place for researches on the fossils they found," Edgar explained, "But I don't think anyone is here right now... Mabe they're a little bit too busy right--- Wait! Someone's coming..." Edgar and Reiko then quickly hid themselves behind some sort of machine as they heard footsteps heading their way. As the footsteps got louder, Reiko unconsciously held onto Edgar's hand, causing Edgar's heart to beat fast. Edgar then realized that Reiko was trembling a little. 'Poor girl... She's scared but she still wants to help the Director find his lost fossils...' Just then, the lights were turned on, startling the two trainers. 'Ah!'

"What are you kids doing here?" a voice asked, "Did you two sneaked in here?" To Edgar and Reiko's surprise, it was Professor Oak, Rika's famous grandfather. He was staring at them with a look that boarded both anger and concern. "If you did, then I guess I should be calling for security."

"Wait!" Reiko said, "W-We're friends of your granddaughter Rika! W-We just wanted to help find the missing fossils!"

"Rika, you say?" Professor Oak asked, "How can I be sure that you two are telling the truth?"

"I-It's true, sir!" Edgar said, "We're here to see if we could help look for the missing fossils! Please believe us!"

Pofessor Oak then looked straight into Edgar's eyes, and after a second or two, the old man sat down on a chair nearby. "Your eyes aren't lying," Professor Oak said, "Fine; I'll believe you. So what is this about missing fossils?" Reiko then explained everything to Professor Oak, and he nodded in agreement. "I see. So you two also heard about them being missing. It's not known to public yet and the museum's going to be closed until they are found so please don't tell anyone else about this - not even my granddaughter. Knowing her, she might even go and try looking for it herself... So you two wanted to ask some of the guards about last night, huh?"

"Y-Yes," Reiko said, "Please, we'd really love to help!"

"I see," Professor Oak said, "We DO need help on this. We haven't told the police about this yet so we could appreciate the help. I asked the guards earlier and this is what they had to say: one of the guards was hypnotized by a Pokemon and he was told to type in the security password. The guard can't remember what happened next though, but he was found asleep in the closet. From this information, I think all of this is the doing of a Pokemon, an Esper Pokemon. I asked him if he knew where the Pokemon and its trainer were heading, but all he could say was that they were making their way to Cerulean. They wouldn't be stupid enough to use the station, so I'm sure they were heading towards Mt. Moon. However, that place have recently turned dangerous due to recent cave-ins so I'm afraid I can't go there. Besides, the cave-ins created several unknown paths. It's easy to get lost."

"There must be a way..." Reiko said, "If only we had someone who knows the way inside Mt. Moon..."

"Someone who knows his way around Mt. Moon..." Professor Oak muttered, "Hm... I've been so busy I let the simplest solution slip my mind! It just so happens that I got a Clefairy from that area a few days ago. It was hurt so I brought it here to heal it. It may just know how to get through Mount Moon."

"That should do the trick!" Edgar said, "So where's the Clefairy?"

"I'll go get it right now," Professor Oak said, "It should be fully healed by now."

--- (Mt. Moon) ---

Reiko and Edgar were now inside Mt. Moon and were both following a Clefairy in front of them. "Now all we have to do is look for an Esper Pokemon and someone carrying two fossils, right?" Reiko asked, "I hope there won't be another cave-in..." She then eyed the Clefairy in front of her. "To be honest, this is the first time I'm seeing a Clefairy... They are rare, right? Is this your first time too, Edgar?"

"Not really," Edgar said, "I live in Cerulean and it's quite close to Mt. Moon. I often see them playing around outside the city." Edgar then also eyed the Clefairy in front of him. "But... this is my first time to be THIS close to a Clefairy. I wonder if you could consider us luck--- Hm?" Just then, Edgar heard an unfamiliar voice nearby. With a signal from his hand, Edgar and Reiko hid behing a rock, dragging the Clefairy with them. Edgar then sneaked a peek at who the person was. It was a man with long black hair with a split in the middle. He wore a pair of glasses and he had on lab coat. Underneath his coat were a blue shirt and a pair of brown shorts. Other than that, he had on a pair of sandals. Next to him was a Drowzee, who seemed kind of... drowsy (imagine that?). 'Hey...' He then spotted two odd-looking rocks lying next to the man. 'Those must be the fossils...'

"What is it, Edgar?" Reiko asked, "What did you see?"

"Oh, man!" the man spat, "I can't believe that we went all that trouble just to take these fossils from the museum just to end up lost in this cave! We could've taken the train if I had some cash with me..." Edgar sweat-dropped. The man then suddenly straightened himself and clenched his fist in front of him, a triumphant smile platered on hsi face. "But no matter! As a fellow Pokemon Maniac, I shall bring these fossils back where they belong!" The man then suddenly sat down on a rock, wimpering his whole heart out. "If only we could find a way to get out of here!"

"Is that the thief?" Reiko asked, eyeing the Pokemon Maniac, "Doesn't look so scary to me... SO he was really going to use the subway station to get to Cerulean... How... odd... And this was the man who broke through the museum's security and stole two very valuable artifacts? What should we do, Edgar?"

"Maybe we should just go and ask for the fossils," Edgar said with a sigh, "He doesn't look like any threat at all anyway..." Edgar then stood up and walked out from behind the rock. The man was startled when he saw Edgar coming out from his hiding place. The Pokemon Maniac quickly stood up with a scowl on his face, glaring at the young trainer. "You," Edgar said, pointing at the man, "I don't want any trouble, but I think you stole something from the museum - and I came to get them back. Please hand them over, okay?"

"NEVER!" the man said, "YOU people stole them from ME! I was the one who dug them up, and when I went to get some drinks, you people happened to walk by and took them away from me! I'm just taking back what's rightfully mine!"

"You dug them up?" Edgar asked, "You could just tell the people in the museum that YOU were the one that dug them up."

"I did!" the POkemon Maniac spat, "But the guards wouldn't let me in to speak with the director or Professor Oak! They didn't believe a thing I had said! So now you're here to take them away from me again! No way! I found them so they're mine! Finders keepers, losers weepers! But if you still want them so badly... Droney!" The Drowzee next to the man slowly turned around and eyed Edgar with its sleepy eyes. "Then you'll have to beat me for them!"

'I can't fight in here...' Edgar said, 'It might result to another cave-in...'

'Edgar...' Reiko thought, looking concern, 'Isn't there any other way? Hm?' Reiko then looked down and realized that the Clefairy's eyes were filled with tears. Reiko eyed the Clefairy for a while, and she finally understood the Pokemon's tears. "Stop!" Reiko cried, stepping out from behind the rock, startling both Edgar and the Pokemon Maniac, "What you two are doing are simply just wrong!" Reiko then placed her hand on her chest as she eyed the Clefairy, which was still hiding behind the rock. "Don't you see? Those 'things' that you both are fighting over... used to be Pokemon too. This Clefairy can understand how sad the Pokemons might be feeling now because of your attitudes! What would you feel if someone fought over YOUR dead bodies! It's wrong, isn't it?"

"Reiko..." Edgar muttered, "You..."

The Pokemon Maniac then suddenly fell on his knees with tears flowing down his eyes, much to Edgar's surprise. "That's right..." the man said, "I, as a Pokemon fan, shouldn't be doing things like this... I'm sorry." The man then called back his Drowzee into its Pokeball. "Go. Go ahead and take those fossils back. I don't want them anymore..."

"Thank you," Reiko said, "We should go ahead and bring them back to the museum. I can't wait to find out what those strange writings written on those fossils say! And I'm sure everyone else is dying to find out too! Who knows? These fossils might be connected to an Ancient Civilization!"

"Huh?" the man asked, eyeing Reiko strangely, "Strange writings? Ancient Civilization? What are you talking about?" He then turned around and saw the writings on the fossils. "You mean those?" Reiko and Edgar nodded. "You thought these were ancient writings?" Reiko and Edgar nodded again. The man then scratched his head and looked down on the ground. "Uh... I don't know how to break this to you two but... I wrote them."

"Huh?" Reiko and Edgar asked in unison, "What?"

"I wrote them," the man repeated, "I'm sorry if my handwriting is THAT ugly, but I can assure you that what's written there is in complete english. All it says is 'Remember to watch the Sci-fi channel every tuesday'... There, mystery solved." Edgar anime-fell, while Reiko simply whited out from disappoinment. The man just sweat-dropped as he eyed the two disappointed young trainer and breeder. "Hm... Maybe I should learn to write better..."

--- (An Hour Later) ---

The fossils were finally returned to the museum, and the scientists began working on the 'strange' writings on the fossils. Edgar and Reiko simply shut their mouths shut concerning the issue, thinking that it would be better if the other tousrists still think that they're anicient writings. Edgar and Reiko then walked out from the museum after being thanked by both the Director and the Professor, but their face still looked a bit disappointed. "I can't believe that all this time those writings were actually nothing more than a television schedule... But at least we were able to make the Director and the Professor happy, right?" Reiko then looked at her clothes, which were slightly dusty from her trip to Mt. Moon. "Oh my... My clothes are kind of dirty now. Maybe I should go home now and change."

'What?' Edgar thought, 'But what about our date?' Edgar then realized that his clothes were also kind of messy and dirty, and a smile was plastered on his face. 'I guess I'm kind of looking like a mess myself.' Edgar sighed. 'Well, at least I had fun. Maybe some other time--- Huh?' He then realized that Reiko was facing him with a smile on her face. "Uh... What is it? Aren't you going home?"

"Of course not!" Reiko said, "I promised that I'd take you to the carnival, right? Come on, let's go! I can go change later!" Reiko then grabbed Edgar by the wrist, causing the boy to blush, and started dragging him towards the carnival, which was not far from where they were. "Come on, Edgar! Let's have some fun!"

"Y-Yeah!" Edgar said, 'Reiko... Now THIS is a girl I can relate to.' And with that, the two left the scene as the Clefairy from before watched over them from the museum's roof with a smile on its face.

-----------

FazzEagle - This is by far the longest Pokemon fanfic I've ever made... I think. Well, anyway, it would seem that the pairing of ReikoXEdgar was made here in this chapter! I never expected this myself, but hey, there you have it. Again, I'm trying VERY hard to update my fanfic so please stay with me. You readers are what made me... well, ME! So please keep reviewing to tell me what you think about my fanfic. Okay, bye! 


	48. Chapter 48 The Old Man and His Gligar

Pokemon School Season Two Chapter 48 - The Old Man and His Gligar

"Hurry up, you guys!" Aisha cried as she ran up the hill, "Put some backbone into it!" Aisha, Dash, Rika, Joey and Tomo were now currently outside of Pallet Town in a place called Spring Valley. Spring Valley had always been known for its beautiful scenery and the beautiful hot spring from which the valley was named after. It was Sunday so Aisha invited everyone to a picnic; some agreed to come, and some were dragged to come. As Aisha arrived at the top of the hill, she looked down on the others with a scowl on her face. "Would you boys hurry it up bringing our things!" The scene then moved to both Dash and Joey, who were both carrying most of the girls' bags along with their own. "You wanted to come for the picnic so you two have to do the share of the work!"

'Easy for you to say...' Dash thought, his eyes twitching with annoyance, 'You're not carrying a single thing...'

'And we didn't agree to come,' Joey thought, almost like he was continuing Dash's thought, 'YOU dragged us here...' Joey then eyed Dash, who was also struggling carrying the bags. "Hey," he called out to the brown-haired boy, "What in the world did these girls bring with them? Rocks?"

"Are you both really okay?" Rika, who was walking right behind them, asked with a concerned look on her face, "Aisha, maybe we should carry some of our bags too. I think they're too heavy for them..."

"It's fine!" Aisha said with an innocent smile, "Besides, Dash is carrying all YOUR stuff anyway!"

"W-What?" Rika flustered, before eyeing Dash, who was looking back at her, "I-I didn't mean to give you ALL my things to carry! I really should carry them myself!"

"It's okay," Dash said, "But what DID you bring along? It feels kind of heavy..."

"Huh?" Rika asked, "Oh, grandpa told me to bring them. It's the four complete thick series of 'Surviving in the Outside'! And... I didn't understand most of the words so I brought along a dictionary... I couldn't find any lighter ones though..." Dash anime-fell. "I'm really sorry! I'll make it up to you someday!" Rika then eyed as Dash continued making his way up the hill with Joey following him from behind. 'Dash...' Rika thought, 'I really shouldn't cause him this much trouble... Not to mention that the play's just a few days away now... Grandpa really should stop persuading me to bring those many--- Hm?' Rika then realized something. 'It just occured to me that... Dash never talked about any of his grandparents... I wonder how they are like?'

"Rika?" Tomo, who was behind her, called out to her, "Is something the matter?" Rika was a little startled by Tomo, but Rika simply smiled and shook head 'no'. "Are you nervous about the upcoming play? I know it's tough, but you two should put on a good show expecially during the last scene, okay? I'm rooting for you."

"The last scene?" Rika asked, tilting her head before her face suddenly turned red, "W-What do you mean by that! I wasn't thinking about that at all! I, I think I'll go ahead!" And with that, Rika ran up the hill as Tomo smiled to her back. As Rika ran, she stole a look at Dash, who was poking a fallen Joey with a stick. Rika's face turned redder again and she continued making her way up, not knowing that someone... or something was watching her from on top a tree branch with glowing white eyes.

"There!" Aisha said as she pointed at something nearby, "That's a good spot for a picnic!" She then made her way towards a lone tree. The tree was not very tall nor was it very short, but the colourful berries that grew on it made it look dazzling and beautiful. When Rika had just arrived at the top with Tomo, Aisha was already standing under the tree, waving her arms at her friends she left behind. "Over here!" Aisha cried, "Tell the boys to get our stuff here!" Aisha then sat down on the grass and felt the breeze blowing against her hair. She sighed as she stared at the sky. Rika then just arrived at stood next to her. "If only we could all come here everyday..."

"Huh?" Rika asked, "Oh, yes! That would be great, wouldn't it?"

"But of course it's not possible," Aisha said, surprising Rika, "We would eventually find other things to do... Get jobs or something like that. We can't always be with eachother forever, you know. That's why I want to enjoy as much fun as we're still together! Isn't that right, Rika?" Rika did not have an answer. Instead, she just stared at Aisha and then looked down on the grass. Aisha then stood up as the others had finally arrived. "About time you lot got here! Come on! Set up the food and blanket, boys!"

"Huh?" Joey groaned, "Us again?"

"You can't possibly expect a delicate angel such as I to do such heavy work, do you?" Aisha said teasingly with a mischievous smile on her face, "You are so cruel, Joey!"

'YOU'RE THE ONE BEING CRUEL HERE!'

Rika, however, was still looking at the grass beneath her as she recalled what Aisha had said earlier. 'We... can't stay together forever?' Rika thought as she placed both her hands on her chest as the gentle breeze blew against her purple hair, 'You mean... some of us would evenually leave us?' Rika then stole a concerned look at Dash. 'Please... Please tell me that's not going to happen...'

--- (Later) ---

Dash and Rika were currently taking a walk into the forest nearby. Pip and Eve, who both were brought along by their owners, followed them from behind. The two trainers had not said anything to eachother since they started their stroll around the forest however, until Dash decided to break the silence. "Rika?" Dash asked, eyeing the purple-haired girl, "You don't look so good... Is something wrong?" Rika shook her head 'no' without bothering to even look at her male companion. "Don't try to hide it. Just by looking at you I can tell that something's wrong."

"Maybe..." Rika muttered, "Maybe I'm just having a little headache... If you don't mind, I'll go back to the others. I'm sorry." Dash nodded to her, but as she was about to walk away, Dash called her back. "What is it?"

"You take care of yourself," Dash said, "Tell me or the others if you have any problems. That's what friends are for, right?" And with that, Dash and Pip walked away from the scene, leaving a blushing Rika behind.

'Dash...' Rika thought, 'I'm very sorry...' Rika then knelt down to look at her Pokemon, who had been staring at her with a concerned look in its eyes. "Eve..." Rika muttered, "Can we... all stay together forever?" Eve simply tilted its head, showing that it did not understand its trainer's question. Rika chuckled as she saw this. 'What if... what Aisha said was true?' Rika thought, 'Fazz and Jason had indeed went away somewhere... But what if Tomo suddenly leaves us too? And Joey? Aisha... Reiko... Rena Kyotsuke... Isabelle... And what if---' The image of Dash then suddenly appeared in her head, causing Rika to tremble slightly. "Eve..." she said as she brushed her hand through her Pokemon's delicate fur, "To be honest... I'm scared... I'm really scared..."

"Eevee..." Eve muttered, sharing a concerned look with its trainer, "Eve..."

Suddenly, there was a violent rustle in the bushes nearby, startling both Rika and Eve. "Who's there?" Rika asked, "Come out!" But the rustling continued and even more violent and louder than before. Just when Rika decided to see what was causing it, a fast-moving shadow jumped out of the bushes and towards Rika. To Rika's shock, the shadow had glowing white eyes and sharp fangs. "N-No! Stay away!" Rika then started running away and Eve chased after her. The mysterious 'monster' continued its pursue. "Dash! Help!" Then, right after she called for the brown-haired boy's help, she tripped over a tree root and lost her balance. She then fell head-first on a rock lying on the floor, causing her head to bleed. "M-My head..." Rika then forced her body to turn around as her vision started becoming blurry. She then saw Eve next to her, crying out for its trainer to regain her consciousness. 'Dash... Help me...' And with that, the girl fainted right on the spot, and with none of her friends in sight.

---

"Ugh..." Rika uttered as she started regaining her consciousness, 'My head... It hurts...' She then started opening her eyes like a newborn baby and was surprised to see where she was. AS she had opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a nicely painted ceiling. Rika quickly sat up and then found herself lying on a bed with a soft quilt on her. When she felt another headache coming, she touched her forehead, only to realize that there was a bandage tied around her head and she could smell some sort of medicine on it. She then looked around and noticed that all the furniture in the room was of great quality. 'Where am I?' Rika thought as she started to stand up, 'Am I... still in Spring Valley?' Rika then realized that something was missing - her Pokemon. "Eve?" she called out, her voice spreading through the whole room, "Eve, are you here?" But no answer returned, causing Rika to be more worried about the situation she was in. "Anyone?"

Just then, the door nearby was pushed open, startling the purple-haired girl. To her surprise, it was an old man. The old man was rather tall for his age and his body seemed to be quite well-built. He had short grey hair and a thick beard that lengthened to his neck. His eyes were a shade of familiar blue, and they seemed to be glaring at her. The old man wore a long-sleeved white shirt with a brown vest over it. He also had on a pair of black pants and a pair of grey socks. Rika woould have cowered her way to the corner of the room if it wasn't for her to spot the silver tray with a white cup on it, which the old man was carrying. "So you're finally awake?" the old man asked as he made his way towards the table nearby, placing the silver tray on it, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Y-Yes..." Rika replied, "Were you... the one that saved me?"

The old man nodded. "I saw you lying unconscious outside when I was taking a walk in the forest," the old man said, "You should consider yourself lucky because I seldom go out... Here, have some tea. I also suggest that you don't move around too much. You hit your head pretty hard back there..." Rika nodded and she slowly made her way to the table. As she was about to take a sip of her drink, she noticed the picture hung on the wall behind the old man. It was a picture of a brown-haired man, an orange-haired woman with a little brown-haired little toddler who seemed rather familiar, and an older brown-haired boy, who also seemed quite familiar. "May I ask?" she asked the old man, "Is that man you on the picture behind you?"

"Hm?" the old man asked as he turned around to look at the picture, "No, it's not. That man is---" Suddenly, the door was pushed open again and out came another unfamiliar person. It was a woman who was around twenty seven years old wearing maid overalls. She had shoulder-length light purple hair and purple eyes, and she had a very beautiful but silent face. "Midori?" the old man asked, "What's the matter?"

"The Pokemon you brought with have been fully healed," the woman said, "It's back in good conditions."

To Rika's surprise, Eve came walking into the room and jumped into Rika's arms. "Eve!" Rika cried, "You're alright! I was worried that you were hurt by that monster earlier!"

"Monster?" the old man asked, "You must mean my Gligar." Just then, the Bat-type Pokemon appeared from behind Midori, startling Rika and almost causing her to fall off her seat. "Please don't be alarmed," the old man said, "This Gligar happens to be my most faithful Pokemon of all." Midori gave a light bow and then left the room, closing the door behind her. "It used to be a Zubat, and now it's a fully grown and healthy Gligar. Its name is Robat." The Gligar gave a happy cry as if it was saying 'nice to meet you'. "Please forgive it for scaring you earlier. It has a habit of jumping out of bushes and scaring people it never met before. It may be old, but it still acts childish sometimes."

"I forgive you!" Rika said with sparkling eye - Eve followed the same stance.

The old man sweat-dropped, surprised by Rika's sudden change of mind. "You sure are quick to forgive," the old man chuckled, "By the way, please, call me 'Mr. Robert'. May I have your name please?"

"Um... It's Rika Maple," Rika replied, "And this is my Pokemon EVe."

"Rika Maple?" Mr. Robert asked, rubbing his beard, "Aren't you the granddaughter of Professor Oak?" Rika nodded. "I knew I've seen you somewhere before, but I guess my old mind just can't recall things fast enough." Mr. Robert then looked away from Rika. "This might sound a little awkward but... do you like your grandfather?"

"Hm?" Rika asked, "Y-Yes... Yes, I do."

"I see..." Mr. Robert muttered, "I wonder if... my grandsons would have liked me." Rika was surprised to hear those words coming out of Mr. Robert's mouth. The old man then made his way closer to the picture Rika pointed to earlier. "Back to your question... This man in the picture is not me - it's my son." Rika was surprised, but she couldn't fing anything to say in return. "He... passed away in a car accident years ago. I heard that his wife died in the accident as well, but I heard that both their sons were saved and were taken in by another family." Rika then felt like this story sounded very familiar to a story she heard from a certain someone. "Ever since my son and stepdaughter died... I... never went to visit them eventhough I knew where my they were. I'm a horrible man, aren't I?"

"T-That's not true!" Rika said, standing up while carrying Eve, "You're a nice man! You brought me here because you knew I was hurt, right? I'm sure your son loved you very much too..."

"I wonder..." Mr. Robert muttered, "Do you know... why I don't want to vist my grandchildren?" Rika shook her head. "Well... You see... I never agreed marrying my son to the woman in this picture." Rika was surprised by this as she looked at the orange-haired woman in the picture. "I... used to be a selfish man back then. I thought of nothing but marrying my son to another wealthy family's daughter, but when I heard that he had fallen in love with this woman, I was angry. I even tried persuading him to forget about her, but he was just as stubborn as I was. In the end, they got engaged, and that just made angrier..." Mr. Robert then moved towards the giant window nearby and looked outside with sad-looking eyes. "After seeing that I couldn't change my son's mind, I... chased him out of the house."

'No...' Rika thought.

"When they gave birth to their first son..." Mr. Robert continued, "They would often come and visit me just to show him to me. I didn't like it one bit, but seeing that the boy was my grandson, I... couldn't possibly hate him. However, I still never forgived my son for marrying that woman, but years later I found out that they had another son, but they didn't visit me to show him to me - they were afraid that I might hate their son." Rika then felt her heart aching as she heard this. "However, years later... They came to visit me and my new grandson was already around five years old that time. I wasn't planning to say anything to him though, but something I saw changed my mind... During the time of their visit, I saw him playing with his older brother outside my house. He fell and started crying, and his older brother tried very hard to calm him down. I couldn't bare to listen to his cries, so I went over to help him get up. And then... when I picked him up... the boy... he smiled at me." Rika was somehow surprised when she heard him say this. "I could hardly believe it myself... The boy whose father I chased out of my house smiled at me..."

"So the boy's smile was the one that changed your mind?" Rika asked.

"Yes," Mr. Robert said, "From that day, I started thinking about forgiving my son and welcoming his wife. But, during the day that they were about to visit and the day I would welcome my son with open arms... it happened. I waited outside my house for them, holding gifts for my grandchildren... but they never came. I, however, kept waiting for them even when it started to rain. Then there was finally the point of which I gave up and returned inside. The next day, I heard the terrible news... My son and his wife were killed in a car accident. I couldn't believe it myself... It felt like my whole world had shattered in front of me... But I never came to their funeral, but sources told me that my grandchildren survived the accident and were taken in to another loving family. They offered me to go and visit them, but I refused... And so, I moved into this house here, trying to avoid meeting my grandsons..." Then, as Mr. Robert turned around, he saw tears flowing down Rika's eyes. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have made you cry from listening to this old man's stories..."

"I-It's not that..." Rika said, "I'm just... disappointed with you..." Mr. Robert was surprised when he heard this. "Why? Why did you run away? Your grandchildren just lost their parents, but you didn't even go to them... Your grandchildren must have missed you very much... Don't you think that what they felt that time... was exactly the same way you felt when they never came to visit?"

"I know..." Mr. Robert said, "But if I go to them now, I doubt they even remember me... It's been around ten years since I've last seen them." The old man then placed his hand on Rika's head. "I'm sorry. However, when there comes the time that I am confident enough to visit them... Love them like a real grandparent would... I will go and see them... To see how much they have grown... To listen to the things they've experienced... To see their smiles... I... promise you that." Just then, the two heard someone calling for Rika from outside. The two went towards he window and saw Dash walking outside the house. Mr. Robert was surprised when he saw the brown-haired boy outside his house. "T-That boy..."

"That's Dash..." Rika said as she placed Eve down to wipe the tears off her eyes and face, "He's a friend of mine from school. He must be looking for me all this time--- Wait." She then recalled the little toddler's picture on the wall and realized the many resemblace to Dash's face. She then also just realized that Mr. Robert's story was more or like Dash's story about how his parents passed away. "Mr. Robert!" Rika cried, eyeing the old man, "May I ask... What was the name of your grandchildren's name?" The old man simply shook his head, telling her that he couldn't remember. "Maybe... Just maybe... Dash might be your grandson?" Mr. Robert paused when he heard this. "He once told me that his parents also passed away because of a car accident... If it is indeed true... then you must go and meet him now! You might not have another chance!"

"Even if he is..." the old man said, "I will not go and see him." Rika was shocked when she heard this. "To tell you the truth... I'm scared..." Rika then noticed Mr. Robert's hands were trembling. "I've never been this scared since a very long time... I'm sorry, but I will not go down to see the boy with you."

"No," Rika said, "I will not accept that answer. If Dash is truly your grandson, that he would wish nothing more than to meet his grandfather! Please... Please go and see him just this once. I don't want him living his whole life without knowing that his grandfather was still here with him..." And with that, the two stared at eachother, Rika waiting for the old man's answer.

---

"Rika!" Dash continued calling out, "Rika, are you here? I wonder where she could have ran off to..." Just when he was about to leave the scene, he heard Rika's voice calling out to him. He turned around and saw Rika walking out of the door from the house nearby. "Rika!" The brown-haired boy then made his way towards her with a smile on his face. "There you are!" he said as he finally stood in front of her, "I was looking all over for you! I was worried when Aisha and the others told me that you never returned... So this is where you were?" He then eyed the big house in front of him. "Whoa... Is this one of your grandfather's house?"

"No," Rika said, shaking her head 'no', "I'm sorry for making you worry, but I have someone I'd like to introduce to you. Come on out!" Mr. Robert then slowly walked out of his house with nervous-looking eyes. The old man saw the boy in front of him and quickly looked away. "This is Mr. Robert. I kind of got hurt earlier and he helped me heal. Mr. Robert, this is Dash, my friend from school." However, Mr. Robert did not say anything to the brown-haired boy. He was either too nervous or too scared to say anything to someone who could be the grandson that he had never seen for ten years. Rika eyed Mr. Robert with eyes of concern. 'Mr. Robert... Please...'

'I can't...' Mr. Robert thought, 'I can't do it...'

"Hey," Dash called out to the old man, "So you were the one that saved Rika, huh?" A smile was then plastered on Dash's face. "Thanks a lot! She's so lucky to have met such a nice man!" Mr. Robert's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the brown-haired trainer's smile. "Name's Dash! Nice to meet you!"

'That smile...' Mr. Robert thought, 'There's no mistaking it...'

"Mr. Robert?" Rika asked, "Don't you have anything to say to Dash?"

"Y-Yes..." Mr. Robert said, "I do." However, the old man turned around, much to Rika's surprise, "Young man, I don't know who you are..." Rika was shocked when she heard this, but she again couldn't find anything to say in return. "... but please watch over this girl from now on. She's a very kind-hearted young girl, and it's not everyday that you find someone like her. Please, this is a favour I ask of you."

Dash just stayed silent for a while while Rika felt a blush coming on. "Sure," Dash said with another smile, "You can count on me, Mr. Robert!" Rika eyed Mr. Robert with concern, but Mr. Robert simply nodded to her, and she nodded back. And with that, the two started leaving the scene, leaving Mr. Robert, whose eyes were suddenly flowing with tears, behind.

"That was your grandson, was it not?" Midori, who had just walked out of the house, asked, "Why didn't you say that you were his grandfather?"

"I guess this old man is still feeling a little nervous..." Mr. Robert said with a smile, not bothering to turn around to look at Midori, "That boy will surely grow into a fine young man. I have a favor I'd like to ask of you, Midori. This old timer won't be ticking long... Would you please stay with me for a little longer?"

"Of course," Midori said, "I will serve you even if you tell me not to."

"I'm... glad to hear that. Really I do..."

--- (Flashback, ten years ago) ---

A ten year old younger Mr. Robert sat on his chair as the door in front of him was pushed open. Two pairs of legs came walking into the room. "Sorry that we didn't come and visit you before," a male voice said, "We'd like to show you our son. YOu didn't get to meet him before."

"Come here, dear!" a woman's voice called out, "Say 'hi' to grandpa, okay?" Mr. Robert's eyes then opened up more as he saw the little boy standing in front of him. The boy had innocent-looking blue eyes and slightly wild brown hair. The little boy smiled as he saw his grandfather. "Father, meet 'Dash'..."

------------------

FazzEagle - WOW. I never thought I'd see another day where I didn't even try to make a Pokemon fanfic a comedy... I don't know about you all, but I grew to like this chapter (and I hope you do too though). Well, that's all for now. If you like this sort of story, please tell me in a review okay? Okay then! FazzEagle, over and out! 


	49. Chapter 49 Snow White and Her Prince

Pokemon School Season Two Chapter 49 - Snow White and Her Prince

It was finally the day everyone in Pokemon Pallet School was waiting for; the day they would be watching the play 'Snow White', but most of them had their eyes on the last scene - the scene where Snow White gets kissed by the prince. Some girls did not agree to this, and some boys shared the same opinion; some girls couldn't wait to see it, and some boys would do anything to see something like that. But, in the end, they all wanted to see the outcome of the play. The play would be for the last event of the day, and seeing that it was good enough to be the main event, everyone expected it to be a great show. That was, if the main actress could build some courage to actually appear on stage...

"I wonder if I can actually do this..." Rika said to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror, eyeing also her Snow White costume, "What if I make a mistake? What if they don't like me?" She then stole at Dash, who was talking with Joey, who wore unusual ninja overalls. 'I wonder what I should do in the last scene... We haven't practiced at all... I mean, how COULD we practice? W-We have to kiss... It's not something I could just do free willingly...' Rika then eyed everyone else who were helping setting up the stage for the play. She also spotted Tomo, who wore a black dress with a black pointy hat and a pair of black boots and gloves, talking with Zayl, which was a rare sight. 'I guess I can't just let everyone down... I'll have to do my best. Everyone's been working real hard for this play...'

"Hi there, princess!" Aisha, who had just walked into the theatre room through the backdoor, greeted with a smile, "You ready for the play?" Rika nervously nodded. "Don't worry! The play's gonna be a success (eventhough Reiko did turn it into a surprisingly strange version of Snow White)! Here, I brought some food and drinks in case you people got hungry! Don't worry - it's on me." Aisha then looked at the people around her, who were mostly busy putting on their costumes. Aisha smiled as she this. "I like it when everyone helps eachother out... They are all working their hardest to put on a great show for the audience." Aisha then looked at Rika with a smile. "So just hang in there, okay? Everyone is rooting for you, and it's not just because you're Snow White, but because you're also a good friend. Got it?" Rika stared at Aisha for a while and then nodded with a smile. "That's more like it! Now... where's our Prince Charming?" Aisha then saw Dash talking to Joey. "There he is! I need to go and ask him something!"

"Hey, Dash!" Aisha called out as she made her way towards the brown-haired trainer, "I got a question for you!" She then stood closer to Dash and tried speaking as softly as she could. "I'm surprised that you don't look the least bit nervous about this." Then, just as she placed her hand on his shoulder, the brown-haired boy felt shivers down his spine and was startled like as if the Grim Reaper had just paid him a visit. Aisha sweat-dropped as the boy took a few steps away from her. "HUh... I guess I'm wrong."

"What do you want?" Dash asked, his eyebrows pushing down on his eyes to an angry look, "You here to make fun of me?" Aisha then suddenly took out a camera out of nowhere and took several shots of Dash in his Prince Charming costume. "H-Hey! What's the big idea!"

"You have no idea how many girls would pay for these sort of pictures!" Aisha pointed out with a grin, "Some girls asked me to take some of your pictures. I refused at first... but they I realized that they were PAYING customers!" Dash sweat-dropped as Aisha let out a triumphant laughter. "And you know what? There were more demands for Rika's picture... I think about fifty boys asked me to sell them pictures of her in her costume... Even some of the girls asked me to sell them Rika's pictures... If I'm getting this much income in such a sort time, then I should put on plays more!" Aisha then sweat-dropped as she eyed the angry Dash in front of her. "J-Just kidding... Just kidding..." Aisha then stood closer to Dash and whispered something to him. "And guess what? MORE wanted me to sell pictures of you and Rika during the last scene..." Dash blushed furiously when he heard this. "Make it look good, okay, lover boy?"

"T, This is none of your business..." Dash muttered, looking away from the girl, "Leave me alone, okay? I'm trying NOT to feel nervous here..." Just then, Joey placed his hand on Dash's shoulder. Dash craned his head to look at the boy, and saw a big grin on Joey's face. "And YOU... Don't you feel the LEAST bit of nervous? YOu've had that goofy smile on you for quite some time now..."

"Of course not!" Joey said, "Why should I feel nervous! I get to be a ninja for the play! A NINJA! How many lucky guys out there gets to play that role in Snow White, huh?"

Dash and Aisha sweat-dropped. 'Not many I'm sure...' the two thought in unison.

"Okay, everyone!" a teacher shouted to them, "We're next so get ready! And remember: have fun out there!" And with that, everyone went into their positions.

--- (Later) ---

It was already around fifteen minutes later and the current scene was about the part Snow White just arriving at the seven dwarves' house. The stage was dark, and only one spotlight was shone at the main character as she slowly made her way to the stage, cheered on by most of the young male audience. Rika took a deep breath and then made her way to the middle of the stage, facing the audience when she arrived. With a mini-microphone placed around her ear, she said, "Oh, where am I? It would seem that I got lost... But this house... Who would live in such a place? I hope they don't mind me coming in without permission..." Just then, the stage got brighter and revealed the cast playing the seven dwarves - Sleepy was played by a Snorlax, Dopey was played by Dash's Sandshrew, Bashful was played by Tomo's Ditto, Grumpy was played by a Hitmonchan, Sneezy was played by a Gloom, Happy was played by Rika's Eevee, and the dwarves' leader, Doc, was played by Dash's Furret. "Ah!" Rika cried as she was startled by the seven dwarves behind her, "W-Who are you people?"

"We are... the seven dwarves," Snorlax, with help from a student backstage voicing for it, said, "My name is (yawn)... Sleepy. And these are my brothers..." The audience sweat-dropped as they heard the Snorlax said this. "We are the 'little' people who lives in the forest... We were once knights for the kingdom but the Evil Witch drove us away..."

'What in the world?' all the audience thought in unison, 'They chose a Snorlax to be one of the dwarves? And since when did the seven dwarves used to be knights for a kingdom?'

"My name is Happy!" Rika's Eevee, who was voiced by a female student backstage, said, "And who might you be? Someone as beautiful as you couldn't possible come from a place such as this forest! May we have your name?"

"My name?" Rika asked, eyeing the little Pokemon, "M-My name is Snow White... I got lost in the forest and I ended up here. Please forgive me for intruding... I, I'll leave right away!"

"Wait!" Pip, voiced by a male student, called out to Rika, "This house... It never looked so... so clean! Did you do this? Were you the one who cleaned our once messy house?" Rika nodded. "Hm... Now that I think of it... None of us ever bothered to clean this house before... Tell you what! As thanks for what you did, you can stay here as long as you like! Well, does that sound good?" Rika smiled and nodded, followed by a few applauses from the audience. "Good. So, 'Snow White' was it? I'm usually kind of the one in charge around her. Just call me 'Doc'."

"Nice to meet you, doc," Rika said, giving a small bow, "I hope we can all get along." And with that, the curtains slowly closed again. Rika sighed as the curtains were fully closed. She then eyed Tomo, who was making her way to Rika from behind. "Tomo!" Rika said with a smile, "Are you up next?" Tomo nodded. Rika then eyed Tomo's Fearow, which was standing on its trainer's horizontally raised arm. "Wow..." Rika said with astonishment, "Your Fearow really suits your image for the play, huh? Good luck, Tomo!"

"Thank you," Tomo said, "I really needed some encouragement." And with that, Tomo made her way to the stage, waiting for the curtains to be pulled open for the next scene.

''Really needed'?' Rika thought, eyeing her friend, 'It's strange... I'm sure Dash and the others are too busy preparing for their scenes... If only Jason was here... He'd give her some encouragement... What happened to him anyway? I've never seen him since last year's graduation ceremony... Maybe I should go and ask Dash about this?' Rika was about to go look for Dash, but she stopped in her tracks. 'But... this is really none of my business...' Rika was about to forget her idea, but she then saw Dash talking to Pip nearby and saw this as a great chance to ask about the missing red-haired boy. 'Then again... I really do want to help Tomo... She's looking more and more depressed each day...' Rika then slowly made her way to Dash, who noticed this right away. "Dash?" Rika asked, eyeing the brown-haired boy, "Can I... ask you a question?" Dash nodded. "It's about Jason... I haven't seen him for quite some time now...'

"Oh..." Dash muttered, putting on a worried look on his face, "You... want to know where Jason is now, don't you?" Rika nodded. "Well... Jason is..." Suddenly, the Drama teacher called for him. Dash then straightened himself up. "Sorry," Dash said to Rika, "But I have to get ready for my scene. We'll continue this conversation later, okay?"

"O, okay..." Rika replied, "G-Good luck, Dash..." Dash smiled at her before making his way towards the teacher. Rika then looked down on the floor with a concerned look in her eyes. 'I wonder...'

---

Dash, as Prince Charming, was now travelling in a dark forest with the trees and grass made from cardboards. After the scene where Snow White took a bite of the poisoned apple, the Prince must now venture through the Forest Scene to find her. As Dash stood in the middle of the stage, the stage turned dark and only one spotlight was shone at him. "I have to find the princess before it's too late..." Dash said, "If I don't find her quick, then the Evil Witch will surely hurt her... Looks like I'll need your help for this... NINJA MAN!" Another spotlight was then switched on and it was directed slowly to the fake bushes nearby. The bushes then moved away like a sliding door, revealing someone, who was standing only on one knee, behind it. Then, to the audience's surprise, it was Joey... in his unusual but realistic ninja outfit. The audience sweat-dropped as the sound of a gong being beaten once was heard. "I'm glad you are here."

"As your partner in battle I shall never leave yor sight!" Joey said with a serious tone, "That is, except during my days off or during your personal life." The audience sweat-dropped again. "I, Ninja Man, will help you find your princess and help you save her from the clutches of the Evil Witch! I will not forgive her for wiping out my clan that had been living in this world for thousands of years! I will avenge my mother for sure!"

'A background story for a side character?' the audience thought in unison.

Aisha, who was at backstage, slapped herself in the face after listening to Joey's lines. She then turned her attention to Reiko, who was next to her with a smile and clapping for the 'ninja boy', causing Aisha's face to twitch. 'Huh?' Aisha thought, 'She's actually enjoying THIS?'

"Wait!" a female voice exclaimed on stage, "You will not go any further than here!" Rena Kyotsuke then walked out to the stage wearing a female samurai's outfit. She also carried a Katana, which looked rather real (or is it really). The audience gulped when the blade of the katana was shined by the spotlights. "I am the samurai who protects the Queen! I may have let Snow White escape once, but I shall not fail this time!" Rena Kyostuke then went into battle position. "Unless... you give up right here and agree to be loyal to me!"

"NEVER!" Joey exclaimed, "Not until you go over my dead body!"

"Then so be it," Rena Kyotsuke said, "Prepare to fight, Ninja Man!"

The two then dashed towards eachother with amazing speed. As Rena Kyotsuke swung her weapon at Joey, he quickly drew out his own katana, which was hanging behind him all this time, and blocked her attack. He then pushed her away and swung his katana at her. Rena Kyotsuke saw this and jumped out of the way. Rena quickly dashed towards Joey again as soon as she landed on the floor. The audience, the people backstage and Dash watched in awe as the two continued clashing their blades at eachother, and most could hardly believe that this was merely a school play. The two then dashed towards eachother one more time, and it that split second, the two were already at opposite sides of the stage. A few seconds later, Rena Kyotsuke collapsed onto the floor, indicating that she had lost this match.

"We should get going," Joey said, eyeing the fallen Rena on the floor, "We have nothing else to see here..." And with that, the curtains closed again. Joey then turned around to look at Rena, who was still on the floor. "Hey, Kyotsuke! That was a pretty nice fight we faked out there! I'm sure the audience was amazed by both out---" Suddenly, Joey collapsed right on his face, startling Dash and the others who saw it.

Rena then slowly pushed herself off the floor. "Do not think that you could beat me in that sort of fight," she said, "Your skills on swordfighting is still very low." A student then made his way to Joey, turning the boy around to see if he was okay, only to find out that Joey was really unconscious with swirls in his eyes. Dash and the others sweat-dropped. "I will look forward to our next fight." And with that, Rena walked away from the scene.

'Wow...' Aisha thought with twitching eyes, looking at the unconscious Joey on the floor, 'Rena Kyotsuke actually took the fight seriously... I feel sorry for the poor sap...'

---

Fourty five minutes had already passed and the current scene was when the seven dwarves chased the Evil Witch and her brother into the forest. The audience felt a little strange because Ninja Man suddenly disappeared from the rest of the scenes since his fight with Rena Kyotsuke. Dash and Rika were now awaiting what they would wish they would not have to do - the last scene, a,k.a the 'kissing scene'. Rika was sitting on a chair as her heart was beating faster than ever. Eventhough all she had to do was lie down and wait for the kiss, the thought of having to kiss in front of many people was enough to pump her nervousness up to the limit. 'W-What should I do?' Rika thought nervously, 'The next scene is... is where... where I have to kiss Dash in front of people!' She then felt the blood rushing to her head as she heard the last scene was about to end. She then turned her head to look at Dash, who then looked at her at the same time. The two blushed and then quickly looked away from eachother. 'No... I don't think I can do this!'

"Hey," Aisha called out to the purple-haired girl as she made her way towards her, "Feeling nervous about the last scene? The finale's always important, you know." Aisha then placed her hand on Rika's shoulder, slightly startling the girl. "If you're worried about what people are thinking, then why not look at it in another direction?" Rika raised her head to look at Aisha when she heard this. "This is a good chance to see if Dash likes you." Rika blushed and then lowered her head again. "Think about it. He could've rejected the offer of being the Prince in the first place, but he didn't - that kind of shows that he doesn't mind you being Snow White." Rika was surprised by this. "And if that's not enough, why not wait and see if he kisses you? He wouldn't kiss you if he doesn't like you."

"But... But that's part of the show, isn't it?" Rika asked, "The Prince has to kiss Snow White in the end..."

"Not exactly," Aisha said, "After doing research about the other schools who did this play, the Prince who doesn't get along with the one playing Snow White merely kisses either her cheek or forehead, or even use tape to prevent his lips from touching the girl's. If Dash truly likes you, then he'd kiss you like how he's suppose to - on the lips. Don't you wanna find out for yourself?"

"W-What are you saying all of a sudden!" Rika flustered, her face turning bright red.

"Sorry," Aisha laughed, "Couldn't help myself. Well, good luck anyway." And with that, Aisha walked away.

'I can't believe that Aisha would tease me about something like this...' Rika thought, looking down to hide her red face, 'But then again... I wonder if Dash truly likes me? But that means, if he doesn't kiss me... then that means he hates me?' Rika then shook her head furiously, 'N-No! I shouldn't be thinking about stuff like this at this time! W-Why should I care about how he feels about me? But... I'm really feeling kind of nervous...' Just then, the teacher called for her and told her to get ready for the last scene. Rika took a deep breath and then made her way towards the rectangular platform in the middle of the stage, which she then lied down on with her hands on her chest. 'Okay... This is it... Brace yourself, Rika...' She then closed her eyes and the curtains were pulled open, and the audience all eyed the purple-haired girl lying in the middle of the stage.

The Pokemons who played the seven dwarves then gathered around her in a circle with sad-looking faces. "The Princess won't wake up..." Eve said, "What should we do? What if she never wakes up again?"

Dash, who was still backstage, took deep breaths as he was about to make his way out to the stage. 'Okay...' Dash thought, 'All I have to do is kiss her, right? Man... That's easier than done...' Aisha then signalled to him that he would be appearing on stage next. 'Okay, here I go!' But before he could take one more step out to the stage, he stopped, much to Aisha's surprise. 'W-What's wrong with me?' Dash thought, clenching his fist as he looked down on the floor, 'I... I can't! I can't possibly go on with this!'

"Hey now!" Aisha exclaimed at him, "What's the matter, Dash? Get out there already!"

Rika heard this and opened her eyes a little. She then saw Dash and Aisha talking behind the curtains and heard that Dash didn't want to go on. 'What's wrong over there?' Rika thought, 'Isn't... Dash coming out? Then that must mean...' She then felt her heart ache very badly, and she clenched her hands trying hard not to cry. 'No... Not now... I can't cry now...' A tear then started flowing down her eye. 'Please... Not now...'

"Dash!" Aisha exclaimed at the brown-haired boy, "You're making the audience wait! Go out there and get on with it!" But the brown-haired boy gave no answer in return. "Come on! You're making Rika wait---" As Aisha turned around to look at the purple-haired girl, she was shocked to find the tear flowing down Rika's eye. "Rika... No..."

Dash also saw this. 'Rika?' Dash thought, 'Is she... crying? Is it... because of me?'

'It's over...' Rika thought, 'He doesn't... like me... I don't know why... but it hurts so much.' Just then, she heard the audience cheering someone on. To Rika's surprise, she saw Dash making his way towards her. 'D-Dash... Why?' Rika then quickly closed her eyes again.

"It's the prince!" the Snorlax said, "He finally arrived! Please, wake our dear princess up! We beg of you!"

Dash nodded and he proceeded to go closer to Rika. As he stood next to her, he placed his hand on Rika's and realized that she was trembling. 'She's scared...' Dash thought, 'But she still went out here? Rika, I'm sorry...'

The audience and the rest of the cast backstage then watched as Dash slowly arched his head towards Rika's face. Rika didn't know how to explain it, but she could feel that Dash's face was close. Her heart was now beating harder and faster as Dash's face got closer and closer. Dash closed his eyes as he felt the same thing going with his heart. A few seconds later, the whole audience were on their feet and they gave the loudest applause for that night. The two young trainers' lips had finally met and Rika couldn't help but feel surprise that Dash actually did it. As Dash started distancing his face from her's, Rika opened her eyes and saw the boy she had always admired. The purple-haired girl again felt like crying, but when she saw the smile on Dash's face, she simply smiled back. As Dash held her hand and got her off the rectangular platform, Aisha's eyes were filled with tears and she bit her handkerchief to prevent herself from crying. Tomo, Zayl, the Pokemon and the rest of the cast all gave a round of applause for the two main characters as they slowly made their way backstage as the curtains started to close once again.

"You did it, Maple!" a female student cried as she wrapped her arms around Rika's neck, "You really did it!"

"That was great!" another female student said to Rika, "That was really very touching!"

"Dash!" Joey, who had already regained consciousness, called out to him, "That was so great!" Joey then punched Dash softly on the arm. "I got to hand it to you, man! You sure know how to plant THAT one!"

"T-Thank you for rooting me on, everyone..." Rika said to her classmates and friends, "I couldn't have done it without you." She then stole a look at Dash while her friends were happily jumping around her. Rika smiled to the brown-haired boy's back. 'Dash... Thank you.' Just when Dash was done talking to Joey, Rika went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy then turned around and was surprised to see her behind him. "Um... Dash?" Rika muttered, her face slightly blushing, "C, Can I talk to you later? In private? I... I have something I want to say to you." Dash blushed when he heard her say this. He gulped and nodded nervously. "M, Meet me later after we give our bows, okay?" Rika said nervously as she turned around. And with that, the two prepared to make their way back to the stage with all the cast of characters in the play to give their bows and farewells to their audience.

--- (Later, Near the Football Field) ---

It was already nine o'clock in the night and everyone was preparing to go back to their homes. Dash and Rika, however, planned to stay in the school for a while to go and sit next to the football field for that 'talk' Rika wanted. The two did not say anything to eachother for a while and were merely staring at the stars above. "So..." Dash muttered, breaking the silence between them, "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" But no answer came from her. "Rika?" Then, to his surprise, Rika's eyes were filled with tears and they were flowing down her cheeks. "Rika, what's wrong? D-Did I say something wrong?"

"No..." Rika said, shaking her head before wiping the tears off her eyes with her sleeve, "I, I'm just happy..." Rika then looked down on the floor as she brought her knees to her stomach. "To be honest, I got pretty scared when I heard that you didn't want to come out for the last scene... I was scared... that you might hate me." Dash was surprised when he heard this. "But I felt very happy when you came out. I--"

"I'm sorry," Dash said suddenly, "I... I saw you crying just now. I couldn't bring myself to see you like that so I forgot all my fears and I decided to go out on stage afterall." Dash then stood up and turned around. Rika, upon seeing him do this, also stood up and faced the boy's back. "I'm really sorry about making you cry like that. You were nervous too, weren't you? But you... you didn't want to disappoint the audience so you went out and gave it your best. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be too scared to go out." Rika did not say anything in return. "Well... See you in school tomorrow?" And with that, Dash started walking away, but before he could go far, Rika ran after him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, much to Dash's surprise. "Rika?"

"I should thank YOU, you know..." Rika pointed out, "One of the reasons I was able to go out for the last scene was because I knew you would be there with me... I've been scared all night long, but knowing that you were also trying your best, I never once thought of leaving or giving up..." Rika then let go of Dash and took a few steps away from him. Dash turned around to look at the purple-haired girl, who had a smile plastered on her face. "Thank you, Dash." Dash smiled back. Rika then grabbed Dash by the wrist and walked ahead, trying to drag the brown-haired boy with him. "Come on, Dash! We can't just stay here all night! We better get home before someone starts to worry!" Dash smiled and agreed with her. However, before they could take another step further, Rika looked up and was amazed by something. Dash raised his head and his eyes also widened with astonishment. The two smiled as they looked at the beautiful starry sky together. "Wow... They're so beautiful..."

"Yeah," Dash said, "They are, aren't they?"

"Hey..." Rika muttered as she started to lower her head again, "Can... Can I ask you something?" Dash then looked at her, who was blushing for some reason. "J-Just now... Did you... mean it?" Dash raised an eyebrow when he heard this, and Rika noticed the confused look on his face. "The kiss... Did you... mean it to do it with me?"

"W-What?" Dash flustered, "D-Don't be ridiculous! I, I did it all for the play! I forgot all about it already!" Rika then stared at him, causing his face to flush furiously. The boy then pouted and looked away from his female friend. "W-What? What do you want?"

"To tell you the truth..." Rika muttered, "I..." She then smiled at Dash as the moon gave her face a much more beautiful appearance. "... felt happy." Rika then noticed Dash staring at her and she quickly turned away to hide her blushing cheeks. "W-What am I saying? P-Please, just forget what I said!" Then, to her surprise, Dash grabbed her by the wrist and forcefully turned her around. Dash's eyes were then locked at her flushing face. "D-Dash!" She then tried to shake herself loose. "W-What are you doing? I---" She then watched in surprise as Dash slowly brought his face closer to her's. Thinking that she could not escape, the purple-haired girl quickly closed her eyes shut and waited for whatever was coming to her. Then, just when it seemed like he was about to plant another kiss on her, Dash used his finger to poke her right in the middle of her forehead. Dash then let go of her, who was simply dumbfounded by all this. "H-Huh?"

Dash looked at her with a mishievous smile on his face and showed her the finger he had used to make fun of her. Rika then watched as he said, "Got 'cha."

It took a while for Rika to realize what was going on, but when she had placed all the pieces together, her face turned bright red and a rare look of anger appeared on her face. "Dash!" Rika exclaimed, annoyed by the boy's practical joke, "P, Please don't make fun of me like that!" The boy then started laughing, but after seeing how angry Rika looked, he attempted to run away, but Rika saw this and took one step forward towards him. "Ah! Y-You were about to run away just now, weren't you! Stop right there!" But the boy ignored her and ran anyway, laughing his heart out. Rika, not being able to stand this any longer, then started giving chase. "Wait for me, Dash Aileron! I have something to say to you!"

"About what?" Dash asked as he looked at the purple-haired girl, who was chasing after him from behind, "About how you fell for that trick hook, line and sinker? What were you expecting!"

"Dash!" Rika moaned angrily, like how a child usually does, "Come back here!"

------------

FazzEagle - And there you have it! MY version of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves! Wow, I've been reading my previous chapters and this is what I had to say to myself: I can't believe I wrote this much already! I'm really enjoying writing this and I do hope you people would enjoy them too! Okay, this is just for fun but... I want to know who's your favourite character in the story, and why you like that person. I'm not sure if I would do it, but if a lot of people voted for one particular character, I might go and make a special chapter just for him/her! There's no deadline except until a character receives a specific number of votes. A Pokemon School: A New Generation of Pokemon Special... I wonder if I could make that happen... If you want it to be a couple story... Vote with (character's name)X(character's name). 


	50. Chapter 50 A Visit to the Safari Zone

Pokemon School Season Two Chapter 50 - A Visit to the Safari Zone

It was now a Pokemon Catching session for Pokemon Pallet School and the Secondary Trainers will be doing it at the Safari Zone, which was located in Fuschia City, for this year. Each Secondary class was assigned to one bus so there were three busses making their way to Fuschia altogether. Dash and Joey looked outside their window when their bus was only a few minutes away from their destination. Dash and Joey then saw the metal fence that seperated the Safari Zone and the outside world, and also saw a number Tauruses eating grass or running across the grass field. "Wow!" Joey said as he watched one Taurus with large horns, "That one looks strong, don't you think so? Hey, you think we'll be able to catch any Pokemon this time? The Pokemon Catching session in Viridian forest wasn't that much exciting... except for those Pincers and those Spearows which almost ate me alive..."

"I hope so," Dash said, "I wasn't able to catch any Pokemon at all back then. However, this month's going to be different! There's a lot of unique Pokemon in the Safari Zone and I won't waste THIS chance! Who knows? We might be able to encounter a Vulpix, a Growlithe, or maybe even a Dragonair! I can't wait!"

"That's right!" Joey said, "We might even be able to catch a rare Chansey! I'm counting on my new Raticate to help me! Which Pokemon did you bring, Dash? Pip, I presume?" Dash shook his head 'no'. "Huh? Then that must mean you brought your Sandshrew along with you this time... No offense but... I've hardly seen Arcdash battle a Pokemon before... Wait, don't tell me that behind that usual lazy Pokemon is a high-level fighter! Does that mean you have a battle strategy for Arcdash?"

"Uh... Not really," Dash said, smiling innocently, "Actually, Pip wanted to play with Mary today so I left him back home." Joey sweat-dropped. "But I HAVE been training Arcdash for quite some time now and I do want to see how well it can handle fighting another Pokemon, especially a wild one. Dash then eyed the Pokeball hanging on his belt. Dash sweat-dropped as he could hear snoring coming out of it. 'Okay...' Dash thought, 'Now if only I can get it to wake up...' Just then, his Pokegear, which was hooked to his belt. started vibrating. Dash unhooked it and looked at the screen, where the words 'YOU GOT 1 NEW MESSAGE' appeared. Dash then pressed one button and saw Rika's name on top of the message. Dash then started scanning through her message and had a smile plastered on his face when he was done. 'That's so like her to say something like this.'

Meanwhile, in another bus, Rika was waiting for Dash to reply her message. She kept her eyes on her Pokegear with her face slightly flushing. Tomo, who sat next to her and the window, often shifts her eyes to look at her purple-haired friend. After a while, Tomo slowly moved her head to face Rika, but just when she was about to place her hand on Rika's shoulder, Rika gave out a soft cry when her Pokegear vibrated in her hands. Tomo then watched as Rika started reading her newly received message. Rika chuckled when she was done scanning through it, but when she finally realized that Tomo was staring at her, Rika's face turned slightly red.

"W-What is it?" Rika flustered, "Is, is there something wrong?"

"No..." Tomo said, a gentle smile plastered on her face as she shook her head softly, "You just looked really happy when you read your message. Is it Dash?"

"Y-Yes..." Rika replied, her face slightly flushing, "I, I just wanted to ask him about what he's planning to do at the Safari Zone..." Rika then smiled at her friend next to her. "I'm going to try and meet all the wonderful Pokemon there. I heard that the Pokemon there are really hard to find... What are you going to do, Tomo?"

"Me?" Tomo asked, pointing at herself, "Well..." Tomo then turned her attention to the view outside the bus. "I was thinking of catching a new Pokemon..." Rika then watched as Tomo's eyes became narrower and sadder-looking. "I..." Tomo's voice was softer than before. It was like as if she was trying to prevent Rika from listening. "I want to catch... a Vigoroth." These words could have been enough to make Rika burst into tears, but she didn't want to do it in front of her friend. Rika then recalled Jason, the boy she had not seen since last year, having a Vigoroth as his Pokemon. Rika eyed Tomo with concern as she saw Tomo squeezing her own hand. Tomo then turned to face Rika again, not aware of what Rika was feeling that time. Tomo smiled at her, but Rika could somehow tell that Tomo was forcing herself to do that. "So, Rika? Are you planning on catching a Pokemon?" Rika could not mouth any words so she simply shook her head. "Is that so... Even so, I just... hope that we could all have good memories here together... with everyone."

'Tomo...' Rika thought, 'I don't know why... You seem so happy, but yet, you look like you're in great pain... Why? Is it about Jason? What happened to him exactly? It feels like...' Rika then bit her lower lip as she looked down on the floor. '... this subject is forbidden for me to ask... but I want to know... I... want to help.' Rika then recalled someone who might know something about this, and that person's name quickly appeared in her head. 'Dash... He might know something... He MUST know something about Jason... I've always wanted to ask him... but at the same time, I felt like it was none of my business... But I MUST know the truth! I really want to help Tomo!'

Unaware of her friend's worry, Tomo watched as their bus started closing in to Fushia City.

---

As Dash got off the bus, he felt his Pokegear vibrating on his waist. He unhooked the device and then saw that he had received another message. He opened it and as he read the message, his eyes looked both sad and concerned. He then started typing a number of buttons, probably to write a new message to send back to the sender. Dash then hooked back his Pokegear and watched as another bus arrived next to his. The brown-haired boy then saw Rika walking out from the bus, and Rika looked at him in return. With no words said, Dash nodded to her and Rika seemed to understand what he was trying to say so she nodded back. Rika then walked away with the rest of her classmates, who were all called out by their teacher. As Dash turned around, he was startled to find Joey standing in front of him.

"Hey," Joey said to him with a grin, "Come on! The teacher's calling for us! We're about to receive our Safari Balls." Dash nodded and with that, they both made their way to the teacher, who was standing next to a man wearing a green uniform with the word 'Safari Zone' printed on the front. "Hey, teacher! Dash is here already!"

"Good," the teacher said, "I would like to give you all a brief explanation about the rules of this place: we are only allowed to each use twenty Safari Balls, which will be given to you in small sacks. You will also be given some Pokemon food to use as baits for certain Pokemons here. We are allowed to catch any Pokemon, but if the Pokemon is too much for you to handle, I advice you to stay away or leave it alone. There are guards guarding each sector of the Safari Zone, so if there's any trouble, call them for help. Another thing is that you all are each allowed to only use ONE Pokemon. Also, you are all prohibited from entering Zone 4, 5, 6 and 7 - the Pokemons there are too dangerous for you all to handle. Whoever is found breaking these rules will be send back her and will not be allowed to enter the Safari Zone a second time. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes!" the students, including Dash and Joey, replied in unison.

A few minutes later, Dash was finally given his sack of Safari Balls and another sack filled with Pokemon food. Dash then made his way to the other students who were making their way towards the Safari Zone. Just when he got in line, Aisha came jumping from behind and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hello there, sugar!" she said as Dash tried to keep his balance with her on his back, "Didn't get the time to chat with you back in the bus! What say you and me go look for a Pokemon together? The teacher never did say we can't go as a team!" She then let go of the brown-haired boy and landed on the ground behind him. "So how about it?"

"Uh... Why not?" Dash asked, "Joey's coming along if you don't mind."

"Of course not!" Aisha said with a smile, "The more, the merrier! I have my eyes on the rare Dratinis and Dragonairs here! If I could just catch one of them, another one of my 127 dreams would come true!" Dash sweat-dropped when she said this. "Well, putting that aside, you planning on getting Rika to join us? I'll be worried if she goes around the Safari Zone on her own. That girl probably couldn't tell the differnce between a running Jigglypuff and a charging Rhyhorn..." Aisha then noticed the scowl Dash was giving her. "Uh... J-Just kidding! I'm only kidding! Besides, she has Tomo and that Isa-what's-her-name with her! She'll be fine!"

"I guess you're right," Dash said with a sigh, "But... I really need to go and see her. I... have something to talk to her about. We both agreed to meet later in the Safari Zone, is that okay?"

"Sure..." Aisha said, scratching her head, "I'm not against it, but..." Aisha then had a rare serious look on her face as she looked at Dash right in the eyes. "Is it... about 'her'?"

--- (Inside the Safari Zone) ---

Dash was now inside the Safari Zone and was already seperated from Aisha, who ran off to look for the Pokemon of her dreams, and Joey, who was dragged by Aisha to look for those Pokemon of Aisha's dreams. He was currently in an area where there were trees around. Arcdash walked right next to Dash and so far it did not battle any wild Pokemon yet. "Rika said she was around Zone 2..." Dash muttered to himself, Arcdash looking at him, "This place should be it, right?" Dash then looked around for the girl, and Arcdash did the same. A few moments later, Arcdash spotted Rika and tugged Dash by his pants. Dash followed the direction Arcdash was pointing at and finally saw Rika, who was sitting on a tree stump with Eve sitting on her lap. She seemed like she was waiting for someone, and Dash knew himself who it was. "Rika!" Dash called out to her, "Sorry for making you wait like that!"

"Dash!" Rika said, a smile on her face as she saw him making his way towards her, "Don't worry about it! I just got here actually." Dash then stood next to her as Arcdash curled itself into a ball next to the tree stump. Dash then sat down on the grass as he eyed the trees in front of him. There was a moment of silence between the young trainer and breeder for a few seconds until Dash decided to break it. "So... You wanted to talk about it, huh? About what's going on with Tomo all this time?" Rika neither nodded or said anything. "And you're wondering what happened to Jason, aren't you?" Rika nodded. "Tell me... Why do you want to know so much about it?"

"I... want to help Tomo," Rika said, brushing Eve's fur gently with her fingers, "I don't know why... but she seems to be feeling more down each day... She's a good friend of mine, and friends help eachother when they need it... Dash... Tell me... What... happened to Jason? Where is he?"

"He..." Dash started, "... moved away." Rika was surprised to hear this, but at the same time, she wasn't. "A few days after the graduation ceremony last year... His dad got a call from the company he was working for and he told me and the others that his dad was being transferred to Johto." Rika was actually more surprised by this and she quickly locked her eyes on the brown-haired boy, who was playing with a piece of grass he plucked from the ground. "Jason, seeing that his mother agreed to go with his father to Johto, he couldn't help but agree to follow them - he had no other choice. He told me that he'll only stay there temporarily. He told everyone, except you 'cause you were somewhere else that time, and Tomo was the last person he had told about the news."

"So... Did Tomo take it well?" Rika asked, her eyes filled with curiousity.

"She did," Dash replied, "It was a surprise to all of us, but she simply smiled and nodded. We all thought she'd be fine with Jason going away and all... but we were wrong." Dash then looked up into the sky, where a Pidgeot was seen flying with another Pidgeot. "She... started acting strange. It appeared that... she loved Jason more than we gave her credit for. We don't know the reason why she loved Jason so much, but we knew that Tomo never wanted to part with him like that. And then, that 'day' happened..." Rika concentrated more on Dash when he said this. "Tomo... She---" Just then, Dash saw someone walking towards them. It was Tomo, and Dash knew that his conversation with Rika had to stop there. Tomo saw the two and continued making her way towards them, and Rika was able to notice the girl just in time before she could ask Dash another question. "Hey," Dash greeted Tomo, trying to sound as normal as possible, "What are you doing here, Tomo?"

"I came looking for Rika," Tomo replied, smiling at the purple-haired girl, "I was going to ask if you'd like to go look for Pokemons with me. Would you like to, Rika?" Rika turned to look at Dash, who simply smiled and nodded to her. Rika then did the same thing to Tomo. "I'm happy to hear that. Dash, would you like to come along?"

"Uh... I think I'll pass," Dash replied, scratching the back of his head, "I'll just go look for Aisha and Joey. See you girls later, okay?" And with that, Dash turned around and walked away. Arcdash saw this and followed after.

"Should we get going?" Tomo asked, eyeing Rika, "I'm really curious about what Pokemon is waiting for us." Rika smiled and Tomo made her way ahead. As Rika walked behind Tomo while carrying Eve with her, Rika tried to see if Dash was still behind her. He was, but all she could see was his back. However, just when she turned around, her Pokegear vibrated. She had just received a new message, and when she read it, her eyes boarded with worry. "Rika, is something the matter?"

"I-It's nothing," Rika said, feeling great guilt for lying to her friend, "Let's go and find some Pokemon, okay?" Then, as she hid the Pokegear behind her, the words 'Keep It Quiet' could be seen on the screen of the device. Rika then hooked her Pokegear back on her skirt's waistline. "Shall we?" And with that, the two disappeared into the thickets of trees.

---

Rika and Tomo were now walking in Zone 4, an area where there were less trees but was surrounded more by mountainous rocks. Neither of them had said anything to eachother since they left Zone 2. Eve followed its owner from behind and also keeping a lookout for wild Pokemon. Rika then recalled Dash's message from earlier. Keep it quiet? How could she possibly do that? Rika bit her lower lip and closed her eyes shut. She then suddenly stopped walking, much to Eve and Tomo's surprise. 'Sorry, Dash...' Rika thought, 'I can't take it anymore...' "Tomo!" Rika exclaimed, "I, I need to tell you something!" Tomo turned around completely to face the girl, but from the look of Tomo's face, she knew exactly what Rika wanted to say. "Tomo... Jason... You miss him, don't you?" Tomo paused for a few seconds there. "Dash... He told me everything... But please! Don't be mad at him! I was the one who made him tell me the whole thing! Tomo... You really miss Jason, don't you?"

"Rika..." Tomo muttered, "I... I don't think that's any of your business..."

"But it is!" Rika protested, pressing her own hand against her chest, "You're my friend, Tomo... and I can't stand watching you sad. I want to help..."

"How..." Tomo muttered, looking away from Rika's stare, "How could you help?"

"I..." Rika muttered, "I'm not sure..." Rika then lowered her head to look at Eve, who was eyeing her with concern in its little eyes. "Maybe... Maybe if you tell me everything... Maybe then I can help you... Please, Tomo... It doesn't have to be now, but I want you to tell me what's troubling you... I want to... listen to your troubles... listen to your feelings... listen to your view of the world... So Tomo... Please? Don't be sad anymore. If you're sad, tell me... If you're angry, tell me... Everyone's worried about you... Not just me... So..."

"Rika..." Tomo muttered, eyeing Rika with teary eyes, "I... I..."

Suddenly, just when Tomo was about to say something, the ground shook furiously, causing Rika to fall on her knees. Rika then stood back up and Eve jumped into her arms. Rika then noticed the scared look on Tomo's face and noticed that her eyes were looking at something behind her. Rika slowly turned around, and to her shock, it was a wild Rhyhorn, and it looked real angry about something. "A-A Rhyhorn!" Rika cried, "T-Tomo! Run---" But just when Rika turned to face Tomo, Tomo collapsed and lost unconsciousness, much to Rika's surprise. "Tomo!" Rika and Eve then made their way towards their fallen friend while the Rhyhorn kept its eyes locked on them. "She fainted... Eve, we can't just leave her here..." Rika then stood in front of the fallen Tomo with her arms horizontally raised, acting like a human shield for her friend. Eve stood in front of Rika and went into battle stance. It knew very well that it could stand absolutely no chance against the Rhyhorn, but it was determined to protect Rika from harm. "I won't let you hurt Tomo!"

"RHYHORN!" the Rhyhorn roared, almost scaring the life out of Rika.

Rika was obviously scared. Her legs were trembling and her whole body was sweating. But, despite all that, she stood her ground and did not move an inch further. Just then, someone jumped out of the bushes and when Rika saw who the person was, a smile was formed on her face. "Are you okay, Rika?" Dash asked as Arcdash, who stood in front of him, went into battle stance, "I came thinking something like this might happen! A guard told me that a Rhyhorn started fighting with some other Pokemon and it made its way here!" Dash then saw Tomo lying on the ground. "Tomo? Is she okay?"

"S-She fainted suddenly when the Rhyhorn came," Rika explained, her voice trembling, "Dash, you better step away before you get seriously hurt!"

"And what?" Dash asked, "And see YOU two get hurt? Not a chance! Arcdash, I know that I'm asking a bit too much but... we need to fight off that Rhyhorn!"

"Sandshrew!" Arcdash cried.

The Rhyhorn then started the fight by charging against Arcdash, but the little Sandshrew dashed towards it in return. Arcdash then made a small cut on Rhyhorn's head with its Scratch technique. The Rhyhorn was terribly angered by this, and just when Dash was about to give another insruction to Arcdash, the Rhyhorn tackled the little Pokemon down, sending it tumbling away. That one Tackle attack proved to be too much for Arcdash to handle as the little Pokemon was already seriously hurt. Dash's eyes then widened in fear as the Rhyhorn prepared to hit Arcdash with another Tackle attack.

"Arcdash!" Dash cried out, "Move away!" Unfortunately, Arcdash was also too hurt to move any further. Then, as the Rhyhorn started charging at the Sandshrew again, light engulfed the little Pokemon's body - a sign of evolution. Just when it seemed like the Rhyhorn was about to knock Arcdash out once and for all, two unfamiliar paws with large claws caught the Rhyhorn by its horn and stopped it from moving any further. To Dash's amazement, Arcdash had evolved into a Sandslash! "Wow! Arcdash, you evolved! Come on! Let's teach this Pokemon a thing or two!"

"Sandslash!" Arcdash cried as it used all its strength in its attempt to push the Rhyhorn away. It took a while, but it was clearly seen that the Rhyhorn was forced to move back a few steps. "SAAAAANNNNDDDDSLAAAASH!" Then, to Dash, Eve and Rika's surprise, the newly evolved Arcdash lifted the heavy Pokemon over its shoulders and slammed it down hard right on the ground. The Rhyhorn was then trying to get back on its feet, but a Safari Zone watchguard fortunately arrived and shot the Rhyhorn with a tranquilizer, forcing the Rhyhorn to sleep. Arcdash just eyed as its opponent drifted into a deep slumber. "Sandslash?"

"Are you all okay?" the watchguard asked, making his way towards the kids, "I came as soon as I heard the emergency..." The man then saw Tomo lying on the ground. "T-That girl! She's unconscious! We have to get her to the infirmary!"

--- (Infirmary) ---

Tomo was now lying on bed and the doctor said she was going to be fine. Dash and Rika were sitting next to her, relieved that their friend was not seriously hurt. The two then watched as a tear flowed down her cheek. "Ja... son..." Tomo muttered in her sleep, "Ja... son... P, Please... don't... leave..." Rika then placed her hand on Tomo, who then held onto it tight.

-------------------------

FazzEagle - Okay! The next chapter we learn why Tomo really loves Jason so much! FOr now, it's hardly comedy. That's all I could say for now. See you all in the next chapter! And Knuckx117, your character might be appearing in the third season, so please be patient. Actually, a guy like him would be perfect in the third season. That goes the same for you, RazorBladen, and to the other characters I wasn't able to include yet! 


	51. Chapter 51 Tomo's Untold Past

Pokemon School Season Two Chapter 51 - Tomo's Untold Past

Tomo was still currently at the infirmary in the Safari Zone, lying on bed with her eyes closed and her body weak and fragile. Rika and Dash were still sitting next to her, both deciding that it was better to watch over their fallen friend instead of going out to catch Pokemons. The newly evolved Arcdash stood next to Dash, who kept admiring how great his newly evolved Pokemon was when fighting off the Rhyhorn earlier. Rika, on the other hand, was too worried about Tomo to spend some time for her Pokemon. Eve knew this and simply sat on Rika's lap, eyeing Tomo on the bed. Then, after ten minutes or so after Tomo was placed on bed, the girl's body started to stir and her eyes were starting to open. "Dash," Rika called out to the brown-haired boy, "It's Tomo... She's waking up." When Tomo finally opened her eyes, she saw the two kids sitting next to her. She then saw a smile forming on Rika's face before the purple-haired girl greeted, "Good afternoon... Tomo."

"Rika...?" Tomo muttered, her eyes shifting around the room, "Where... am I?"

"You're in the infirmary," Dash explained, "We're still in the Safari Zone though. You fainted just now all of a sudden. Your teacher said to wait here until Catching Classes are over. You... feeling okay?"

"I... guess so," Tomo replied, her voice being in a weak tone, "My head's feeling quite dizzy, but I'm sure it is nothing serious..." Tomo then sat up, a weak smile on her face. "I don't think it is necessary for me to stay here any longer," she said, eyeing Rika, "I'm sure I'll feel much better after a few minutes of fresh air." Tomo then saw the Sandslash next to Dash, and it took a little while for her to actually realize that it was Arcdash. "That Sanslash... It is Arcdash, right?" Dash and the Sandslash nodded. "So you finally evolved, huh? I've never seen a Sandslash this close before..." Dash then explained everything to Tomo - about how Arcdash evolved when fighting off the Rhyhorn from earlier. "I... see. Arcdash looks stronger now, huh?" Tomo then tried to reach her hand onto Sandslash's head, but when her hand was just few inches away from the Pokemon, her body trembled once. She then grabbed hold of the upper part of her left arm and squeezed it in pain. "Ugh... That hurts..."

"T-Tomo?" Rika flustered, "A-Are you okay? Your arm... I-Is something wrong with it!"

"I, I'm fine..." Tomo muttered, still squeezing her left arm. Tomo then suddenly looked up to Dash, who was eyeing her with concern. "Dash, I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave... I... need to have a talk with Rika... alone." Dash eyed Rika, who told him that it was okay by nodding. The brown-haired boy and his Pokemon then made their way out of the room, leaving Tomo and Rika behind. Eve then followed after Dash, going slowly out of the room while eyeing its trainer every now and then. As everyone had left, Tomo turned her attention to Rika. "Rika..." Tomo said to her, "I... must apologize. You could have gotten hurt by that Rhyhorn if Dash didn't make it in time... I'm... very sorry."

"N-Nothing of the sort!" Rika flustered, "I'm just glad that I was able to help..."

Silence then came between the two. Tomo kept her eyes on Rika while Rika kept her eyes on Tomo. Tomo then let go of her left arm and asked, "Rika, can I... trust you on keeping a secret?" Rika hesitated when she heard this but the purple-haired girl nodded in reply in the end. "OKay... I believe you. Do you... want to know my history with Jason?" Rika nodded nervously. "Then... please, don't look away." Rika then watched as Tomo started folding her left sleeve upwards. Then, to Rika's shock, on Tomo's left arm... was a huge scar, and judging by how it looked, she probably got it a long time ago. Tomo eyed the scar on her arm, her right hand trembling as she held onto her left sleeve. "Do you... see this? Do you see this scar?" Rika was too shocked to say anything in return. "It's... disgusting, isn't it? To see such a thing on a girl's body... It's pretty scary, isn't it?"

"It looked like it used to be very deep..." Rika said, eyeing the scar, "W-What happened? W-Where did you get such a scar from?"

"Seven years ago..." Tomo muttered suddenly, "That... was the first time I met 'him'..."

--- (Flashback, Seven Years Ago) ---

An eight year old Tomo was standing next to a lamp post with her parents, whose face were not clear, standing next to her. Tomo had a smile on her face, and she seemed pretty much more energetic than how she currently was. Tomo's hair was long, and her head was partially covered by a round white hat with a pink ribbon. She wore a yellow dress and a pair of sandals. It would seem that she had just returned from, or probably making their way to, a beach. She carried with her a beachball with colours of blue, white and yellow. They waited for the green pedestrian light to flash on the traffic light, but it was still on red after a minute or two. Tomo then turned to look at the mother, who was seen smiling back at her.

"Mama!" Tomo cried happily to her mother, "I want to build a big sandcastle! I want to build the biggest one there is so I can see everyone from my tower! Ah!" Just then, a couple of young boys were chasing eachother and were making their way towards Tomo. One of the boys then suddenly bumped into her, causing her to drop her beachball. The ball then started rolling itself on the road. "My ball! Come back, Mr. Ball!" Tomo went after it, ignoring her mother's calls. Just when Tomo was about to pick the ball up, the sound of a car was heard closing in. Tomo's mother and father kept calling for her to return to them, but Tomo was, at that time, still trying to pick up the ball. When she did, Tomo happily cried, "Got you, Mr. Ball!".

"Tomo!" her father shouted at her, "Come back here!"

Tomo heard her father's voice, but when Tomo was just about to turn to face her father, who was already making his way towards his daughter as quick as he could, the image of a fast-moving car was reflected in Tomo's eyes, and before she knew it, everything whited out and all she could heard after that were the sounds of an ambulance and her parents' voices. A few seconds later, she passed out, and all the sounds she had been listening to had faded. However, by the time she woke up, she found herself on a bed white white sheets. She couldn't stand up for some reason so she just used her eyes to look at her surroundings. She then saw a woman wearing a white coat standing next to her, and she could see a relieved smile on her face.

"Thank God you finally regained consciousness," the woman said, "Do you remember who you are?" Tomo couldn't find any energy to say anything, but she was able to force herself to nod once. "Good. I'm a doctor and you're currently in a hospital. Your parents will be coming to visit you later so please be patient. You've been sleeping for three days straight, but you still need plenty of food and rest." The woman then placed her hand on her head and patted her. "Now be a good girl and behave, okay? I'll go and get you a drink and something to eat." And with that, the doctor left, leaving her alone in that unfamiliar room with white walls.

"Ma... ma?" Tomo muttered, "Pa... pa...? It... hurts..."

---

Tomo's father and mother were now in the room with their daughter and the doctor had just arrived to give out Tomo's medical report. "Mr. Kyle and Mrs. Kyle," the doctor said with a soft sigh, "I'm afraid to say but your daughter had lost a huge amount of blood and is in need of an operation." Tomo's mother gasped when she heard this. "Don't worry. The possibility for the operation to be a success is high." The doctor then turned her attention to Tomo, who was staring blankly into the ceiling. "Now all we need is for the girl to agree with this." The doctor then smiled as she patted Tomo on the head. "Don't worry now, child. It's going to be okay. You'll be fine."

"As long as it would help our daughter, doctor..." Tomo's father said, "Tomo, I want you to be a good girl and do what the doctor tells you, okay?"

Tomo eventually agreed to go on with the operation... but she couldn't shake the feeling of fear that was dwelling in her heart at that moment. Her operation was schedueled a week later, and her parents had decided to work harder to pay for the operation - eventhough it meant reducing the time they had to spent with their injured daughter. A few days after the sad news, Tomo had befriended the doctor, who seemed really nice and trustworthy, but at the same time, Tomo felt guilty for making her parents work so hard just to help her. Then, just three days before her operation... she met a boy. That boy was the doctor's nephew.

The boy had short and wild red hair, and he looked nothing like his aunt. He wore a blue t-shirt and a pair of brown shorts. His feet were covered by a pair of blue rubber shoes. Tomo sat up when the boy entered her room. The doctor told her that he was coming to play with her while her parents were away, and Tomo simply agreed to the doctor's idea. She needed someone to talk to, someone to play with... but when the boy came closer to her with a bashful smile on his face, she felt a glmpse of fear in her heart for some reason. As the boy stood next to her, her heart was beating faster than ever and sweats started dropping from her head. Her widened and horrified eyes reflected the image of the boy, who was completely oblivious to all of this.

"Hi..." the boy said shyly, "Nice to meet you... My name's Jason." But Tomo just stared at him, her hands trembling like it never did before. "What's your name?"

"N-No!" Tomo exclaimed, bringing her whole body closer to the corner of her bed, "Don't come near me!" Then, images of the young boys that accidentally made her drop her beachball three days ago flashed in her mind. She blamed those boys for all her misery at that time. If it wasn't for them, she wouldn't have dropped her beachball; If it wasn't for them, she wouldn't have ran after her ball on the street; if it wasn't for them, all of this... would have never happened. The boy then watched as Tomo brought her hands to her head and started shaking it like a person possesssed. Her sreams brought the attention of several doctors and nurses, who all came running into the room as fast as they could. The doctors and nurses tried to calm her down, but the only words that came from her mouth were, "Stay away! Stay away! It's their fault! It's not mine!" She repeated those words for almost an hour.

Jason, the boy she met earlier, had already left, afraid that he was the cause for the whole uproar. A few minutes after she had finally calmed down and was made to lie on bed, the doctor that she had been friends with all this time came into the room and sat on the chair next to her. "Tomo," the doctor said, "What's wrong? Why were you screaming like that that just now?" Tomo neither moved or spoke. "My nephew came her earlier, right? But he told me that he left because you told him to leave... What's wrong? Don't you like my nephew?" Tomo, again, did not say a thing. "But one of the doctors told me that what happened earlier had something to do with Jason. Could you... tell me? Did something happened before you came here?" Just then, the same images of the young boys from three days ago started flashing in her head again, causing her whole body to tremble. The doctor was surprised by this and grabbed her by the shoulders, calming the young girl down a little. "Please calm down, Tomo... I'm sorry. I'll just go and ask your parents about this matter. You do have an important day coming and all." And with that, the doctor got up from her seat and left the scene.

Tomo was breathing quite heavily when the doctor left, and soon, she fell asleep and into a dream that seemed all too real. In the dream, she found herself standing on the same spot where she got run over by the vehicle three days ago. Tomo then saw a familiar scene. She saw herself talking to her mother just like she did three days ago. Tomo did not know what was going on, but when she saw those same boys that bumped into her running towards her 'other' self, her eyes widened in fear and her heart was again beating fast and hard. 'No!' Tomo thought, trying to shout out to the Tomo in front of her but was scared to do so, 'Watch out!' Tomo then watched in horror as the Tomo from three days ago got bumped by one of the boys, causing her to drop her beachball, which then rolled down on the road like how it did that time. The ball then stopped in front of Tomo's feet. 'No... Don't come here! If you do, you'll---!"

Tomo then heard the sound of a car, which she then saw was driving towards her with great speed. Just before the car could hit the 'other' Tomo, the 'real' Tomo let out a scream as she closed her eyes to avoid watching the horrible fate that had fallen on her three days ago. However, the car suddenly vanished and when Tomo noticed how quiet it got, she finally opened her eyes, only to find that the vehicle was no longer there. Tomo then watched as the Tomo from three days ago vanished like sand being blown by the wind. Her whole surroundings then vanished the same way, and before she knew it, she was standing on nothing and she found herself in a huge white space. She looked around to see if anyone was there, and there wasn't - she was alone.

"You hated what happened to you, right?" her own voice echoed in her mind, "If it wasn't for those boys, you wouldn't have been dragged into this mess... I can help you." Tomo looked around to see who was talking but the only person there was herself and nobody else. "Don't be afraid... I'm you in a way. It's kind of hard to explain... but I was supposed to be 'you' before you were born. Think of me as another personality that failed to be born with you. You can even consider me as your 'sister'. I've been sleeping inside you this whole time, and I saw what happened to you three days ago... I was very sad. I can help you, you know. If any mean boys come to hurt you, I'll come and rescue you, okay?"

Tomo felt it was strange at first, but after a minute or two, Tomo nodded and said, "Thank you... sister."

--- (Two Years Later) ---

Tomo's operation two years ago went well and she's finally back to normal. However, she herself had not been acting like she usually does. Most of the time she's quiet and would hardly say a word, but at some point she becomes energetic and would say a number of things. This all started two years ago after her operation. The doctor stated that the cause was what happened to her two years ago during her 'accident', and the doctor had indictated that somehow or someway, Tomo had developed herself an 'alter ego' - her parents weren't worried about this though. Tomo had since then became a student of a school (a normal school) in Pallet Town, where she was known for her two very different personalities. Exactly two years after her 'accident', she had once again met the boy she never thought she'd meet again - Jason.

Tomo was just making her way to school when she suddenly bumped into him, who she then realized was wearing the boy's school uniform from her school. Tomo was surprised, but it wasn't shown on her face. She just stared at him, who stared at her in return. "You're..." Jason said, keeping his eyes on the familiar-looking girl in front of him, "Aren't you... that girl from the hospital? The one... from two years ago?" Tomo did not answer; she simply scowled at him. Jason then looked away from her, being the shy boy he was. "So... how have you been doing all this time?"

"Move aside," Tomo said coldy, "You're in my way."

"Huh?" Jason asked, "H-Hey! I was just asking if you're feeling well or not!"

"That is not of your concern," Tomo said, glaring at him, "I don't need your pity. Move aside and leave me alone."

"W-What's the big deal with you anyway!" Jason spat, "All I did was---" Then, to Jason's surprise, Tomo slapped him hard right across his left cheek. Tomo, however, did not looked the least bit hesitant about it. "W-Wha? What... was that fo---"

"I told you to move," Tomo said, "You were beginning to annoy me." Tomo then walked past him, not bothering to look at the nephew of the doctor from two years ago. "If you try anything like that again, I WILL show you no mercy." And with that, Tomo left the scene.

--- (In Tomo's Class) ---

"Hey, Kyle!" a boy shouted at her, "What's the big deal insulting me like that! What did I ever do to you!" It was recess, but there seemed to be a fight between Tomo and a classmate of her's. It would appear that she had insulted him in a way on purpose. "I'm not going to back down just because you're a girl!"

"What's holding you?" Tomo asked, glaring at the boy, "I only said what I think about you, and I think you're a fool. What's so wrong about telling the truth?"

"I've had enough of you, Kyle!" the boy spat, "You've been glaring at us boys since the first day of school! You're really asking for it, aren't you!" Tomo did not say a thing. "Why you!" The boy then pushed Tomo away, causing her to fall over her chair and onto the floor. Tomo clicked her tongue and glared at the boy again, who seemed very angry. "A lot of boys told me about how weird you are! Maybe I'll knock some sense into you with a punch!" The other kids tried to reason with him but it was no use. The girls all screamed at him to stop, but he ignored each and every one of them. "Here I come!"

The boy then threw his fist at Tomo, who was about to do something if it wasn't for the interference of Jason, who had just arrived. Just when the boy's fist about to touch Tomo's face, Jason grabbed his hand and pulled him away from Tomo, much to Tomo's surprise. "That's enough," Jason said, "It wouldn't be right to hit girls." With a click of the boy's tongue, the angry boy shook his hand off from Jason and walked away. Jason then turned his attention to Tomo, who was still on the floor. "You okay? Here, let me help you up." Jason offered his hand to Tomo, but the girl rudely slapped it away. Tomo then quickly got back to her feet without looking at the red-haired boy. "I was just trying to help!"

"I didn't need it," Tomo said, "Mind your own business." And with that, Tomo made her way out of the classroom, leaving a concerned Jason behind.

---

School was finally over for the day, but it started raining outside and Tomo forgot to bring an umbrella of her own. Then, the same boy she had been meeting all this time, Jason, came walking towards her with an umbrella in hand. "Hey," Jason called out to her, "You don't have an umbrella, right? We can share mine if you don't mind." Jason then opened up his umbrella and stood next to her. "Shall we go?" But to his surprise, Tomo walked ahead into the rain. Jason chased after her and grabbed her by the shoulder. "Hey! I'm trying to be nice with you but all you do is ignore me! What's wrong with you anyway!"

"I told you to leave me ALONE," Tomo said with a scowl, "What's so hard to understand about that, idiot?" Tomo then wanted to walk away, but Jason threw his umbrella in front of her. "What?"

"Take it," Jason said as the rain started pouring over him, "If you don't want to share it with me then FINE! You can use it for your own self! I just can't stand watching you wet from the rain like this." Tomo did not bother to pick up the umbrella, which angered Jason more. "I try... I try to be friends with you, but you just won't give me a chance! You think I don't know how you felt two years ago?" Tomo was shocked when she heard him say this. "You think I don't know what HAPPENED to you two years ago? I'll be honest with you then... I was the one who accidentally pushed you two years ago!" Tomo's eyes were filled with anger when she heard this. "It was my fault you got run over! It was my fault that you turned out this way! Don't go hating other people just because of ME!" Jason then lowered his head. "I'm just as angry at myself as you are. I'm... really sorry for what happened..." Jason then walked away from the scene, leaving both Tomo and his umbrella behind.

'Why...' Tomo thought, 'Why am I... crying?' Tears began flowing out of her eyes, much to her own dismay. Why DID she cry? It was the boy who made her life miserable two years ago. Why did she cry when the boy she should have hated the most apologized to her? Tomo then crouched down and picked up his umbrella. Without another word said, the girl started making her way home, tears continue flowing down her cheeks. 'N-No! I must not do these things! It's HIS fault that I turned out like this! If it wasn't for him, I'd be... happy now.' Tomo was about to turn around the nearby corner when she suddenly a hear two girls talking. She heard her name in one of their conversations and decided to listen in while hiding behind a lamp post. 'Are they... talking about me?'

"Poor Jason," the first girl said, "He's pushing himself far too hard..."

"Yeah..." the second girl added, "He's actually trying to get along with Tomo... Doesn't he know that Tomo hates boys?"

"We kept telling him that," the first girl pointed out, "But all he ever said was 'I have to be friends with her'. I don't get it why he HAS to but he's sure persistent about it. He's been thinking about doing it since last eyar. That Tomo has a bad reputation in school. Remember last year? When Tomo insulted one of the seniors?"

"Oh, yeah!" the second girl exclaimed, "They tried to hang a poster of Tomo being some sort of mental patient or something like that..."

"Yeah," the first girl said, "That's the one. Jason heard about their scheme and actually charged into their classroom and picked a fight with them! He got beaten up real bad but he was able to destroy the poster... He was even given suspension by the principal. Fortunately, the seniors dropped the idea of putting up that poster, or else Jason might have attacked them again that time..."

"That's right," the second girl said, "Poor Jason... All that just to get noticed by Tomo... Hey, you don't think he has some sort of crush on her, do you?"

"Not a chance!" the first girl laughed, "What BOY would fall for a girl like her anyway? I'm just glad that we're not in her class! They said the she's planning to go to Pokemon School when she's ready. Oh no! I hope she doesn't scare or hurt her Pokemon too much!"

"Oh my!" the second girl gasped, "You mean, right here? In Pallet Town? Jason's thinking of the same thing!"

"That boy should think twice about Tomo if he wants to continue living," the first girl said, "Maybe you and I should go and talk to him?"

"Iyaa..." the first girl squeeled, "You do it! I have my eyes on another boy, remember?"

Tomo's eyes widened in shock as she heard them all before the two girls left the scene. She held her schoolbag close to her chest as she lowered her head, her front hair covering her eyes as she started to cry again.

--- (The Next Day) ---

Jason was making his way to school when he suddenly met up with someone unexpected. As he was about to turn to a corner, Tomo called him out from behind. He turned around, and there she was holding the umbrella he left yesterday. "This is your umbrella," Tomo said, "I came to return it." Jason did not say anything, but he took the umbrella from her hands. He was then about to continue making his way to school, but Tomo called him out again. "Just to let you know," she said, "I still haven't forgived you for what you did." Jason paused when he heard this. "But... I think one day I might..." Jason's eyes widened in surprise when he heard this. He turned around and looked at her right in her eyes. Tomo then walked past him and said, "So... until that day comes... please, let me hate a little longer." The girl then walked ahead.

A smile was then plastered on Jason's face and he quickly walked after her. "H-Hey!" Jason said, "Do you mind if I walk next to you? You don't have to think of me as a friend if you don't want to. Think of me as a complete stranger!" Tomo did not say a thing in reurn and continued making her way to school. "Hey! There you go again! Try acting a little nicer or something!"

"Excuse me..." Tomo said, turning around to look at him. "But do I know you... 'complete stranger'?" This put another smile on Jason's face and the boy quickly made hiw way next to her. Tomo avoided looking at him the whole time, but she did say something to him. "Listen here, whoever-you-are..." Tomo muttered to him, "Don't try to be friendly with me."

"Whatever you say..." Jason said, "Hey, you know what? I'm planning to go to Pokemon School one day! How about you?"

"It's none of your business..."

--- (Flashback Ends) ---

"In the end I couldn't bring myself to hate him," Tomo said as tears started flowing down her eyes, "I wanted to... I wanted to hate him so much... but I couldn't do it... I couldn't possibly hate someone like him. He was trying his best to apologize to me and yet... All those beatings he took from the seniors... He took them on my behalf just because he wanted me to forgive him..." Tomo then lowered her head as she tightened her grip on her quilt. "This scar... was proof of my feelings for him... It reminds me of the pain those many years ago... but it also reminds me how I first fell for him... I..." Tomo then grabbed hold of Rika by the shoulders and lowered her head facing Rika's legs, trying to prevent Rika from watching her cry. "I... miss him, Rika... I truly miss him..." Rika then placed her hands on Tomo's shoulders, which were trembling, like a mother caring for her crying child. Tears then also started flowing down the purple-haired girl's eyes. "Last year... A week after he left for Johto... Dash and the others brought me to the park to get my mind off of Jason... but I started crying suddenly... I couldn't stop... I truly... miss him, Rika..."

A few seconds later, Tomo cried herself to sleep. By that time, Rika was sitting on the bed with a sleeping Tomo's head resting on her lap. Rika was caressing Tomo's hair when Dash came walking back in. He eyed as a single drop of tear started flowing down the purple-haired girl's eye. "Rika..." he muttered, "What... happened? Are you..." Rika shook her head without saying a word. The girl then recalled the words 'we can't always be with eachother forever' that Aisha once spoke of and looked down on Tomo's sleeping face. Dash sighed and then turned around to walk out of the room again. 'Not everything goes on forever... I... should know.'

------------------

FazzEagle - I tried my best writing Tomo's history with her alter-ego (really, I did). Well, we know that Jason's away now right? But will he be coming back? I really can't find anything to say to you all right now but... please keep reviewing! There's more of these sort of stories in Gambarimasu! Pokemon SChool - Season Two, and I do hope you all like it! FazzEagle, over and... gone (that sounded like a tease...)! And hey, have you checked Buwaro's Pokemon Fanfiction yet? It's really nice! Devilrose87 wasn't so bad either! If you have time, why not check their stories? They're called "Tales of the Flame" and "Pokemon Emerald: Legends in Hoenn". I'm sure you'll all like it. 


	52. Chapter 52 Fazz Returns!

Pokemon School Season Two Chapter 52 - Fazz Returns!

Dash slowly sat up as he woke up from his sleep. He eyed Mary, who was still sleeping next to him while hugging her Pikachu Doll. He got off from the bed, carefully so Mary won't wake up, and made his way out of the room. A lot had happened since his trip to the Safari Zone, and he hardly saw Rika anymore on account that she now always visits Tomo, who's still taking a break from school. He paused when he stood close to the stairs to recall all the things that had happened, but when he was about to make his way down the stairs, a familiar sleepy voice called out to him. "Brother Dash?" Mary called him out as she walked out from Dash's room, dragging her doll with her, "Is it breakfast time already?" Dash turned to face her and nodded. "Good morning, brother Dash (yawn)... Can we have breakfast together?"

"Uh... Sure," Dash replied as the girl walked towards him, "I don't mind." Mary then took hold of Dash's hand and both of them started making their way to the kitchen downstairs. However, just when they were about to enter the kitchen, someone rang the doorbell outside. Mary rubbed her eyes as she eyed the frontdoor and gave out a soft yawn. "Huh? I wonder who could be here this early in the morning?"

"I'm not sure," Dash said as he proceeded to the door, "If it's the mailman then someone has to tell him that ringing the doorbell isn't part of his job..." Dash then grabbed the doorknob and pulled open the door. To his surprise, the one standing in front of him at that time was none other than Fazz, a friend he had not seen for quite some time now. However, for some odd reason, Fazz seemed depressed and he had his head facing downwards. Dash sweat-dropped when he saw him like this. "Fazz... How... nice to see you here. What... happened to you? You look terrible." Just then, Fazz's little sister, Rena, came walking from behind Dash's depressed friend. Dash saw her and smiled at the little girl, causing her to slightly blush. "Why, if it isn't little Rena... Mary, say 'hello' to Rena, okay?"

"Rena!" Mary cried happily, quickly walking towards her and grasping the young girl's hands, "I really missed you so much! So how was living in Celadon like? Was it nice?"

Rena smiled and nodded. "It sure was!" Rena replied, "The whole place smells like flowers and perfume! I really missed you too, Mary!"

"So uh... Fazz," Dash said, eyeing the boy who had been quiet the whole time, "Why... aren't you being as happy? You got sick of all the flowers and perfume or something?" Fazz then raised his head, revealing his worn-out and lifeless-looking eyes, starting the brown-haired boy from all his sleep. "Ah! You don't even look alive (for someone who hardly appears in any chapters)! You look like you had not gotten much sleep lately!"

"That's... exactly what happened," Fazz muttered, "Now if you don't mind... I'll go lie down on your couch and have a few winks... Good night, Dash." And with that, Fazz walked past the boy and made his way towards the living room, Dash and the girls kept their eyes on him until he disappeared from view. Dash then turned to look at Rena. "Uh... Rena? What... just happened to him? He didn't look so good..."

"He's been like that since he started hanging out with Meia..." Rena pointed out, surprising Mary, "He's been hanging out with her in school... at home... almost everywhere... He's having a break from school for a week or two. Meia's coming over later, I think..."

"With Meia?" Dash asked himself, rubbing his chin, "Huh... I wonder why... Maybe I should go and talk to him... Mary, go and play with Rena for the moment, okay? Rena, why don't you have breakfast with her?" The two girls nodded and quickly made their way to the kitchen, where Dash's mother was waiting. Dash then made his way to the living room, where a dead-tired Fazz was lying down on his face on the couch. Dash sweat-dropped at the sight. "Hey... You're going to suffocate yourself if you don't turn around..." Fazz did what Dash suggested him to do as Dash sat on the couch next to him. Dash leaned on the couch and looked up at the ceilin with a sigh. "So... I heard you've been spending time with Meia. What happened? I thought you enjoy spending time with her."

"I... did," Fazz muttered, his voice so fragile, "I took her to parks... the beach... shopping malls... I even took her to bungee jump lessons..."

"'Bungee jump'?" Dash asked, raising an eyebrow as he eyed his tired friend, "But... I thought you were afraid of heights?"

"I... am," Fazz replied, causing Dash to sweat-drop, "But Meia likes that sort of thing so... I agreed to do it with her together... I've never screamed so hard or been so scared in all my life..."

'Wow...' Dash thought, 'Wish I could've seen THAT...' "Let me get this straight, okay? You once told me that you like Meia, don't you?" Fazz weakly nodded. "So you want to impress her by spending time doing things that she enjoys together?" Fazz nodded again. "So? Did it work out between you two?" Fazz shook his head. "Huh? Why not? Did something happen?"

"It's not that nothing happened," Fazz pointed out, "It's something she does..."

"Huh?" Dash asked, raising an eyebrow, "Does what?"

Suddenly, the front door was pushed open without any sounds of knocking and the blonde-haired girl in question came walking in with a huge smile on her face. Then, like a Houndour in pursuit, she sensed right away where Dash was and headed towards the living room. Dash turned around and saw her, only to get jumped at by her and getting pushed down on the sofa. "Hello there, Dashy-poo!" she said as she started snuggling to the brown-haired boy, "I missed you soooooooooooooooo much! I've been talking about you and how you would have loved the places in Celadon! Are you glad to see me? Did you miss me!"

"THAT." Fazz groaned, lowering his head again, causing Dash to sweat-drop.

"M-Meia!" Dash said as he started to push Meia off of him, "Get off of me!"

"Why?" Meia asked, resisting Dash's push, "I've been wanting to do this for a long time now!"

"You've ALWAYS been doing this to me!" Dash pointed out, his face getting red, "Go do it on someone else! You know, like to Fazz or something?"

"Huh?" Meia asked, eyeing Dash as she stopped snuggling him, "Why? I'm sure he won't like it if I just do it without reason." Eventhough those words might have been true, but Dash could see the words 'I really won't mind' hovering over Fazz's head. Dash sweat-dropped. Meia then got off of Dash as Mrs. Aileron came walking in. "Hello there, Mrs. Aileron!" she greeted, "I'm back! Did you miss me?"

"Meia!" Dash's mother cried, "Your mother told me you were visiting. So what brought you here to visit?"

"Dash promised me that he'll be my boyfriend the next time I see him!" Meia replied, much to Dash and Fazz's shock.

"W-What!" Dash flustered, "I said no such thing!"

"And then we'll start dating and going on romantic cruises on the S.S.Anne!"

"Stop making up the past! I made no such promises!"

"And then we'll finally be married and have more than six kids!"

"NOW THAT'S GOING OVER THE LINE!" Dash then noticed the icy glare Fazz was giving him, and Dash felt cold sweats flowing down his head. "I, I really don't know anything about what she's saying!" Dash flustered, waving his arms in the air, "I-I swear! She's making the whole thing up!"

"No, I am not!" Meia said, "I remember it so well... We were both together standing next to the beach in Cinnabar Island and we---"

"I'VE NEVER BEEN TO CINNABAR ISLAND!"

Dash's mother sweat-dropped. 'It's been such a long time...' she thought, '... since this house become so lively...'

"Aunty!" Mary's voice was heard calling, "Can I and Rena go..." The young girl then walked into the room and saw Meia, who was attempting another hug to the brown-haired boy. "H-Hey!" Mary flustered as she quickly made her way towards the scene, "What do you think you're doing!" Mary then wrapped her arms around Meia's stomach and started trying to pull the girl away from Dash, but Meia was just too strong for her. "Get away from brother Dash!" Rena then came walking in to look for Mary, and to her surprise, she saw her friend trying to pull Meia away from Dash, who was just weirdly eyeing the whole sight. "Rena! Help me pull Meia away!"

"Y-Yes!" Rena replied.

"If anyone needs me," Mrs. Aileron said, "I'll be in the kitchen, okay?" And with that, she made her way out of the living room.

"Heave-ho!" both Rena and Mary chanted in unison, "Heave-ho!"

"Oh no!" Meia cried as she noticed herself being pulled backwards, "I'm losing! Dash, help me!" Dash offered his hand to her, but as the girl tried desperately to grab it, Dash pulled it away from her. "Huh! I can't reach it!" Fazz sweat-dropped. "Ah! I'm going down!" And with another pull from the girls, Meia tripped over herself and fell on them. As Mrs. Aileron came walking back in, she eyed the three girls lying in a pile on the floor - swirls in all three of the girls' eyes. "Oh... I'm so dizzy..."

---

Dash and Fazz were taking a stroll outside while the others stayed in Dash's house. Pip and Fazz's Charmeleon, Fireball, were walking behind them - Pip failing to get a conversation going with the silent Charmeleon. Dash sighed and then looked at Fazz, who again looked depressed. "So..." Dash muttered, "I'M suppose to be the cause of your problem? I keep telling her to not do those things... I don't even know why she does it anyway..."

"She likes you," Fazz replied, "Don't you understand that? She's been saying that since last year for crying out loud... And not for just being a 'friend'."

"W-What?" Dash flustered, "A-Are you sure?"

Fazz chuckled. "Man," Fazz said, "You can be so dense sometimes, you know that? So... You... don't like her too, do you? You know... as a girlfriend?"

"Huh?" Dash asked, "Of course not. I like her only as her friend. Besides, I don't think I can keep up with all that energy of hers..."

"I thought so," Fazz said, sighing, "But she has this sort of... 'thing' for you." Suddenly, Fazz paused and turned around to face Dash, looking at him straight in the eyes. "Dash! I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!"

"W-What?" Dash flustered, "W-Why the sudden---"

"Maybe she'll notice me if I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle," Fazz explained, "I've been itching to have a real battle with you anyway." Dash did not say anything in return. "Tomorrow. Battle Park. Got it? Nothing personal, okay?" And with that, Fazz and Fireball left the scene.

'Fazz is really serious about this...' Dash thought, eyeing Pip, 'what should I do...'

--- (The Next Day, In Front of Battle Park) ---

Both Dash, Meia and Fazz were already at the Battle Park. The Battle Park was a giant one-floored building shaped like half of a Pokeball sticking out of the ground. A lot of other trainers were there for a friendly fight, while some, which were students, were looking to challenge different trainers for points. Dash, Fazz and Meia then made their way into the Battle Park, where they then found themself in a large room. There were about more than five rectangular lines on the floor where the trainers' Pokemon would do battle in. Each rectangle was watched by one of the employees working there and became the referee for every match held there. Each rectangle can consist different battle terrain: normal, water, mountains, forest and etc. At first, every rectangle would be a 'Normal', which was nothing but the floor, but if requested by the trainers, then the floor would sink and a new floor of the requested terrain would surface. Other than the 'Battle Grounds', the name used to refer to the rectangles, there was also a small restaurant where people can hang out.

"Okay," Fazz said, "We're here. We don't really come here because it's usually crowded, but I was able to book us a spot."

"So you two are really going to have a Pokemon battle?" Meia gasped, "Wow, I've always wanted to see you two in a Pokemon match! I thought you two were kidding!" Dash and Fazz sweat-dropped. "Can I watch, huh? Can I?"

"S-Sure," Dash said as the girl stood closer to him, "Just... step back, will you?"

"It's only going to be a one-on-one Pokemon battle and we're only allowed to use one Pokemon," Fazz said, "I choose Fireball, and the terrain we'll be using will be 'Normal'."

"Okay," Dash said, "I'll use Arcdash this time."

"The first Pokemon to stay down after the count of three, or submits defeat, loses!" Fazz explained, "Let's go then!" And with that, the three made their way towards an empty Battle Ground.

---

Dash and Fazz were now each standing at one end of the rectangle, facing eachother with competitive eyes. Meia watched from a distance with Pip standing next to her. As the referee gave the signal, both Dash and Fazz threw their Pokeballs in the air. "I choose you, Arcdash!" Dash exclaimed, "Let's see what you got!"

"I choose you, Fireball!" Fazz cried. The Charmeleon and the Sandslash were now standing inside the Battle Ground and both went into their battle stances - the fire on Fireball's tail grew a few seconds later. "Okay, Fireball! Start off with a Flamethrower attack!"

The Charmeleon then started to breate fire from its mouth, but Arcdash was able to jump aside to avoid getting burned. Arcdash then charged at Fireball, who then grabbed Arcdash by the wrists. The Charmeleon, still holding onto Arcdash's wrists, then started using Flamethrower again, and this time, it hit Arcdash head-on. The Sandslash then collapsed onto the floor and the referee started to count to three. However, before the referee could give the last count, Arcdash was able to get back on its feet, surprising both Fireball and Fazz.

"That was close," Dash sighed, "That was a stupid move on my part... I got it! Arcdash, use those moves I taught you yesterday!"

Arcdash turned to look at its trainer and nodded, a thumb's up followed later. Arcdash then charged at Fireball again, and when Fireball grabbed its hands like before, Arcdash grabbed the Charmeleon's wrists in return. Then, to Fazz and Meia's surprise, Arcdash brought Fireball closer to him and wrapped its large arms around the Fire Pokemon's body. Arcdash then started to drop on its own back, tossing the Charmeleon in the air and causing it to land hard on its back. "Yeah!" Dash cried, "Belly-To-Back Suplex! Watching those wrestling shows last night really paid off!"

"W-What!" Fazz flustered, "A wrestling move! Fireball, if wrestling he wants, then wrestling he'll get!"

The Charmeleon then got back to its feet and started charging at Arcdash. Arcdash saw this and placed his giant paws in front of him, but to his surprise, the Charmeleon sidestepped and moved behind him. The Charmeleon then wrapped its arms around Arcdash from behind and lifted it off its feet. Dash's jaw dropped when Arcdash's head was driven right onto the floor - this was another wrestling move known as the 'German Suplex'.

"Ha!" Fazz said, "How'd you like that!"

"Ugh!" Dash said with a click of his tongue, "Looks like Fireball knows a few wrestling moves too, huh? Arcdash, don't give up!" As it heard its trainer said this, Arcdash quickly got back to its feet. "Okay then! Let's try a simple 'Suplex' this time!" Arcdash quickly ran towards Fireball and kicked it right in the stomach, causing the Charmeleon to drop on one knee. Arcdash then grabbed hold of Fireball's head and brought it under its arm. Arcdash then pulled on Fireball's tail and lifted the Fire Pokemon off the floor before slamming it down with a hard impact. The referee started counting, but Fireball was able to get back up. "Knock it back down, Arcdash!"

"Sandslash!" Arcdash cried as it charged at Fireball. The Sandslash then knocked the Fire Pokemon back down by tackling Fireball's body with its shoulder. Fireball cried in pain as the referee started counting again, but the Fire Pokemon was still able to stand up befor the count of three. "S-Sandslash?"

"He's tough..." Dash muttered, "Be careful, Arcdash!"

Fireball then charged at Arcdash again and this time, the Fire Pokemon kicked it down with a 'dropkick' (a move where you knock your opponent down with both feet while in mid-air). Arcdash quickly got back to its feet and threw its clenched paws at the Fire Pokemon. The punch hit it but Fireball retaliated with a punch of its own. After a few more punches from eachother, they decided to move away at the same time. Fireball charged at it at first, but Arcdash intacipated this and knocked it down with a 'clothesline' (a move where you knock your opponents down by their necks with your arm). Arcdash then grabbed the Charmeleon's head again and this time, pulled it closer to it and lifted it over its shoulders. Arcdash then fell down, bringing the Charmeleon down with it with a slam.

Meia's eyes were then filled with concern for the Charmeleon. "F-Fazz!" Meia cried, "Don't give up!"

'Meia...' Fazz thought, 'What other moves do I know... Wait.'

Arcdash then grabbed the Charmeleon's head again as it got back to its feet, but Arcdash was about to peform another wrestling move, Fireball used Flamethrower again and blasted the Sandslash out of the Battle Ground, giving Fireball the vistory via countout. "H-Hey!" Dash flustered, "N-No fair! You used fire! Disqualification!"

Fazz sweat-dropped. "Hey," he said to Dash, "This was originally a 'POKEMON BATTLE', not a wrestling match."

"Oh," Dash said, sweat-dropping, "You're right..."

"The winner of this match is..." the referee said, "... Fazz!" And with that, Dash went over to his fallen Pokemon.

"You did great, Arcdash..." Dash said as he called Arcdash back to its Pokeball, "But now you can rest until our next battle together, okay?" Dash then stood up and faced Fazz, who had just called his Pokemon back to its Pokeball. "Nice match there, Fazz! You beat me fair and square!"

"Don't forget that its YOUR own fault that you lost," Fazz pointed out, causing Dash to sweat-drop, "Thinking that the Pokemons were in a wrestling ring... That's the silliest mistake I've heard."

"H-Hey!" Dash flustered, "I was really getting into it, okay!"

"Both of you were really great!" Meia said as she and Pip made their way towards the two, "I'm a REAL fan of wrestling actually!"

Dash and Fazz sweat-dropped. 'Didn't see THAT coming...' Dash and Fazz thought in unison.

"Um... Meia?" Fazz asked, "C, Can I... uh... speak to you in private?"

"Hm?" Meia asked, tilting her head, "Whatever for?"

"I have something I want to tell you..." Fazz said, "It's really important..." And with that, the two walked away somewhere, leaving Dash and Pip behind.

"I guess the victory just now kind of gave him a little bit of courage, huh?" Dash said to Pip, "I guess me losing and all wasn't so bad after all." He then noticed the supspicious look on Pip's face. "What is it?"

"Furret..." Pip muttered as it started moving its arms around, "Furr Furret..."

"I did NOT lose on purpose!" Dash exclaimed. Dash continued eyeing Pip, and then sighed. "Okay..." Dash said, "Maybe I DID want him to win a little bit... But what happened at the end of the match was NOT intentional!"

"REALLY!" Fazz's voice cried through half of the Battle Park, "YOU REALLY MEAN IT?" Fazz then started sprinting towards Dash, who was more than surprise to see Fazz did so. "Dash!" he said, grabbing Dash by his shoulders, "I did it! I asked her out! I was able to ask her out on a date!" Fazz then let go of Dash and grinned. "Thanks for the match today! It really helped giving me some courage to do it!"

"Really?" Dash asked, a smile plastered on his face, "Did she say 'yes' then?"

"No!"

Dash and Pip whited out while Fazz maintained his smile. A gust of wind started blowing against them as there was silence between them. "What?" Dash asked, "She said 'no'? Then why are you---"

"She said 'no' at first because she thought I didn't like her that much," Fazz pointed out, "But when I said I did..."

"She said 'yes'?"

"She said she can't go!"

Dash and Pip anime-fell.

"But we both agreed to start out as friends first," Fazz continued, "Things are looking pretty well though!" Just then, Meia came walking from behind Fazz. As both Fazz and Meia looked at eachother, they looked away just as quick as their faces started to blush. "We uh... should probably be going now, huh?"

"I guess so," Meia said with a smile and a nod, "Right, Fazz?" Fazz nodded and the two started to make their way out of the scene. "Bye, Dash! I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"That went well," Dash said with a sigh, "Can't wait how this ends..."

--- (The Next Day) ---

Dash had just walked out from his house and was about to go for a walk with Pip, who then just arrived next to him. As the two proceeded towards the front gate, Meia came out of nowhere and jumped into Dash's arms, knocking the brown-haired boy down onto the ground. "Hello again, Dash!" Meia squeeled, "I missed you soooo much!"

"H-Hey!" Dash exclaimed, pushing the girl away from him, "W-What's the big idea! I thought you and Fazz are already dating and everything!"

"Yes, but..." Meia then stood up and held her hands together. "... I still like you the best, Dash!" Dash sweat-dropped, and with that, the blonde girl left the scene.

As Dash and Pip made their way through the front gate, they saw her again, but this time, wit Fazz. "I can't wait to find out where you're taking me!" Meia said to Fazz, "Anywhere's fine if you're there with me!"

"R-Really?" Fazz asked with a smile, "I was thinking of going to the movies..."

"Great!" Meia squeeled, "So what are we watching?"

As Dash looked at the two walking away, the brown-haired boy and Pip smiled at eachother. "I guess it's going pretty well, don't you think so?" Dash asked Pip, "It's a good start... I think."

"Furret!" Pip cried happily, "Furret!"

------------------

FazzEagle - THERE! A story where Fazz actually plays one of the main roles! I haven't been giving the guy a lot of credit so I dedicated this story to his behalf. To make things a little more 'entertaining', I made Sandslash perform a lot of wrestling moves because of his strength. Well, to understand more about those moves he performed, you have to know about wrestling, but it's not that important. Please keep reviewing, okay? 


	53. Chapter 53 Rika's Baby

Pokemon School Season Two Chapter 53 - Rika's... Baby?

Rika was walking towards her house after another visit with Tomo. As she walked around the corner, the purple-haired girl sighed. 'Tomo's still not feeling well enough to go to school...' Rika thought, 'Well, at least she's beginning to smile again... And I wonder what Dash has been doing all this time... I haven't had much time to send him a message or have a talk with him actually... I did tell him that I'm going to be busy with Tomo for a while, but...' As she was about to step onto the path that led to her house, someone ran in front of her and blocked her way. That person wore a hood, but Rika could tell that she was a woman. The woman wore a purple dress and a black skirt. Other than that, she wore a pair of black slippers. The woman carried a brown basket, which she then handed to Rika by force. "H-Huh? H-Hey! W, What is this? Why are you giving this to me?"

"P, Please!" the woman exclaimed as she took a step back, "Please take care of her for me!" And with no other words said, the woman ran off, leaving Rika with a rather heavy basket.

"B-But...!" Rika decided to give up calling for the woman and put her attention on the basket she was holding. There was a light blue blanket in the basket, and there seemed to be something moving underneath it - Rika fidgeted when she saw this. Rika then slowly removed the blanket, and to her surprise, it was a baby! "A, A b-baby?" Rika flustered, "W-Why is there a baby in the basket!" The baby was sleeping and Rika was looking around for anyone who could help, but no one else was around. "Why did she give me a baby? Wait... Don't tell me that I..." The baby then started waking up and Rika got nervous when the baby started crying. "P, Please don't cry! What should I do... Looks like I'll have to take it home with me and see what grandpa can do..." Rika then started bringing the baby, who was still in the basket, towards her house, where she then quickly rang the doorbell. Rika then looked at the baby in the basket again. "P, Please stop crying... What should I do..."

The front door was then pulled open from the inside and Professor Oak appeared behind it. He scratched his head as he saw Rika standing outside the door. "Oh, it's you, Rika!" Professor Oak said with a smile, followed by a groan as he heard the baby's cries, "Do you hear that? Someone's baby is crying... I can't concentrate on my work with all this noise. I wonder whose baby is it?"

"It's mine," Rika replied, eyeing her grandfather and showing him the basket with the baby in it, "I have the baby." Rika's grandfather then suddenly went silent as he heard Rika said this. He slowly lowered his head and saw the baby crying in the basket, causing him to white out and his jaw to drop. "I got the baby just now, but I don't know what to do with it... I was hoping you could help, grandpa..." Suddenly, to Rika's surprise, Professor Oak fell on his back like a log and fainted right on the spot. Rika flustered when she saw her grandfather hitting the floor on his head. "G-Grandpa? W-What's wrong? Wake up!" Just then, a maid with blonde hair came walking to the doorstep and gasped when she saw the professor lying on the floor unconsciously. "H, Help me wake grandpa up!"

"Professor!" the maid exclaimed, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure..." Rika muttered, before showing the baby to the maid as well, "All I said was that I got this baby just now." The maid's eyes widened as she heard Rika said this, and when she saw the baby crying in the basket, the maid collapsed and fainted as well. "Ehhh? She fainted too!" Rika then gotten more and more nervous as the baby continued crying. "Please stop crying... What should I do NOW?" Professor Oak then started to regain his consciousness by then, much to the joy of a certain purple-haired girl. "Grandpa! Thank goodness you're awake..."

"I'm sorry..." Professor Oak groaned, "I thought you told me that you had a baby..."

"I did," Rika replied, showing the baby to him again, "Here it is."

"W-WHAT?" Professor Oak flustered, "B-But how! When! Where!"

"I'm really sorry!" Rika said as her face started turning red and her eyes beginning to be filled with tears, "I didn't mean it to happen! I guess I wasn't careful enough..."

"B-But this is..." Professor Oak fidgeted, "M, May I ask who the father is?"

"W-Well..." Rika muttered as she started blushing furiously while bringing the basket close to herself, "I think Dash is the father." Upon hearing those words come out from his own granddaughter, the professor fainted again, much to Rika's shock and dismay. "G-Grandpa! Please pull yourself together!"

--- (Later) ---

Rika and Professor Oak were now sitting in the living room with the baby finally settling down after she was given a bottle of milk to drink from. As Rika smiled at the baby, who was lying peacefully on the couch, Professor Oak couldn't shake that nervous feeling he had in his body. "R-Rika..." Professor Oak called, "How... How did this all happen? How did ahem Dash become this... baby's father?"

Rika blushed when he asked this. "W, Well..." Rika muttered, "I guess it all kind of started during the Snow White play... You know, the play I was in a before? We kind of... did 'it'."

"Yes..." Professor Oak said, surprised by his granddaughter's words, "What's done is done and we can't undo it. Was it when you and Dash went outside after the play? You DID come back home a little late..."

"Huh?" Rika asked, eyeing her grandfather, "N-No... It all happened during the play."

"W-WHAT?" Professor Oak flustered, quickly getting off his seat, "D-During the play? I-In front of all those people?"

"I-I really had no choice..."

"N-No choice...?" Professor Oak gasped, almost feeling like his life was being sucked away, "B-But that's just---"

"The kiss was the important part of the last scene..."

"... What?"

"The kiss," Rika repeated as she started blushing again, "M-Me and Dash... k, kissed on stage, remember?" Rika then noticed the strange look her grandfather was giving her. "Hm?" she asked, tilting her head, "What's wrong? Weren't you the one who told me that babies are made when a man and woman kisses? That woman from earlier was probably the 'stork' you kept telling me about... Now it all makes sense... B, But... how am I going to tell D-Dash about this? I can't just go and tell him that he's suddenly a father of a baby..."

"Please don't," Professor Oak said, placing his hand on Rika's shoulder as he let out a relieved sigh, "That baby is not YOUR baby." Rika blinked twice, indicating that she did not understand what her grandfather meant. "Your kiss from the play had nothing to do with it."

"W-What?" Rika flustered, "R, Really?" Rika then eyed the baby. "Then... whose baby is this?"

"You mentioned about a woman just now," Professor Oak said, rubbing his chin, "Who was she and why did she hand this baby to you?"

"I don't know..." Rika replied, eyeing the baby, "She just gave it to me and told me to take care of her... She ran off after that without saying another word... I couldn't even get a good look at her face."

"Hm..." Professor Oak groaned, "I'm not sure if I'm correct, but... I think that woman was this baby's actual mother."

"Really?" Rika asked, "Then why? Why did she leave the baby with me and ran off like that?"

Professor kept quiet for a while, worried about how he should break the news to his granddaughter. In the end, he decided to keep the truth to himself. "She... was probably VERY busy with something." Professor Oak then faked a cough. "I think you should bring the baby upstairs and try getting it to sleep," Professor Oak suggested, "If you need any help, just ask one of the maids." The baby then started crying again, causing Rika to fidget. Rika then lifted the baby off the couch and started making her way out of the living room. Professor Oak then sighed as he lowered his head, eyeing the red carpet beneath him. 'There's no mistaking it... That baby... was abandoned by her mother. I never knew something like this could happen in this town... Rika would probably be upset if I tell her this. Looks like I need help for this sort of thing...'

---

Rika and the baby were now in Rika's room with Eve sitting on the floor, eyeing its trainer as she placed the baby on the bed. Eve jumped onto the bed and took a closer look at the baby, who eyed Eve back. "Say 'hello' to your new friend, Eve!" Rika said with a smile, "The baby's mother was really busy so she enthrusted me with it!" As Rika sat on the bed, she eyed baby with a raised eyebrow as the baby tried to grab hold of Eve's paw. "Come to think of it... I don't know its name... Then again, I'm not sure if it's a baby boy, or a baby girl..." Rika then took a closer look at the baby's face. "Judging from how it looks, I think this one's a girl! Maybe we should give her a temporary name until we learn of her real one." Rika and Eve were then in muse at the same time, trying to come up with a suitable name for the baby. "What about Ginger?" Eve shook its head. "Hm... What name did you come up with, Eve?"

"Eve!" Eve cried with a smile.

"But that's YOUR name," Rika pointed out, "Um, how about Blaire?"

"Eve?"

"We really can't use your name for the baby, Eve..." Rika pointed out again. Eve was a little annoyed as Eve was actually suggesting other names beside 'Eve' - it just sort of came out as her name as that was all it could actually say apart from its full name 'Eevee'. "Let's see... I know!" Rika then turned to look at the baby with a smile. "What about... Chitose?" The baby smiled as Rika said this, making both Rika and Eve smile in return. "Yes! I think she likes it." Suddenly, the baby's eyes were filled with tears and the baby started wailing, much to Rika's surprise. Rika fidgeted, moving her arms around in a state of panic. Rika then took a look at the baby's diaper. "I think I know what the problem is... Maybe it just needs a new diaper... but where can we find one?" Just then, the same maid from earlier (the one with blonde hair) knocked on the door. Rika quickly made her way to open the door and saw the maid in front of her. "Mrs. Vanilla!"

"I was told by the professor that you need help taking care of the baby..." the maid said, before blushing for some reason, "I'm really sorry for fainting earlier..."

"Don't worry about it," Rika said as she eyed the baby, who was still crying, "Do you know where I could find a new diaper? I think Chitose needs her diaper change..."

"Who?"

"It's her name."

"I see," the maid nodded with a smile, "About the diaper... You don't have to worry about it. Professor Oak just left to get some."

"Really?" Rika asked, a smile of relief plastered on her face, "But..." She then turned to look at the baby again. "... Chitose won't stop crying... What should I do?"

"Maybe we should go and remove the old diaper from her," Mrs. Vanilla suggested, "Let me do it." And with that, Mrs. Vanilla and Rika made their way towards the baby, where Mrs. vanilla then started to take off Chitose's diaper. However, when the diaper was removed, Rika, Eve and Mrs. Vanilla's eyes widened in surprise. "Mrs. Rika... It's about Chitose... I think that she... is actually a 'he'."

"E-Eeek!" Rika cried as she quickly turned around and closing both her eyes with her hands, her face steaming red, "I-I'm sorry! I, I didn't know that she... he was actually a boy!"

"I really can't blame you," Mrs. vanilla said, "All babies of both genders look the same to me. It's just a baby anyway, Mrs. Rika... There's nothing to be embarassed about."

"B, But...!" Just then, someone rang the door bell, startling the purple-haired girl and her Pokemon. "T, That must be grandpa! I'll go and answer it!" Rika then quickly ran out of the room, leaving her Pokemon behind. As she arrived at teh front door, Rika began to wonder... Why would her grandfather need to ring the doorbell? She slowly pulled open the door, and to her surprise, Aisha was standing in front of her. "Aisha? It's quite rare for you to come over... Is there a problem?" Aisha just grinned, causing Rika to feel more confused than she was earlier. "Would you... like to come in?" Aisha nodded and did as Rika suggested, her grin not leaving her face. Rika sweat-dropped as Aisha turned around to look at her. "Um, Aisha? Is there a reason for you to come over?"

"You bet I do!" Aisha finally replied, "Take a look at this!" Aisha then took out a piece of paper out of nowhere and handed it to Rika. On the paper was a picture of a maid's uniform along with a pair of fake cat ears. Rika raised an eyebrow as she looked at it. "So what do you think? I was thinking of making you wear it to attract customers! My 'business' hasn't been going well lately and I---"

"I, I can't wear this!" Rika fidgeted, her cheeks flushing furiously, "Th, The skirt is too short!" Just then, both Rika and Aisha heard Chitose's cries. Aisha's eyes widened as she heard the baby's voice. "Oh no... Chitose's crying again..."

Aisha sweat-dropped. "Who?"

--- (Rika's Room) ---

"So that's how it was!" Aisha laughed as she sat on the floor next to Rika's bed, "You thought that she was a 'girl' at first, Rika?" Rika, who sat on the floor in front of her, flushed and nodded bashfully. Mrs. Vanilla then placed three cups of tea between Rika and Aisha. "Thanks for the tea!" Aisha said as she picked up her cup of tea, "Thank goodness your grandpa arrived with those new diapers, huh?" Aisha then started taking a few sips of her tea. "Delicious!"

"Thank you," Mrs. Vanilla said, as she picked up her own cup of tea, "I'm glad you like it, Mrs. Aisha."

Rika eyed the baby, who was sleeping on her bed, before suddenly asking out of the blue, "How are babies made?" This sudden question startled both Aisha and Mrs. Vanilla. Aisha quickly spat out her drink while Mrs. Vanilla accidentally dropped hers on the floor when they heard those words come out of Rika's mouth. Mrs. vanilla flustered and quickly apologized for the mess she made. Rika watched as the blonde maid started wiping the floor with a towel she took out of nowhere while Aisha was beating on her own chest. Rika then turned to look at Aisha, completely oblivious to what was actually happening. "So about my question... If a kiss doesn't make a baby, then what does?" Aisha fidgeted as she saw Rika eyeing her with full concentration. Aisha rolled her eyes as her cheeks start to slightly flush. "Aisha? Are you okay?"

"D-Don't ask questions like that out of the blue!" Aisha exclaimed, "It's rude!"

"Does that mean you don't know either?" Rika asked, looking disappointed, "Okay then... I'm sorry."

"Anyway..." Aisha sighed, eyeing the baby, "Don't you think the name 'Chitose' is a bit strange for a boy? You might want to think of another name for him. What about... 'Edward'?"

"That sounds nice!" Rika said with a smile, "His name will now be 'Edward'!"

Aisha's eyes then started showing concern as she eyed Mrs. Vanilla, whose eyes were also doing the same. Aisha then turned to look at Rika, who had just sat on the bed to play with the baby. "Hey, Rika?" Aisha asked, "That baby... That woman who gave him to you was his mother, right?" Rika nodded. "You're sure she was just busy?"

"Hm?" Rika asked, eyeing Aisha, "What do you mean?"

Aisha shook her head. "Never mind..." Aisha said, faking a smile, "She was probably very busy to just ask you to take care of him, huh?"

"Yes..." Rika muttered, "I wonder what she's actually doing..."

--- (Somewhere in Town) ---

Professor Oak was walking around town wearing a white suit and a pair of spectacles, probably to avoid people noticing who he really was. He then ended up in an alley, dark and quiet - a place someone like him shouldn't be going into, but the old man did so. As he walked into the alley, he saw a dark grey door nearby, which opened as he got closer. A woman with long black hair came walking out of the door, and judging from her looks, she looked rather troubled. The woman saw him and quickly put a smile on her face. "Hello there," the woman greeted, "What's an old man like you doing here? This is not the main entrance just so you know."

"Might you be Mrs. Margaret?" Professor Oak asked, eyeing the woman, "I'd like to talk to you about something, and I'd like to do it in private."

"What?"

---

Professor Oak and the woman, Margaret, were now in a small restaurant where they were the only customers around. The woman looked worried as the waitress placed two cups of coffee on the table. She watched as Professor Oak took a sip of his drink. "Okay," Professor Oak said as he placed back his drink on the table, "About why I called you here... I heard from sources that you have a son that's been living with you." Margaret paused when she heard this. "May I ask? What happened to him? Is he safe at home? Or is he no longer with you?"

"How..." Margaret gulped, a sweat flowing down her cheek, "How did you know?"

"Apparently you gave your son away to a stranger," Professor Oak continued, "My sources told me that your husband passed away a few months ago... and you were left to take care of your son all by yourself. This 'stranger' you handed your son to was actually my granddaughter." Professor Oak then removed his glasses and eyed a gasping Margaret. "I'm Professor Oak. It's probably none of my business... but I'd like to know why you gave away your son so easily..." Professor Oak then watched as Margaret lowered her head as her eyes were suddenly filled with tears. "I'm actually worried about the boy's future..."

"I can't afford to take care of him..." she muttered, her voice so fragile, "I can't get any jobs that pays well... and there's no one that would watch over my son if I'm gone!" The woman then bowed her head. "P-Please! Please take care of my son for me! I don't want him to grow up with a mother who can't even afford food for herself! Please!"

"No," Professor Oak replied, much to the woman's surprise, "If I do take care of him, I will not be taking care of him as his real parent... A baby can't survive without the love and care of his parents, and even if he does stay with me, there would be a time where he would be facing the truth that his real mother abandoned him." Margaret was shaken when she heard this, and she couldn't even mouth any words out. "I heard that you're not from Pallet Town, nor are you from Kanto... You're hometown is in Johto, am I correct?"

"Y, Yes..." Margaret muttered, "But I moved here with my husband because we didn't agree to take over my father's farm and we would find better jobs in Kanto... But now that I'm in this situation... I... I... I want to go back, but I can't afford a ship to Johto with my current salary..."

"Listen," Professor Oak said, "Children can be very difficult these days... They may sometimes rebel against their parents, but deep down, all they want is parental love and attention. My granddaughter faced a rather similar problem before with her parents. She was shielded away from other children her age as her parents were a bit too overprotective of her, but never once did she really receive parental love. They showered her with gifts, but because her parents were always away on meetings, she hardly spent any time with them. When she was young, she used to cry everyday in her room talking to her dolls as if they were alive... I saw her do this more than once, and she usually tells her dolls about what she wants to do with her friends and family, but behind every of those smiles she made were tears - tears yearning for friendship and love from her parents." Margaret paused when she heard this. "I tried to get along with her, but I am in fact a very busy person. She's usually left alone with the maids all alone in her house, and she was not at all familiar with any of them."

"But she grew up fine, right?"

"That is not the point," Professor Oak said, frowning at Margaret, "She was lucky that she met a friend that could understand her completely before it was too late, and she was even able to experience love and friendship she never she could have. But I can't say for sure if your son would end up doing the same... He might even grow up staying alone al day. As a grandparent, I'm worried of his safety and the future ahead of him. You play an important role in his life and I don't want you to forget that." The woman trembled as he said this and not long after that, she covered her face with her hands and started crying. Professor Oak sighed as she did this. "If you truly love him, then you'd best go and take him back to Johto. Don't worry about the pay; I can arrange a flight for you."

"Th, Thank you..." Margaret muttered with a trembling voice, "Thank you so much..."

--- (A Week Later) ---

Rika and her grandfather had just received a mail from Margaret in Johto and in her letter she had stated that her life was going well with her son. Rika smiled as she looked at the photo that came with the letter, which showed a smiling Margaret and a laughing Edward standing in front of a beautiful house with an old man, which would appear to be Margaret's father, standing next to them. "I'm glad that Edward's doing fine!" Rika chuckled, "I wonder if I'll get to see him some time in the future? I really can't wait how he turns out to be!"

"Indeed," Professor Oak said as he eyed the picture of Margaret, "I too would like to see what a man he'll become..." Professor Oak then recalled something and turned to look at Rika. "Oh, that's right. Dash called earlier and he said he couldn't pick up any lines with your Pokegear. You were taking a shower so I told him that you were busy. He was trying to ask you something, but he told me to tell you to call him back. He called an hour ago by the way."

"E-Eh!" Rika squealed, "W-Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Rika then quickly took out her Pokegear and fidgeted as she looked at the screen. "H, He did call an hour ago! He must be waiting for me to call him back!"

Professor Oak smiled as he saw his granddaughter running up the stairs to her room. 'Yes,' Professor Oak thought, 'She turned out just fine...'

-----

FazzEagle - This fanfic just shows how pure Rika's mind is (I'd like to see Aisha's face when Rika popped that embarassing question out of nowhere ). Some of my friends find Rika really cute this way (especially the part about what she thinks a kiss could actually lead to) and they want to see more chapters based on her (which season two is actually concentrating on). While some find Rika very cute, others seem to find Dash's stupidity rather interesting (for one example is that he's actually completely oblivious that most of the girls around him are attracted to him). My two other favourite characters would be none other than Tomo, Edgar and Aisha: Tomo for her quiet yet amusing personality, Edgar for his shyness around girls, and Aisha for... her not-so-shyness around anyone. Well, anyway! I hope you like this fanfic! Please keep supporting me all the way! Oh yeah, my computer needs to go for some repairs for quite some time so I probably won't be able to update for a while. I'm very sorry about this. 


End file.
